EL AMOR DE MIS SUEÑOS
by gabita
Summary: Unavida notan perfecta,un prometido perfecto, seria genial, sino fuera por ese maldito sueño recurrente con un demonio extremadamente guapo,egolatra y posesivo que dice ser su dueño.A un paso de la boda descubre queeste demonio noestan irreal como pensab
1. Chapter 1 ESTA SOY YO

CAPITULO 1

He notado con sorpresa, (y por que no mencionarlo desagrado) que muchísimas personas han leído el primer capítulo, pero de esas tantas, ni la mitad llega a ver el segundo, mi primera suposición es que de verdad apestaba la historia, pero a lo largo de los comentarios que he recibido me he dado cuenta que es salvable, así que bueno inspirada en una de de mis más preciadas y admiradas historias he decidido enfrascarme a la titánica misión de reconstruir los capítulos ya hechos a fin de mejorar la técnica de escritura (en esencia tendrán el mismo contenido pero mejor redactado) siento las molestias y retrasos que esto genere, (ruego a los dioses que sea para bien)

Sin nada más por el momento agradezco el seguimiento de esta historia

Gabita

En un muy oscuro lugar se encontraba una muchacha caminando sin dirección

Esto no puede ser verdad - rio con ironía mientras continuaba caminando sin dirección -¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que imaginarme "esto"? – grito molesta a la oscuridad, estaba endemoniadamente enojada, ya que podía suponer lo que pasaría después – esto es una estupidez, si esto es un sueño por lo menos debería de poder hacer algo para despertarme cuando yo quisiera ¿no? – su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al escuchar a "alguien" acercarse a una velocidad alarmante - ¡ME NIEGO A SALIR CORRIENDO COMO TONTA OTRA VEZ!, SI ME VA A COGER PUES QUE LO HAGA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – a pesar de sus gritos y determinación, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera en la dirección contraria antes de toparse con "EL" nuevamente

Ella se negó a voltear, definitivamente no le dirigiría ni siquiera una miradita hasta ya no tener más remedio, sabía que si lo hiciera se echaría irremediablemente a correr como si la vida dependiera de ello, es por eso que permaneció enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie constantemente mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

En menos de un minuto unos poderosos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura elevándola varios centímetros del suelo, la fuerza del impulso los arrojo varios metros danto tumbos en círculos, sus brazos la acunaron protectoramente durante toda la charamusca para al final quedar encima de ella.

Todavía no controlaba su respiración así que se dedico a aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y el suelo, haciéndole sentir su erección atreves de las prendas, sonrió al escucharla jadear.

Te podrías quitar ya de encima mío ¡burro! – le dijo en tono molesto y jadeante – _pero que se cree este payaso, que acaso no sabe que después de chorrocientas tantas mil veces ya no es tan emocionante – _pensó ante su entrada teatral – y por favor, nada de jueguitos esta vez que necesito descansar ya que mañana tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer como para estar medio zombi por la falta de sueño – una carcajada diabólica se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que sentía como "este" introducía su lengua en su oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo – ¡INUYASHA LO DIGO EN SERIO! – pero el gemido que salió a continuación le resto validez a su argumento

Pequeña, me encanta cuando te pones toda mandona – le contestaba al mismo tiempo que introducía una de sus manos debajo de su piyama, esas extrañas prendas a veces lo sacaban de sus casillas – _te prefiero desnuda, pero eso se puede arreglar – _pensó, al mismo tiempo que desgarraba la parte superior de esta prenda, dejando sus senos a su disposición – así está mejor – dijo

"Eres un idiota – le dijo con un puchero- tengo frió Inuyasha" – pero Inuyasha mas que escucharla se dedico a contemplarla con tal fijeza que sus pezones se contrajeron ante su penetrante mirada, las mejillas de Aome se ruborizaron al comprobar el poder que tenia Inuyasha sobre su propio cuerpo, era verdaderamente estúpido el no poder dejar de comportarse exactamente como la primera vez que lo soñó en esta situación, era tan inevitable como el respirar, sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar en lo que seguía – _no, me niego a verlo a los ojos – _sin embargo había una fuerza mas allá de su comprensión, una que la forzaba a levantar la mirada de sus traidores pezones para toparse con unos ojos en oro liquido, por un momento se olvido de respirar mientras una sonrisa se extendía en ese hermoso rostro, lo cual redujo en un instante todos los años de preparación y estudio a solo las funciones básicas de respirar y comer (en especial a ese suculento y esplendido hombre sobre ella), en su estomago revoloteaban miles de mariposas, mientras que su cuerpo le mandaba miles de pequeños escalofríos ahí donde sus cuerpos se unían, la adoración con la que la contemplaba la hacía querer realizar todo en su poder para complacerlo, así que todo se redujo a que en este momento ella simplemente saltaría diciendo ¿qué tan alto?

– Por favor – susurro mientras él sujetaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza, ni siquiera se esforzó en oponer resistencia, ya que sabía que en estos momentos su cuerpo lo obedecería mas a el que a ella – _tiene que haber algo en mi defensa, tengo que resistir pero ¿Cuál era la razón por la que me estaba resistiendo?- _ se preguntaba mientras , el rostro de Inuyasha se acerco lentamente, ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos, su pobre y errático corazón ya corría a una velocidad vertiginosa, Inuyasha solo se limito a dejar que su aliento mandara miles de cosquillas por todo su rostro, indicándole como se acercaba lentamente a su mandíbula, cuando sus labios tocaron la base de su oído Aome no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo – _genial Aome, ahora si la jodiste – _pensó

Así me gusta "gatita" – pudo apreciar de reojo como su sonrisa preferida se vislumbro y con ello se fueron al diablo todas sus funciones auto preservativas, dejando de respirar mientras que este rozaba sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajando lentamente, esparciendo pequeños besos a lo largo del trayecto hasta tomar un pezón con su boca, saboreándolo igual que si fuera una gomita. Sus traidores brazos se soltaron de su agarre para enroscarse cual prensas hidráulicas alrededor de su cabeza, su lengua era igual de rasposa que la de un gato, "lengua de la felicidad eterna" como le había apodado desde la primera vez que la sintió por todo su cuerpo. Incrementando la sensibilidad ahí por donde pasaba, era el verdadero paraíso sentirla viajar entre un pezón y otro. Sus gemidos resonaban en sus propios oídos, estaba a punto de ponerse morada por la falta de oxigeno cuando Inuyasha levanto la cabeza para robarle un devorador beso que sintió hasta las amígdalas.

*slurp, slurp seguido de un plaf* resonaron fuertemente en ese extraño lugar al momento de separarse, sus parpados caían pesados por la excitación, Inuyasha no dejo de contemplarla mientras sus manos viajaran lentamente por todo su cuerpo, evaluando en su mirada sus reacciones, ella quería cerrar sus ojos, pero parecía como si estuviera hechizada, Aome aferraba sus manos en sus hombros como si estuviera tratando de agarrar su cordura. a pesar de la fuerza de las caricias, parecía como si no fuera suficiente, el tacto de Inuyasha la abrazaba a pesar de que sus manos estuvieran extrañamente heladas, no podía dejar de pensar que el maldito estaba disfrutando su frustración.

Dime pequeña ¿Quién es tu dueño?- le susurro, dejando que sus labios mordisquearan un poco su oído, difícilmente ella contestaría con coherencia, y más aun cuando podía sentirlo juguetear con el resorte de sus pantaloncillos, le molesto muchísimo el ver como Inuyasha fácilmente se desprendía de sus brazos (a pesar de que ella estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas) para colocarlas nuevamente por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra continuaba haciendo que su vientre vibrara de felicidad y antelación con su toque. – DILO – demando en un escalofriante gruñido que resonó por todo el lugar

¡TU INUYASHA! – ella hablaría en chino si se lo pidiera con tal de que él continuara con sus caricias.

TU INUYASHA ¿QUE? – gruño (sip realmente gruño), al mismo tiempo que desgarraba su pantalón dejando a la vista sus braguitas con un osito estampado junto con la leyenda de "lucky guy"

SI AMOOO – grito al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha metió su mano dentro de ellas, sonrió (no como a ella le gustaba, si no con una clase ironía y petulancia, si hubiera estado totalmente cuerda ella podría haber golpeado ese rostro hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa)al sentir su humedad, y la recompenso introduciendo dos de sus dedos hasta el segundo nudillo, "SU pequeña esclava" estaba lista para el –

Eres una buena esclava pequeña, has complacido a tu amo – de la nada un collar atado a una cadena apareció en su cuello mientras que Inuyasha la miraba posesiva y ardientemente – ahora deja que tu amo te recompense…..

Aome se levanto ante sus propios gemidos, caray, cuando su inconsciente se dedicaba a viajar, lo hacía en serio, y sin necesidad de estúpidos alucinógenos o algo así, su mano izquierda palpo todo a su alrededor para hacer su recuento personal y checar las bajas de la batalla, - _mmm, piyama y braguitas súper mojadas, algunos golpes en las manos debido a sus incontrolables manotazos (o por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse),y una interminable sensación cosquilleante por todo el cuerpo, almohadas y cobijas en el piso, fuera de eso creo que estoy completa – _pensó antes de concentrarse en las otras sensaciones, juraría que todavía lo podía sentirlo dentro de ella si no fuera por que sujetaba fuertemente el colchón debajo de ella, intento tranquilizarse escuchando su corazón y acompasando sus respiraciones a su ritmo, pero la verdad no ayudaba nada las contracciones que todavía sentía en su matriz –

*Pfhh* ¡MALDITA SEA, OTRA VEZ! - gemía frustrada mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente a la cama, mientras que un brazo le cubría el rostro, todavía podía sentir el sudor emanando de todo su cuerpo y como su piyama se pegaba debido a este. En medio de la oscuridad volteo hacia su buro para ver los pequeños números en rojo que le decían que todavía faltaba una hora para levantarse – _demonios, no puedo seguir con esto, NECESITO DORMIR – _pensaba molesta, ya que desde hace dos meses ella no podía ni siquiera dormitar sin tener otro de sus muy "realistas" sueños húmedos, esto junto con la presión cada vez más grande en el trabajo le minaban las fuerzas al punto de no poder ni mantenerse en pie como ser humano (y es que las ojeras parecían cada vez mas tatuadas a su rostro y ni con pepino salían) parecía más un zombi y solo se mantenía de pie gracias a lo cerrada de su agenda y grandes dosis de cafeína, pero si osaba siquiera sentarse por un momento sin nada en que trabajar ella tardaba lo mismo que un narcoleptico en cabecear.

Su atolondrada amiga se burlaba de su desgracia, mientras que su jefe le recomendaba tomar una de las tantas semanas acumuladas de vacaciones (seguramente se veía patética para que su negrero jefe conocido como "the punisher" le dijera esto) - ¿Qué más da, porque no faltar el día de hoy? – decía mientras recogía del piso la ropa de cama y se colocaba la almohada sobre la cabeza –

_JA, SI CLARO, __**FALTA**__, ENTONCES ¿QUIEN SE ENCARGARA DE RECORDAR AL DEPARTAMENTO DE COMPRAS QUE NECESITAMOS PARA MAÑANA EL CARGAMENTO DE PINTURA EN POLVO?EHH O ACASO QUIERES QUE SE VUELVA A DETENER EL PEDIDO, TU JEFE SEGURO ESTARA FELIZ DE CONTENTO EN TENER QUE HACER UN PEDIDO DE EMERGENCIA O PEOR AUN, DISCULPARSE CON EL CLIENTE POR NO ENTREGAR A TIEMPO, ESO SI NO NOS DEMANDAN POR NO CUMPLIR CON LA POLITICA DE ENTREGAS EN UN DIA – _la taladraba su maldita conciencia mientras ella se enfurruñaba dentro de las cobijas

_No me importa, yo pase esa requisición desde hace quince días, que se las arregle compras como pueda – _le contestaba sintiéndose nuevamente calientita y dándole la bienvenida a ese bendito sopor que la estaba invadiendo tras meterse debajo de ellas

_JA, CONOCIENDO A STEVEN SEGURO DICE QUE SE TRANSPAPELO Y QUE FUE TU CULPA POR NO RECORDARLE, ADEMAS, TIENES QUE VOLVER A HABLAR CON EL INGENIERO NELSON PARA LA FECHA DE ENTREGA DE LOS PLANOS DE EXPANSIÓN DEL HORNO, MANDAR LA LISTA CON LAS INSIDENCIAS AL DEPARTAMENTO DE RECURSOS HUMANOS, EL REPORTE DE PRODUCCION A CONTABILIDAD, LA COTIZACION DEL NUEVO PRODUCTO A VENTAS Y POR SI FUERA POCO DECIRLE A TU JEFE QUE AYER MOVIMOS CIELO TIERRA Y MAR PARA ENCONTRAR LA MALDITA PIEZA DEL TORNO 23 LA CUAL NO SE PUEDE REQUERIR SIN PAGO ADELANTADO Y CORRIENDO NOSOTROS CON EL FLETE, Y QUE SI NOS VA BIEN, ESTA LLEGARA DENTRO DE 15 DIAS, AH Y HABLAR CON EL SUPERVISOR DE AREA PARA VER COMO SE VA A PROGRAMAR LA PRODUCCION SIN ES TORNO….ADEMAS VER QUIEN VA A CORRER CON EL GASTO DE REPARACION E INFORMAR A TODOS LOS CLIENTES EL POSIBLE RETRASO Y….. –_

_Ok, ok ya entendí, ya me voy a parar maldita sea – _Aome pateaba las cobijas para hacerlas a un lado mientras maldecía a Inuyasha por no dejarla dormir un poquito más - ¿Por qué simplemente no me puedes dejar en paz Inuyasha?

Mientras maldecía su suerte camino a una bien merecida ducha de agua fría (no importando ser las cuatro de la mañana ya que esta sería más que necesaria para bajarse el calor enloquecedor que sentía todavía por todo su cuerpo junto con esa sensación caminante a través de su piel) pensaba en lo que se había convertido ahora su vida….y desde cuando se había ido tanto a la mierda.

Noche tras noche, desde que tenía uso de razón Inuyasha siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, nunca recordó la primera vez que lo vio por más que lo intento, lo que si recordaba era el cómo le encantaba refugiarse en sus fantasías de pequeña. Inuyasha siempre represento todo lo que una niña quería en cuestión de amigo imaginario, era increíblemente poderoso, tierno y a pesar de su corta edad, ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que era, Inuyasha era el hermano mayor con la que todas soñamos, con paciencia y exactitud la ayudaba a salir rápidamente de sus crisis infantiles (sin él, la cuenta del psicólogo hubiera sido escalofriantemente alta después de la partida de su padre). Cuando fue una adolescente, el siempre la supo sacar adelante con sus consejos y apoyo (aunque el muy hipócrita siempre la regañaba en cuanto a chicos se trataba) incluso llego a reconocer el poder de sugestión cuando pudo aprender unos pocos movimientos de defensa personal a su lado, sin embargo en el mismísimo momento que dejo la adolescencia para entrar a la universidad el muy maldito se convirtió en el asno (literalmente) de sus pesadillas, convirtiendo todos y cada uno de ellos en una torrencial secuencia de sueños húmedos, Inuyasha reducía las producciones sádicas y cachinonas de pornografía a un mero relato del tipillo de Walt – Disney.

Ahora ya casi no conversaba con él, su temperamento se hacía cada vez mas posesivo y dominante con lo que se refería su persona, su rostro de una u otra manera siempre terminaba hechizándola y haciéndola ceder ante sus exigencias cada vez más desconcertantes, sus besos la abrazaban, sus abrazos la derretían y esas manos ¡dios mío! Podría tener a miles de gentes fuera de su puerta para probar esas musculosas manos en su cuerpo grande y….

¿Y….y…nada ¡maldita sea!, es solo un maldito sueño que el estúpido psicólogo no me puede ayudar a sacar?, creo que debería de dejar de leer tanta maldita novela romántica y concentrarme más en mi trabajo, si señor – asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo tratando de conseguir que su pulso se bajara de una buena vez y dejara de sentir que corría lava por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Ella ya se encontraba en su habitación completamente relajada y medio vestida cuando su mirada quedo atrapada en la tanga que su amiga la había convencido de comprarse a penas hace unos días, había pensado que era graciosa y tierna al mismo tiempo con el osito estampado al frente – _vaya no puedes decir que no fue un buen sueño, caray nunca pensé que el cuerpo se podría doblar de esa manera, además creo que nunca volveremos a ver normalmente esa tanguita sin recordar como Inuyasha la bajaba con los dientes y…- _¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE PERDER LA CABEZA? – grito, así fue como en dos segundos se fueron a la mierda los 15 minutos bajo la regadera, con un suspiro resignado se quito la poca ropa que se había puesto, tomo la toalla todavía húmeda y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la regadera…

(En otro lugar muy pero muyyyy lejano)

Inuyasha despertó en medio de un gran rugido, frustrado y para colmar el vaso, con una erección tan grande que a pesar de nunca usar ropa interior (no es que no quisiera, es que simplemente la encontraba asfixiante, el siempre tuvo un dicho, "las cosas que no se comprimen, se expanden") verdaderamente sentía que en este momento el pantalón lo castraría

¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO! – siseo entre dientes, mientras liberaba su erección de los ahora asfixiantes pantalones, odiaba tener que auto liberarse (antes de que conociera a esa maldita hechicera, no hubo noche en la que no compartiera la cama con una moza hermosa con unos pechos bien grandes (le encantaba reposar su cabeza en ellos) y bien dispuesta…. a veces más de una), pero es que no encontró otra manera de deshacerse de esa maldita erección. A decir verdad si no sacaba algo de la presión que tenia probablemente en ese mismísimo momento su pactante saldría a flote y tomaría cartas en el asunto (cosa que por el momento a nadie convenía).

Así que de un trago vacio la botella de ron que tenia al lado, consiguiendo solo un leve estupor, suficiente para poder sumirse profundamente en su imaginación y remembrar esas deliciosas curvas, ya no eran sus manos lo que tenía alrededor, desde hace mucho se habían desvanecido ahora eran unas delicadas manos acariciando lenta y suavemente al principio, así que tomaría sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas para enseñarle el ritmo correcto, entonces ella abriría sus carnosos labios para tomarlo en la boca, debido a su longitud ella comenzaría a juguetearlo con esa mágica lengua, sin detener sus caricias ella esparce pequeñas mordidas y lametones por toda su longitud, desesperado por sentirla el cogería su cabeza y la forzaría tomarlo completamente, ella se resistiría (siempre actuaba como una pequeña gatita enfurruñada) pero con un gruñido le enseñaría su lugar, lo tomaría completamente mientras que con sus suaves manos acariciaría sus testículos, con un rugido acelero el movimiento, su lengua ya se deslizaba por toda su cabeza, tratando de tragarlo completo y acariciando…..no…arañando sus testículos, mas rápido…..mas rápido…..mas…..con un rugido se libero por completo….

Soy un estúpido – dijo con acritud, observo su mano mancillada y una vez más se sintió como un adolescente – como deje que me convirtieras en un monigote – se pregunto con resentimiento, ese sueño enfermizo lo había estado acosando desde que tenía 20 años, aunque solo recientemente ha estado a poco de llevarlo a la locura, desgraciadamente no podía evitar el pensar tener nuevamente ese delicioso cuerpo debajo de él, accediendo a todas y cada una de sus fantasías, provocando que estuviera empalmado casi las 24 malditas horas al día. _Aome…_esa pequeña bruja lo había hechizado, lo había capturado y para su maldita desgracia lo había prácticamente castrado y atado a su ajustado culito de durazno.

El simplemente no se pudo separar de ella después de que la encontró sola y llorando en ese pequeño y oscuro lugar, (_lo cual era una clara alarma de que se le estaba yendo la olla_), si eso no fue un indicio entonces lo debió de haber sido la ira irracional que lo inundo al verla en esa posición, pero es que ¿Quién hubiera podido resistirse a esa mirada desvalida?, no pudo evitar el calor inundando su negro y casi muerto corazón cuando se arrojo a sus brazos, tenía que admitirlo, fue un imbécil por caer como un maldito adolecente a sus pies, dispuesto a romperle la cara a cualquier idiota que la hiciera llorar nuevamente-

¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo, ella solo es un maldito y enfermizo sueño? – pero esto no impedía que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo pensar en la manera en como se retorcía debajo de él, su lacividad y la forma en la que no se reprimía y exigía de él (muy a diferencia de las chicas de esa época) lo hacía anhelar su compañía más que la de ninguna otra– ¡CARAJO!- grito con rabia mientras dejaba que su puño cayera con tal fuerza en la mesa que esta solo tembló un poco antes de partirse en dos –

-Creo que acabas de matar a la mesa – la ultima voz que quería escuchar en estos momentos resonó por toda la habitación en un tono tan tranquilo que lo saco de sus casillas -y esa será la ultima que tendrás hasta que podamos encontrar alguien que quiera comerciar con nosotros

-Habrá más de que lamentarse que una estúpida mesa si no me dejas de molestar – le siseo en advertencia

-Cálmate Inuyasha que yo solo quiero señalar lo evidente antes de que le grites a alguien que te traiga una nueva "otra vez" – Miroku comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección a paso tranquilo y sosteniendo una sonrisa que no duraría mucho a menos de que la quisiera conservar.

Y YO ACABO DE DECIR QUE TE LARGUES ANTES DE QUE DECIDA SACARTE ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA DE LA CARA A PUNTA DE MADRAZOS – Inuyasha por fin le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, en este momento no estaba para aguantar sus consejos, y mucho menos para otro sermón acerca de una mejor preparación mental.

Si sigues gritando de esa manera, toda la tripulación se enterara de tus pequeñas distracciones – Miroku tomo una de las sillas que estaban tiradas en el suelo para situarla frente a Inuyasha, solo una persona verdaderamente poderosa o realmente estúpida podría estar en su posición sin cagarse sobre si, al ver la mirada envenenada y amenazante que Inuyasha le dirigía en este momento.

¡QUE SE VAYAN A INFIERNO TODOS! – Decía Inuyasha colérico – AL QUE NO LE GUSTE SE PUEDE IR MARCHANDO DEL BARCO

YA YA – decía Miroku en un tono conciliador, apenas si pudo reprimir una carcajada que provoco una nueva oleada de agresividad por parte de Inuyasha (a cualquier humano lo hubiera incinerado literalmente ya que esta hacia que las partículas de un cuerpo normal se aceleraran hasta provocarle una combustión interna, afortunadamente Miroku no era una persona del todo normal) Miroku solo levanto sus manos en pose de rendición, después de un momento Inuyasha se relajo lo suficiente como para que Miroku bajara su escudo. Una vez más tranquilo este se recargo los codos de sus manos en sus rodillas, sabia por experiencia propia que no era inteligente hacer enojar a su amigo y más cuando estaba de ese humor, desgraciadamente no podía dejar de divertirse con su sufrimiento - Al parecer lo que necesitas es estar con una buena puta amigo mío – le decía con tono divertido – Si no, esa pequeña bruja de ensueño junto con tantas horas en altamar te van a volver puñal (maricon en español) o loco

-¿Y tú qué demonios sabes de lo que necesito?- Inuyasha tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar golpear al entrometido de su amigo

-Yo, bueno pues yo no tengo que recurrir a "la mano amiga" Inuyasha - le dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su mano, la cual todavía tenía restos de semen, supo que ese no fue el más inteligente de sus comentarios al momento en que sintió como se elevaba de su posición gracias a una mano empuñando el cuello de su camisa, a pesar de que sabía que Inuyasha no lo mataría (_tal vez_, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo estaba convencido de esto en un 40 o 50%) no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando su cabeza se estrello en la pared, Inuyasha lo sujetaba tan fuerte que lo elevo sus buenos 20 centímetros sobre el suelo con suma facilidad, mientras elevaba su puño para estampárselo en el rostro a su "amigo" – ¡Espera! – le dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus manos en sus puños y ejercía la suficiente fuerza como para empezar a salir de su agarre – espera, no demuestres tan fácilmente lo bruto que eres – para este momento Miroku ya se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo, pero seguía sujetando sus manos por pura precaución, tal vez el no era tan fuerte como Inuyasha, pero para ser un humano común y corriente el sobresalía de manera excepcional igualándolo en muchas de sus cualidades como agilidad- Mira, no te lo digo con el afán de molestar –

Si y el maldito barro en mi culo no es tan molesto- le decía sarcásticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para mitigar el dolor que ya se avecinaba. Este día se estaba haciendo horriblemente largo y no ayudaba nada los malditos rayos que se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos, lo cual solo significaban dos cosas: que la maldita migraña se incrementaría y que no vería a esa brujita encantadora en por lo menos otras 48 horas si bien le iba (y esto no era para nada un buen pronostico para su ya voluble humor). Lo que más lo fastidiaba es que a veces estas tormentas menguaban sus ganancias, a pesar de que Inuyasha era uno de los corsarios más temidos por esos lugares, la última batalla contra la flota del rey se había llevado más de lo que esperaba.- Mira Miroku estoy malditamente consciente de que voy a la locura con esta maldita obsesión – la desesperación hace que se tome el cabello con ambas manos – pero esa chica me persigue todas las noches como una maldita sirena del demonio y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza –

-Por eso digo que un clavo saca otro clavo – continuo, poniendo una mano en su hombro a manera de compresión, realmente estos días es cuando más se preocupaba por su amigo, ya que no podía comprender esa obsesión por esa mujer todavía desconocida (y es que desde el mismísimo momento que Inuyasha la vio, los dos no partían de un puerto hasta no haber observado a todas las féminas del lugar detenidamente, sin ningún éxito todavía), para él, era fácil suponer que Inuyasha la tenía que conocer de vista de algún lugar, solo que no podía recordarla, alguna vez en su otra vida (lo denominaba así cuando hablaba de su profesión anterior que de solo recordar le daban escalofríos) escucho por casualidad que a veces el inconsciente te hacia malas pasadas y que fragmentaba recuerdos pasados en proyecciones futuras, pero también había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida como para saber que no era bueno el ser tan escéptico en ciertos temas (una prueba clara era la simple existencia de su querido amigo), sin embargo no veía problema en descansar unos días y liberarlo de esa carga (y de paso disfrutar de esa pequeña y propia obsesión con esa gitanita preciosa)- Mira es solo desviarnos por no más de una semana de nuestro destino y así descansar, tienes que estar consciente que los chicos también necesitan recobrar fuerzas.

-Lo que "TU" quieres es ver a Sango – hablando de obsesiones esta era la que capturaba la atención momentánea de su mujeriego compañero, Miroku simplemente no podía resistir el reto de un "no" y eso sabia que tarde o temprano acabaría con la tan atesorada soltería del muy idiota.

-Culpable –dijo levantando las manos al aire – aunque debo de admitir que mi principal intención es esa, mi prioridad es la de desviar la atención de la tripulación, ya que tu carácter ha dejado mucho que desear en estos días y llámame paranoico pero en estos momentos no quisiera enfrentarme a un motín debido a tu precaria y voluble cordura – el gesto de Miroku se torció en una horrible mueca de desagrado, casi como si le hubieran dado a oler mierda mientras recordaba las extrañadas miradas que le dirigía toda la tripulación, lo peor que podía hacer un capitán es mostrarse débil ante los demás ya que nunca se podía descartar la probabilidad de un motín – Mira, tienes que admitir que a pesar de las cuantiosas ganancias que obtuvimos la ultima vez, también los daños a Shikkon fueron significativos, por lo cual mataríamos varios pájaros de un tiro.

La idea cada vez le iba agradando mas, tal vez uno o dos días en Tortuga le distraerían un poco de esa viperina boca que lo había obsesionado tantas noches….- la verdad es que todavía no se por qué te tolero, pero está bien, informa que cambiamos el rumbo hacia tortuga…..-

Regresando con nuestra protagonista

Mucho más tarde y después de otros 10 minutos más bajo el chorro de agua fría, Aome se encontraba bajando las escaleras lista para irse al trabajo. Contemplo un minuto la oscuridad que todavía gobernaba el lugar junto con el escalofriante silencio y no pudo más que sonreír orgullosa, no podía negar que a veces extrañaba su hogar y más aun los primeros días, pero después de su primera (y ultima) gran crisis, sentada en lo que sería el piso de su comedor ( ya que a lo más que llego su presupuesto fue a una cama, una parrilla eléctrica y una refrigerador en donde apenas si cavia un six de cervezas) valorando los pros y los contras de su decisión se dio cuenta de que valía la pena, después de eso el siguiente año se fue como agua, y la adquisición de todo lo demás fue relativamente rápido gracias a su impecable expediente crediticio. Nunca considero regresar a su casa y no por falta de cariño a su familia, si no que al estar cerca de ellos dependía horriblemente de su aprobación y permiso, además de que sus crisis eran muchísimo más fuerte teniendo cerca las cosas que le traían horribles recuerdos.

Ya basta de recuerdos sin sentido, es hora de trabajar – se dijo así misma antes de tomar las llaves de su chevy y salir a toda velocidad de su casa.

Tenía que admitir que adoraba llegar a las puertas de su trabajo, había llegado temprano, tenía un delicioso café recién hecho en sus manos y por sobre todas las cosas no tenia tanto trabajo pendiente – _este será un buen día – _se dijo, pero en el momento en que vio la horda de malhumorados compañeros arremolinados frente a las puertas del ascensor, su buen humor se fue al caño – _mi gozo en un pozo, ¿por qué escogí precisamente hoy para ponerme estos estúpidos zapatos? – _pensó al sentir el notable peso de su bolsa (la mitad de su contenido seguía siendo un misterio para ella, pero eso sí, era de las pocas mujeres que se podían jactar de tener más instrumentos útiles consigo que un espía internacional en su traje especial) – _parezco mujer con niño – _su ceño se arrugo al pensar en las probabilidades de que le tiraran el café encima, con un suspiro resignado dejo que las personas se apretujaran y aventaran entre ellos para subir, ella esperaría el siguiente. Después de dos ascensores y muchos empujones mas (no sirvió de nada el haber llegado temprano gracias los ascensores y a sus holgazanas piernas que se revelaron ante la idea de subir cinco pisos con la maleta de 8 kg y los tacones coquetos de 5cm) pudo subir, las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando noto una mano deteniendo su cierre, se alegro ver que su amiga Yuka lograba llegar esta vez temprano al trabajo – ¡Hola Yuka! Buenos días –

-¡Buenos días Aome! – saludo efusivamente mientras se abría paso entre empujones y codazos para quedar a su lado, le sorprendió que esto no hubiera menguado ni un poquito su humor, por el contrario cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le debido una mirada picara y le pregunto – y….¿cómo te fue anoche? – Yuka sonrió al ver las ojeras de su amiga, las cuales solo podían significar una cosa…..INUYASHA AL ATAQUE

Aome sintió claramente como le salía humo por las orejas al oírla – _trágame ascensor - _pensó - ¿_pero cómo demonios lo sabe?,¿ qué es psíquica o qué? – _se preguntaba Aome mientras su rostro denotaba varios tonos carmesí

Por lo visto ayer tampoco te dejo dormir ¿a qué no? – le dijo mientras le daba codazos discretos (por lo visto estaba tan atenta a la respuesta de su amiga que no se había dado cuenta que los 20 ocupantes del ascensor no tenían nada más que hacer que ponerle total atención a su conversación)

¿No se a que te refieres Yuka? – Yuka hubiera jurado que Aome acababa de chupar un limón o algo parecido por el gesto que tenia – _donde están los terroristas cuando se les necesita – _se preguntaba rogando que por lo menos una rata estuviera royendo los cables del ascensor y la sacara de su miseria

No te hagas, esas ojeras están más visibles que ayer, ¿Cuánto dormiste dos horas? – Yuka realmente bufo al señalarlas – por favor a quien quieres engañar – le decía con una curiosidad que se le figuraba que solo existía en los niños antes de navidad, Aome se quería fundir con la alfombra en ese momento ya que la bendita de su amiga seguía sin darse cuenta que los ocupantes del ascensor le dirigían tremendas miradas que parecían leer en todo su cuerpo "Pervertida sexual en potencia"

Lo que pasa es que estuve viendo películas de terror toda la noche y no pude dormir – se encargo de decirlo muy fuerte pero sin levantar la mirada para que no hubiera la menor duda de su inocencia mientras que por debajo del agua le metía tremendo pellizco a la imprudente amiga –

Ayyyy – se sobaba el brazo con una expresión de reprobación – ya entendí, miedosa…

Ya fuera del ascensor- ¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLAR DE INUYASHA ALLÁ ADENTRO, BABOSA!- le gritaba Aome a su amiga, pero un escalofrió en su columna le hizo notar el silencio que las rodeo, su mirada se dirigió a su alrededor y casi se atraganto cuando noto que al parecer todos se detuvieron a mirarla con claro gesto de "sip ya se chalo", antes de darse topes contra las puertas del ascensor tomo a Yuka por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta su oficina sin importarle que la mitad de su café se estuviera regando por todo el camino.

No me digas babosa – le contesto una vez en la oficina y sacudiéndose su apretado agarre, una vez libre Yuka pudo sobarse la muñeca donde ya se comenzaba a apreciar lo que sería un horrible moretón, a veces su amiga tendía a olvidar que contaba con más fuerza que una mujer común y corriente

Se preguntaba cómo es que la seguía queriendo tanto a pesar de sus arranques, tal vez era que le atraían las causas perdidas, (y vaya que ella lo era) o solo simple afinidad, quien sabe, lo realmente importante es que le preocupaba mucho esa soledad extrema a la que se auto sometía, si no fuera porque tenía que salir a trabajar su amiga se la pasaría encerrada en su casa, es mas muchas veces su mama se comunicaba con ella para que le diera detalles de Aome ya que esta una vez que se metía en su casa era difícil hasta que te contestara el teléfono, así que bueno a veces su manera poco sutil de recabar información daba la apariencia de que ella estaba más obsesionada que su amiga con Inuyasha, lo cual en parte era cierto ya que no dejo de preocuparse desde el momento en que se lo menciono, esta es una de las pocas cosas que no le diría a su madre y por supuesto que no demostraba ante Aome

Anda dime qué tal te fue anoche – le preguntaba con un poco mas de entusiasmo

NO ME FUE NADA YUKA, ya te dije que estoy decidida a quitármelo de los sueños y la cabeza y tu no me estas ayudando – Aome avanzaba a toda velocidad a su lugar

AJA, O SEA QUE SI LO VISTE ANOCHE PILLINA – le decía dándole pequeños empujones con el codo

Ashhh me chocas cuando andas de ese humor, que no podrías ser una amiga normal y aconsejarme la mejor manera de sacármelo de la cabeza en vez de incitar una alucinación tonta

Yuka tan solo se encogió de hombros ante este comentario – pues no, la verdad es que tú eres la que menos tendría que hablar de normalidad – _ya que tienes la fuerza de un gorila y una manera inusual de predecir las cosas que a veces provoca escalofríos – _aunque claro ese pensamiento nunca lo diría en voz alta

A que se supone te refieres con ese comentario – le dijo Aome con una mirada inquisidora

Olvídalo – Yuka le resto importancia a su comentario con un ademan de su mano, pero ante la insistencia de Aome se vio obligada a usar una de las más conocidas y ancestrales técnicas implementada a nivel mundial el famosísimo….."cambia rápidamente de tema" - además créeme, cualquiera en esta oficina daría lo que fuera por una aventura con tu imaginario, guapo y poderosísimo amiguito – esto hizo sonrojarse a Aome, pero no dijo nada mientras se sentaba ya en su lugar, a su parecer la oficina de Aome era muchísimo más grande que la que cualquier subgerente sin embargo juraría que un día de estos encontraría sepultada a su amiga debajo de una de las pilas de papeles que llenaban su escritorio.

Ok cual quiera que no conociera a su negrero jefe envidiaría el puesto de su amiga (aunque ella que "si lo conocía" la verdad no lo aceptaría ni por todo el chocolate del mundo, lo cual ya era muchísimo decir), siendo solo la asistente de vicepresidencia en una de las más grandes empresas de telecomunicaciones en Japón tenia muchísimo más poder del que muchos podrían jactarse y más aun cuando era claro que desde hace mucho era la mano derecha de su jefe (aunque para ella era claro que hacia el trabajo por tres personas y que un día de estos se la llevarían directito al loquero si no hacía que se distrajera su terca amiga)

Hoy estamos planeando ir a bailar ¿te unes?- decía Yuka esperando que esta vez Aome no le contestara...

Lo siento Yuka pero no sé a qué horas poder salir el día de hoy, porque no se adelantan y allá los alcanzo – sip esa era la respuesta que siempre escuchaba

Aome, ya tienes 27 años y aun no has tenido novio y por lo visto ese momento cada vez se hace más lejano, dime por que no le haces caso a ese chico lindo de administración y te nos unes una vez en tu vida antes de que te hagas vieja y te arrepientas de todo lo que no has vivido.

Yuka, si no tengo novio es porque te quitan mucho el tiempo y tiempo es lo que menos tengo, además tu sabes que Hoyo no es solo "el chico lindo de administración" si no el hijo del dueño que está aprendiendo el negocio, aunque seguramente es el niño mimado de papi que nos puede poner de patitas en la calle en el momento en que se le antoje

Pero….- Yuka trataba de interrumpir a su amiga sin ningún efecto

Pero nada, además no sé qué intenciones tenga y la verdad es que esta muy fuera de mi alcance y eso sin mencionar a las miles de fans que tiene tanto en el departamento de administración y que ni se diga todo el departamento de ventas y comunicaciones, así que por favor quita esa cara, que sabes que es verdad, – la voz de Aome denotaba fastidio y cansancio ya que esos reproches los venia escuchando cada vez mas y lo peor de todo es que venían de diferentes personas –

Aome tu sabes bien (_y si no hay que estar verdaderamente ciega)_ que Hoyo se muere por ti y si le dieras oportunidad te darías cuenta de que es un tipo genial, no por nada tiene tantas fans, además tienes que admitir que es la fantasía de toda chica el salir con el hijo del dueño, y más aun si es así de guapo y sobre todo lindo y sencillo y….– decía con sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos destellándoles de felicidad.

Por lo que me dices sería mejor que salieras TU con el – a pesar de que lo decía con tono casual, Aome se había dado cuenta de que Yuka era la líder del grupo de fans, y que ella solo se lo ocultaba para ayudarla, pero ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si saliera el sabiendo que le gusta a su mejor amiga? Después de todo ella era la única que siempre le aguantaba sus imprudencias y ataques y no la iba a perder por una tontería como un chico – además el solo es amable Yuka, - su amiga bufo ante esta afirmación

Aome, una cosa es ser amable y otra cosa es que aproveche cualquier pretexto para subir a saludarte o dejarte siempre un regalito en tu oficina – le decía señalando el florero que al parecer tenía un pez adentro, a veces le regalaba cosas de lo más extravagantes como una manzana con miles de adornos supuestamente para la buena suerte – y júralo que yo no tendré uno de esos esperándome en la oficina – este comentario hizo que Aome se sonrojara

No digas tonterías, seguramente a ti te estará esperando otro ramo de rosas de tu admirador secreto – bueno hasta que tuvo algo con que defenderse, ya que su atolondrada amiga se dedicaba a preocuparse tanto por ella que a veces olvidaba lo linda y carismática que era (le tenía envidia de la buena, ya que ella nunca se podría relacionar tan rápido como ella, no por nada era la jefa de comunicación y desarrollo), le constaba que tenia a uno o dos locos por ella (muchas de las veces los pobres intentaron acercarse a Aome para pedir consejo, pero por lo visto intimidaba tanto que los ahuyentaba) y le molestaba muchísimo que perdiera el tiempo tratando de cuidarla y sonsacarla

Bueno – le dijo tratando de bajar el sonrojo que tenia – ese no es el caso, finalmente no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti – entonces Aome suspiro y por fin le dirigió la mirada

Mira no hay nada de qué hablar, además yo ya platique con el – decía de la manera más natural del mundo –

¡NOO!, por favor dime que no platicaste con el – decía espantada su amiga –

Claro que si, no le veo nada de malo – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que encendía su monitor

¡Demonios Aome! Como es posible que hagas esas cosas tan malas – Yuka prácticamente se desparramo de manera poco femenina en la silla frente al escritorio de Aome, en lo que ella empezaba a acomodar sus cosas para comenzar a trabajar- Por que no le diste una oportunidad al pobre, y luego dices que por que te digo que estas obsesionada con Inuyasha – en ese momento comenzaba a lanzarle su mirada picara a la cual por supuesto Aome trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas-

Mira por quinta vez te digo YO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADA CON INUYASHA, por otra parte no se me hace justo dejar que alguien se haga ilusiones falsamente, es por eso es que me gusta ser honesta cuando veo que alguien tiene esas intensiones – En verdad era agotador justificarse con Yuka cuando se ponía tan pesada, y encima estaba dándose cuenta que no estaba tan libre como pensaba y que hubiera sido mejor el haberse llevado algo de trabajo a casa para no estar tan saturada el día de hoy –

No Aome, lo que tú haces es cortarles las alas de la manera más irritante posible y después esperas que sean tan amigos como siempre, porque no te das cuenta que no vas a ser joven y cotizada como siempre y que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de tu actitud, chica, el trabajo no lo es todo créemelo – Yuka había visto a varios posibles "candidatos" a lo largo de toda la estadía de Aome en la compañía, y la muy ingrata siempre los hacía rendirse viendo que era lo mejor, una vez se entero que le leyó todos los pros (que por supuesto eran muy pocos) y los contras (tantos que se quedo más de treinta minutos leyendo) a un pobre del departamento de ventas, después de eso nadie mas había querido tener problemas con la súper cotizada asistente. La verdad era un milagro que Hoyo este tan interesado en ella (aunque a veces rayaba en la obsesión), y mas con su fama

Con un suspiro le dio la razón a su amiga, la verdad es que siempre estaba trabajando, si no se la pasaba con su familia, además de que salía poco buscando pretextos donde no los había – Esta bien, está bien, pero entonces vete ahora mismo de mi oficina si no, no voy a terminar para la hora de la salida, y entonces te voy a poner a ayudarme – Yuka se levanto como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el trasero, su sonrisa era tan clara y ancha que Aome tuvo la clara impresión de que acababa de firmar un contrato sin leer la letras pequeñitas que le pedían su alma a cambio, un mal presentimiento se instalo en la parte trasera de su nuca haciendo que sudara en frio mientras Yuka se despedía con un saludo de marinero a capitán – a sus órdenes "jefa" – escucho mientras salía corriendo muerta de la risa de la oficina no sin antes asomar su cabeza y decir – por cierto viene con nosotros Hoyo, así que arréglate antes de que nos vayamos – y con este ultimo cometario Aome le aventó la pelotita anti stress, definitivamente el día de hoy sería muy largo.

Mientras tanto en isla tortuga…

Inuyasha, podrías por lo menos simular que estas feliz y quitar esa cara de tener diarrea, que no vez que estas espantando a todas esas bellas criaturas – decía Miroku mientras vea como las jovenzuelas del lugar veían con una clara admiración y adoración la expresión de Inuyasha escondidas detrás de los muros como si fueran a ser atacadas por el al mismo tiempo

Me importa un bledo si no se acercan – decía malhumorado mientras observaba enfurruñado como sus hombres se divertían bebiendo y manoseando a cuanta mozuela se les atravesara mientras el no podía dejar de compararlas con la dueña de sus "pesadillas". Después de 2 días de lucha contra la tormenta que se llevo a 5 de sus hombres lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir y retozar entre esas hermosas piernas de ensueño hasta que se esta le suplicara piedad, - _porque demonios accedí a venir – _se pregunto aun mas enojado – _si fuera inteligente estaría con esa desinhibida viuda que visite la otra vez, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí encerrado con estos inútiles alcoholizados extrañando una maldita alucinación, si tan solo supiera que acostándome con una (o varias) de ellas me la sacaría de la cabeza ya estaría yo allá arriba pero en vez de eso…- _Inuyasha se detuvo al contemplar la claro frustración de su amigo. – lo siento Miroku, soy un estúpido ¿verdad? –

Siempre has sido un aguafiestas – decía mientras se llevaba a la boca la botella de ron – pero ya estoy acostumbrado a tus idioteces, pensé que esta salida te haría bien y pero como siempre, en todo lo que se relaciona contigo nada es fácil – decía mientras trataba de empinarse toda la botella de un trago

Mejor vete con los chicos, así por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá diversión esta noche – decía al mismo tiempo que lo imitaba con una botella de whisky desgraciadamente no le hacia el mismo efecto que a él ya que ni una vez en su vida había podido emborracharse y solamente había conseguido sentirse levemente te mareado cuando consumía grandes cantidades (algo así como un barril), pero por lo menos disfrutaba el sabor.

Nahhh de todas maneras Sango conoce a la dueña del local y si se entera de que he estado con alguna de ella me castraría así que mejor esperare a poder verla de nuevo – Miroku ya se levantaba en un precario equilibrio dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pero ¿por qué no has ido por ella esta noche?– decía Inuyasha aventando unas monedas de oro sobre la mesa y siguiéndolo – además, desde cuando uno de los hombres más temido de los mares le teme a una pequeña e inofensiva gitana.

Ja, inofensivos mis calzones, esa gata tiene más agallas que muchos hombres que he enfrentado, y da más miedo que la bruja Urasue

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario ya que sabía muy bien el efecto que producía el nombre de esa bruja en su amigo, - lo que tú tienes es que estas idiotizado por esa mujer, y realmente me da pena ajena cada vez que te escucho hablar cuando estas a su lado, nunca dejo de sorprenderme de las tonterías que dices con tan solo contemplar ese lindo e inofensivo rostro.

Ese querido amigo es uno de tus mayores problemas, tu subestimas la fuerza y poder que tiene una mujer, tal vez esta no tenga la fuerza física que esperas _sin embargo no es el caso de Sango ya que tiene fuerza de 10 gorilas _pero de una u otra forma ellas tienen o encuentran los medios para despedazar hasta los más grandes reinos.

Bah Tonterías – en ese momento Inuyasha tomo otro largo trago de su botella – esas son idioteces de un hombre que no puede hacer nada ante los encantos de una mujer – cansado de su escepticismo Miroku le paso el brazo por los hombros sabiendo que era el único en el mundo que podía hacerlo sin que le rompiera la nariz como mínimo – OK Inuyasha pero no me digas después que no te lo advertí…..-así fue como los dos comenzaron a reír como entupidos y dirigirse hacia el barco a continuar su patética diversión y tal vez tomar hasta que les doliera la cabeza


	2. Chapter 2 CELOS

Capitulo 2

En la concurrida ciudad una chica todavía sigue trabajando….

Aome ya nos vamos – Yuka entra inocentemente en la oficina de Aome y con una mano en el corazón se da el susto de su vida – ¡¡¡¡¡AOME!!!!!!- Ayyyyyyy – el grito de Yuka parece sacar de su trance a Aome –

¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!!! No me espantes con tus gritotes – Aome todavía trataba de meter su corazón a su pecho otra vez

¿Pero como no quieres que grite, si ya nos vamos? – Entonces Aome voltea a ver el reloj de su monitor –

Vaya pero como se pasa el tiempo de rápido – Entonces mas resignada y calmada se sienta nuevamente en su escritorio.

¿Pero que haces? Vístete es tardísimo y los chicos ya nos están esperando – decía cada vez mas enojada Yuka, no podía creer hasta que punto de obsesividad podía llegar a veces Aome, lo bueno es que esta vez no ha dicho….

- Lo siento Yuka, este trabajo es para el lunes y no voy ni a la mitad, por que no van ustedes y se diviert…

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! No, otra vez no nos la haces Aome, en este mismito momento te levantas de ese lugar – le dice tomándola de la mando y apagando el monitor

- ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡¡Babosa!! ¿Que no vez que no había guardado la información?, ¡¡Dios mío!! todos los calculas y estadísticas, me va a costar otras tres horas ajustar y… – Ahora si estaba ya molesta Aome y trataba inútilmente de zafarse de su amiga

– No me importa – le decía Yuka metiéndola en el baño con ella

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –En ese momento la voltea frente al espejo y la imagen que tenían reflejaba el espejo verdaderamente espanto a Aome - _¡¡Dios querido, esa soy yo!!_ – Caray creo que necesito una de esas bebidas energizantes ¿no crees? – le decía a la imagen que tenia ante si la cual solo pudo regresar una sonrisa a medias dándose cuenta que ni siquiera a ella se podía engañar con esa cara

– Ese no es el problema amiga – Yuka trataba de ser lo mas paciente posible – Solo digo, ¡mírate! Cada vez estas más cansada y estas dejando a un lado tu vida por un trabajo – tenía que admitir que las palabras de Yuka cada vez sonaban mas convincentes – solo por esta vez deja que el trabajo se vaya a la porra, muchas veces tu jefe depende mucho de ti y te presiona por que sabe que sacas las cosas a tiempo, ahora amiga, tienes que admitir que no todo urge para ya, así que vamos arréglate.

Entonces sonriendo de verdad voltea y – OK vámonos

– Hey hey para tu carro – le decía Yuka deteniéndola con las manos en frente – no me digas que piensas ir con esa pinta, digo lo de la sonrisa esta bien, pero esa falda de monja y ese maquillaje corrido no sirve de mucho

– Pero que dices, si ya me eche agua en la cara y esto es lo mas moderno que tengo – decía Aome evaluándose a si misma de lo mas normal del mundo

– Por favor no me digas que es lo único que tienes

– Pues si – admitía, la verdad desde hace como dos años no compraba nada y para ser honesta no es que no tuviera tiempo, simplemente no se podía visualizar así misma con esos nuevos conjuntos todos atrevidos, seguramente se vería ridícula

– Gracias a dios me tienes a mí como amiga, a ver dame dos segundos, no salgas de este baño y por favor quítate ese maquillaje por completo, toma mi bolsa – la bolsa de Yuka pesaba como si tuviera su computadora adentro, y cuando la abrió le dio miedo el ver que parecía tener todo el departamento de hojalatería y pintura para una chica en desgracia, la mayoría de las cosas que tenia ahí, no sabía ni que eran (Aome se enorgullecía de solo traer en su bolsa su celular, un brillo de labios, un jaboncito, unos pañuelos desechables y algo de crema para manos junto con sus llaves) después de sacar lo que le pareció todo el departamento de pinturas de un centro comercial pudo identificar una loción desmaquillarte. Yuka por su parte salió del baño con su teléfono y dejando a Aome encerrada se puso a dar marcha a su plan, era una suerte que fuera buena improvisando – Eri, Ayumi, necesito su ayuda, traigan toda la ropa extra que tengan por aquí y su maquillaje, si díganles a los chicos que nos esperen 10 minutos mas.

En otra época.

- Te digo amigo hip, esas mujeres son ingratas como el demonio, pero cuando tienes una entre tus brazos y te sumerges entre sus …..hips entonces

– Si, lo se, lo se, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas ya a tu cuarto – Inuyasha siempre envidio la manera en que uno podía dejarse llevar por lo efectos del alcohol, esta era una de esas veces que no desearía tener esa capacidad para metabolizarlo todo – vamos ya - le decía mientras tomaba a Miroku de los hombros como un muñeco de trapo

– Inuyasha, amigo, yo te aprecio como a un hermano – este comentario le saco una sonrisa, el lo apreciaba más que eso, ya que el cariño que le profesaba su medio hermano, dejaba mucho que desear , sin embargo esa es la clase de cosas que solo uno admitiría bajo los influjos del alcohol, mientras salía de su camarote y se lo colocaba sobre un hombro como si no pesara nada, para llevarlo a su propia habitación, dio un vistazo hacia el muelle y lo que vio lo dejo congelado por un momento, para cuando pudo reaccionar y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía hace unos momentos, dejo caer a su amigo sobre la cubierta para ir por _ella_…..

10 min. Mas tarde y en otras circunstancias

-Están locas si piensan que voy a salir con esto puesto – decía Aome todavía sin creer que había dejado el reporte de conciliación de cuentas e informes de producción para vestirse como britney spears y maquillarse como payaso

–No seas exagerada Aome te ves lindísima – Yuka se sentía orgullosa de si misma por su capacidad de transformación con tan poco tiempo y tan pocos detalles

– Mírate – le decía para que volteara a verse, incluso Eri y Ayumi la encontraron encantadora

– Preferiría no hacerlo, si no me arrepentiría de verdad de salir de aquí. – decía levantándose de la barra de lavabos con el mayor cuidado posible para que la micro blusita no se levantara con el salto

- Como quieras, pero seguro que dejas a dos que tres babeando – le decía Yuka mientras se guiñaba el ojo - vámonos chicas – y antes de que salieran del baño Eri retuvo a Yuka por el brazo y le dijo con mucho cuidado al oído – oye ya sabe que viene Hoyo con nosotros ¿verdad? – como siempre Eri era la clase de amiga que siempre piensa en los sentimientos de los demás y la que por lo regular acierta en lo que respecta la predicción de posibles reacciones exageradas según la opinión de Yuka, sin embargo en donde quedaría la diversión si se pudiera predecir todo ehh.

– Por supuesto que lo sabe, que clase de amiga seria si no – le contestaba haciéndose la ofendida

– Entonces también sabe que se le va a declarar esta noche ¿no es cierto? – para todo el mundo estaba claro que Hoyo se moría por Aome, ya que este no era nada discreto, tal vez por eso la pobre no podía bajar a los departamentos de ventas ni administración sin la protección debida de alguna de sus tres amigas, ya que no quería ni pensar en lo que le harían si la vieran sola caminando, era como si un cervatillo caminara entre una jauría de leonas y esperara salir con todos sus órganos intactos.

– Ay Eri como te gusta estar de preocupona – decía Yuka restándole importancia pero en el fondo encomendándose a todos los santos que se conocía, ya que sabiendo como era Aome le esperaba una larga conversación el lunes.

-Una vez abajo Yuka se dio el lujo de divertirse con la cara de bobo que puso Hoyo cuando vio a Aome, sin embargo no le gusto tanto que el buscón de su novio la viera de la misma manera así que con un buen pisotón lo puso en alerta para poder ir a divertirse un rato.

-Caray, Aome no sabía que te gustara la vestimenta tan casual, yo siempre pensé que eras del tipo conservador – este comentario por parte de Hoyo hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza y volteando para ver a su cobarde amiga le regalo a Yuka una mirada envenenada, articulando las palabras sin salir sonido alguno le daba a entender algo así como "te lo dije", mientras tanto Hoyo no había dejado de parlotear todo el santo camino, no era tan desagradable, pero se le hacia un poco patético a su forma de ver, claro que si tuviera unos lindos ojos dorados y un cabello largo y blanco y….. pero que demonios pensaba en ese momento se dio tres patadas mentales para tratar de poner atención a lo que decía – no para nada si tu eres el agradable aquí

– No claro que no – contestaba haciéndose el modesto

– Solo que creo que estoy llevando yo toda la conversación – vaya se había dado cuenta, ¡¡demonios!! Y ahora que iba a decir, no se le ocurría nada interesante (la verdad es que por eso se juntaba con Yuka ya que nunca fue lo suyo eso de andar haciendo la plática) y Yuka le había prohibido hablar del trabajo lo cual la dejaba totalmente desarmada

– Si Aome, por que no cuentas algo tú – Estaba llegando Yuka con las bebidas junto con su novio, sip definitivamente la iba a matar el lunes

– Pues, es que yo no tengo una vida muy interesante que digamos, casi nunca salgo y casi siempre estoy trabajando – al parecer iba a tener que salir al rescate Yuka ya que Aome le puso cara de _tenme compasión o ahora mismo te mato_ así que con un suspiro.

Sabían que a su jefe lo piensan promocionar - Yuka siempre tenia de que hablar, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que se prometía salir más o de menos ver una película en el cine para saber qué hay de nuevo en la cartelera o tal vez ponerle más atención a las noticias ya que recordaba ponerlas en las mañanas pero solo para ver el horario y no salir tarde, pero seguramente para mañana o cuando mucho para el lunes se le olvidarían todos estos propósitos

– En serio, entonces, ¿quien se quedara en su lugar? – decía Eri ya con mas interés

– Yo creo que la mejor opción seria Takashi ya que es muy bueno con el personal y tan lindo – decía Ayumi la cual acababa de llegar de la pista de baile

– Pero si a ti el que te gusta es el, no su trabajo – decía Yuka con cara de burla

– No, no es cierto

– Claro que si – y en lo que sus amigas se enfrascaban en su tonta riña

– Pues yo creo que Aome estaría muy bien con el cargo – en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Hoyo con una sonrisa de _ya lo sabia _

– Esa es una tontería Hoyo, quien en su sano juicio dejaría a una chica en ese puesto, tu lo dices por que quieres otra cosa – ese comentario hizo que Hoyo se pusiera rojo como un tomate así que Aome decidió intervenir –

-De hecho mi jefe ya me pidió todos los documento y referencias sobre el cargo además de dejarme entre ver ese ofrecimiento, claro que seria una responsabilidad muy grande, pero creo que la he llevado bien mientras mi jefe se encontraba en sus múltiples viajes ¿no lo crees? Kiyoshi – aunque para ser honesta consigo misma la opción lógica seria que el mismo Hoyo tomara el cargo de vicepresidente, ya que se había fogueado lo suficiente con la dirección de administración, pero simplemente no podía dejar que la menospreciaran a ella y a su trabajo, y más cuando se había matado tanto con el, claro estaba la posibilidad de que Hoyo declinara el puesto, como lo había hecho ya tantas veces, sin embargo hasta para ella era claro que, si este se hacía a un lado esta vez, y ella tomara este puesto, seguramente se echaría tras su cabeza a muchos departamentos ya que para nadie era un secreto las intenciones de este para con ella

-Yo no trate de decir otra cosa Aome es solo que…

-No importa lo que tratabas de decir – para ella era bien claro que la posibilidad era mas que remota- solo que debes de pensarlo dos veces antes

-Ya ya déjense de berrinches ya que solo venimos a divertirnos OK – Yuka como siempre trataba de reconciliar la situación pero a Aome ya se le había fastidiado el gesto, es por eso que le sorprendió cuando Hoyo la saco a bailar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- alcanzo a escuchar entre tanto ruido

– No, gracias a ti – sin embargo ella suspiro y se le entristeció el semblante – pero tiene razón, sería un suicidio que aceptara ese puesto, de hecho, he pensado que si mi jefe se va pues seguramente sería hora para abrir mi panorama y buscar otro tipo de campos laborales, después de todo hace tiempo que el director de la televisora "Globo" me ha estado diciendo que le falta alguien en el área de comunicaciones y… – Hoyo no oculto el disgusto que le provocaba escuchar esto así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación – por otra parte pienso que, lo mejor sería que tú fueras el que tomaras el puesto – al subir la mirada y darse cuenta que el se veía aun más molesto trato de hacer una broma rogando a dios que le saliera bien, esta vez – a menos claro, que te niegues a dejar tu club de fans por un puesto tan aburrido como ese, por otra parte mira que hay que tener paciencia para aguantar a tipos como Kiyoshi – dijo señalándolo con la cabeza, ya que estaban bailando cerca de ellos -, no sé cómo te juntas con el

– Espero que no digas enserio lo que me acabas de comentar y te pongas ahora a hacerle caso a comentarios estúpidos y fuera de lugar – él le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, pero en cuanto percibió su tristeza y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no hacerlo enojar suspiro y decidió seguirle la broma esforzándose por sonreír – además, no creo aceptar el puesto a menos de que cuente con la asistente anterior, - en ese momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza lo cual hizo que su sonrisa fuera genuina – claro que tendría que ver las nuevas normas acerca de uniformes y cosas así para prohibir las faldas por debajo de las rodillas o el uso de pantalones en las mujeres a mi cargo – pero al ver que la mayoría de los chicos en la pista veían no con muy buenas intenciones las hermosas piernas de Aome lo pensó mejor y con un gesto dijo – ok olvida lo de las faldas, pero creo que la necesitaría tanto que requeriría que transfirieran su escritorio a mi oficina, no querríamos que olvidara algo o dejara pasar un informe –Aome ya se estaba riendo ante el panorama que el ya le planteaba – además tendría que discutir los horarios de salida y transporte, no quisiera que le pasara nada a mi asistente, no señor, tendría yo mismo que llevarla los días que el trabajo se prolongara

-ok, ok, creo que me doy una idea- ella todavía no dejaba de reír cuando termino la canción y se dirigieron a la mesa, Yuka casi saltaba de felicidad cuando la vio acercarse

-Hoyo, pero que malo eres, creo que debeías de regresar por mi amiga y dejar a esta desconocida donde la encontraste – le decía Yuka mientras todos se atacaban de la risa

-naahh, me gusta mas esta – decía mientras la señalaba, y todos comenzaron a reir mas fuerte

-hey creo que ya es suficiente risa a mis costillas ehh- pero ella no pudo evitar reírse de esta situación, tal vez era el alcohol o tal vez era que hace mucho no reía, el chiste es que se sentía increíblemente el día de hoy y estaba decidida a prolongarlo lo más posible, aunado a esto le encanto ver la cara de cuatro por cuatro (que debería de ser suya) en el rostro de Kiyoshi, decidió preguntarle a Hoyo que le sucedía (extrañamente ya no le parecía tan patético, incluso empezaba a subir de un espantoso 7 a un glorioso 9 en su escala de chicos, gracias a sus comentarios graciosos y ocurrentes) – oye Hoyo – debido al ruido tuvo que hacercarse mucho a el, a pesar de que estaban sentados juntos, esta cercanía le provocaba unas extrañas mariposas en el estomago – que le sucede al pesado de Kiyoshi – este sonrio y se acerco mas imitando el gesto misterioso de ella, pero se arruino debido a la sonrisa que le causo el estar en esa posición

Asi que te diste cuenta, bueno se lo tiene bien merecido – decía sin pisca de remordimiento, lo que pasa es lo acaban de rechazar y bueno eso para él y su ego esta fuera de contexto – el se reía entre dientes y Aome se le unió, al principio se sintió un tanto mezquina por esto, pero después recordó los comentarios pasados y se sintió mejor

– ¿En verdad? Pobre solo espero que no le haya echo comentarios como los anteriores si no ya me imaginaria por que

– Para nada – de hecho cuando esta con ella tiende a ser mas callado de lo normal, pero ya vez, la chica tiene novio y el muy cabezota de todas maneras pensó que le haría caso y que lo dejaría por el – no fue una sorpresa para Aome darse cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Yuka, de hecho si fuera hombre seguramente también andaría con ella, esto hizo que sintiera un poco de compasión por el

-Bueno, solo espero que lo supere rápido, después de todo no es tan mal sujeto e igual siempre hay un roto para un descosido, ¿no crees? – vaya, si que había tomado mucho, ya que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, y ¿en que momento Hoyo le había tomado la mano? Demonios, por lo menos debería de haber sentido eso ¿o no?

-Bueno, mientras no habrá mucho la boca y deje al lado su complejo de superioridad es buen tipo, algo mujeriego pero es un tipo de lo más leal, ya verás que cuando lo conozcas a ti también te caerá muy bien –

-Lo que pasa es que tienes mucha fe en la gente –

– ¿eso crees?

– la verdad si por lo menos a mi me has tenido una paciencia de santo

– para nada, solo que no puedes ver lo linda que eres la mayoría de las veces, por cierto hoy te ves realmente deslumbrante – ese comentario puso roja como un tomate a Aome y la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies haciendo que todo mundo a su alrededor se cayera –

-Upss lo siento – _mi gozo en un pozo _– pensó – seguramente dios rompió el molde cuando me hizo para no cometer la misma estupidez dos veces, pero es que simplemente no conocerían la reingeniería lo suficiente como para saber que una no se puede desplazar correctamente con dos pies izquierdo ¿o qué?, o tal vez le sobrara un izquierdo y no sabía en donde ponerlo – Aome no se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejo que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en palabras hasta que Hoyo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y con eso las luces cambiaron a intermitentes y dejaron caer el baño de espuma sobre todo el mundo –

– Eres más divertida de lo que creí – Hoyo estiro su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse antes de que su ropa se terminara de empapar

– Así, con que divertida ¿no? – Aome tomo su mano y lo jalo haciendo que este cayera al suelo gracias a lo resbaloso del piso, lo que no pudo calcular es que su rostro cayera a escasos centímetros del de ella, su estomago no dejaba de revolotear y una desconocida voz que parecía pertenecerle cuando ella tenia 15 años comenzó a gritar y alborotar en su mente diciendo – _viva, bravo, mi primer beso y con este guapote, vamos tonta ¿Qué esperas?, bésalo, bésalo, bésalo - _todo hubiera estado perfecto si un entrometido trasero no le hubiera pegado en la cabeza a Aome haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y se dieran tremendo golpazo, y mientras se sobaban la cabeza los dos empezaron a reírse.

Más tarde y con toda la ropa mojada afuera del departamento de Aome – entonces nos vemos el lunes

– SIP toma tu chaqueta o también te enfermaras Hoyo – en el momento de que hacia la mueca de quitársela Hoyo puso una mano en la suya deteniéndola

– No quédatela, así no te resfriaras, además tendrás un bonito recuerdo del día de hoy – al momento de que Aome levanto la mirada vio que Hoyo estaba cerca de ella, ok, corrección más bien estaba muyyyy cerca de ella – _Bueno Aome, aquí estamos, por un lado con un chico lindo al que le gustas y por el otro con una fantasía que te vuelve loca, pero…. y si esto cambia las cosas ¿Cuáles cosas si no hay una relación verdadera entre tu fantasía y tu? pero es que no estoy segura _– en ese momento Hoyo se iba acercando lentamente – _míralo de esta manera, tu e Inuyasha no tienen futuro, mas vale que le hagas caso a Yuka, además que puede pasar, que no le gustes, entonces estarías sola como siempre, pero por otro lado igual y el te gusta a ti ¿no crees?, hay por favor ya deja tanto parloteo y solo bésalo ok_

Así que con un mal presentimiento cerro los ojos y dejo que Hoyo la besara, su beso fue muy, muy lento y tierno al principio, sin embargo conforme y fue tornándose mas pasional, un gruñido empezó a zumbar en su cabeza y cuando la lengua de Hoyo empezó a introducirse en su boca entonces una corriente eléctrica los separo quedándose viendo con extrañeza.

– Aome lo sentiste – decía Hoyo sorprendido Aome solo asintió asustada

– Caray sabia que eras una chica especial pero no tanto como para sentirme así – sonreía y fue entonces que Aome pudo ver lo cómico de la situación no sin antes dejar para después la preocupación del suceso ya que tal vez era más "corriente" de lo que creía, y bueno viéndolo así ella no contaba con el pedigrí que Hoyo si, y ante este pensamiento que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió BOTARSE DE LA RISA a la cual la siguió Hoyo

– Será mejor que me vaya

– Si claro – Aome ya comenzaba a abrir su puerta

- Pero antes – al regresar sobre sus pasos le dio un rápido beso en los labios

– ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Aome

– Claro no me tienes que contestar hoy pero… tenlo en mente ¿si? - y con esto Hoyo subió en su coche.

Ya después de un relajante y necesario baño Aome se sentó en su sala y comenzó a reflexionar lo ocurrido, tenia en puerta un posible ascenso (junto con su carta de suicidio) además de que tenia una buena propuesta por parte de Hoyo, el cual era uno de los mas cotizados no solo en la compañía si no en todo el país, (lo cual extendería el numero de enemigas mortales exponencialmente) la verdad no sabia ni por que la buscaba , tal vez era un pretexto para no hacerle caso a esa bola de busconas (por supuesto que no les decía así por celos eh), pero entonces, por que no sintió lo mismo que con su sueño, tal vez era por que es un sueño y ahí las cosas son como uno quiere que sean y con este pensamiento y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormida ….

En otro lugar

¿Donde te fuiste? – hace un momento pudo ver como a una chica la perseguían un grupo de ladrones y cuando los enfrento su capucha cayo y pudo ver su rostro…_Aome…_

_-_ Espera – entonces en un callejón escucho como la chica forcejeaba con ellos

– Déjenme en paz pedazo de basura – decía mientras se trataba de librar de las manos de uno de ellos

– Preciosura, pero si tu fuiste la que nos busco en un principio, tal vez te pueda hacer una rebajita en el precio chica

– Imbécil, el precio no es un problema, el problema es que eres un idiota que no puede hacer ni siquiera un simple hechizo de invocación, ni con toda tu tropa, podrás llevar a cabo el trabajo– entonces el aludido se enojo y abofeteo la mejilla de la chica –

**Si vuelves a tocar a la chica te arranco el brazo – una voz potente y escalofriante se escucho por todo el callejón….**

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3 UNIONES

Hola

Vaya, prometí muchísimo lemon pero hasta ahora pude cumplir, espero que les guste este capitulo, por cierto, hice solo pequeñas modificaciones de acuerdo a los comentarios que me han hecho, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo.

En el capitulo anterior

Ya después de un relajante y necesario baño Aome se sentó en su sala y comenzó a reflexionar lo ocurrido, tenia en puerta un posible ascenso (junto con su carta de suicidio) además de que tenia una buena propuesta por parte de Hoyo, el cual era uno de los mas cotizados no solo en la compañía si no en todo el país, (lo cual extendería el numero de enemigas mortales exponencialmente) la verdad no sabia ni por que la buscaba , tal vez era un pretexto para no hacerle caso a esa bola de busconas (por supuesto que no les decía así por celos eh), pero entonces, por que no sintió lo mismo que con su sueño, tal vez era por que es un sueño y ahí las cosas son como uno quiere que sean y con este pensamiento y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormida ….

En otro lugar

¿Donde te fuiste? – hace un momento pudo ver como a una chica la perseguían un grupo de ladrones y cuando los enfrento su capucha cayo y pudo ver su rostro…_Aome…_

_-_ Espera – entonces en un callejón escucho como la chica forcejeaba con ellos

– Déjenme en paz pedazo de basura – decía mientras se trataba de librar de las manos de uno de ellos

– Preciosura, pero si tu fuiste la que nos busco en un principio, tal vez te pueda hacer una rebajita en el precio chica

– Imbécil, el precio no es un problema, el problema es que eres un idiota que no puede hacer ni siquiera un simple hechizo de invocación, ni con toda tu tropa, podrás llevar a cabo el trabajo– entonces el aludido se enojo y abofeteo la mejilla de la chica –

**Si vuelves a tocar a la chica te arranco el brazo – una voz potente y escalofriante se escucho por todo el callejón….**

Continuamos….

Y a ti, ¿qué demonios te importa? imbécil, y si aprecias en algo tu miserable vida mejor te vas largando de aquí – el ladrón retorcía por la espalda la mano de la chica, mientras que con su cuerpo la obligaba a arrinconarse hacia la pared mientras que sus secuaces se interponían entre ellos e Inuyasha.

¡¡Maldito enfermo!! Suéltame idiota antes de que te arrepientas – La chica no dejaba de retorserce en sus brazos, el solo contacto la enfermaba y el olor putrefacto de su boca estaba a punto de hacerla vomitar

Ya te dije pequeña zorra que gozaras de esta transacción, y si no es conmigo tal vez alguno de todos ellos, después de mi – su sonrisa ancha dejaba ver unos dientes negros y podridos, el panorama no pronosticaba un futuro muy brillante en el horizonte, ella había salido de situaciones peores que esta, solo esperaba esconder las consecuencias es vez.

_Por que todos los malditos hombres se dedican a darle a uno en el rostro, es tal vez una maldita regla desconocida, demonios, como podré ocultárselo sin que pregunte, auque no se de que me preocupo realmente, ya que seguramente el bastardo lo tomara a broma, si le digo la verdad – _la chica no dejaba de pensar cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento mientras que trataba de alcanzar el pequeño cuchillo y el polvo de ángel que tuvo precaución de tomar antes de salir en su búsqueda esta noche, por lo visto nuevamente la información le había llegado incorrecta y tendría que arreglársela con la maldita de Yami en cuanto se encargara de los problemas mas inmediatos, en ese momento pudo alcanzar la daga y enterrarse en la mano de su captor

¡¡Perra maldita!! – el ladrón solo pudo tomar su mano herida mientras aventaba como trapo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suelo, este con la rabia en sus ojos atino a darle una patada en el estomago con toda la rabia posible sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones – te arrepentirás de esto maldita bruj….- en ese momento se dejo escuchar un chillido que lo congelo, proveniente de la entrada del callejón.

Lo que prometo por lo general lo cumplo al pie de la letra, deberías de saber eso antes de despedirte de tu brazo infeliz – la voz proveniente de Inuyasha no parecía la usual, incluso el aire que corría se veía enrarecido y cargado de hostilidad, de entre la oscuridad se pudieron distinguir dos pequeñas cuencas rojas como la sangre y se pudo ver un destello chispeante de una de las paredes, como si unas uñas filosas se estuviera arrastrando por ellas y el sonido y las chispas que produjeron que los 15 hombres que acompañaban a su líder temblaran por instinto – si aprecian sus vidas les recomiendo correr, tienen 5 segundos para salir de este callejón y dejarme solo con este bastardo –

Ja crees que tus estupidas amenazas amedrentaran a mis camaradas – el hombre mas que tener miedo estaba fastidiado por esa nueva interrupción, la excitación junto con el enojo nunca le traía consecuencias buenas a las chicas que lo provocaban, y definitivamente tenia una imagen muy clara de lo que haría con la perra una vez de que se deshiciera de ese infeliz.

Jefe, creo que este va en serio – decía uno de los mas jóvenes del grupo

Cállate cobarde, Tetsu hazte cargo del asunto mientras me llevo a esta perra al _Sicario_ y has que su muerte sea lo mas lenta posible, ¿entendiste? – el jefe tomo la cabeza de la chica por los cabellos, ella no era de las que chicas que gritaban por cualquier cosa, pero el maldito bastardo le estaba casi arrancando el maldito cabello para hacer que ella se levantara, desgraciadamente ella no contaba con el aire suficiente (debido al golpe pasado) como para levantarse o gritar, así que solo se limito a gemir mientras trataba de soltar la maldita mano que la tenia sujeta. Entonces de entre las penumbras el chillido anterior se convirtió en un quejido horroroso tras el cual se escucharon crujidos para terminar escuchado como si un costal de papas se estrellara en un charco de agua.

_Tetsu no esta disponible….ni ahora ni_ _nunca_ – entonces un barco que se deslizaba en el puerto ilumino el oscurecido callejón para mostrar una masa deforme de huesos y carne detrás de Inuyasha, se podía observar que de sus manos escurría algún liquido que ninguno de los presentes quería catalogar como sangre ya que esto hubiera conllevado a que se susurraran del susto literalmente (aunque para dos o tres ya era demasiado tarde) – _5…..4…..3……2……_

Infeliz, a la carga – la voz al unisonó de toda la tripulación, parecía un grito de guerra que hubiera hecho que cualquiera saliera corriendo, para su desgracia Inuyasha no era cualquiera y cuando todos ellos cargaron contra él al mismo tiempo, una descarga de energía los mando a volar a todos, el capitán espero escuchar como sus cuerpos caían, pero en su lugar solo sintió una fina lluvia de unos pequeños trozos húmedos y pegajosos, al enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de que eran pequeños trozos de carne, fue entonces que con horror dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio como los cuerpos de toda su tripulación se desintegraban como por arte de magia en el aire. Para este momento el líder del grupo estaba temblando en estado de shock y sin poder creer lo sucedido.

…1…..- la voz sombría de Inuyasha provoco un escalofrió de terror en el capitán - al parecer tus camaradas no eran tan inteligente como suponía, pero eso ya lo sabíamos ¿verdad?, ahora, que debería hacer contigo – Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente al líder, el cual por inercia al retroceder se llevo a la chica con el (ya que no se había dado cuenta de que todavía la tenia sujetada por los cabellos) provocando que esta chillara de dolor – Así, ya lo recordé – y con estas palabras un destello de luz desprendió el brazo que sujetaba a la chica desde el hombro, el callejón se sacudió ante el chillido lastimero del hombre, el cual, trataba inútilmente de contener la hemorragia con su otro brazo – ja, no pareces tan resistente y fuerte como hace un momento, o será por que no soy una inocente chica, bueno que te parece si vemos si es posible perdonarte la vida – y entonces se enfoco a buscar sus recuerdos mas oscuros llevándose una desagradable sorpresa – nop al parecer esta es una prueba no superada –

Por favor piedad – suplicaba el hombre al mismo tiempo que tropezaba con lo que antes fuera su contramaestre, al parecer a Tetsu le rompieron todos los huesos antes de molerlo como bola de carne con lo cual descubrió que no encontraría piedad tras de esos enormes ojos rojizos – pero por dios ¿quien eres tu?

Ja, un olvidado de dios y del demonio en este maldito infierno, pero ¿sabes que? – Inuyasha se lamía parte de la sangre que escurría de su mano con una sonrisa de anticipación y centrándose en la mirada aterrorizada de su victima – me los vas a ir a saludar, pero no creas que contaras con la suerte y rapidez de tus camaradas.

Y fue así como se empezaron a escuchar alaridos de terror ante los ojos de una chica que todavía tenia una mano sujetando su oscuro cabello y que más que ver esta escena con terror, sus ojos relucían de esperanzas ya que el maldito infierno escucho sus plegarias y le traía la pieza principal de su venganza, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los engranes de su mente colocaran las piezas del rompecabezas en orden.

Al cabo del último alarido Inuyasha vio sus manos, las marcas de su rostro así como sus ojos cambiaron al momento de que perdía la conciencia, como siempre que perdía el control ante su pactante, lo ultimo que pudo ver es como ese rostro familiar se quitaba esa mano de la cabeza para ir a su lado.

En un lugar oscuro…..

Otra vez esta maldita oscuridad por que demonios no me puedes dejar en paz…..- entonces apareció una silla delante de el, la cual tomo y con toda la rabia que pudo y la arrojo hacia su oscura prisión - ¿por que demonios me sigues torturando? – entonces una imagen apareció ante si, como si una enorme pantalla se iluminara y pasara la imagen de Aome besando a Hoyo provocando que un gruñido surgiera del fondo de su voz – ¡¡maldito infeliz!!, SUÉLTALA – y con una entonación distinta de voz pronuncio - ES _MÍA_ – entonces pudo ver como proyectaba su fuerza para separarlos, sin embargo tras ver el desconcierto en sus rostros lo consumió la rabia cuando observo como surgía risa en los dos, desatando su furia y la liberación de su alter ego.

Su tamaño creció aproximadamente 30 o mas centímetros, su pose regularmente tranquila se torno amenazadora, en cuclillas como si estuviera a punto de atacar a alguien, sus uñas crecieron 10 cm cada una, sus oídos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar dos orejas de perro que surgieron de su cabeza, en su rostro aparecieron marcas púrpuras y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangra, todo lo veía rojo por la furia

Suéltala infeliz, te juro que si te le acercas mas te matare _lentamente….. _Dame lo que es mió por derecho – y entonces al tocar la imagen, pudo atravesarla con facilidad para tomar a Aome del brazo y ponerla a su lado – tu me perteneces……

Aome desorientada vio la imagen ante si y grito con toda su fuerza por el terror – Suéltame, maldita bestia, déjame en paz, Inuyasha, Inuyasha SALVAME –

Ja, no hay poder humano que te salve ahora pequeña, TU ERES MIA, Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE TOQUE ¿entendiste? – Inuyasha la tomo por los hombros y se la acerco al rostro dejando que su aliento estuviera tan cerca que moviera el cabello de la pequeña, estaba enojado con ella, como pudo permitir que otro humano la tocara teniéndolo a el, ningún humano mediocre se le podía comparar, ahora mismo le demostraría a la muy ingenua quien era su amo, y el porqué no debía de desatar su furia pero antes de eso le daría una buena dosis de miedo.

Inuyasha siempre había ido a salvarla, esta vez no seria diferente, ya sea con las terroríficas imágenes de su infancia o con las terribles imágenes de películas modernas (las cuales nunca pudo soportar y tal vez por el instinto masoquista o por la insistencia de Yuka el que las veía y siempre la perseguían durante noches enteras) Inuyasha siempre las cambiaba por agradables recuerdos de pequeña y torrenciales sueños de grande

Mentiroso, yo tengo fe en que él me salvara – a pesar del terror que le producía, tenia la confianza de encararlo, ya que sabia que en cualquier momento la salvarían (y no es que esperara el tórrido final después de el matar al terrible monstruo ehhh)

Jaja jaja jaja en serio pequeña – la criatura volteaba de un lugar a otro tratando de buscar algo – pues yo no veo nada por aquí – su sonrisa (si a eso se le podía llamar sonrisa) se hacia mas grande y su agarre se cerraba cada vez mas, el quería castigar a la pequeña mozuela por su comportamiento, quería hacerle ver quien era y demostrarle que era mejor que temiera su reacción ya que no habría próxima vez si la volvía a ver con otro infeliz.

De un momento a otro el vendrá y mas te vale que me sueltes o el te lo hará pagar muy caro – Aome se retorcía entre sus manos, no sabia por que, pero sentía que algo estaba diferente, a causa de la risa de esa bestia ya no sentía miedo, lo que sentía ahora es un gran enojo, con ella por ser tan tonta, con Inuyasha por no venir rápido, y con esa tonta bestia por burlarse de su salvador, entonces hizo algo impensable para alguien lo suficientemente cuerdo ante esa situación, y antes de que se pudiera arrepentir y remembrando es su mente todas esas películas de acción le soltó un cabezazo

Ayyy maldita sea – Aome se tomo su propia cabeza con las manos para tratar de mitigar el dolor- esto se veía mucho mas fácil en las películas, arde como el demonio - Aome todavía sobaba su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que la bestia la había soltado para llevar sus manos a su nariz, así que aprovecho para darle una patada en donde mas le doliera _(pero benditas películas como son educativas en estos momentos_) haciendo que se cayera primero de rodillas para luego tirarse al suelo sujetándose su ingle con fuerza, cuando lo vio retorcerse en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo sin ninguna dirección ya que no veía nada y no le importaba no ir a ninguna parte mientras se alejara de esa bestia, ya que estaba segura como el demonio, que en cuanto esa cosa se levantara no le iba a ir muy bien que digamos, así que solo tenia que hacer tiempo mientras Inuyasha llegara.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha maldecía el no hacerle caso a Miroku acerca de las malditas mujeres, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? La muy valiente se atrevió a golpearlo (todavía no podía creerlo) -_ pero que se cree esa pequeña banshii, en este mismo momento le voy a dar su merecido, y vera de que manera….._-con este pensamiento en mente y ya un poco mas recuperado se lanzo en la búsqueda de su mujer.

Por su parte Aome seguía corriendo - Maldito Inuyasha todo esto es su culpa, por que demonios todavía no has llegado – unos pasos a sus espaldas le hicieron que su estomago se le cayera al suelo, estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer de bruces, tenía miedo de voltear pero no le quedaba de otra (se arrepintió enseguida) ya que al mirar hacia atrás vio como aquella bestia se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad corriendo en cuatro patas (pies en realidad, pero ya se darán una idea) al moverse se podía ver como se marcaban sus piernas, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo duro brillando con pequeñas perlitas de sudor y ¡¡oh dios mió!! no quiso, en verdad no quiso hacerlo con intención, pero no podía dejar de ver su maldita erección empujando ávidamente hacia arriba, (lo mas increíble de todo es que la pudiera verla esa distancia) **toda esa imagen estaría grabada en su memoria por los siglos de los siglos**, lo peor fue ver en su cara su mirada caliente barriéndola como si meditara cual parte suya debería de saborear primero, todo lo que pudo hacer es correr a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pies, ya que sabía que no solo perdería su virtud en cuanto la alcanzara, si no su mismísima alma estaba en juego, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, el muy maldito iba ganando distancia y cuando esta se hizo lo suficientemente pequeña, se lanzo contra ella tirándola al suelo, protegiéndola de la caída con sus poderosos brazos, al momento de detenerse y asegurarse de tenerla bien sujeta contra el suelo, comenzó a frotándose a si mismo de atrás para adelante en su pequeño trasero, haciéndola sentir todo lo que le había provocado con esta persecución.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste pequeña embustera, te demostrare que tanto me lastimaste y o por dios rogaras para que no me detenga – la voz de Inuyasha estaba ronca de anticipación, se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse tan enormemente excitado por tenerla en esa posición.

Muy a su pesar y sobrepasando el miedo que tenia Aome se sentía tremendamente caliente, no entendía como esta bestia la hacia sentir así, era la primera vez en que Inuyasha no se presentaba para rescatarla, nunca se pensó del tipo zoofilica ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo el miedo se estaba volviendo un maravilloso estimulante en esta situación. No podía respirar con su peso encima (y no es que la molestara), incluso no lograba hacer pasar saliva por su garganta, y por mas que se esforzara no salio de ella ninguna maldita palabra que no fuera un traidor gemido al momento que Inuyasha se froto nuevamente en ella, la sonrisa de este no podía estar mas grande al momento de escucharla.

-En este instante te voy a demostrar como ningún estupido humano se me puede comparar, -Inuyasha se frotabas mas dura y rápidamente dándole una enorme pista de lo grande que era – no finjas que no sabes lo que quiero y no pienses en negármelo ya que en este punto no hay vuelta atrás – la respiración de Aome se hacia cada vez mas dificultosa, Inuyasha se acerco a su oído e introdujo su lengua sujetando su lóbulo y estirándolo conforme se retiraba, ella pudo sentir sus colmillos deslizándose y en cuanto lo soltó dejo que el aliento de sus palabras le produjera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-Duro, rápido y profundo. Y en cuanto te lo de, sabrás que ERES MIA y nunca mas pensaras en negármelo - en ese momento Inuyasha tomo sus dos brazos para que no le estorbaran, los sujeto fuertemente con uno de los suyos mientras que su otra mano desgarraba su vestimenta dejándola desnuda de su cintura hacia abajo, a pesar de las enormes garras su contacto no producía dolor, su mano se deslizo hacia la V entre sus muslos, provocando gritos de placer en ella los cuales se intensificaron al deslizar su dedo a través de sus labios al ritmo de sus caderas, cada nervio en el cuerpo de Aome despertaba sin compasión, estaba húmeda e Inuyasha aprovecho esto para tomar su humedad y lubricarla libremente sus pliegues, el olor de Aome lo enloquecía mas de lo normal en, ya que ahora el era puro instinto y todos sus sentidos se intensificaban de 10 a 20 veces, Inuyasha deslizaba su dedo despiadadamente lento rodeando sus clítoris, cada vez que sus gemidos le indicaban que Aome estaba a punto de llegar el se detenía, provocando sus lloriqueos de frustración.

Le gustaba el peligro de esta situación a Aome, pero el muy maldito parecía conocer muy bien cada parte de su cuerpo, esta vez cuando inicio nuevamente esa deliciosa tortura los labios de Inuyasha se dejaron caer en su cuello, deslizando sus colmillos a través de su blanca piel no dejando ni un pedacito sin ser saboreado, ella quería mas así que volteo su cara en una suplica silenciosa, a lo cual el correspondió gustoso besándola apasionadamente, ahora no solo el dedo en su clítoris llevaba el ritmo de sus caderas, si no que su lengua entraba y salía como si le hiciera el amor a su boca.

Aome estaba enloquecida, excitada, ardiente, dolorida y necesitada y el muy bastardo la llevaba al ritmo que quería, vaya que la estaba haciendo pagar por lo pasado, si hubiera sabido la crueldad de este maldito hubiera vivido a base de café toda su vida para no dormir ni una sola noche, aunque en lo recóndito de su mente estaba pensando en la manera de encerrarse en su cuarto argumentando una enfermedad rara con cuarentena total, nunca podría recrear para Yuka este sueño con el suficiente respeto, pero si ese bastardo no entraba en su interior de un momento a otro lo patearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo montaría a placer.

Sabiendo que ya no necesitaría sujetarla subió su mano hacia su cara, su dedo se resbalo entre sus labios y ella lo succiono, saborearía cualquier parte de el que pudiera alcanzar, mientras que su otra mano exploraba sin recato su interior, Aome grito al sentir su dedo dentro de si, dándose cuenta que sus actividad mental se reducía a pedacitos mientras que empujaba contra su mano, de su boca solo podían salir pequeños sonidos rotos mientras que el deslizaba un segundo dedo hasta alcanzar la barrera de su virginidad y atravesándola implacablemente mientras que con su boca absorbía el pequeño grito de dolor que producía.

Cuando sus protestas cesaron Inuyasha bajo por su cuello intercalando entre besos y mordidas dejando enrojecida sus blanca piel. Aome deseaba tener algo a que aferrarse en el momento en que el se aproximo grueso y duro como el acero contra esos pliegues suaves y delicados, su boca solo pudo producir un sonido indefenso.

-Shh pequeña – Inuyasha trataba de tranquilizarla mientras que sus labios no dejaban de moverse

-Yo no podré, simple y biológicamente es imposible que eso entre en mi, soy muy pequeña es como tratar de hacer pasar una sandia a través de una abertura del tamaño de un limón - Aome no podía creer como en cuanto sintió la punta de Inuyasha entrar en si, su pequeño cerebro dio señales de vida como si miles de Aomes corrieran en su cerebro gritando "peligro, peligro"

-Si puedes – sabia que iba a ser difícil para ella, pero en mas de una ocasión ella había demostrado que podía con esto y más

-No, por favor, que te parece si…..-su mente sabia que si el entraba en ella la partiría en dos.

-CALMATE – enojándose no iba a lograr nada así que retrocedió la pequeña pulgada que había ganado envolviendo una mano alrededor de su miembro y probando otra vez lentamente, su interior estaba muy estrecho, y sus nervios no estaban ayudando, con un juramento el se detuvo otra vez para frotarse a su mismo entre sus piernas con el objetivo de lubricarse un poco mas, sin embargo esto provoco que Aome empujara salvajemente contra el, así que solo pudo maldecir a la contradictoria mujer.

Apretada, demasiado apretada muchacha, necesito que te relajes y solo conozco un método para lograrlo – entonces sus manos hicieron que Aome pusiera la cabeza contra el suelo dejando su trasero al aire, esta posición la dejaba totalmente expuesta a sus exigencias, y tras contemplarla por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad la sujeto fuertemente para no abandonara esta posición y sumergió su cabeza en su interior, saboreándola como si fuera su dulce preferido, en el momento en que ella sintió sus labios en su vagina los pequeños alaridos que dio hace un momento se transformaron en intensos gritos moviendo sus manos y su cabeza enloquecidamente lo cual lo complació enormemente.

El no solo la lamía, si no que sorbía su interior y parecía no poder saciarse de ella, el introducía su lengua para después sacarla y deslizarla por todos sus labios, para cuando tomo su clítoris entre sus dientes ella estaba desfalleciendo de placer, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido en sus labios dejándola exhausta, Inuyasha dejo de sujetarla para tomar con sus dos manos su trasero separándolo exponiéndola todavía mas, ella no sabia si soportaría venirse nuevamente en su boca pero sabia que si ella no encontraba a algo a lo que sujetarse lloraría de frustración ya que necesitaba algo a que aferrar su cordura, ella solo podía dejar el trasero en alto y sus manos a sus costados a la altura de la cara, apretando sus puños fuertemente, en ese momento Inuyasha pudo comprobar como dos y hasta tres de sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente en su interior a penas provocando pequeños sonidos.

-Por favor – ella imploraba por tenerlo en su interior

-Por favor ¿que? – ronroneo el contra su oído

-En mí – el rió con voz ronca mientras aguijoneaba su entrada deslizándose entre sus labios pero sin entrar en ella.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – se balanceaba lentamente torturándola sin fin mientras que los jadeos de Aome se incrementaban moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro negándose a dejar los despojos de su orgullo.

- ¿Me necesitas? ¿Sientes como si estuvieras muriendo sin mí en tu interior? – el muy bastardo sabia lo que estaba provocando y lo disfrutaba enormemente, para este momento presionaba su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra controlaba el movimiento de sus caderas para que ella no lo provocara mas de lo debido ya que no quería perder el control todavía y esta pequeña fácilmente lo hacia probar los limites de su control.

- Si, si maldita sea – ella diría y haría lo que fuera en ese momento, al demonio con su orgullo, en sus libros de superación personal y orgullo femenino (los cuales nunca faltan en la biblioteca de toda mujer preparada) nunca te decían como llevar una situación así y menos con un demonio sexual dándote múltiples orgasmos, ella suplicaría hasta quedarse sin voz si fuera necesario.

Dime, seguirás a ese maldito humano impotente o a mí – tenia que asegurarse dejar en claro a quien pertenecía, no sabia que le haría la próxima vez que la viera en esa situación.

- Te seguiría al maldito infierno pero por favor, por favor dame lo que necesito – después se daría patadas mentales por esto, pero si había empezado un magnifico sueño erótico, por dios que lo tendría completo.

- Ah es lo que necesitaba oír. Entonces es tuyo – en ese momento dejo de presionar su espalda para ahuecar su rostro y darle un profundo beso en el momento en que se introducía completa e implacablemente en ella, el representaba su fantasía mas privada hecha realidad, tomándola como si no hubiera fuerza en la tierra que pudiera impedirlo. Se movía en círculos profundos activando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su interior, sentía como si hubiera llegado a su matriz llenándola completamente, al retirarse pareciera como si todas sus paredes se contrajeran impidiendo su salida y a su entrada ellas lo recibieran con miles de caricias provocando los gemidos de ambos de placer.

Con cada embestida Aome se acercaba cada vez mas al abismo que se había estado formando en ella, esto no se podía comparar en nada con los anteriores orgasmos (aunque nadie puede quitarles sus méritos) hasta que el cúmulo de emociones estallo inundándola con la sensación mas exquisita que jamás había sentido, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su garganta o en cualquier parte de su maldito cuerpo sin embargo el continué empujando firmemente hasta que ella quedo floja bajo el, en ese momento el tiro de las caderas de la muchacha hacia arriba y hacia atrás, desgarro su ropa delantera dejando sus pechos expuestos y repentinamente un espejo apareció delante de ellos.

El la sujetaba con fuerza, una mano en su cintura y la otra amasando uno de sus pechos dejándolos de rodillas frente al espejo, Inuyasha esta embelesado con la imagen ante si mientras que Aome yacía en sus brazos indefensa – pequeña abre tus ojos – en verdad que no quería, es mas no tenia ni fuerzas para hacerlo pero su voz dejo en claro que no era una petición así que haciendo todo el acopio a su voluntad ella entre abrió los ojos viendo su imagen ante el espejo y dándose cuenta que ya no tenia a un terrible monstruo penetrándola por detrás si no que Inuyasha la estaba sujetando – quiero que veas esta imagen y que la recuerdes cada vez que te veas en un espejo, que tengas en cuenta que siempre SIEMPRE me pertenecerás – pff tendría suerte si con años de terapia se podía arrancar este recuerdo, eso si antes el psicólogo no la manda a una institución mental en cuanto lo terminara de relatar

_I__nu…..-_ Aome no tenía ya fuerzas para contestarle, en ningún momento Inuyasha dejo de moverse en su interior y por el espejo podía ver claramente en donde empezaba y terminaba cada uno.

Entonces el la penetro mas fuerte y mas rápido, podía sentir el peso pesado de sus testículos golpeando contra su piel ardiente y dolorida, con cada empuje ella gimoteaba, incapaz de impedir los sonidos quebrados que se derramaban de sus labios, la mano que la sujetaba por las caderas bajo hasta tocar su clítoris y deslizándose al ritmo de sus embestidas, Aome estaba hechizada por la imagen, nunca habían llegado hasta este punto en sus sueños (y maldito sea su demoníaco despertador, mañana mismo lo iba a tirar a la basura, bueno tal vez no, pero los fines de semana se enclaustraría en su cama desconectando el teléfono, celular y todo posible sonido que la pudiera sacar de este delicioso sueño, se aferraría a Inuyasha como garrapata y para este momento el muy maldito la había arruinado ya que cualquier hombre que se metiera en su vida y en su cama tendría que cubrir unos altos, pero muyy altos estándares de calidad) Inuyasha jadeo su nombre cuando llego y la nota quebrada de su voz acoplada con el movimiento de sus manos la llevo a otro clímax veloz. Esta vez fue tan intenso que los bordes de la oscuridad la envolvieron amablemente con sus pliegues y su nombre en los labios de Inuyasha fue lo último que pudo escuchar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Inuyasha jadeo su nombre cuando llego y la nota quebrada de su voz acoplada con el movimiento de sus manos la llevo a otro clímax veloz. Esta vez fue tan intenso que los bordes de la oscuridad la envolvieron amablemente con sus pliegues…. su nombre en los labios de Inuyasha fue lo último que pudo escuchar._

Continuación

Aome abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el centro de su sala y al parecer comenzaba a amanecer ya que podía sentir el frió de la madrugada, al principio se encontraba desorientada pero una vez que reconoció su departamento se debatió entre el sentimiento de soledad, alivio y ansiedad – _solo fue otro sueño pero que sueño, demonios creo que hasta sude con el – _una risa mental acompaño su pensamiento – _demonios, y que tal si grite – _se puso roja de solo pensar que pudo haber gemido entre sueños, por si acaso recordaría salir lo mas pronto posible para no encontrar a sus vecinos de frente por un tiempo, por experiencia propia había escuchado las múltiples peleas y reconciliaciones por esas traidoras paredes y no quería averiguar que tan vivido fue su sueño.

lo mejor será levantarme – pero cuando se trato de estirar y antes de que le comenzara a dar un calambre se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo le dolía, como cuando se fue de excursión con sus amigos y termino dos días en cama y cinco de recuperación para poder moverse normalmente – tal vez dormí en mala posición, eso me pasa por distraída, pero no hay nada mejor que mi buena dosis de cafeína para iniciar la mañana –si pudiera se la pondría por intravenosa especialmente cuando se queda trabajando en su computadora hasta tarde - bendito dios que es sábado, mmmm creo que hoy no haré nada, mañana me dedicare a la limpieza y organizare las actividades del lunes, mm a ver creo que le tengo que hablar a mama para ver como esta, pero primero mi café - al momento que puso los dos pies fuera del sillón se cayo sobre su trasero debido a que las piernas no le respondieron –_ auch pero que demonios – _intento una y dos veces pegarle a sus piernas pero las tenia totalmente dormidas, ni siquiera sentía el molesto cosquilleo – noooo cuando empiece a sentirlas lo lamentare – trataba inútilmente de arrastrarse a través de su sala pero era demasiado peso para sus brazos, y cuando empezó a sentirlas sus piernas creyó que moriría literalmente – tranquila, no me moveré hasta que se recupere la circulación totalmente – sin embargo el teléfono parecía pensar lo contrario ya que empezó a sonar – _fuck!!!! No lo contestare, que marquen después - _sin embargo cada que se detenía la llamada esta volvía a reanudarse, para empeorar las cosas ahora también su celular sobre la mesa de la cocina empezó a sonar – _con una mierda, mas vale que alguien se haya muerto, si no asesinare a alguien _– con todo el dolor de su corazón y piernas se levanto para tomar el teléfono mas cercano - ¿QUE? – no grito mas por que no tenia fuerzas, el solo levantar la mano le había costado su alma.

Uyyy que carácter, ya cásate – otro poco y le rompía el tímpano a su amiga aunque cuando la escucho lo que tenia ganas es de romperle otra cosa

Yuka, mas vale que alguien se haya muerto para que me hables a esta hora.

Pero que demonios te pasa, siempre que tenemos salida te hablo para confirmar que vamos a llevar cada una – Yuka sostenía el teléfono con su hombro mientras seguía acomodando los almuerzos para 5 personas en pequeñas loncheras.

¿Que? ¿Cuál salida? – la mente de Aome todavía se encontraba entumida y la lenta recuperación de sus piernas no la estaba ayudando mucho

Aome ¿te diste un golpe en el cerebro o que? Hoy es la excursión al bosque y al zoológico de la ciudad

¿Que?, por favor dime que no es cierto

Que te sucede, si ayer todavía lo comentamos

El cerebro de Aome trataba de recordar fragmentos de la noche pasada, pero lo único que podía recordar eran los brazos y embestidas de su propia fantasía sexual hasta que con un gemido reconoció la pequeña imagen donde Yuka le comentaba sobre la salida – lo siento Yuka es que yo…..-que demonios le diría ahora, no estaba tan loca para decirle hasta que punto llego en el sueño ya que sabia que Yuka no la dejaría de molestar, pero cual seria la mejor solución….

No, por favor, quedamos que no nos cancelarías otra vez, no hay pero que valga – un poco mas y Yuka tiraba el teléfono en el sartén

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que tengo todo el cuerpo molido debido a que ayer cuando regrese … -en ese momento el grito de su amiga no la dejo continuar

NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y HOYO, caray sabia que era directo pero amiga que escondidito te lo tenias

DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES nunca llegaría tan lejos babosa - a veces a Yuka solo le trabajaban 5 neuronas cuando hacia este tipo de comentarios, en una ocasión su mama le confeso que en su infancia se había caído mucho de cabeza

Oh caray fue solo una idea

Lo que paso es que descuidadamente me dormí en la sala después de darme un baño y al parecer me resfrié ya que siento todo el cuerpo cortado – era la única explicación que encontraba al estado tan deplorable que presentaba, aunque el cuerpo cortado no explicaría el horrible dolor que sentía en sus partes mas sensibles pero se negaba a pensar que había perdido la razón

Ahh ya, bueno si así se le dice ahora ahí tu y tu conciencia pero me vas a tener que compensar con algo ya que todos se me van a echar encima cuando les diga, y eso que Hoyo parecía muy entusiasmado por esta salida

A si mmm _demonios otra complicación _– de repente el enojo de Inuyasha se vino a su mente junto con un gruñido mental, verdaderamente estaba considerando tomar antidepresivos

Sip, y dime ¿se te declaro? – Yuka recordaba como la noche pasada cuando Aome fue al baño se quedo platicando un largo rato con Hoyo (las chicas que hayan ido a un antro sabrán de las complicaciones y tardanza por experiencia propia) y este había tratado de tantear el terreno con ella para saber como llegar con Aome (todos saben que para ganar a cualquier chica primero te tienes que ganar y aliar con su mejor amiga)

Estee…-Aome sentía un nudo en el estomago de solo pensarlo, parecía ser que era el momento de hacer uso de su técnica mas perfeccionada _negar, negar y negar _– no se a que te refieres Yuka

Hazte la loca, se bien que anoche se te iba a declarar Hoyo, y créeme amiga solo una verdadera tonta dejaría pasar un partidote como el – no hacia falta recordarle las referencias que lo acompañaban además de que medio mundo se moriría de la envidia, Yuka se alegraría por ella ya que a pesar de que en un principio Hoyo fue su amor platónico ahora contaba con Riku y era un amor, además que desde el día de ayer había visto una cara muy diferente al Hoyo de su mente, ya que veía como cuando mencionaba el nombre de su amiga se le iluminaba el rostro de felicidad a diferencia de las conversaciones distantes que tenia con toda la bola de busconas del trabajo (ok ok ella fue una de ellas pero por lo menos disimulaba mas, algunas solo les faltaba aventarle las pantaletas a la cara) y su amiga no había tenido ninguna verdadera relación desde que la conocía, sabia muy bien que tenia cargas que no compartía con nadie y había prometido que nunca la volvería ver como ese día en que la encontró llorando fuera de su casa con la ropa arruinada y empapada debido a la lluvia.

O sea que fue un complot – Yuka siempre se preocupaba por ella, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a sus cambios de humor, a veces la sobreprotegía mas que su madre y otras se comportaba como una adolescente apoyándola y alentándola a hacer travesuras, la adoraba sin embargo esta no era una de esas ocasiones – no puedo creer que te aliaras con el enemigo –

Oye si no soy yo ¿Quién mas se va a ocupar de tu escasa vida sentimental? Además Hoyo esta como un tren, tu le gustas a la buena y mira que lo digo yo, y la fantasía de Inuyasha no te reconfortara para siempre

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Inuyasha en este asunto? –casi se atragantaba con el trago de café que acababa de tomar con la mención de su nombre, su Yuka a veces parecía bruja

Amiga, las fantasías solo son eso, no dejes pasar esta estupenda oportunidad por ellas, Inuyasha es lindo, es todo lo que una chica quisiera tener pero el no te va a reconfortar ni abrazar cuando tengas un problema, el tiempo pasa corriendo y yo y tu mama no estaremos para siempre y en todo momento a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseemos. – todavía podía recordar el ataque que le dio cuando no las localizo un día que necesito hablar, su mama se había ido de vacaciones y ella se había quedado en casa de Riku, tuvo que hacer muchos meritos para recuperar su confianza y aun así nunca le dijo para que las necesitaba

Eso no importa – como demonios había tomado una simple conversación matinal en una polémica de su vida y futuro, se sentía incomoda con esta platica – sabes que mejor después hablamos – entonces fingió un estornudo para darle veracidad a su plan – creo que mejor me voy a tomarme un antihistamínico y a dormir un rato.

Ok, solo piénsalo sip bye – Aome nunca fue buena mintiendo, pero sabia que si la seguía presionando iban a terminar peleándose, tal vez por eso lo dejo pasar por esta ocasión.

Si, si bye – colgó el auricular algo enojada, no le gustaba hablar siempre de lo mismo aun mas cuando las cosas sonaban terriblemente razonable -" _las fantasías solo son eso, no dejes pasar esta estupenda oportunidad por ellas, Inuyasha es lindo, es todo lo que una chica quisiera tener pero el no te va a reconfortar ni abrazar cuando tengas un problema"- _esas palabras le dolían mas de lo que quería admitir.

A pesar del dolor que sentía fue a su habitación por una cobija, se preparo un tazón con cereal, desconecto el teléfono y apago su celular cuando se sentó en el sillón se dio cuenta que necesitaría un buen medicamento para el dolor ya que no disfrutaría de su programa con el dolor punzante entre sus piernas, había visto en un capitulo de House como la mente influye en el cuerpo a un nivel increíble pero eso indicaría entonces que requeriría una institución mental urgente.

_Y si solo es soledad_ – que perdía si le daba una oportunidad a Hoyo, Inuyasha solo la podía castigar en sus sueños, pero tal vez era solo una forma de protegerse y alejarse de todos los posibles candidatos, además no perdía nada intentándolo, total si no funcionaba cada uno se iría por su lado tan amigos como siempre, además ni que se fuera a casar con el.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa el timbre comenzó a sonar, cuando volteo a ver su reloj pudo comprobar que eran las 8 de la mañana – _que raro, solo puede ser mi madre o algún vendedor _VOYYYY- antes de llegar a la puerta acomodo su cabello lo mejor posible sin embargo lo abandono cuando cayo en cuenta que era un caso perdido, al momento en que su mano estaba en el picaporte no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿QUIEN?

Soy yo Hoyo, espero no molestarte tan temprano….- un fuerte sonido lo interrumpió ya que le pareció escuchar como si algo se cayera o se tropezaran, y tras escuchar una maldición seguida de una grosería se pregunto si no parecerá muy desesperado para estar aquí pero mentalmente se dio percato que su reacción siempre seria la misma ya que cuando llegaron todos a la estación acordada y Yuka le comento que estaba enferma lo siguiente que recordó es que ya estaba en la farmacia comprando medicamentos y la mano en el volante dirigiéndose para su domicilio, no sabia que tenia esta chica pero casi siempre se encontraba pensando en ella desde el día que la conoció

Flash back

Había salido algo fastidiado del trabajo, su papa le acababa de comunicar que tendría que apoyarlo con la empresa en el área de administración ya que sospechaba de una posible fuga de capital y el como heredero de la empresa tendría que aprender desde abajo lo que era el trabajo, si dependiera de el hubiera trabajado como pintor o tal vez doctor pero no era tonto sabia que esas eran solo fantasías ya que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, lo que lo molestaba es que fue demasiado pronto a su parecer. Para terminarla estaba lloviendo, de pronto su celular le recuerda que tenia que ir a recoger a su abuela a en la Terminal, era lo que le faltaba, había olvidado que tenia que recogerla del aeropuerto y con esta lluvia seguro que estaría atrapada y fastidiada, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y ella ya se hubiera subido a un taxi por su cuenta para llegar a casa, sus padres no le perdonarían algo así y no había terminado muy bien con su padre en esa junta.

Iba por la autopista a mas de 100 km/hr., sabia que no serviría de nada llegar muerto pero la desesperación del momento no lo dejaba desacelerar, gracias a dios que no había ninguna patrulla cerca, se estaciono en una cafetería cerca del aeropuerto y salio a toda prisa, su traje de marca se mojaría y tal vez se arruinaría pero podría comprarse otro después, al ver un puesto fuera de la Terminal vio que vendía sombrillas así que compro una bastante grande para que pudiera llevar a su abuela sin que se mojara, cuando entro a la Terminal pudo ver a toda la gente abarrotada en las salidas desesperadas por salir pero negadas mojarse, no sabia por que pero le molestaba ver ese comportamiento y mas aun ya que esto le complicaba toda la situación, fastidiado y molesto empezó a correr buscando entre toda esa gente a su abuela pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no tuvo éxito, en el momento en que se iba a dar por vencido pudo distinguir su risa entre todas las conversaciones así que decidió seguirla, entonces la vio, estaba sentada al lado de una joven riendo de lo que esta decía, incluso hacia gestos con las manos dándole mas énfasis a su relato, cuando ella levanto una mano tiro sin querer su café manchándose toda la ropa, esto hizo que sin que se diera cuenta él también riera, poco a poco se fue acercando sorprendiéndose de cómo seguían riendo mientras trataban a toda prisa de quitar las maletas y limpiar su ropa, su abuela era conocida por su severidad, esta solo se mostraba sonriente con la familia y solo en ocasiones especiales se permitía ese gesto, es por eso que confundido se acerco a ellas.

De pronto su abuela volteo y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y algo en su pecho se movió, ella casi nunca reía con el.

perdón por el retrazo, es que tuve una reunión y…..

no te preocupes, no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que te vi.

de todas maneras me siento… -no sabia como ver este cambio en ella, por primera vez en su vida estaba desconcertado

nada, nada, ya te dije que no te preocuparas, me la he pasado de maravillas con esta jovencita- entonces extendió su mano hacia la aludida para señalarla, ella todavía parecía concentrada en limpiar su ropa, pero no se le pudo escapar como se sonrojaba cuando le extendió la mano

Mi nombre es Hoyo Takemura mucho gusto – la chica se limpio su mano en su ropa antes de tomar la de Hoyo

Mu..mucho gusto mi nombre es este Aome Higurashi – cuando tomo su mano sintió lo pegajoso de los restos de su bebida, no sabia por que pero su abuela comenzó a reírse

Te dije que mi muchacho era bastante guapo ¿a que no? – al parecer le habían cambiado a su abuela en el avión, pero le divirtió ver como la chica se ponía aun mas roja con este comentario

Este si creo que si, bueno Elizabeth yo ya me tengo que ir, seguro mi amiga me estará esperando – Aome tomaba sus maletas de manera que estas cubrieran la mancha que tenia al frente de su falda

Espera un segundo jovencita, mi nieto puede llevarnos a ambas ¿verdad? – entonces sin que Aome se diera cuenta le arrojo una mirada con la que ya estaba familiarizado y que demostraba el verdadero carácter de su abuela.

Claro vamos me estacione en la cafetería de enfrente pero con el paraguas se podrán cubrir lo suficiente

¡Oh no! muchísimas gracias, no quiero ser una molestia, además yo tomare un taxi de sitio

No es ninguna molestia hija, para este momento y con la lluvia seguro que te toma tu buen tiempo en poder llegar a la casa de tu amiga, déjate de hacer del rogar, no querrás dejarme intranquila verdad

Es mejor que aceptes, la conozco demasiado como para saber que cuando toma una decisión es imposible que desista – no se había percatado bien, pero cuando la chica alzo el rostro mostraba lo linda que era, era la primera vez que veía una clase de belleza de ese tipo ya que estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicas que se preocupaban demasiado por si mismas y que pasaban mas tiempo tras un espejo que un libro.

Es que yo…..

Vamos hijo toma sus maletas y muéstranos el camino

Elizabeth por favor

Aome – su abuela se había volteado entonces con una mirada enojada – deja de ser tan terca – en el momento en que Aome suspiro sabia que se había dado por vencida así que tome sus maletas y le entregue el paraguas para que avanzara con mi abuela hacia el auto

Pero tu… - volteo desconcertada

No importa, yo ya me moje – le guiñe un ojo para darle seguridad sin embargo ella no dejo de estirarse ni un solo momento en el trayecto a fin de que el paraguas nos cubriera a todos

Durante el camino hacia el departamento de su amiga me pude dar cuenta de por que mi abuela se había llevado tan bien con ella, era una gran chica, y a lo largo de varios encuentros y casualidades me di cuenta que me enamore desde el primer día que la vi a pesar de que ella ya no lo recuerde, fue una suerte que entrara a la empresa de mi padre aunque al principio me sentí desconfiado ya que pensé que usaría el episodio pasado para enganchar el trabajo, me enamoro mas cuando no lo hizo, muchas mujeres me han tratado de manipularme a lo largo de mi vida pero creo que tuve suerte de encontrarme con una que tuviera una humildad formidable (aunque varias veces me he preguntado si no es solo que tiene memoria de teflón)

Otra maldición tras otro fuerte golpe lo saco de su ensoñación, se pregunto entonces por que no se le ocurrió llamar antes de llegar, posiblemente una chica en su estado seguro no querría ver a nadie y mas sintiéndose así de mal.

Aome yo solo pasaba por aquí, te traje un remedio muy bueno pero creo que te lo dejare en la puerta, recupérate por favor – no podía sentirse mas incomodo por la situación, dejo la bolsa de las medicinas en la puerta, al momento de levantarse pudo escuchar como se abría la puerta, le molesto notar con algo de sonrojo lo que al parecer eran dos golpes en las espinillas, mas aun el que con solo mirar esta pequeña parte de su piel se sintiera incomodo, es como si estuviera pasando nuevamente por la adolescencia.

Perdón por la tardanza Hoyo – que demonios estaba haciendo Hoyo en su puerta, se sentía incomoda, pero no quería parecer grosera después de que se había tomado tantas molestias.

Siento venir tan repentinamente, lo que pasa es que Yuka me comento que no te sentías muy bien y como tuve parte de culpa al dejar que te mojaras pues yo…..-no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se sentía tan avergonzado

Perdón – no podía creer que se echara la culpa, ahora sentía remordimientos por haberle mentido, así que decidió quitarle un poco de peso a su conciencia invitándolo a pasar – muchísimas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, pasa Hoyo – lo que no contó es que cuando el subió su mirada tras dejarla sin palabras por lo guapo que se veía vio como su mirada de preocupación era autentica, pero la fantasía acabo cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a reír como loco

Tu cabeza parece un nido de pollos – de un momento a otro se olvido de lo avergonzado que se sentía ya que Aome como siempre supo solucionar las situaciones

Pues lo siento por no parecer mas presentable su majestad – al diablo con la cortesía, encima de que venia muy temprano la criticaba por su apariencia, así que tomo la puerta para zorrajarsela en la cara pero el entre risa y risa la alcanzo a detener

Lo siento, no quise reírme de ti, pero – los abscesos de risa no lo dejaban terminar ni una frase – es que tu eres de lo que ya no hay

Muchas gracias – consiguió que saliera entre dientes, como al parecer no se iba a ir decidió tomar las medicinas y dirigirse a su cocina en lo que recuperaba la cordura ese tonto, decidió que no dejaría que nada mas la molestara.

Y como te sientes – podía ver como Aome seguía cojeando pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que a penas si podía caminar.

Bien solo un poco dolorida - afortunadamente ya tenia caliente café preparado así que saco dos tazas y las coloco en la pequeña repisa de la cocina, Hoyo se adelanto y las puso en el comedor junto con la azúcar y la crema que se encontraban en la mesa

Creo que soy mas una molestia en este momento ¿verdad? – Aome sirvió las tazas de café, sin embargo le molesto que su expresión no le indicara su estado de animo

¿eh? – tenia atorada en la garganta la afirmación, sin embargo no queria ser muy grosera así que mintió – no para nada, me alegra que vengas

En serio

Eh si claro – oh oh por que tenia que poner la mirada de cachorrito con juguete, demonios al parecer estaba confundiendo todo con sus palabras – bueno digo no es para tanto, es solo un resfriado jeje

Lo se, por que no me dejas prepararte un caldo de pollo, mi mama siempre me lo daba y ayudaba bastante, ten – al momento que se levantaba Aome lo sujeto de la mano para que no continuara

No te molestes no es para tanto – cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había tomado de la mano lo solto como si le quemara – este….bueno yo solo digo que me siento una inútil – no era famosa por sus mentiras sin embargo esto iba muy mal.

No te preocupes, no es tan difícil vaciar el sobre de sopa a una olla hirviendo, prometo que si quemo tu cocina te comprare una nueva – guiño su ojo para darle confianza aunque mentalmente se daba patadas mentales ya que sabia que Aome estaba incomoda pero no querría irse todavía hasta no asegurarse de que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible

Esta bien – con un suspiro dejo que se fuera, total era solo una sopa, sin embargo no se espero que arreglara su casa, lavara sus trastes y le hiciera la comida, varias veces lo trato de detener pero con su sonrisa la convencía de todo, en cierta forma le parecía tierno que hiciera todo esto por ella, hace mucho que no se sentía así de consentida, cuando termino la cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado. - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hoyo, no se como podría compensarte por esto –

No es nada, yo fui el terco, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya –todavía tenia las manos húmedas y la camisa arremangada sin embargo se sentía bien, sabia que en su casa nunca hacia esa clase de tareas ya que tenia una persona que se encargaba de que tuviera todo lo que podría necesitar pero se sentía cómodo haciéndolo para ella, es mas hasta lo encontró divertido.

Oye por que no te quedas a ver una película conmigo, al fin que tu ya cocinaste, seria un desperdicio que cayera envenenada yo solita – sabia que se arrepentiría por esto pero era lo menos que le debía

Lo dices en serio – sabia que lo del envenenamiento era una posibilidad dada su poca experiencia en la cocina, sin embargo ya la había molestado lo suficiente – yo no quiero incomodarte mas

No es molestia en serio – le molestaba sonar como si rogara pero al parecer el se había percatado de la incomodidad provocada así que quería que el se sintiera lo mas cómodo posible

Y que te gustaría ver – total que serian unos momentos mas, la verdad es que no se quería ir todavía así que se sentó a su lado

Pues no se, pago el servicio del cable pero casi nunca lo veo, que te parece si dejamos que la tele decida – sentía que las tripas se le movían debido a su cercanía, sin embargo estaba decidida a ignorar que había notado lo bien que olía, no sabia pero parecía que sus malditas hormonas le jugaban muy malas pasadas

Ok – a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada el olor proveniente al shampoo de Aome le atraía fuertemente, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no abrazarla y besarla

Aome decía enserio lo de no ver la tele ya que cada película le parecía interesante mientras que Hoyo se dormid en algunas partes hasta que sin querer los dos se durmieron muy juntos y muyyyy abrazados hasta que Hoyo se despertó para ver que ya eran las once de la noche, a pesar de no haber hecho mucho se sentía por primera vez feliz y tranquilo. Más aun cuando se dio cuenta que la tenia abrazada y que estaba placidamente dormida entre sus brazos, esto hizo que su corazón se quisiera salir de su pecho, se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que la agitación de su respiración la había despertado

ya termino – Aome se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano aun sin darse cuenta de la situación

ya, ya termino desde hace rato – trato de no apretar su agarre para que no lo notara, pero en ningún momento quito su mano

ah, oye ¿que horas son? – vaya se sentía muy cómoda y calientita, no sintió el tiempo y al parecer ya estaba anocheciendo

casi las once – la terrible realidad, no quería pero ya era un abuso el seguir aquí

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE? Tan tarde!!!!! – se movió rápidamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Hoyo la estaba abrazando y que ella estaba muy cómodamente descansando en su pecho

Creo que ya debería de irme – trataba de tranquilizarla mientras se levantaba

Te acompaño a la puerta – por supuesto que no lo contradeciría y mas en este momento.

No te levantes, te hablo mañana para ver como sigues, sigues sintiendo mal habla al trabajo y por favor no te presentes, yo justificare tu falta. – el ya se ponía el saco y se encaminaba en la puerta mientras que Aome lo veía de rodillas en el sillón, cuando tenia la mano en el picaporte regreso sobre sus pasos – a por cierto lo olvidaba –

El ¿que? – Aome lo vio muy decidido, tal vez se le había caído algo en el sillón así que empezó a ver hacia todos lados pero se detuvo cuando el se paro a su lado –

Esto – le tomo la barbilla y la beso, al principio fue un beso casto ya que casi le pega en la nariz con la sorpresa, hasta que su lengua se introdujo en su boca, de verdad que ella no quería continuar pero cuando el sorpresivamente la abrazo fuertemente ella solo se dejo llevar (si si ya se que todos están pensando que es una facilota, pero siendo honestas quien no lo haría) al terminar pudo ver como Aome estaba todavía sonrojada y sus labios se veían un poco hinchados y rojos por el beso, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír y con esto salio del departamento dejando a una desconcertada Aome.

Nos vemos el lunes – se quedaría durmiendo en su entrada si fuera por el, pero no quería presionarla ni agobiarla así que trataría de sobrellevar el tortuoso domingo solito (a menos claro que le hablara por teléfono, estaría en un dos por tres en su entrada), como no recibió respuesta solo cerro la puerta.

_Que demonios estoy haciendo – _con este pensamiento Aome tomo la cobija para ira a su habitación y terminar con este extraño dia.


	5. Chapter 5

En el capitulo anterior

_Esto – le tomo la barbilla y la beso, al principio fue un beso casto ya que casi le pega en la nariz con la sorpresa, hasta que su lengua se introdujo en su boca, de verdad que ella no quería continuar pero cuando el sorpresivamente la abrazo fuertemente ella solo se dejo llevar (si si ya se que todos están pensando que es una facilota, pero siendo honestas quien no lo haría) al terminar pudo ver como Aome estaba todavía sonrojada y sus labios se veían un poco hinchados y rojos por el beso, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír y con esto salio del departamento dejando a una desconcertada Aome. _

_Nos vemos el lunes – se quedaría durmiendo en su entrada si fuera por el, pero no quería presionarla ni agobiarla así que trataría de sobrellevar el tortuoso domingo solito (a menos claro que le hablara por teléfono, estaría en un dos por tres en su entrada), como no recibió respuesta solo cerro la puerta._

_Que demonios estoy haciendo – con este pensamiento Aome tomo la cobija para ira a su habitación y terminar con este extraño día._

Continuamos

Las sensaciones lo inundaban nuevamente, siempre que perdía el control terminaba tirado en un pozo o con una muchedumbre pidiendo su cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos para encarar la realidad sin embargo no le quedaba mas remedio, por lo menos sentía que no le faltaba ningún pedazo (era especialmente doloroso recobrarse de cosas así) y para su desconcierto se sentía raramente cómodo.

se que estas despierto – alcanzo a distinguir una voz a lo lejos, la suavidad en su espalda le indicaba que estaba en una cama así que

que sucedió – todavía no podía enfocar la imagen que tenia ante si, odiaba sentirse indefenso, apuesto que en este momento tenia todo el cabello de color negro así que tendría que buscar un sombrero antes de presentarse ante sus hombres

te desmayaste después de hacer puré a esa bola de ladrones – sonaba como si la chica se estuviera paseando por la habitación de un lado a otro, como si levantara cosas en el suelo y las pusiera en su lugar. – duermes mucho como para tener esa fuerza

eso piensas - así que se encontraba con una mujer, solo requeriría de dos minutos el recuperar por completo su vista y así largarse lo mas rápido posible, no recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, es mas se preguntaba si había sido solo una noche - ¿Cuánto dormí exactamente?

Dos días y medio para ser exactos – tenia que cuidar mucho la información que le iba a dar, necesitaba saber su identidad y en donde podía encontrarlo

¿y mi ropa? – no es que se sintiera cohibido ante la desnudes, solo que quería tenerla puesta antes de salir del lugar, faltaba solo un minuto mas

Quedo arruinada con tanta sangre y no la podía sacar sin que me hicieran preguntas así que fui a comprarte mas y la tuya la deseche – había sido un enorme problema el encontrar ropa de su tamaño, sin embargo aprovecharía un poco mas de la vista antes de dársela, se tuvo que contener para no pasarle la lengua por ese magnifico trasero todo este tiempo.

Me dirás entonces cuanto te debo o será acaso que ya lo cobraste del dinero que tenia en mi pantalón – era una pena lo de su ropa, casualmente llevaba uno de los conjuntos que mas le gustaba ya que todo lo había mandado a hacer a la medida, solo espero no verse muy ridículo en la ropa que le haya adquirido ya que generalmente tenia muchos problemas para ajustarse a la ropa común principalmente por que el tiro lo liquidaba literalmente.

Lo cobre, sin embargo solo lo justo, lo demás esta al lado de la cabecera como lo puedes comprobar, te aconsejo que no cargues tanto dinero y mas en estos lugares – había comprobado que por menos uno se la podía pasar realmente mal.

Acaso no viste lo que soy capaz de hacer – se giro sobre si mismo para sentarse sobre la cama y coger su ropa con mas facilidad, estaba recuperando la vista, sabia que no iba a ser la regular pero serviría para llegar a su barco.

No es necesario combatir para arrebatarte esa cantidad de dinero, bastaría con tener un toque suave y ni siquiera lo sentirías.

¿Cómo el tuyo?- una sonrisa se empezaba a asomar en sus labios, era la primera mujer que no corría despavorida ante su cambio, es mas muchos hombres no lo hacen, tal vez por eso se inclino a conversar mas de lo debido

Créeme, si quisiera quitarte lo que tenias me habría ido desde hace mucho, sin embargo no me podía ir sin darte las gracias por tu ayuda – por lo que pudo ver era el clásico héroe del cuento, y pensaba sacar jugo de ello. – no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

Deberías dejar esta clase de lugares, por lo visto no eres una buena carterista – por lo que pudo escuchar esta chica realmente era una crea problemas, mas valía no entrometerse demasiado

¿Qué te hace creer que lo soy?

Por tus comentarios

Pues que corto eres, toma tu ropa y vete al diablo – tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir ya estaba Inuyasha a su lado cerrándola – _bien, bien, bien esta cayendo…._

Disculpa no te quise ofender – por que siempre tenia que ser un idiota cuando se trataba de chicas.

No hace falta que te disculpes, eres un hombre ¿no? Todos los de tu especie son igual de despreciables –

No generalices, no todos somos idiotas – la chica le daba la espalda y todo estaba en penumbras, era frustrante tener la vista igual que un humano común y corriente, a pesar de no contar con la agudeza de sus sentidos percibió el aroma floral proveniente de la chica, era intoxicante. –

Ja, de todas maneras no eres el único que piensa así, me sorprende que no hayas pensado que era una ramera cualquiera – sus ojos se volvían cristalinos de las lagrimas que estaban por venir – es por eso que es tan difícil vivir en este lugar

Sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas, la isla tortuga no se destacaba por su benevolencia y no podía imaginarse lo que era crecer aquí, su rostro denotaba el dolor que le provocaba el escucharla así – y por que no te vas de aquí

Eso es muy fácil para ti ¿verdad? – se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las escasas lagrimas que pudo conseguir sacar, Inuyasha solo las podía detectar oliendo la salinidad

el que pequeña… - tenia una necesidad horrible de consolarla, solo pudo atinar a poner su mano en su hombro pero ella se movió para removerlo, no quiso hacer otra señal de acercamiento por miedo a asustarla

El empezar de nuevo – se alejo hacia la mesa con el fin de encender una pequeña lámpara de petróleo, tenia que leer en su rostro si su plan estaba funcionando – los chicos siempre dicen eso, pero empezar desde cero para alguien como yo es mucho mas complicado de lo que te imaginas

¿para alguien como tu? – que demonios tenia de complicado el tomar un maldito barco e irse, era fácil, en ese momento la chica ya había alcanzado y encendido la lámpara, pero seguía dándole la espalda

Aquí uno sabe de antemano que se puede esperar (que no es muy difícil de suponer y mas con tanto mal viviente y borracho pero esa opinión se la reservaría) y a veces se encuentra con una o dos personas caritativas justo…como..TU – entonces la chica volteo su mirada dejando a Inuyasha atónito y recordando por fin por que había salvado a esta chica

¡¡Aome!! – no podía salir de su asombro, se supone que ella era un enfermizo sueño, pero ahora estaba aquí, ante el, a su disposición después de haber tenido el mas maravilloso sueño, como si viniera para hacerlo realidad en todas las formas posibles y con este le tomo menos de un segundo estar a su lado y tomarla por los hombros mas duro y dispuesto que nunca

Señor me confunde – trataba de hacer una lucha simbólica, al parecer iba a ser mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaba, por primera vez en su vida tenia la suerte de encontrar a alguien fuerte, ingenuo y por lo vista retrazado mental, sin embargo tenia que tener cuidado con su siguiente movimiento ya que por mucho que la suerte parecía sonreírle no cometería la estupidez de confiarse – me lastima por favor suélteme, mi nombre no es Aome si no Kikyo –

Pero que dices, soy yo Inuyasha, conmigo no tienes que fingir – no queria escuchar sus palabras, ella tenia que ser su aome

Ya le dije que no soy de esas – al forcejear un poco consiguió liberar una mano y propinarle una buena cachetada (era buena en eso), se separo por la sorpresa atónito por su valentía y tomándose la mejilla

Mujer sabes que no me gusta jugar rudo, pero si tu lo pides – se estaba excitando de anticipación, le gustaba que no fuera fácil presa, pero su paciencia tenia un limite

Si quiere una puta entonces consígasela que conmigo no juegan, idiota – tomo un cuchillo de la mesa amenazándolo

Pero si salve tu vida – malditas mujeres raras

Ya le agradecí por eso y no lo volveré a hacer, su ropa esta en ese estante, con permiso Inuyasha – antes de que sucediera otra cosa salio disparada hacia la puerta, cuando trato de detenerla le propino una patada en su orgullo (y vaya que tenia un gran orgullo), a pesar de eso se recupero rápidamente pero al salir de la habitación miles de silbidos se dejaron escuchar en todo el lugar ya que había olvidado por un momento su desnudez.

Malditas mujeres malagradecidas – su olfato le ayudaría a encontrarla, por el momento tenia que regresar a ponerse la dichosa ropa.

Mientras tanto en un callejón lejano

Es rápido, espero que lo haya perdido de momento – ¡¡_maldito Naraku!!, si no fuera por el me quedaría un poco mas, pero no quiero que sospeche así que mas vale que regrese con esos malditos soldados antes de que hagan preguntas – _su mente iba a mil por hora, tenia que apresurarse ya que el tiempo se le venia encima y si no lo hacia ahora tendría que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena y no sabia si Naraku tendría la paciencia para eso.

En otro lugar

El domingo paso sin mas problemas, sus músculos afortunadamente se estaban recuperando rápidamente así que no tuvo que dar aviso de falta, se extraño no haber tenido su castigo por ese beso (y no es que lo esperara con ansia, claro que no, ya que a penas si se estaba recuperando del primero) sin embargo su cabeza estaba hecha un lió y el que no haya aparecido Inuyasha la confundía todavía mas.

dije buenos días Aome – el grito de Yuka hizo despertar a Aome de su ensoñación – vaya que si estas sorda el día de hoy, y yo que pensé que vendrías feliz pero con esa cara mejor ni pregunto ¿verdad? – se había aguantado todo el fin de semana con el Jesús en la boca y nada, y hoy a penas si la pudo alcanzar en el elevador y le sale con esa expresión de zombi

eh, esteee buenos días Yuka –_ ¿Qué le había preguntado después?_ Y ¿Cómo había llegado al ascensor? Lo ultimo que recordaba es que se estaba bañando en su casa, ni siquiera recordaba en donde puso su auto ¿o se habrá venido caminando?

Tierra llamando a Aome, ¿pero que demonios te pasa? – afortunadamente era demasiado temprano para que hubiera nadie mas en el ascensor, así que seria fácil preguntarle antes que nadie, el pobre de Hoyo no dejo de molestarla todo el fin para preguntar por Aome así que mejor se hacia de información ahora ya que mas tarde seguro su jefe la fastidiaría con todo el trabajo que dejo pendiente.

¿A mi?, no nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – no entendía nada de nada, es mas a ella le caería bien algo de información

Pues que paso con Hoyo que te dejo medio ida – su sonrisa cínica no podía se mas grande

¿Que?¿que? pero que demonios estas hablando – parecía como si se hubiera encendido como foquito de navidad, y por que demonios se tenia que poner tan nerviosa

Vaya al parecer llego a tercera base el suertudote – nunca creyó que fuera tan rápido en eso, tal vez por eso tanta preocupación, aunque sabia que eran fantasías ya que su amiga era mas burra y lenta que una mula pero creía que molestándola tal vez reaccionaria un poco antes de que todos se le echaran encima.

Para tu información no paso nada, Hoyo fue una persona linda y madura que solo me fue a ayudar un poco ya que me sentía fatal el sábado – eso es, solo diria la peritita verdad

Así que fue "lindo" eso si es nuevo en ti amiga, así que vamos progresando, aunque por lo visto ya tiene la carrera ganada

No soy un caballo babosa, y deja de decir sandeces, es mas nos vemos al rato que tengo un buen de trabajo – Aome tomo su bolso y salio del ascensor

Aome, tu oficina esta en el siguiente piso – la detuvo del hombro antes de que saliera cubriéndose con la otra la boca para no hacerla sentir mal, le daría las buenas noticias a Hoyo en cuanto pudiera, esta vez no permitiría que la tonta de su amiga se deshiciera de un buen candidato.

Los días pasaban como agua, Aome olímpicamente esquivaba a Hoyo (eso era difícil y mas en un complejo tan pequeño) ya que sabia que si seguía por ese camino podía llegarse a enamorar rápidamente del chico, lo peor de todo es que mientras mas insistía menos se acordaba de Inuyasha, y el inútil no ayudaba mucho ya que no se aparecía, al parecer la iba a castigar con indiferencia y el muy maldito lo estaba haciendo muy bien, bien pues dos podían jugar el mismo juego, así que ella ya no pensaría mas en el hasta que el muy burro se disculpara, por otra parte Yuka no la ayudaba nadita ya que no dejaba de fastidiar con Hoyo.

Afortunadamente un baño siempre le ayudo a poner los puntos sobre las i, la verdad es que la pregunta que mas la agobiaba era si de verdad estaba utilizando a Inuyasha para alejarse de todos, si era así seria muy duro despedirse de el, le daría la oportunidad de explicarse ¿pero que demonios estaba pensando? Que carajo tenía que explicar, ERA SOLO SU IMAGINACION ¡¡POR DIOS SANTO!! Se estaba volviendo loquita de soledad y cada vez mas la tentaba Hoyo, al parecer no tenia nada que hacer y se aparecía casualmente en todas partes, no podía ir al baño sin ver sobre su hombro y se aseguraba de esconderse a la salida para no verlo pero sabría que esto no duraría mucho.

Inuyasha ¿Dónde estas….?

En la isla tortuga un hombre estaba a punto de golpear algo de la preocupación hasta que ve a lo lejos que su estupido amigo viene en camino

-imbecil, estaba a punto de partir para buscarte y…- al enfocar mas su mirada no pudo evitar soltar una risotada lo cual no ayudaba al efecto que quería lograr – pero que demonios estas usando

Cállate si no quieres que te rompa la nariz – Inuyasha tenia unos pantalones holgados tipo moro, no se tenia que preocupar por que lo ahorcaran como creia pero tuvo que romperle la cara a unos cuantos antes de llegar a su maldito barco, para terminar tenia que romper ahora una mas, ya que el turbante no le ayudaba en nada

Pareces salido de un harem mi amigo – su mente vago por un momento poniendo ojos soñadores – me recuerda viejos tiempos pero eso no viene al caso, te desapareces un par de dias y vienes convertido en eunuco.

Una palabra mas – cuando llego a su altura lo tomo de las ropas hasta poder acercárselo lo suficiente – solo di una parabra mas y te bajo ahora mismo del barco

Cálmate Inuyasha que se supone que yo soy el que te la va a romper a ti – Miroku de inmediato coloco sus manos sobre las de Inuyasha para tratar de menguar la presión y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio que pudo contener la fuerza de su amigo con las propias y a continuación su expresión cambio inmediatamente – ¿que hiciste esta vez Inuyasha? – no esperaba una buena respuesta, ahora comprendía el ridículo turbante que tenia en la cabeza

Cállate que no necesito tus reprimendas – no había dejado de recriminarse ni un solo segundo desde que pudo contemplar en el callejón lo que había hecho, miles de perros y ratas estaban royendo lo que parecía ser carne picada, lo peor de todo es que no podía recordar ni una maldita cosa y lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Miroku le hiciera mas grande su cargo de conciencia, si no hubiera sido por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado

Mejor vete a cambiar, tengo un sombrero menos ridículo en mi cuarto, zarparemos en cuanto te hayas cambiado – su expresión era oscura y es que cuando Inuyasha no quería hablar es cuando mas se preocupaba, era una lastima que no hubiera podido localizar a su florecita del campo antes, desgraciadamente lo mejor era irse lo mas rápido posible antes de posibles enfrentamientos

No iremos a ninguna parte – Inuyasha se dirigía a su camarote, antes de comenzar sus planes tenia que quitarse esa estupida vestimenta.

¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

La vi Miroku…

¿A que carajos te refieres?, tenemos que salir antes, y tu lo sabes – podria decirse que estaba histérico por su prisa, pero a pesar de que no era un inútil por completo, en este momento su amigo no era de mucha ayuda en caso de un enfrentamiento

_Aome – _no podía irse hasta no aclarar con ella un par de cosas

Si, si, después me comentaras como te fue en uno de tus fatídicos sueños húmedos, pero ahorita tu prioridad es…..

Escúchame un segundo – se volteo repentinamente y lo tomo por los hombros – ella esta aquí y la voy a encontrar, no voy a dejarla ir ahora que la encontré

¿Que coño estas diciendo?, ella realmente esta AQUÍ – seria posible que esa chica era real, si era así entonces tenia una conexión muy fuerte con su amigo y tendría que vigilarla muy de cerca, en este estado Inuyasha era muy fácilmente manipulable y si utilizaba sus sueños para controlarlo quería decir solo dos cosas: era su compañera o una bruja muy poderosa, esperaba que fuera lo primero, si no el mismo se encargaría de cortar su cuello

Si, la noche que te deje la vi, y ahora que se fue tengo que encontrarla

Tienes que pensar lo que haces

No hay que pensar nada – si lo había cuidado durante esos dos días cuando su estado era mas vulnerable entonces significaba que no corría ningún riesgo a su lado.

Esta bien, te ayudare a buscarla con la condición de que no hagas nada estupido

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Promete que cuando la encontremos no harás ninguna estupidez, tal vez tu puedas caer en la trampa de una chica, pero yo no, asi que promete que me escucharas cuando llegue el momento

Por que tienes que ser siempre tan fatalista

Promételo

Con una mirada le indico su respuesta, así que Miroku solo suspiro esperando que su intuición se equivocara por primera vez

Las semanas subsecuentes fueron solo frustrantes para Inuyasha ya que al momento que encontraba a Kikyo esta solo se quedaba con el unos momentos con el para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro, lo peor es que su sentido del olfato no le estaba ayudando, era como si ella tuviera la capacidad de desaparecer en el aire lo peor de todo es que empezaba a convertirse en su obsesión ya que empezaba a influir en sus cambios de humor, a Miroku le preocupo esta situación, pero al parecer el tampoco pudo detectar índices de poder en la jovencita, así que poco a poco se fue resignando a que su amigo solo estaba enamorado, y gracias a dios ya que su obsesión se estaba volviendo mas que molesta preocupante, ahora que encontraba a la jovencita pudo ver que era lo suficientemente bonita como para volver locos a unos cuantos (sin embargo le seguía extrañando el cambio de nombre, aunque posiblemente no tenia importancia ese hecho le hacia un nudo en la boca del estomago, tal vez si se estaba volviendo tan paranoico como Inuyasha le contaba)

- ¿Sabes?, creo que le voy a pedir que sea mi compañera – era una noche sin estrellas, el viento movía su cabello color plateado, sus ojos ya se habían recuperado por completo y brillaban con la luz de la luna, Inuyasha estaba cómodamente recargado en el timón del barco

¿no crees que te estas apresurando? - Miroku lo vio venir desde hace mucho, es mas se preguntaba por que había tardado tanto, odiaba admitir que cada que su amigo estaba con esa jovencita sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, fue por eso que decidió ignorar por completo el nudo de malestar que sentía cuando ella era cariñosa con el se convenció a si mismo que era solo el temor de perder a su gran compañero de aventuras, pero hay que ser honestos, Inuyasha era mucho mas apto para esa vida y se merecía un poco de felicidad en su vida - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Esta noche

Estas seguro

Si, voy a verla en la cabaña esta noche, - voltea su mirada para poder ver su reacción, aunque sabia que su amigo siempre lo apoyaría – quisiera que te quedaras al mando de Shikon

Al principio Miroku se quedo sin palabras por la sorpresa, sin embargo le dio un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa sabiendo que eso era solo lo que requerían para decirse sin palabras sus pensamientos.

Más tarde en la cabaña

Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y se preocuparan por mi – Kikyo se acomodaba su capa para poder salir, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo frió no quería que nadie la reconociera en este pueblucho

¿Me gustaría saber donde demonios te metes cuando no te veo? – Inuyasha todavía sostenía la taza de café que tenia (no podía creer que estaba tomando esa porquería por ella)

Ya hemos hablado de eso, sabes que no te lo puedo decir

Si, pero nunca dije que dejaría de insistir

No me presiones – sus ojos se hacían repentinamente cristalinos - ¿sabes que me gustaría decirte pero…?

Lo siento – Inuyasha estaba a su lado recogiendo la lagrima que había provocado, se sentía tan mal cuando la hacia sufrir, su corazón se encogía de solo ver su expresión así que levanto su rostro si beso sus lagrimas

Inuyasha, yo no…- tal vez si se hubiera topado con el antes de tanto sufrimiento ella podría haberse enamorado de este maravilloso hombre, casi se sentía mal por utilizarlo y hacerle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, _casi_, sin embargo hay heridas demasiado profundas como para ignorarlas y ya no tenia mas tiempo.

Flash back

¿Qué te dio por visitar tan frecuentemente ese pueblucho? – Naraku acababa de venirse en su boca y el muy idiota quería que todavía le contestara, así que una vez que se limpio los restos de su simiente volteo a verlo, no podía demostrarle lo despreciable que le era así que con la mirada que le dedicaría a Inuyasha y la voz dulce le contesto

Me distrae un poco, aquí en tu castillo no encuentro nada que hacer

¿sabes que puedo oler las mentiras verdad? – sus hombres le habían reportado su suscitado interés por un marinero, si no fuera por que no había detectado el olor de otro hombre en ella la habría despachado desde hace mucho, pero le encantaba ver como a pesar de que lo aborrecía accedía dócilmente a todos sus caprichos y su hobby principal era el ver como sufría.

Nunca te mentiría – repentinamente el tomo sus brazos y los apretó hasta que pudo dejar sus marcas en ellos

Mas te vale saberlo, por cierto, mañana nos vamos al castillo principal así que prepara tus cosas

¿Tan pronto? – por primera vez ella demostraba su nerviosismo frente a el, era como siempre, parecía poder detectar el momento exacto para arrebatarle las cosas que queria, siempre había sido así desde que ordeno quemar su pueblo hasta los cimientos haciendo que ella observara todo desde su posición, pasarían mil años antes de que ella se le olvidara como gritaba la gente mientras se quemaba viva, hombres, mujeres y niños, a el simplemente no le importo. Cuando personas intentaban salir corriendo eran masacrados por los hombres que sitiaron el lugar, por las noches todavía escuchar la risa de los soldados en sus oídos, nadie creyó que el rey se quedaría tanto con ella y que esta influenciara en el aunque fuera un poco, fue así como les hizo pagar a todos ellos por sus acciones., se sentía basura mientras reposaba en su regazo, esa había sido la primera vez que la violo, las subsecuentes fueron peores afortunadamente detecto que mientras menos gritara menos interés le ponía, se preguntaba por que no simplemente se cansaba de ella y la dejaba el libertad o la mataba, por eso es que después de un tiempo solo pudo suponer que ella no valía la pena.

Así que si quieres despedirte de tu amiguito mas vale que te apresures – solo quería una excusa, una simple excusa para molestarla, de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto aburrida, era por eso que la saco del palacio poniéndola en el lugar que ella mas despreciaba al parecer su plan había dado resultado.

Con permiso – demonios, el lo sabia, tenia que llegar a Inuyasha antes que sus hombres, no podía permitir que se enterara que serian liquidados en un santiamén y menos que Inuyasha se enterara que ella solo era una concubina mas del rey, se tardaba horas para quitarse su apestoso olor y esencia de Naraku (si fuera por ella se arrancaría la piel, el solo pensar en como la toca le provoca arcadas) pero al parecer había funcionado muy bien ya que Inuyasha no sospechaba nada.

Fin del flash back

¿Quiero que te cases conmigo?

¿Que? – bien esto no se lo esperaba, pero no dejaría que su estupido corazón a pesar de que palpitaba a mil por hora interfiriera con sus planes, Inuyasha mataría a Naraku de una forma o de otro así le costara la vida en ello – yo, yo no se que decir

Di que si y me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo – podía escuchar como el corazón de ella se sincronizaba con el suyo, la amaba y no habría nada ni nadie que los separara

Creo que deberías de pensar mejor las cosas antes de entregarte tan enteramente Inuyasha, actúas como un adolescente ingenuo y muchas personas podrían sacar ventaja de ello – _como yo, pero que demonios estoy diciendo, se supone que no tendría que decir esto, pero es que Inuyasha me enferma, por que demonios tiene que ser tan ingenuo, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, dios, hace mucho que deje de creer en ti, pero ya seas tu o el mismito demonio, les pido que me den fuerza para continuar y vengar a mi pueblo._

No quiero guardar secretos contigo, tal vez lo ignores pero tu imagen a estado conmigo mas de la mitad de mi vida y quiero que así siga, no se por que pero me tu imagen me inspira confianza, desde que te conoci tu imagen esta presente en todo lo que hago, quiero saber todo de ti, ¿que haces?, ¿que comes?, el solo perderte de vista me pone nervioso, por eso yo ya no tengo nada en que pensar ¿y tu?

_Ella no era una maldita estupida que caía con cursilerías, ella era una montaña sin sentimientos, un mar tempestuoso a punto de atacar, no se dejaría quebrar así nada mas por un discurso salido de un niñato con corazón de trovador, nada la derrumbaría y…- _Si Inuyasha, soy tuya – _¡¡mierda!! - _con esta respuesta sabia que firmaba su sentencia de muerte en cuanto Naraku detectara el olor de otro hombre en ella, hizo todo lo que se prometió que no haría, a pesar de que sus planes seguirían, se arrepentiría toda su vida y su muerte por causarle a este hombre todo el dolor que venidero, la tentación fue mas fuerte que ella así que cerro sus ojos para entregarse enteramente en cuerpo y alma olvidándose de todo por un momento

Te amo pequeña – el la tomo del rostro y sello el beso que los uniría por siempre -Tengo hambre por ti-, él susurró. -Desde el momento mis ojos tocaron los tuyos, yo he tenido hambre, de maneras que no podrías nunca saber-. Él miró su garganta tragar firmemente, su lengua que se movía para humedecer sus labios. Esa pequeña acción hizo a su miembro se moviese bruscamente lleno de necesidad. Él le daría algo bueno para lamer "su cuerpo" . Dios, ella lo destruía.

Siempre fui tuya – su voz no alcanzo a ser ni un susurro, mientras Inuyasha hacia cosas maravillosas con sus labios Kikyo bajo sus manos hasta que pudo tocar sus duro trasero apretándolo como si quisiera exprimir su jugo, Inuyasha gimió complacido y recargándola en la pared se posiciono entre sus muslos y comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante, pero ella no lo sentía los suficientemente cerca así que confiada en la fuerza de los brazos y la pared subió su pierna hasta su cintura dándole un mejor acceso, se sentía en la gloria

Pequeña, no sabes lo que estas provocando – su voz ronca denotaba su deseo Inuyasha se complació al ver sus ojos cristalinos por el deseo, en contestación ella le pellizco una nalga con una sonrisa en sus labios, a penas si se podía contener y esto lo llevo a los limites de su control, la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo hacia la cama de manera ruda, pero no pudo escuchar ni una sola queja y sosteniendo su mirada el se desnudo para ella con una lentitud insoportable, nunca apartando la vista, ningún strip-tease podría competir con la actuación que el le dio, ella podía ver TODO de él y le fascinaba, sus anchos hombros y su duro pecho el cual estaba pecaminosamente esculpido, sus abdominales marcados gritaban todo ese trabajo duro que podría realizar sin parar llevando a una mujer al éxtasis mas veces de lo que pudiera contar, el poseía esas líneas gemelas de músculos bajando por sus costillas que conducían directamente a su ingle, en su mente ya se hacia siguiendo esas tentadoras líneas con la lengua viendo hasta donde la podían llevar (N. A. por favor chicas ya dejen de babear que el teclado no es a prueba de agua), ella en verdad trato de controlar sus traicioneros impulsos, opto distraerse concentrándose en su rostro sin embargo esto no ayudo mucho, el hecho de ver que su pelo era una cascada de seda (la cual haría cosas maravillosas al deslizarse por su cuerpo) sus ojos sus ojos sensualmente entrecerrados, su cara sin afeitar salpicada de pequeños rastros de barba que al raspar por su piel solo serviría para incrementar las sensaciones, era hermoso, y representaba para ella lo mas peligroso dentro de su mundo, estaba a punto de echar su corazón a la basura por un par de nalgas deliciosas… casi y eso hizo que su conciencia hiciera añicos su actuación

Lo siento, yo no puedo, no soy pura, soy solo una basura que te hará daño – se tapo su rostro tratando de detener las lagrimas que salían, desconcertado Inuyasha se acerco completamente desnudo caminando con una habilidad felina para consolarla

Pequeña no me importa tu pasado, solo me importa el ahora – la abrazo tratando de no dejarla ir, cuando ella se calmo y levanto el rostro buscando sus labios lo beso como si lo necesitara para vivir, para respirar, Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus manos a través de todo su cuerpo dejando que la intensidad de sus gemidos le indicara donde y de que manera quería ser acariciada, cuando sintió que no podía mas con la barrera de la ropa fue despojándola de ella poco a poco. Al quedar desnuda ante él forzó una respiración profunda se detuvo encontrándose con su corazón en la garganta – _eres hermosa –_ el la miraba fijamente, transfigurado, su expresión era tan posesiva que ella abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras nunca salieron, nunca volvería a ser la misma después de esta noche. _Se intrépida, _se dijo, por una vez en su vida ella le haría el amor a alguien.

Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de el, y como lo había sospechado sus dedos no pudieron cerrarse, un escalofrió paso a través de ella imaginando su cuerpo rendirse para tomar todo lo que él pudiera darle y al diablo con el tiempo, al diablo con Naraku, al diablo con todo, ella huiría con el. El latió dentro de su encierro sacándola de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa curvo sus labios, ella podía hacerle eso, así que presiono y resbalo su mano de arriba para abajo.

Se pregunto como sabría ¿salado?, ¿dulce? Así que dejo caer su cabeza y acaricio con sus labios la punta de su pene. Simplemente una vez, una succión firme de sus labios, un golpecito rápido de su lengua lo suficiente para saborearlo y aplacar su curiosidad.

Saboreándose los labios descubrió que sabia un poco salado con un intenso olor de hombre, se pregunto por que el no hacia nada así que le echo una mirada, el tenia la expresión mas salvaje que nunca había visto, era una combinación entre deseo, pasión y posesividad

Te amare tanto que no tendrás deseos de dejar mi cama nunca – oh, ella lo sabia, es mas dudaba que después de esto pudiera caminar en semanas, Inuyasha estaba echo de todo ese material que inspiro _no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal…._

Yo, nunca…-y eso es todo lo que pudo decir cuando Inuyasha la levanto bruscamente tomando sus labios y pechos al mismo tiempo, el los amasaba con fuerza calculada, ella imitaba sus movimientos con su trasero queriendo en ese momento tener manos mas grandes, sus pezones estaban tan duros que empujaban contra su mano hambrientos por su contacto.

No me toques en este momento – el tomo las manos que sostenían su trasero poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y sujetándolas con una de las suyas

Pero yo…- el aire dejo sus pulmones, simplemente una chica común y corriente no le pueden pedir formular una línea consecutiva de palabras cuando tu mayor fantasía te mete la lengua en el oído, es científicamente imposible, y mientras ella trataba de encontrar algún hilo de pensamiento al cual aferrarse el lamía todo el camino desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, le molesto ver una herida apenas curándose en su cuello, la beso con reverencia y continuo con su camino, al darse cuenta de que necesitaría sus dos manos tomo una de sus prendas y sujeto sus manos a la base de la cama

¿pero que demonios? – trato de alegar algo en su defensa pero se callo al momento de que Inuyasha tomo sus pechos como infante, el no solo los lamía, LOS SABOREABA haciendo pequeños sonidos de degustación, sus manos solo facilitaban su labor, ella se retorcía ante todas esas sensaciones – por favor inu –

No pequeña, todavía no – el se aferro a uno de sus pechos mientras que amasaba el otro con su mano, al perecer no quería dejar a ninguno sin atención ya que los turnaba, hasta los apretó juntos para poder lamer sus dos pezones de manera consecutiva, cuando regreso a la técnica de uno a uno su mano cayo hasta el pequeño triangulo azabache, cuando llego a su objetivo Kikyo no pudo evitar gritar de placer, se complació al sentir la humedad, el olor que desprendía era como afrodisíaco para él y viceversa, tomo un poco de su humedad para lubricar toda su vagina, deteniéndose con movimientos circulares calculados en ese pequeño y enloquecedor nudo, Kikyo se sentía drogada, borracha, intoxicada por la pasión. Encontró la secuencia correcta de movimiento, provocando una sensación maravillosa que nacía del centro de su barriguita y se expandía por todo su cuerpo hasta estallar haciéndola ver pequeñas lucecitas de colores, esto la dejo débil y sin fuerzas, en el momento en que sintió su clímax Inuyasha dejo uno de sus pechos con un pequeño PLOP bajando por su cuerpo dejan un camino abrazado, cuando tuvo su cara entre sus piernas le puso la misma atención que a sus pechos, Kikyo no creía poder aguantar otro clímax mas, su cerebro era papilla para este punto, su lengua se introducía en ella en un ritmo abrasador el cual iba intercalando con pequeñas mordidas, su segundo orgasmo ya se estaba formando en el centro de su ser, al ver sus manos atadas uso sus piernas para presionar su cabeza en su vagina no importándole que tan atrevido pudiera ser, estallo al sentir que agarraba su nudo con los dientes y lo jalaba dejándola flácida sobre la cama.

Amor, quería que esto funcionara mas pero ya no puedo – Inuyasha se había presionado así mismo contra la cama para aguantar un poco mas pero se correría igual que un infante si no estaba dentro de ella así que tomo su miembro y la empalo de una sola envestida, Kikyo estaba muy lejos de poder hacer algo, las embestidas comenzaron con golpes largos y fuertes, al parecer el canal de Kikyo quería retenerlo ya que cada vez que se retiraba sus paredes se ceñían en el.

Amo tu canal, es tan calido y apretado, como si me diera la bienvenida – pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente, este ritmo lo estaba enloqueciendo y su cuerpo pedía a gritos montarla duro y fuerte para marcarla de su propiedad, ninguno de su especie se metería con ella a menos de que quisiera tener problemas con el ya que de ahora en adelante su esencia estaría en ella.

Inuyasha por favor, mas fuerte – su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, quería sus brazos de vuelta así que forcejeo contra su agarre y cuando logro soltarse agarro a Inuyasha por el cabello llevando sus labios a su boca, enterró sus uñas en su cabeza sujetándolo con toda la fuerza que podía, simplemente no podía tener suficiente de el así que cruzo sus piernas por detrás de la cadera de Inuyasha obligándolo a ir mas duro

Llevas mi control al limite mujer, que no vez que no te quiero lastimar – su voz era pastosa, difícilmente Inuyasha le hablaría así normalmente pero el verse obligado a controlarse menguaba sus fuerzas enormemente, este se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco dejando a su pactante tener el control, estaba dando una batalla impresionante en su interior, así que tomo la decisión de apaciguar a ambos tomándola de la manera que siempre quiso _duro y rápido_ sus caderas se movían tan fuerte que podía sentir que la cama se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, Kikyo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido que de pronto sintió que comenzaba a desvanecerse

O no pequeña, no me dejaras a inicio de camino – los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a titilar con un pequeño atisbo de rojo

_¿Qué,¡¡ estas loco!!, como que empezando?_- Kikyo comenzaba a ver por que solo las elegidas tenían la fortaleza de aguantar el ritmo de los híbridos, no quería recordar pero su mente la llevo a la vez que le pregunto a Naraku el por que era tan distante con todas sus concubinas a pesar de que lo llevaban una y otra vez al orgasmo, incluyendo a su mujer, el se había reído y le había dicho que a lo largo de su existencia había buscado a una elegida, una hechicera capaz de aguantar toda la fuerza de un hibrido, ellas y solo ellas eran capaces de llevar a los híbridos a placeres infinitos, con esto le había dado una mirada burlona y se había alejado dejándola humillada, tiempo después ella investigo que una cualidad mas de estas chicas era el poder engendrar criaturas que sobrepasaban el poder de los híbridos comunes, este fue el ultimo pensamiento que paso por su mente cuando Inuyasha incremento aun mas el ritmo, y se corrieron ambos en ese momento deseo poder ser una de esas hechiceras y poder llevar el hijo de su amado.

Inuyasha no podía creer que se fuera a desvanecer también, en su juventud cuando tenia el placer de experimentar sin importar lo que le pasara a las pobres chicas que yacían con el, por lo general nunca dejaba de follarla hasta el amanecer, no importando que esta se hubiera desmallado unas cuantas veces, creía que se estaba haciendo viejo, pero una voz lo hizo ir al mundo de las sombras sin chistar cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Kikyo

La oscuridad la había embargado, entonces pudo escuchar los sonidos de dos personas, gemidos de placer se extendían por todo el lugar, una imagen del tamaño de una casa se presento ante ella, fue entonces cuando su corazón se fue a los pies, ella podía ver como Inuyasha poseía a otra mujer SU INUYASHA esto no podía estar pasando, sus rodillas se doblaron sin su consentimiento sin apartar la vista de esa imagen – ¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

Kikyo – estaba vestida de manera rara, con ropa de dormir clásica para hombres, al verla en el suelo llorando inconsolablemente su corazón sentía sangrar, quería consolarla como tantas veces había hecho así que la intento levantar, esta lo volteo a ver de la manera mas rara posible y se arrastro a lo largo del suelo alejándose de el, lo único que pudo conseguir en su posición es separarse unos cuantos pasos – pequeña ¿que te sucede? soy yo – dirigió su vista hacia donde hace un momento la pequeña veía pero por mas que quiso no pudo ver nada, como siempre los rodeaba una total oscuridad en donde solo ambos podían ver sus figuras, como si estas brillaran con luz propia – tranquila ya estoy aquí Kikyo – dejo ver una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para darle mas confianza

Eres un miserable, te odio – sus ojos reflejaban sus palabras y eso provoco que sintiera como si le dieran patada en el estomago que le sacaba el aire al escuchar sus crueles palabras, acababa de jurarle amor eterno y así le contestaba – te desprecio, ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así? Yo te amaba con todo mi corazón, ¡¡¡Fui tuya por todos los cielos!!! y me pagas así – no tenia fuerzas para levantarse de su posición, había escuchado lamentos a lo lejos pero al momento de tocarse su rostro se dio cuenta que provenían de ella, le extraño sentir sus lagrimas, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera adormecido y su cerebro estuviera entumido por el dolor.

Kikyo, no te entiendo – el se trataba de acercar pero ella no dejaba de alejarse, a gatas si era preciso solo para que el no la tocara – déjame ayudarte, déjame consolarte _por favor_

¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY KIKYO!!!! – un escalofrió lo recorrió como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera encima junto con el entendimiento de lo que estaba pasando

¡¡¡Aome!!! Yo no – el no podía formular nada en su mente

NO TE LA QUERIAS FOLLAR, ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES DECIR, PUES VE Y QUE TE LO CREA TU ABUELA, ERES UN ESTUPIDO, UN IDIOTA, NO ESPERA, LA IMBECIL AQUÍ SOY YO POR CREERTE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ENTREGUE MI CORAZON Y TU ME PAGAS ASI, POR DIOS HE ESTADO ESQUIVANDO A TODOS LOS POSIBLES HOMBRES DE MI VIDA Y ME SENTIA HORRIBLEMENTE CUANDO DEJABA QUE SE ME HACERCARAN DE ALGUNA FORMA MIENTRAS TU TE TIRABAS A QUIEN QUERIAS, TE ODIO, NUNCA MAS TE QUIERO VER, A PARTIR DE AHORA QUIERO DEJAR DE VERTE ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ? – su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, quería golpear, patalear, pero sobretodo quería salir de ahí, no quería volver a verlo por nada del mundo, vio como sus ojos perdían el brillo conforme le fue escupiendo las palabras que le quemaban el corazón, sin embargo no se detuvo ni un solo momento y cuando Inuyasha con los ojos al parecer inundados en lagrimas se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente y la levanto por los hombros – NO ME TOQUES, QUE NO VEZ QUE TU SIMPLE CONTACTO ME PROVOCA NAUSEAS – al empujarlo cayo hacia atrás lastimando su mano al caer todo su peso en ella– POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME PUEDO IR DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR, ALLA ARRIBA, QUIEN SEA SAQUEME DE AQUÍ – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de sentir esa sensación que te invade entre el sueño y la fantasía, al sentir menos firme el piso en donde se encontraba y comenzar a caer una mano sujeto la suya fuertemente, para su desgracia era la que se acababa de torcer con la caída por lo que grito de dolor, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de despertar fue el rostro lleno de dolor al momento que Inuyasha la soltó.

Con una patada en el aire se despertó (NA.: ¿Quién no se ha despertado así al momento de sentir que caes en un sueño y lo peor es que ni las manitas metes?) al tocar su rostro estaba surcado de lagrimas, no sabia por que pero un inmenso dolor en el pecho hacia que le faltara el aire, cuando recargo su mano para sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba torcida (es mas sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse) así que se levanto con la otra mano ya que parecía no entrarle el suficiente aire en los pulmones y el dolor se incrementaba cuando intentaba hacer una respiración mas profunda, las lagrimas no paraban y no sabia por que, no recordaba lo que había estado soñando, solo sabia que le dolía horriblemente, Aome levanto las rodillas a la altura de su pecho recostando su rostro en sus rodillas para que la colcha detuviera el paso de las lagrimas y los gritos que se morían por salir, se hubiera abrazado las rodillas si no le doliera tanto su mano así que se limito a rodear sus rodillas y sujetar su mano lastimada con mucho cuidado, se balanceaba de atrás para adelante como loquita ya que este movimiento la consolaba un poco, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber dejado su casa ya que se sentía tremendamente solo, pero enseguida reflexiono que no podría haber gritado como lo hizo sin preocupar a su madre, no se había sentido así desde la perdida de su padre…._su padre…._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estos me indican y dan consejos de cómo seguir mi historia, desgraciadamente no puedo advertir ni omitir la presencia de Kikyo ya que es un elemento importante para la trama y el quitarla haría la historia sosa y aburrida, en fin dentro de poco se libraran de ella aunque creo que su rencor es influenciado ya que desgraciadamente yo haría lo mismo (me llevaría al infeliz conmigo al infierno ya que muero creyendo que me mato y encima lo encuentro muy a gusto con otra y creo que muchas de ustedes lo harían también, jaja en fin se que por esto me dirán unas cuantas groserías pero me arriesgare solo que a pesar de todo es como la mala de la novela de Todo sobre Eva, quien no la haya visto se las recomiendo a mi en lo particular me encanta la mala y me choca la buena aunque el protagonista siempre me hace sentir maripositas en el estomago cada que tiene un detalle con la protagonista jaja)**_

_**En fin un saludo a todas y todos desde México**_

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Con una patada en el aire se despertó (NA.: ¿Quién no se ha despertado así al momento de sentir que caes en un sueño y lo peor es que ni las manitas metes?) al tocar su rostro estaba surcado de lagrimas, no sabia por que pero un inmenso dolor en el pecho hacia que le faltara el aire, cuando recargo su mano para sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba torcida (es mas sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse) así que se levanto con la otra mano ya que parecía no entrarle el suficiente aire en los pulmones y el dolor se incrementaba cuando intentaba hacer una respiración mas profunda, las lagrimas no paraban y no sabia por que, no recordaba lo que había estado soñando, solo sabia que le dolía horriblemente, Aome levanto las rodillas a la altura de su pecho recostando su rostro en sus rodillas para que la colcha detuviera el paso de las lagrimas y los gritos que se morían por salir, se hubiera abrazado las rodillas si no le doliera tanto su mano así que se limito a rodearlas y sujetando su mano lastimada con mucho cuidado, se balanceaba de atrás para adelante como loquita ya que este movimiento la consolaba un poco, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber dejado su casa ya que se sentía tremendamente sola, pero enseguida reflexiono que no podría haber gritado como lo hizo sin preocupar a su madre, no se había sentido así desde la perdida de su padre….su padre…._

_Continuamos…._

Viejos recuerdos la querían invadir, se resistía por todos los medios a recordar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había olvidado pero la mente es cruel y sabe cuando tu humor y moral están por los suelos para bombardearte con todo eso que te lastima

_Flash back_

- Hija ven aquí un momento – su padre le hablaba desde el templo, desde que lo conocía había sido un hombre serio y controlado, pocas veces lo había visto con un atisbo de felicidad, su madre le contó que antes de casarse era un hombre de lo mas alegre pero desde que la tuvieron su expresión cambio, ella pensaba que eran las responsabilidades pero cuando Aome expreso que solo era su culpa y que le había quitado la felicidad a su padre su mama solo sonrió la abrazo y le dijo que el la amaba y la quería mas que a nada en el mundo. Después de eso el comenzó a ser un poco mas cariñoso pero solo un poco y por lo general evitaba el contacto visual, ella podía sentirlo pero no quería contradecir a su madre así que lo dejo pasar, posiblemente ellos pensaran que nunca se iba a dar cuenta, que solo era una niña pero ella veía el sufrimiento en la cara de su madre cuando le pedía que la llevara al psicólogo ya que sentía que ella no era normal….

- Si papa, ya voy – se sentó de rodillas detrás de el y espero pacientemente a que terminara su meditación y se dirigiera a ella

- Has estado haciendo los ejercicios que te enseñe – se giro de manera muy rápida, Aome siempre envidio la agilidad con la que se movía su padre, ya que ella no podía dar una serie de pasos en piso plano sin tropezarse, era por eso que casi siempre veía al piso

- Trato padre, pero es que son muy complicados y no te entiendo, cada vez que trato de concentrarme solo consigo un horrible dolor de cabeza – sentía decepcionarlo, lo podía ver en su mirada pero es que no entendía la teoría básica

- Entonces los practicaras todos los días en lugar de solo dos veces por semana – por un momento dirigió su mirada en ella y vio la preocupación reflejada, aunque solo fue un momento…

Papa, es inútil, yo no tengo tanto talento como tu – odiaba admitir que era solo la triste sombra de su padre pero desde hace mucho había aceptado la realidad – probablemente cuando Sota sea mas grande el pueda llevar el templo como es debido, yo simplemente soy muy inútil para esto

No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso – su padre se levanto, ahora si lo había hecho enojar – tu tienes mas poder del que yo podré alguna vez poseer, es por eso que necesitas canalizarlo y aprender a manejarlo

Pero papa, solo tú y mama…- por que tenían tanta fe en ella, que no entendían que simplemente no era como ellos

Pero nada, hemos terminado esta conversación, te quiero ver aquí a las cinco en punto para tu entrenamiento – ese tono era determinante, el que siempre utilizaba para imponerse con los demás, nunca lo había utilizado con ella, lo que mas le dolió es que no le daba oportunidad de replicar, eran solo sus reglas sin ver sus sentimientos, el solo le dio la espalda indicando que la discusión había terminado.

Como ordenes – salio sin hacer ruido, cuando vio a su pequeño hermano jugando con el abuelo sintió un poco de envidia ya que el todavía era muy pequeño como para poder entender nada (de hecho sabia que ella también pero a sus 9 años ella podía identificar los problemas mejor que cualquier adolescente) de todas maneras ella adoraba a su hermanito desde que llego a la casa el ambiente se hizo menos tenso además de que siempre sabia que hacer para hacerla reír.

Hija ven por que no me ayudas a preparar algo rico para la comida – su madre se acerco a abrazarla por la espalda, no sabia como sabia su mama identificaba su humor y la consolaba, tal vez era un instinto que se adquiere al ser madre, se sentiría agradecida si pudiera parecerse en un futuro a ella

Si mama – toda la tarde se dedico a ayudarla, después de la comida su padre le había hecho una seña para que lo siguiera al templo y seguir con su entrenamiento, ahí se quedo hasta las ocho de la noche.

Siempre terminaba agotada y con dolor de cabeza, sola en ese cuarto no podía hacer mucho, sin embargo después de tres horas sin conseguir avances y con un poco de mareo se levanto para conseguir algo de agua, de camino escucho risas en la sala, ella de verdad no quería espiar pero la puerta estaba entreabierta así que pudo mas la curiosidad que la conciencia y se asomo por la rendija, se quedo helada cuando vio ese excelente cuadro familiar, su padre sostenía a Sota y lo lanzaba por el aire sonriendo, su madre estaba encantada en el juego y su abuelo le hacia caras chistosas para que rieran, ellos eran perfectos…. _ellos, _ ella no estaba incluida, no había atisbos de recriminación en la cara de su padre ni preocupación en la de su madre, ella podía recordar como era su vida antes de Sota, _Sota _…podía comparar las noches tensas en las que nadie hablaba y por su mente se hicieron miles de teorías _y si el entrenamiento era solo un pretexto para tener momentos familiares como este, y si ellos solo quisieron a un hijo que heredara la tradición familiar pero se veían obligados a dárselo al primogénito, y si solo era un estorbo para la felicidad de todos _un sentimiento de rencor se empezaba a formar en su ser, lo odiaba por ella quería a su hermano, había sido hechizada con su personalidad al igual que todos, no quería ese sentimiento y menos dirigido hacia el, si solo, si solo…. entonces con un escalofrió vio la solución, cuando esta se formo en su mente no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer el vaso que traía en las manos, este se hizo añicos en el suelo pero ellos ni se inmutaron, el sonido de la televisión y la lluvia del exterior habían camuflajeado todo, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ella ya se dirigía a su habitación, tomo sus pertenencias básicas junto con sus ahorros, había estado ahorrando por dos años para poderle comprar a su madre un juego de te muy fino y un uniforme nuevo a su padre, a pesar del tiempo no había podido ahorrar lo suficiente ya que nunca pudo trabajar debido a los entrenamientos, de todas maneras era una cantidad considerable para alguien de su edad, pero no se detuvo mas en pensamientos de este tipo ya que salio por la ventana, estuvo a punto de caer tres veces y a costa de heridas profundas en sus manos y piernas consiguió salir, no sabia a donde ir, lo único que requería es alejarse lo mas posible, hizo una parada antes en casa de Yuka, por desgracia no se encontraba, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después, si hubiera encontrado a Yuka y esta la hubiera detenido entonces su padre no…

Fin de flash back

Se negaba a seguir recordando, después de este punto los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para soportarlos pero no tenia la fuerza para levantarse, desde hace mucho había amanecido y el teléfono no dejo de sonar en toda la mañana sin embargo el paso del tiempo ya no importaba, sabia que tenia que irse a atender esa mano, pero su cerebro y cuerpo estaban literalmente entumidos, lo único real era ese dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, no se explicaba como podía alguien aguantar tanto dolor.

Después del tercer día (eso creía ya que el tiempo era confuso) el dolor en la mano era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla levantar de su cama y llegar al baño para hacerse un ventaje precario y tomarse unas pastillas para el dolor, por pura costumbre fue a abrir el refrigerador y tomo lo primero que vio, iba arrastrando las cobijas por todo el departamento para llegar a la sala, se sentó frente al televisor y lo encendió, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así ya que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, varias veces escucho su puerta, pero era como si lo escuchara a lo lejos, por lo cual no hizo un solo movimiento para abrirla, no se dio cuenta hasta que unos brazos la acunaron que ya no se encontraba sola, le pareció escuchar un grito cuando la vieron, desgraciadamente Yuka le había llamado a su madre y habían contratado a alguien para que abriera ya que no le había dado llaves a nadie, después de eso todo se volvió aun mas irreal, era como si su vida pasara en pequeñas fotos y momentos, le había escuchado decir al doctor catatonica y torcedura de tercer grado en la muñeca, pero nada mas, afortunadamente en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para la empresa nunca había tomado vacaciones así que fue fácil negociar el tiempo que estuvo ausente, Yuka y Hoyo nunca la dejaron de visitar pero nunca consiguieron que dijera una palabra, era como regresar en el tiempo para su madre y amiga.

Cuando la amenazaron con institucionalizarla se puso como loca teniendo arranques de ira, parecía como si tuviera fuerza sobre humana ya que tuvieron que someterla los tres para podérsela llevar, tras dos semanas internadas y gracias al medicamento pudo salir, nunca comento que le había sucedido ni por que, ya que un día sin mas ni mas se levanto completamente lucida, se había quedado una semana mas en observación para tratar de averiguar que había desencadenado este episodio, sin embargo era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y cualquier recuerdo se hubiera borrado, Yuka se instalo en su casa durante el siguiente mes a fin de cuidar su comportamiento con el pretexto de una supuesta fumigación, su mama no podía dejar el templo tanto tiempo así que regreso a su casa pero la seguía visitando cada fin de semana y hablaba con Yuka todas la noches.

El doctor recomendó que siguiera en su rutina, así que inmediatamente después de salir del hospital regreso al trabajo con mas energía que nunca, si antes era dedicada ahora no se le iba ni un solo detalle, desgraciadamente su larga ausencia le quito la promoción de las manos, así que se transfirió al área de recursos humanos, este departamento estaba mucho mas cerca del de administración por lo cual ella y Hoyo hicieron una amistad mas estrecha, no tenia como agradecerle sus cuidados y cada que alguien le preguntaba por sus "vacaciones" este siempre salía en su ayuda, con esto y muchos otros detalles lograron que después de tres meses comenzaran a salir, al principio fue una relación muy amistosa pero después pues del primer beso oficial Hoyo se volvió mas exigente en cuanto atenciones, era un hombre esplendido que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo en consentirla pero al momento de tocarla se veía de todo el esfuerzo que requería para detenerse. Así fue su relación por los siguientes dos años….

- Hola chica, como te fue con Hoyo ayer – por que siempre tenía que interrogarla a primeras horas de la mañana, por que se tenía que poner roja como la nariz de Rudolf

- Bien, gracias – esperaba que su cara de palo la detuvieran del interrogatorio

- Solo bien, pero chica si estuvo planeando esto todo el mes, el aniversario no es cualquier fecha – le pidió consejos acerca de los gustos de su amiga (aunque claramente el los sabia mejor que ella), tenia que admitir que la envidia, si a ella se le olvidaba comer entonces el siempre le dejaba el almuerzo en su escritorio con una notita para no interrumpirla, quien no quisiera a un novio que en la primera hora de la mañana te reciba con un rico café y una flor, eso si no la fue a recoger a su casa antes a pesar de que tenían horarios diferentes, le sorprendía que en estos tiempos ellos no vivieran juntos pero su amiga era tan persinada que después de todo este tiempo no había tenido nada de nada con el pobre.

Estuvo deliciosa la cena y el baile además el fue …..- al quitarse el flequillo de los ojos Yuka se quedo con la boca abierta

EE ESS ESOO ESSS LOO QUUEE CRREEEOO QQQUEEE ESSSS – no dejaba de tartamudear y señalarla

A esto – _no había podido dormir bien y ahora se le había olvidado quitársela, era una tonta ya que conociendo a Yuka detalles como estos no se le iban tan fácilmente._

SI ¡¡¡ESO!!!, pero como te puedes referir a una sortija de compromiso como "eso" – le tomo la mano, era una sortija preciosa pero simple, era de oro blanco los extremos del anillo antes de juntarse se doblaban hacia direcciones diferentes rematando en cada extremo un diamante, si lo que oyeron no solo uno si no dos diamantes del mismo tamaño el anillo debió de costar una fortuna y no sintiéndose conforme le regalo unos hermosos broqueles con el mismo diseño y un dije era una hermosa perla rosada y sencilla en su engarce tenia un punto de diamante el cual hacia juego con lo demás, no solo ella si no todas las chicas del departamento se iban a morir de la envidia, es mas se iban a poner verdes del coraje.- es preciosa, te felicito amiga – ella ya comenzaba a saltar de arriba para abajo como colegiada tomándola de las manos, por un momento se detuvo pero olvidando ese nudo en el estomago por su decisión se le unió – ¿Cómo fue? ¿En donde te lo pidió? ¿Se te arrodillo? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu madre? ¿Seguirás trabajando? –

Espera, espera, no te entiendo nada, la verdad es que yo no me lo esperaba y bueno es que todavía yo no me lo puedo creer – los recuerdos de la noche pasada se arremolinaban en su mente

Flash back

El restaurante era precioso, pero se sentía incomoda entre tantas bellezas, su vestido y sencillo maquillaje no se podían comparar con el que traían las demás damas, y Hoyo no la ayudaba mucho al quedársele viendo como si ninguna de ellas estuviera presente, en lo que el parecía el modelo de una revista ella era la clásica chica pueblerina con un vestido bonito, pero por dios, podía tolerar todo menos que la mesera que se comiera a su novio con los ojos, pudo percibir los ojos de la muy descarada en su trasero, tenia que meter algo en su boca pare evitar decir la bola de groserías que le estaban surgiendo, ella nunca había sido celosa (_excepto por cierto individuo de cabello blanco el cual no estaba recordando en este momento, es mas ahora mismo iba a dejar de pensar en sus poderosos brazos, su cuerpo de tentación y esos hermosos ojos que parecían oro liquido y que hacían que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles, si señor ella ya no tenia ni un atisbo de información_), pero últimamente el sentimiento territorial la embargaba horriblemente y a veces como si alguien poseyera su cuerpo se había puesto a discutir con las chismosas del trabajo que no dejaban de lanzarle sus calzones a su novio, bendita Yuka por estar con ella en todo momento _(nunca se hubiera imaginado que existían tantos sinónimos tan variados de las palabras "ofrecida y perra" además de que solo Yuka poseía ese don para hacer sentir a alguien cucaracha cuando quería, bendito dios que estaba de su lado_) y saber salir de las situaciones de manera sutil, si fuera por ella aplicaría todo lo que vio en sus cursos psicometricos para despedirlas a las muy perras.

¿Te encuentras bien? – su mirada denotaba preocupación, la tomo por la espalda para dirigirla a la mesa ya que le molestaban las miradas que los comensales les lanzaban, desde que entraron habían enfocado la mirada en _su novia_ sin embargo dentro de poco dejaría en claro que ella era solo suya, no permitió ni siquiera que el mesero le acercara la silla, en el momento en que estuvo instalada se agacho para darle un recadado beso que la puso roja, adoraba cuando se sonrojaba pero de momento esto era mas que suficiente para dejarles en claro que no quería que la vieran de ese modo, rodeo la mesa y tomo su lugar sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía preciosa con su sencillez, y eso hacia que destacara de entre todas las chicas convencionales y sin personalidad que la rodeaban. – te gusta

Es muy lindo, sin embargo no era necesario, me hubiera conformado con una wopper doble y una película en el sillón de mi casa – por que demonios no nos da las malditas cartas y se va, tiene que ponerle la servilleta en las piernas, me extraña que no quiera masticar su comida por el

La oferta es tentadora, si quieres todavía podemos irnos – el tenerla en sus brazos en privacidad de su casa como tantas otras veces lo tentaba demasiado, ese era el problema, ya no quería irse de su lado y dudaba que pudiera soltarla si accedía a irse, era por eso que había tomado la decisión mas importante de su vida sin chistar.

Pero temo ser una pésima anfitriona, y en vista de que me peine creo que deberíamos aprovechar – el se había tomado demasiadas molestias en planear esto y no lo iba a arruinar por su bocota y celos, no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de rencor que le dirigió la mesera con la mención de irse lo cual la hizo sonreír, disimulo viendo la carta y casi se va de espaldas cuando ve los precios.- oye creo que mejor si nos vamos

Ya comenzaste con tu costumbre de ver los precios – había escogido este lugar ya que su madre había mencionado en una de sus tantas comidas que sus cartas nunca tenían precios, el y su padre se habían reído y le habían explicado el por que, fue por eso que le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a la mesera por haberse equivocado, ya que conocía la penosa costumbre de su novia de querer escatimar en gastos en todo momento, si la había dejado pagar en algunas ocasiones cuando salían era solo por no lastimar sus sentimientos pero le incomodaba el tener que hacerlo

En serio, es mas ya hasta el hambre se me quito – demonios cada entrada valía un cuarto de su salario en una quincena y bueno mejor ni mencionar los platos fuertes

Aome por favor no empecemos – gracias a la mesera tendría que discutir un buen rato con ella, es mas iba a hablar con el gerente personalmente ya que pudo haber evitado esta equivocación si se dedicara mas a poner atención que a verle el trasero.- señorita por favor háblele al encargado – su tono era cortante, nunca mostraba ese lado enfrente de ella

Hoyo, que vas a hacer – caray ahora si que estaba molesto

Su servicio esta mal señor - la mesera repentinamente se puso blanca del susto, se había regodeado con sus compañeras el que siempre iba a su mesa, todas suspiraban por el y mas cuando venia con toda su familia, excedían sus atenciones ya que sabían que a pesar de que era un amor platónico, una sola mirada de el hacia que todos los vellitos del cuerpo se te pusieran de punta y todas esas maripositas que su novio no conseguía revivir desde hace mucho

Si señorita, por favor háblele – tenia que ponerle un punto final a esto, la noche mas importante de su vida y esta tipa ya le comenzaba a fastidiar la noche, mas valía detenerlo desde un principio antes de que se molestara mas por equivocaciones en su orden

Hoyo, por favor no hagas tonterías esta noche, te prometo no poner un pero mas, es mas, en vista de que no conozco nada por que no ordenas por mi, así estarás seguro que no estoy viendo los precios, señorita por favor retírese, en un momento ordenamos – sabia que cuando estaba de ese humor lo mejor era tratar de salvar la situación, le molestaba la chica pero desgraciadamente no era la única que lo estaba viendo así en el lugar, dudaba que alguien en la ciudad no cometiera tonterías ante el.

Pero es que la chica….- por eso la adoraba, siempre tolerante, aun recordaba como sus otras novias siempre exigían que cambiara de mesera o se quejaban del servicio y podía ver sus caras de satisfacción cuando el gerente las reprendía frente a ellas, decidió dejar la fiesta en paz. – ok, en un momento mas ordenamos, ¿gustas algo de beber?

Un refresco de manzana por favor – la mesera se le quedo viendo con cara de what?

Temo que aquí no tenemos refrescos, pero le puedo traer una limonada con agua mineral – ¿Cómo hacían chicas de este tipo para conseguir chicos como el? Definitivamente le iba a pedir consejo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad

Ella dijo un refresco así que tráigamelo por favor – el se encontraba en los limites de su paciencia con esta chica, no iba a permitir que la hiciera menos, aunque se reprendió mentalmente por no haberle explicado antes a Aome

Si señor – por que no podía quedarse calladita, se repetía la mesera una y otra vez

Nop, pensándolo bien si se me antoja eso, es mas, un día en la boda de un tío me ofrecieron lo mismo, y me gusto tanto que la trate de preparar yo misma, sabia horrorosa – Aome reía nerviosamente, por lo general terminaba haciendo el bufón en estas situaciones – nadie me explico que no se endulzaba con azúcar si no con jarabe, en fin fue un desperdicio total de dinero – en ese momento Aome le dirigió una mirada a la mesera que le indicaba que mejor se fuera de una vez, ya que no pensaba salvarla toda la noche.

Tráigame lo mismo por favor – podía detectar cuanto se esforzaba así que apreciando sus esfuerzos lo dejo pasar de momento, pero nunca mas volvería a venir a este restaurante, aunque eso le costara una buena charla con su padre.

Si señor – se iría a hiperventilar en cuanto entrara a la cocina, las miradas que Hoyo le dirigió le indicaron todo lo que pensaba de ella así que decidió tomar su descanso y pedirle a su amiga Shuu que la cubriera.

La cena paso sin pormenores, Hoyo sabia que su debilidad era la carne y cuando le trajeron su comida este se regocijo cuando vio su cara de placer al sentir como esta se derretía en su paladar, a pesar de sus intentos no pudo darle su regalo durante la cena, pero ella le dio la oportunidad perfecta cuando le entrego el suyo.

Se que no es mucho – se comenzaba a poner roja al momento de sacar el pequeño regalo de su bolsa – pero pensé que te gustaría – le entrego una pequeña caja plateada con un moño blanco

Sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa – siempre que ella le daba algo sentía lo mismo que de pequeño antes de navidad, era muy ocurrente con sus regalos y casi siempre los usaba o tenia cerca – te molesto si lo abro –

Claro – solo esperaba que le gustara, raramente en cuanto lo vio supo que se lo tenia que regalar, aunque por supuesto con esta cena el superaba el costo de cualquier cosa que pudiera permitirse darle.

Es precioso – al retirar el papel pudo ver una pequeña caja de cristal personalizada con su nombre grabado, en el interior había un juego de mancuernillas y pisa corbatas de oro y plata – muchas gracias

Bueno tenia que compensarte por mi intento de bufanda – todavía podía recordar los corajes que hizo al tejerla, estuvo a punto de rendirse y comprarle una hasta que la descubrió haciéndola y bueno se vio en la penosa necesidad de terminarla, afortunadamente su amigo se dedicaba a hacer diseños y grabarlos casi en cualquier superficie así que fue fácil pedirle su ayuda con la caja, Yuka le ayudo a escoger lo demás ya que casualmente había hecho la mención de que siempre usaba traje y que esos accesorios eran súper importantísimos, tanto como una bolsa para una chica.

Sabes que me encanto tu bufanda – era la primera vez que alguien se esforzaba tanto por el y sabia apreciar su esfuerzo

Si lo se, aunque me veré en la necesidad de quemarla la próxima vez que la lleves al trabajo ya que solo expones mi falta de habilidad – le molestaba cuando sus amigos le hacían burla cuando la traía debido a las puntadas y combinación de colores, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se tenia que comprar todo el estambre de una sola vez ya que nunca se puede encontrar el mismo tono dos veces?

OK, prometo solo llevarla en ocasiones especiales, y hablando de eso es mi turno – repentinamente se puso muy serio lo cual solo provoco que el estomago le diera un retortijón

Pero si la cena estuvo excelente – un mal presentimiento le recorría la piel y ponía en alerta sus sentidos. Al momento de verlo hincado, frente a todos, sintio que la sangre dejaba de circular por sus venas y por que demonios todo el maldito restaurante se tuvo que callar al mismo tiempo, solo se podían escuchar los platos en la cocina y el sonido de su corazón, el cual estaba segura que se saldría de su pecho en una representación perfecta de la película de alíen – _respira muchacha, el oxigeno es bueno, el oxigeno es importante –_se decía en su mente y entonces

-No soy muy bueno en esto ya que es mi primera vez, así que te pido toda la paciencia del mundo, - a pesar de aparentar seguridad y seriedad por dentro estaba muerto de miedo ya que se exponía completamente en un lugar en el que estaban todos los amigos de negocios de su padre, pero el solo recordar las miradas de los comensales en ella le dio el coraje para continuar

_- ¿Qué? _Bueno una pequeña parte de ella se sentía como adolescente de quince años gritando a todo pulmón de la emoción, es mas podía visualizarla claramente, ya que en este momento no la dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos así que solo asintió

La primera vez que te vi en el aeropuerto con mi abuela me hizo ver que no eras una chica común y corriente, a lo largo de todo este tiempo te he visto crecer, tanto en los buenos como en malos momentos y lo que me he dado cuenta a lo largo de estos dos años es que lo único que me lastima verdaderamente no es cuando peleamos, o cuando te veo triste si no que es cuando me tengo que separar de ti, no importando la fracción de tiempo que sea, es por eso que te pido que seas mi compañera de vida, que me dejes ayudarte tanto como me has ayudado a mi – en ese momento saco una pequeña caja con un anillo y aretes a juego ofreciéndoselos con una mirada indescriptible, llena de determinación y amor

El restaurante se quedo en silencio esperando su respuesta, las meseras se congelaron es sus posiciones para no interrumpir la escena, aunque muchas retorcían lo que tuvieran entre manos

_Ay diosito, por que yo, por que me pones estas pruebas a mi, (suspiro) bueno no se de que esta agradecido ya que la que le debe todo soy yo, el muy ingenuo me conoce hasta en mi peor faceta y siguió en pie y tengo que admitir que muchos a esta altura ya hubieran renunciado a mi necedad, desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta que todos los hombres en mi vida me han abandonado eventualmente inclusive el mas importante para mi, mientras que lo único constante fue el y su apoyo, bueno yo tengo que admitir que me hace sentir siempre segura y protegida, aunque, - _una pequeña lagrima cae de sus ojos con lo que la luz de esperanza en la mirada de Hoyo se fue apagando pensando lo peor y antes de que se pusiera de pie Aome lo detuvo y sostuvo su barbilla con su mano y agachándose a su altura lo beso – _con esto te digo adiós para siempre Inuyasha mi amor, tu siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazón… _ACEPTO

Un estallido de aplausos y celebración se escucho, muchos se pararon al ver como Hoyo se ponía de pie con Aome entre sus brazos y sin romper el beso – nunca te arrepentirás, te amo Aome

Fin del flash back

Yuka no podía contener la emoción y las lagrimas al momento de que le contó Aome – pero entonces, ¿y ese dije? –

Ja, me dijo el muy tramposo que este era mi verdadero regalo de aniversario, el anillo y los aretes son el de compromiso, este lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, lo compro en una tienda de antigüedades por que le dijeron que tenia el poder de unir a los corazones que estaban destinados a estar juntos pero que para que hiciera juego con lo demás le mando a poner el engarce, es un cursi, hasta nombre tiene – aunque lo adoraba y ahora podía decir que era SU CURSI –

Yuka sabia que era mejor no decirle que eso no era solo plata y brillantes, si no diamantes y oro blanco y que le podían cortar el pescuezo por utilizarlos así como así en el transporte publico pero primero lo hablaría con Hoyo y planearían la mejor forma para que no le de un infarto ni haga una escena - ¿y cual es el nombre?

Perla de Shikon, ¿chistoso no? – aunque a veces le intrigaba el color que despedía, ya que parecía que brillaba por si mismo al momento que lo tocaba

Oye no te parece que esta brillando como si fuera un diamante – se veía medio rara la pieza pero era muy bonita

Vaya, por lo menos no soy la única que se da cuenta – al momento de que su amiga intento tomarla con las manos, una fuerza invisible, como aquella fuerza que surge cuando tratas de juntar dos imanes con la misma polaridad, la rechazo, lo dejo pasar ya que pensó que era debido al movimiento del ascensor dedicándose a atosigar a su amiga por el cierre de la noche y su despedida

Cuando se abrió el ascensor y las chismosas vieron su sortija y se emocionaron Aome se dio cuenta de que este seria un día muuyyy largo

Afortunadamente Hoyo la saco a almorzar afuera, era muy pesado el estar en la oficina aguantando las indirectas de tantas personas, nunca pensó que el salir con alguien del trabajo fuera tan difícil, y mas aun si era el hijo del dueño, así que no espera menos, así que se paso todo el almuerzo discutiendo con Hoyo acerca de su renuncia, iba a ser difícil el adaptarse a un nuevo trabajo pero era mejor que aguantar a todos, lo único que le dolía era dejar a Yuka pero así se verían con mas gusto al llegar a casa (o por lo menos hasta que se casara) nunca pensó que una decisión así cambiara tanto su vida de un momento a otro pero bueno que mas da…

¿Y que vas a hacer esta noche? – afortunadamente el día había terminado, no dejaría pasar tan rápido la decisión del trabajo pero sabia que era mejor atacar en secuencias que tirar todos tus cartuchos en un solo intento

Supongo que lo usual, solo recogeré la casa y veré películas ¿por? – _por que siempre tenia que decir la verdad, no podía pensar mas las cosas como toda la gente_

Bueno es que me gustaría que conozcas a mis padres – su padre lo estuvo atosigando toda la mañana con querer conocerla, para el todas eran unas interesadas, afortunadamente su abuela intervino a su favor y bueno su madre se encuentra emocionada con la desición

TUUUUSSSS PAAADDDRRREESS – una cosa es saber que sales con el hijo del dueño pero otra muy diferente es conocerlo, tenía la fama de congelar a la gente con solo un vistazo y bueno en la empresa los rumores no eran muy favorecedores

Créeme, no muerden, además yo ya fui a pedirte, ahora es tu turno de que pidas mi mano, no querrás abusar de mi inocencia ¿o si? – le tomo la mano para darle seguridad, sabia de los rumores en la empresa y desgraciadamente muchos de ellos eran verdaderos pero necesitaba hacer las cosas bien por su propia seguridad

Y si no les gusto – tenia la costumbre de morderse el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que preferiría saltarte tantos formalismos

Te adoraran, y si no pues ultimadamente me robas y ya – a decir verdad a el le encantaba la idea

Me estas tomando el pelo – siempre la hacia sonrojar con esos comentarios ya que sonaba como si ella fuera una pervertida

Jaja para nada, paso por ti a las ocho, es una cena casual así que no te preocupes – para este momento ya estaban en la puerta de su apartamento, así que la beso profundamente, sabia que ocupaba mas fuerza de la debida, pero es que el sentirla tan pequeña y tan suave hacia que su sentido común saliera por la ventana, cuando ella hizo pequeñas señas de sofocamiento la soltó entre risas, ya que sabia que tenia que dejarla para que se preparara

Jaja, mucha risa, dime quien es el que se ve ridículo con mi labial rosa en todo su rostro – la verdad es que este hombre no se veía mal con nada pero bueno no iba a dejar que se riera y se fuera muy quitado de la pena

Pues por que tengo una novia muy abusadora que siempre me quiere comer a besos – no podía dejar de gastarle esas bromas, se veía demasiado tierna cuando hacia gestos

Ayyyy me chocas – por que tenia siempre que tener ingenio para lo malo, mejor se metía antes de darle unas buenas patadas en las espinillas por gritar esos comentarios

A las 7:30 pm estaba echa un manojo de nervios, lo peor que pudo hacer fue pedirle consejo a Yuka la cual le dijo una serie de comentarios que no hicieron mas que alertarla, parecía una cena con el presidente y no con los padres de su prometido, decidió irse lo mas formal posible ya que no cometería el error de la cena de compromiso, ese Hoyo cada que decía casual significaba siempre formal. Como si lo invocara con el pensamiento este ya estaba en su puerta tocando, se veía guapísimo con su look casual, sabia que el nunca usaría un pantalón de mezclilla (aunque muchas marcas le pagarían por hacerlo, se preguntaba si podía rentarlo por una módica cantidad jaja) pero el conjunto de su camiseta formal abierta, sin corbata, y su pantalón formal de color beige lo hacia ver como salido de una revista.

Te ves lindisima – era un vestido blanco con un chal tejido en color rosa pálido, este hacia con los zapatos, bolsa y accesorios (por supuesto traía sus regalos puestos)

Seguro que no vamos mejor por una pizza, es mas yo la pago junto con las pelis – nuevamente se mordía los labios, la verdad es que ahora no estaba tan segura de su atuendo pero si se metía a su habitación sabia que no saldría de ahí

Vamos ya, no seas una cobardica – la tomo por la espalda, sabia que si entraban en ese cuarto estaria sobre ella en un dos por tres

Ok pero si vomito, me desmayo, hiperventilo, tropiezo o digo tonterías no digas que no te lo advertí – no exageraba, le había pasado cada caso en situaciones de estrés, es mas llevaba en su bolso todo tipo de cosas para prevenir y solucionar cada una de ellas, desde medicamentos hasta una navaja tipo tarjeta (N. A. yo siempre traigo una ya que estas no saben fallar jajaja)

Eres una exagerada – esperaba, ya que conocía a personas que habían sufrido de todo eso frente a su padre y sus ataques mentales, solo esperaba que su abuela pudiera mas que el.

La cena paso sin pormenores, afortunadamente la abuela de Hoyo la estuvo ayudando en todo momento, al principio su padre fue rudo con ella, pero conforme fue pasando la cena y haciendo comentarios (desgraciadamente Hoyo no se cansaba de atosigarla y recordarle todos los momentos mas bochornosos de su vida, seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con su madre de ellos)algo en el padre de Hoyo le recordó al propio, afortunadamente las ocurrencias de sus hermanas y de su madre no dejaron que se pusiera melancólica por esto, al final todos salieron a despedirla y en todo el camino Hoyo no dejo de alabarla, así que se le hizo corto el viaje.

Eres estupenda, como consigues simpatizarles así – su padre estuvo algo pesado al principio, se preocupo cuando se congelo al verla pero es que tenia una personalidad impactante, aunque en sus adentros sintió celos cuando al final de la noche excedió en atenciones con ella.

No se a que te refieres, tu llevaste toda la conversación, por cierto como demonios sabes del accidente del árbol – su solo mención lo hizo reír nuevamente, ella y Yuka acostumbran recoger frutos de un árbol fuera de la escuela, desgraciadamente ella se quiso hacer la valiente ante las burlas de su amiga, todo fue fácil hasta el momento en que trato de bajar rápidamente debido a que las campanas de salida estaban sonando y bueno su falda se atoro en una rama haciendo que esta se columpiara de un lado a otro, dando cara al suelo y enseñando su ropa interior a todo el instituto, Yuka no se molestaba en ayudarla ya que se agarraba el estomago de la risa y bueno la falda termino rota, tuvo ir a la escuela para engraparla y así llegar a su casa, tampoco su familia dejo de reír en toda una semana – por que tenias que mencionarlo

Es que en verdad Aome, solo a ti te pueden pasar esas situaciones – afortunadamente su madre lo había puesto al tanto de estas y muchas mas, gracias a esto el sabia la historia de cada una de las cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Jaja, sigue riento, en cuento conozca bien a tu madre le sacare todos tus trapitos al sol y ya veras – se destacaba en que podía ser muy rencorosa e inventiva cuando quería

Desgraciadamente no tuve tanta diversión como tu, pero anda no te molestes, si te doy un besito me perdonas – aunque no lo perdonara iba a dárselo, ya la tenia de la cintura y estaba muy cerca de ella.

Oye don Juan tengo vecinos – ella no podía quitárselo lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta, tenia un pésimo sentido de la puntería

Entonces tendremos que solucionarlo – ágilmente le quito las llaves en el primer intento abrió la puerta sin siquiera quitar su otra mano de la cintura, se había contenido lo suficiente.

Oye, que tal si esta Yuka – sabia que no era posible ya que esta siempre se encontraba los fines de semana con su novio, pero necesitaba algo a que aferrarse

No te preocupe, es perfectamente normal que este aquí, después de todo soy tu prometido ¿o no? – tomo sus labios como poseso, cerro la puerta con su pie y le puso llave antes de lanzarlas a cualquier parte de cuarto

Oye, tendrás que irlas a buscar, por cierto no crees que te extrañaran tus padres y bueno – se le empezaban a acabar los pretextos

Nop, desde hace mucho que no vivo con ellos – sabia que no era correcto presionar tanto pero en cualquier momento se iría

Aa, creo que necesito saber mas de ti – por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella no conocía a su prometido

Bueno esta es una magnifica oportunidad – la acercaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, repentinamente cayeron en el sillón, simplemente no podía dejar de besarla y supo el momento exacto en el que ella se rindió a sus caricias con un suspiro, un hombre decente la abría dejado y le hubiera dado las buenas noches, pero el ya no era un hombre decente, era su prometido

Hoyo había caído entre sus piernas y se balanceaba mientras que ella enterraba sus manos en su cuero cabelludo besándolo como posesa, nunca se había permitido llegar con el hasta ese punto, pero por dios si ya lo había hecho tendría todo como es debido. Una de las manos fue avanzando desde su espalda hasta su seno derecho, las manos le temblaban al acercarse y cuando lo todo Aome sintió como si su contacto la abrazara a pesar de la ropa, el lo amasaba como si fuera plastilina pero descubrió que le gustaba su rudeza, adoraba cuando le daba esos pequeños pellizcos los cuales hicieron que sus pechos se hincharan y sus pezones sobresalieran tratando de atravesar la ropa, sus caricias continuaron por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que solo el teléfono, al principio lo ignoraron pero gemido Aome admitió que no podía ignorarlo mas

Creo que es urgente – no le molestaba el peso de Hoyo, sin embargo la tenia completamente inmovilizada

Ya se cansara – se rehusaba a dejar su posición, sus manos se movieron de posición y la abrazaron

No creo, ya lleva mucho tiempo sonando, solo será un minuto – ella tampoco quería que terminara ya que sabia que si se levantaba su cerebro funcionaria de nuevo y bueno no quería pensar en como lo vería a la cara de nuevo

Déjame a mi – afortunadamente el teléfono era inalámbrico y estaba al lado del sillón, Aome no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en el regazo de Hoyo, este tomaba con una mano su cintura y la otra simplemente no la quito de su pecho, iba a ser muy pero muy difícil concentrarse en hablar coherentemente ya que este continuaba besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

Bbbbuu buu eee noo – por lo menos esperaba que entendieran lo que decia por que ella no

Aome, ¿Cómo estas?¿como te fue?¿es cierto que viven en una mansión? ¿te vestiste como te dije?¿te pusiste el anillo? Amiga me tenias muy preocupada y bueno…..- a penas si pudo contenerse en hablarle

Yuka, mmm creo que este no es muy buen momento – _(el mmm fue provocado por una mordidita justo debajo de su oído)_- te hablo mas tarde

Pilluela, Hoyo sigue ahí ¿verdad? Eres una cochinota admítelo – podía escuchar claramente todos los smack y sonidos similares por el auricular

Este, si nos vemos mañana ok bye – colgó antes de que le contestara, ya su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien que digamos y bueno no quería arrepentirse después por soltar información de mas.

¿Quieres que me vaya? – estaba abusando pero no quería dejarla, la piel de Aome sabia a una combinación entre leche y miel

Me gustaría que te quedaras pero no crees que vamos muy rápido – mientras platicaban no dejaron de besarse

Lo se pequeña, pero es que me enloqueces – con un apretón final dejo su pecho utilizo sus dos manos para abrazarla

Te puedes quedar siempre y cuando te portes bien – la verdad es que desde hace mucho había soñado con despertar abrazada a alguien

Lo prometo – esperaría lo que fuera, avanzaría poco a poco sin ceder terreno, ahora que había tenido esta intimidad con ella no le permitiría menos (por lo menos cada que estuvieran solos por supuesto)

Ok espera un segundo – en menos de 10 minutos ya se había desmaquillado y se encontraba en piyama, en este momento le estaba ofreciendo unos para el

¿Y tú que haces con ropa de hombre en tu casa? – tomo la ropa con una mirada de reproche en sus ojos

Oye no seas mal pensado, el novio de Yuka se queda a veces con ella – había aprendido a dormir con sus audífonos puestos en esas ocasiones. Aunque se compensaba ya que podía molestarla en el trabajo al día siguiente

¿Aquí? Con las dos solas, no me gusta que nadie se quede contigo – hablaría muy seriamente con Yuka el lunes

No seas celoso, si, ahora vamos que ya tengo sueño – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación, seria la primera vez que dormirían juntos, claro no tenia en la mente intimar, solo sentirlo un poco mas cerca de ella. Extrañamente el día de hoy brillaba la perla mas que otros días, y no supo por que pero esa noche no se la quito

Todo estaba oscuro, desde hace mucho tiempo no había tenido esta clase de sueños, no desde que èl se había ido, entonces, empezó a escuchar voces a lo lejos, era extraño, era como un cántico, sentía como si la llamaran, empezó a seguir esos extraños sonidos, la melodía era triste, como un llamado triste que hacia que su corazón llorara, conforme se fue acercando a las voces pudo ver una luz a lo lejos, era la misma luz que irradiaba su collar, repentinamente lo sintió muy caliente sobre su pecho, quiso quitárselo pero antes de que lo agarrara el suelo se desvaneció y cayo en la oscuridad, al principio grito, pero después de un rato la sensación se desvaneció y se sintió como si estuviera en una piscina, su cuerpo era ligero pero podía respirar regularmente, entonces fue cuando vio a un animal inmenso, como una ballena, este se dirigía a ella con las fauces abiertas, ella pedaleaba desesperadamente tratando de alejarse pero no consiguió moverse

_O dios, eso me va a comer, corre Aome corre, no espera, mejor despierta Aome despierta –_ pero como en todos los sueños uno nunca despierta cuando quiere y la criatura cerro su boca, nuevamente estaba inconsciente pero el sonido de agua goteando de alguna parte la despertó, ahora podía también sentirla, el piso estaba duro y frió, su cuerpo temblaba estaba recostada en una especie de losa por lo que pudo sentir así que se puso de pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron así que cayo.

Pero que demonios, desde cuando uno siente tanto frió en sueños, todo por cenar tanto, en fin mejor ponerle fin antes de que pase algo mas, ya tuve suficientes criaturas terroríficas por una noche – se puso de pie, no podía ver ni sus manos en la oscuridad así que decidió seguir la pared – ¿y esas voces? ¿de nuevo?, al parecer hay una salida – las voces se escuchaban mas fuerte, ahora podía distinguir que eran provenientes de dos mujeres, por los matices se podía ver que una era vieja, pero no estaría segura hasta verlo con sus propios ojos ya que esto había picado su curiosidad

¿Te digo que no esta funcionando?, debimos de haber cantado mal la estrofa o algo – la chica sonaba frustrada – hemos dicho el hechizo toda la noche sin ningún resultado y el tiempo se nos acaba anciana Kaede

Muchachita tonta, se que el tiempo es vital pero gracias a tus arrebatos tendremos que repetir todo el procedimiento mañana por la noche – le molestaba la impaciencia de su aprendiz, por lo menos esta vez no habían invocado nada, era mejor así que tener que luchar nuevamente con sabe que demonio

Le dije que el lapilazul no estaba lo suficientemente grande, o a lo mejor es la hiedra de campo, seguramente esa malvada pulga me engaño de nuevo, deje que le ponga las manos encima y la encerrare si alimento. – se habían tenido que preparar por dos noches para tener todos los materiales de invocación, habían hecho todo lo indicado así que seguramente fueron los ingredientes los que habían fallado.

Seguramente dijiste mal la ultima estrofa no culpes los materiales ya que yo misma los revise – se comenzaba a parar, ya que sus rodillas no resistirían otra hora mas en esa posición

¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Mi culpa? Seguramente fue su voz la que no nos ayudo – Sango ya comenzaba a pararse molesta, la vieja era muy sabia pero tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, si no fuera una asunto de vida o muerta ya hubiera desistido desde hace mucho tiempo

De pronto una risa hizo que las dos voltearan hacia la cueva al mismo tiempo y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos

Este, perdón, no quería espiar pero es que ustedes lucían muy chistosas y – Aome estaba completamente roja, al principio cuando las vio se quiso retirar pero ellas estaban en el paso y bueno era la primera vez que tenia la conciencia plena en su sueño así que lo mejor era disfrutar, digo uno realmente uno no puede espiar en sus sueños ¿o si?

¿TUUU? – Sango cayó sobre su trasero, era la primera vez que no invocaban a un demonio y podía sentir el poder irradiando de esa chica

Por fin contestaste – lo que dejo realmente sorprendida a Kaede fue el dije, ya que indicaba el rango y poder de la hechicera

Aome no supo que hacer cuando las dos cayeron arrodilladas ante si, un mal presentimiento (_lo cual quería ignorar con todas sus fuerzas) _ le indicaba que ya no estaba en su hogar y que esto no era del todo un sueño……


	7. Chapter 7

_**Uff, casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi tantos comentarios, me sentí tan contenta que casi brinco, en fin, me encanta que les agrade la historia, y prometo tratar de hacer los capítulos lo mas rápido posible (sniff sniff créanme me esfuerzo lo mas posible) solo que la mente a veces no da para mucho, afortunadamente me acabo de comprar series nuevas (benditas fuentes de inspiración)espero que estas me ayuden ¿no creen?(aunque a veces solo sirven para tenerme atareada pensando en otra historia jajaja)**_

_**En fin un saludo desde México**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_De pronto una risa hizo que las dos voltearan hacia la cueva al mismo tiempo y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos _

_Este, perdón, no quería espiar pero es que ustedes lucían muy chistosas y – Aome estaba completamente roja, al principio cuando las vio se quiso retirar pero ellas estaban en el paso y bueno era la primera vez que tenia la conciencia plena en su sueño así que lo mejor era disfrutar, digo uno realmente uno no puede espiar en sus sueños ¿o si? _

_¿TUUU? – Sango cayó sobre su trasero, era la primera vez que no invocaban a un demonio y podía sentir el poder irradiando de esa chica_

_Por fin contestaste – lo que dejo realmente sorprendida a Kaede fue el dije, ya que indicaba el rango y poder de la hechicera_

_Aome no supo que hacer cuando las dos cayeron arrodilladas ante si, un mal presentimiento (lo cual quería ignorar con todas sus fuerzas) le indicaba que ya no estaba en su hogar y que esto no era del todo un sueño……_

**Continuamos…**

Por las calles desoladas del puerto se podía escuchar a un hombre tarareando una tonta canción, solo un hombre con su seguridad y fuerza se atrevería a caminar por esos desolados y peligrosos caminos sin otra arma que sus puños

- Mmm mi linda Sango se pone cada día mas linda – contemplaba su mano como poseso recordando lo sucedido momentos antes

Flash back

Maldito marinero, por que no puedes conservar tus malditas manos es su lugar

Pero Sanguito, ellas tienen vida propia – respondía con las manos al aire y el rostro inocente

¡vida propia! Mis narices, eres solo otro de esos malditos marineros pervertidos que solo quieren a las mujeres por un rato y luego se desaparecen – desgraciadamente ella lo había visto muchas veces, se había prometido a ella misma no caer nunca en esos trucos baratos y rastreros

Yo nunca te abandonaría mi querida Sango, mis intenciones contigo son…-el rápidamente la tomo por la espalda volteándola para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, reflejaba toda la sinceridad que su alma negra por su pasado podía, no en balde se había quedado tantos años tras ella

Miroku tu…-_será posible que estuviera a punto de declararse- _Miroku sello las palabras con un beso, un tierno beso que demostrara todo lo que sentía por ella, se sorprendió que no le diera en la cabeza con el sartén que peligrosamente sostenía entre sus manos, sin embargo una vez que sus labios estrecharon los de ella poco importo perder un par de neuronas, sin embargo su maldita mano pensaba algo mas y mientras su cabeza se concentraba en sus labios su mano fue avanzando poco a poco hasta acomodarse en su trasero, Sango estaba tan perdida en el beso que al principio ni lo sintió, solo hasta que una deliciosa corriente eléctrica se desplazo a lo largo de su columna vertebral se dio cuenta de que su mano amasaba su nalga acercándola cada vez mas hacia el.

_Maldito marinero mañoso –_con este pensamiento y el sartén bien sujetado le dio con todas sus fuerzas, al verlo inconciente en el piso corrió en su ayuda pensando que esta vez tal vez si se había dejado llevar un poco….

Fin del flash back

Horas mas tarde y un poco atarantado por los golpes posteriores para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar y gracias a que la anciana Kaede entrara para quitarle a Sango de encima pudo irse a su nuevo barco, a veces su mano era solo una molestia (y mas cuando se encontraba con su amada) pero por dios esta vez – subiéndola hasta la altura de su cara y besándola- no se la lavaría en semanas, repentinamente su expresión cambio recordando el motivo principal de su visita y agradeciendo a los dioses que Sango no haya salido en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento, el requería aminorar aunque sea un poco la pena de perder a su capitán, sin embargo todo era por una buena causa ¿no?, el preferiría mil veces sufrir esa soledad que ver nuevamente a su amigo perdiendo la razón por un amor imposible, después de todo si el había decidido ya nada se podía hacer. Después de todo el no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacer lo mismo, tal vez por que el todavía tenia que pagar muchas deudas de sangre antes de poderse permitir el ser feliz, el se sacaría el corazón antes de arrastrar a su adorada Sango a su maldita vida y las posibles consecuencias que eso conllevara.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan atolondrado por los golpes y sus pensamientos el se hubiera percatado de que a lo lejos se veía humo, desgraciadamente solo su olfato pudo advertirlo demasiado tarde

- Mmm huele a carne quemada – entonces como si recuerdos de su pasado se estrellaran contra el una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su barco, conforme se fue acercando mas audibles se hacían los gritos desgarradores de dolor, se quedo pasmado al ver ante sus propios ojos como un hombre acompañado de un niño pequeño contemplaban como su barco se quemaba ante ellos con miles de voces desgarradoras saliendo de el – ¡¡maldita sea llegue tarde!! – su voz hizo que este personaje volteara tranquilamente, ahora que lo veía mas cerca podía notar que no era un hombre en un abrigo si no alguien envuelto en un traje de mandril ocultando su rostro - ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

- Mmm me parece que eres la primera persona que aplica mi naturaleza correctamente en una pregunta, eso me complace dime ¿tu eres el dueño de este barco? – el pequeño niño a su lado sonreía, a este siempre le encantaba ver el dolor que podía provocar su padre a través de su poder muy por encima de los tontos motivos

- Bien, poco me importa tu nombre, dime ¿tu causaste esto? – Miroku podía sentir el poder de este sujeto, no …. De este demonio, se había topado con invocaciones antes, pero era la primera vez que se topaba con una tan poderosa, era por eso que sabia que solo había prolongado el sufrimiento de su tripulación para que sus lamentos lo trajeran hasta aquí, ya que ellos probablemente estuvieran muertos hace horas, lo único que le quedaba era averiguar lo mas posible de su enemigo antes de destruirlo o morir en el intento

-Ciertamente, aunque solo contestare las preguntas del dueño de este barco

- Si yo soy el propietario de esta navegación – el no había preguntado por el tiempo así que no lo mencionaría

- Veo en tus respuestas que no me mientes, pero que me ocultas algo de información, de una o de otra manera no importa ya que mi misión es solo llevarte ante mi maestro

-Maldito demonio, eso solo si puedes hacerlo imbécil

- Eres un humano muy interesante, pensé que saldrías corriendo pero solo me lo haces cada vez mas atractivo – entonces la criatura volteo a ver al pequeño que lo acompañaba – la importancia de la tortura príncipe es el identificar a las victimas potenciales que vale la pena dejar vivir indefinidamente para poder ver como se quiebra su alma , por lo regular estos especimenes son difíciles de encontrar ya que la mayoría de la especie humana son criaturas frágiles y tontos como todos los que se encuentran en ese barco

- ¿Príncipe? Eres acaso tu el hijo del rey Naraku – sin embargo fue como si nadie hablara, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso así que se arrojo a ellos empuñando su espada en alto

-Ira, un sentimiento delicioso, sin embargo, a las personas solo las hace inútiles y primitivas – esto lo decía esquivando los golpes mortales y rápidos de Miroku, al principio solo se arrojaba con la espada bien empuñada, pero al ver que solo servia para agotar sus fuerzas decidió echar mano a sus otras habilidades – "mas negro que la oscuridad, mas terrorífico que las pesadillas, yo invoco tu gran nombre para que me concedas un poco de tu poder ¡¡RUGIDO INFERNAL!!"

-AHHH HECHICERIA – un escudo invisible protegió al príncipe mientras que golpeaba de lleno al demonio - ¡¡esto es vigorizante!! –ante los ojos incrédulos de Miroku vio como el demonio absorbía todo el poder – me preguntaba si acaso perderías mi interés, al parecer no, que te parece recibir un poco de lo mismo – entonces ante sus ojos vio que sin necesidad de conjurar el hechizo la bola de poder que se formaba en sus manos un poder que era dos veces el tamaño que el había conjurado, las piernas de Miroku estaban atadas por un embrujo ya que no se podía mover así que recibió todo el impacto de lleno, lo único que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue en que le hubiera gustado estar un poco mas con su amada…..

Por otro lado en una cabaña alejada de ahí un hombre despertaba junto con su amante con un grito desgarrador

- AOMEEEEEE – Inuyasha se incorporo rápidamente entre sudor y desesperación sin poderse quitar ese sentimiento de angustia en su corazón, una mano se poso en su pecho para convencerlo de regresar a la cama

- Inuyasha mi amor regresa aquí – Kikyo deposito un beso en su hombro y lo abrazo por la espalda, al ver a su amado ensimismado en su angustia decidió tomar su pene con su mano, este respondió con alegría tensándose de inmediato sin embargo Inuyasha pensaba otra cosa así que alejo su mano y se levanto de su cama

- Esto esta mal, esto esta terriblemente mal – tomo sus pantalones con furia y se los coloco, en el instante en que despertó de su sueño el remordimiento lo consumió, no podía ver ni siquiera a los ojos a Kikyo ya que en este momento seguramente no estaba listo para darle respuestas

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – al escuchar las dolorosas palabras que Inuyasha acababa de pronunciar su expresión cambio de una horrible angustia a una terrible furia, y era mejor que no provocaran a una mujer ya que las consecuencias podían se bastantes, y mas aun si esa mujer era Kikyo.

- No me pasa nada solo necesito caminar y pensar – no se atrevería a verla hasta que no pensara el significado de su sueño, ¿Por qué Aome estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había llorado? Maldita sea, ella solo era un sueño y Kikyo era su realidad, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado de alguna forma?, su mano ya estaba en el picaporte cuando…

- Inuyasha maldita seas regresa aquí no puedes huir de esto, no puedes huir de nosotros, no te lo permitiré – ella se levanto de la cama sujetando la manta a la altura de sus pechos, se negaba a pensar que se había equivocado y que le había entregado su corazón y cuerpo al hombre equivocado, no después de todo el sufrimiento que ella ha pasado

- Lo siento…. es solo……… yo solo…….necesito pensar – el se debatía internamente sujetando el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas, quería salir corriendo, pero el no era un cobarde que salía así, era solo que necesitaba pensar, eso era mucho pedir

-¿Pensar que inuyasha?, ¿en nuestro amor?, ¿en lo que acabamos de hacer?, ¿en como me juraste palabras de amor eterno para que me entregara a ti? – Kikyo tomo su antebrazo con fuerza y lo obligo a voltearse y verla de frente - , Inuyasha por dios, yo no me arrepiento ni un poco por que estoy segura de lo que siento y te amo, te amo como a nadie e amado nunca y cambiaria mi vida gustosamente por ti, es por eso que aun sin promesas falsas yo confié en ti, por favor no me hagas arrepentirme, por favor no me dejes sola – Kikyo odiaba rebajarse a suplicarle a otro ser humano, pero el sentimiento por Inuyasha era tan fuerte que no le importo, algo en su interior le decía que si Inuyasha salía por esa puerta lo perdería para siempre y ella lo odiaría por toda la eternidad ya que el la lastimaría mas de lo que Naraku pudo hacer nunca.

-Pequeña yo…..- al momento en que Inuyasha iba abrazarla escucho como aporreaban la puerta fuertemente

-¡¡Capitán!! Capitán por favor venga, es urgente, la nave, su nave capitán, rápido se lo llevan – se podía escuchar desesperación en la voz, la identificaba bien, Niels era un muchacho que recientemente se había incorporado a la tripulación, desgraciadamente no le había informado la decisión que había tomado con Miroku, le extraño que supiera exactamente donde encontrarlo sabia que no le iban a gustar nada las noticias que estaba a punto de recibir

- ¿Qué pasa Niels? ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? Tu….-pero no salió de su boca una palabra mas, el chico estaba a penas vivo, no supo de donde había sacado la fuerza para golpear así su puerta ya que a penas si se movía, la sangre escurría por sus ropas y olía a cadáver

-Su barco capitán, quemaron todo, ellos se lo….llevaron – el chico se desvanecía ante los ojos desconcertados de ambos –

-¿Quién lo quemo?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?, ¿a quien se llevaron?, contesta Niels – Inuyasha lo tomo por los hombros sacudiendo su agonizante cuerpo – ¡¡contesta!! – pero el ya se había ido, tendría que ir para averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mente era un torbellino de emociones –

- _El, no puede ser, se movilizo muy rápido, tengo que irme de aquí, no, espera tenemos que irnos de aquí- _antes de poder ser conciente de su reacción ella ya estaba comenzando a vestirse balbuceando cosas sin sentido para Inuyasha

- Tengo que irme - tomo su espada y se dirigió a la puerta, después podría arreglar los problemas de cama, ahora su prioridad era averiguar que demonios había ocurrido, no lo tomo por sorpresa que Kikyo se colgara de su brazo para detenerlo, después de todo era una reacción normal en las mujeres

-¡¡NOO!! Detente por favor Inuyasha, no te voy a perder como todo lo demás, no te lo permitiré – sabia que se dirigía a una trampa de Naraku, el muy maldito siempre hacia cosas como esa para torturarla, era por eso que lo mejor era alejarse ahora, ya que ni regresando con el tranquilizara esta vez su furia, Inuyasha corría un grave peligro y por muy fuerte que era en ese estado de enojo era una presa fácil para sus engaños y estratagemas

- Yo regresare y aclararemos esto mujer, no me perderás lo prometo – el volteo a verla por un momento para brindarle la mejor sonrisa que su actual condición le permitía antes de sacudirse su brazo

-Eres un mentiroso, tu no regresaras – ¿_mujer?, ya no era mi amor, o por lo menos Kikyo si no solo una insignificante mujer, tenia razón en una cosa, aclararían las cosas después pero solo si lograba alejarlo de la furia de Naraku, si no nunca lo volvería a ver - _Inuyasha tu sabes mejor que yo que ellos ya están muertos y que vas directo a una trampa, si te vas nunca mas estaremos juntos, ¿entiendes eso? – su mirada y tono reflejaban la frialdad de su corazón

-No seas dramática mujer, yo no moriré – nunca en todo el tiempo que la conocía ella se había expresado tan fríamente, cuando la vio a los ojos vio que no había nada de lo que había creído que era ella hace solo unas pocas horas, se pregunto como es posible que la haya confundido alguna vez con la mujer de sus fantasías, era claro que estaba segado por su estupidez ya que ahora podía ver realmente lo diferente que eran ellas, tal vez solo fuera siempre una simple ilusión, sin embargo no se conformaría con menos, le dolía admitir que se había equivocado, se arrepentiría todos los días de su vida por su error, no importando el resultado de esta tarde, el honraría su palabra si regresaba de esta batalla (a pesar de que en el fondo el sabia que algo muy malo y determinante estaba a punto de suceder) se casaría con esta muchachita ya que ella no pagara por su idiotez, era el momento de partir

-¿Esa es tu contestación? – pudo ver toda una gama de emociones pasar en un segundo en la mente de Inuyasha, dolor, arrepentimiento, reconocimiento y por ultimo determinación, no sabia por que pero sintió que todos los vellitos de su nuca se encresparon cuando el afirmo y le dio la espalda – ni siquiera un beso de despedida ¿amor? – su voz sonaba sarcástica y sin vida, lo había perdido de cierta forma y no sabia por que o ¿por quien?

- Uno para la suerte – el volvió sobre sus pasos y la sujeto por la cintura antes de besarla salvajemente, a pesar de poner todo su empeño el se dio cuenta que no sintió nada en absoluto, y un gran boquete en su pecho se formo, las manos de Kikyo se posaron en su pecho estas repentinamente se cerraron en un puño y lo empujo para que partiera

- Suerte Inuyasha – ella lo supo, supo que lo había perdido por que su beso no le transmitió ni la mas mínima parte de lo que había sentido, se arrepintió de haberlo besado desde el mismo momento que lo había dicho, pero ya no se podía echar para atrás, así que arreglo todas sus pertenencias y salió después de el en dirección contraria

Miroku se encontraba en un estado deplorable, lo habían apaleado a pesar de que estaba inconsciente, ya que su cuerpo se movía como marioneta gracias a la magia de Onigumo, el lo utilizaba para que el príncipe pudiera entrenar un poco las estocadas que le acababan de enseñar esa misma tarde acertando en todos los puntos críticos y haciendo que la sangre brotara profusamente.

-Muy bien, se ve que ha estado entrenando príncipe – Onigumo dejo que el cuerpo cayera cual trapo en el suelo cansado de su tonto juego y previniendo la muerte de prisionero ya que su amo le había ordenado llevarlo "vivo"

-Deja de ser un lame culos conmigo, guárdalo para mi padre, es hora de que nos vayamos ya que ese no va a aguantar mucho mas y mi padre se irritara si el muere – le molestaba la barbería de los súbditos de su padre, el no seria tan considerado con ellos una vez que asumiera el cargo, desgraciadamente su padre podría ser un bastardo demasiado duradero ya que por lo que sabia el muy imbécil tenia mas de mil años y a penas si se veía como un hombre humano de 30 años , en cierta forma deseo que hubiera sido un simple mortal y se muriera a los regulares 50 años (o mas rápido gracias a su ayuda) sin embargo eso lo hubiera también perjudicado (podía ser pequeño en apariencia pero Hakudoushi ya contaba con 345 años de existencia)

- A sus ordenes mi príncipe – le fastidiaba su pequeña existencia, sin embargo era divertido venir a ese mundo de vez en cuando así que haría lo posible para que se convirtiera en su invocación favorita al igual que con su padre

Las dos criaturas se fueron a una velocidad a la cual se percibían a penas como un borrón a ojos humanos, bien se pudieron haber tele transportado pero era vigorizante recorrer el camino completo y divertirse en el proceso.

Veinte minutos después apareció Inuyasha observo con odio su barco en llamas, todo el lugar olía a carne chamuscada, pero sobretodo apestaba a demonio, Oh si, el quería a alguien con quien poder descargar toda la furia que estaba hirviendo en su interior, el no se conformaría con nada menos que destrucción ya que habían despertado al pactante encerrado en su interior, esta vez el no lo detendría, ya que en este momento el veía todo rojo, sonrió al poder comprobar que su rastro era fácilmente detectable para el así que decidió ponerse en marcha a toda velocidad

Kikyo corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas con maldiciones en su boca y corazón, a medio camino de su huida se dio cuenta de que no podía abandonar a su suerte al maldito de Inuyasha así que se encontraba ahora con el corazón en la garganta para tratar de salvar lo único que había amado mas que a su querida hermana fallecida, afortunadamente conocía todos los atajos posibles así que en menos de 10 minutos llegaría a lo que seguramente seria su tumba

Naraku no se sorprendió al escuchar la llegada pronta de su hijo Hakudoushi y del demonio, esperaba que trajeran su encargo como lo había requisitado, lo que si le sorprendió era el escuchar el raquítico corazón de una humana, sonrió al suponer como Kikyo sufriría al ver a su amado morir ante sus ojos, no había mayor placer que el hacerla reaccionar, pensó haber quebrado su alma y razón desde hace mucho tiempo pero el hecho de no hacerlo era lo que mas le había llamado la atención de ella, no se podría imaginar que sus reacciones eran lo que la conservaba viva ya que sin su ayuda hace años se habría marchitado, su encuentro hace casi 60 años era lo mejor que le había sucedido en cientos de años, cada vez que se suicidaba la resucitaba y le divertían sus planes de conspiración y venganza tan infantiles. Definitivamente se divertiría otros 100 años más con ella gracias a su pequeño amiguito.

- Amo aquí esta como lo ordeno – Onigumo dejo caer el cuerpo a penas con vida de Miroku

- Siempre tan eficiente, siente libre de divertirte un tiempo en lo que yo juego un poco con el.

- Como ordene señor – Onigumo se desvaneció en el acto, había complacido tanto a su amo que sabia que lo dejaría divertirse por unos 10 años en este mundo así que se alimentaría de tantas criaturas como fuera posible.

-Padre, no te aburres de este tonto juego, por que no los matas y ya – Hakudoushi era una molestia, a su corta edad era el reflejo de el, desgraciadamente uno mientras mas años pasan mas aburrido y monótono se te hace el mundo, poder y riquezas las poseía pero eso solo hacia las cosas mas molestas así que solo placeres como estos le impiden dejar su existencia, era por eso que los de su raza se extinguían rápidamente, no por que alguien haya acabado con ellos en peleas heroicas como tantos cuentos y fantasías absurdas afirmaban, nadie pensaría que la aburrición era el verdadero motivo.

- Lo comprenderás a la larga, ahora retírate que me irrita tu presencia, vete a molestar a tu madre – la verdad sea dicha, no quería a este mocoso de cerca para su actuación, esperaba con ansias a que Kikyo se presentara y a pesar de que sus sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de el sospechaba que de un momento a otro el también la percibiría – lárgate ahora mismo

- Viejo aburrido, muy bien iré donde mi madre, fastidiarla es mucho mas divertido aunque avísame la próxima vez que tortures a alguien, sabes que no me gusta perderme esa clase de diversión

-¡Ahora! – Hakudoushi se desvaneció y supo el momento exacto en el que desapareció por completo, no tardo ni 5 minutos mas cuando pudo ver a Kikyo, desgraciadamente su llegada no fue tan placentera como hubiera querido, castigaría fuertemente a Onigumo por su equivocación – eres una maldita zorra, te he mantenido con vida todos estos años y así me pagas.

- Kikyo sabia muy bien a que se refería, apestaba a Inuyasha por cada uno de sus poros, estaba demasiado cansada tratando de recuperar el aliento por su carrera como para tratar de inventar una excusa factible – Naraku, yo no te pedí esta maldita vida – era verdad, lo único que le había traído era dolor y desgracia – vine aquí para decirte que ya me harte de tus estupideces, si no me liberas ahora me acostare con todo el maldito pueblo si es necesario

- Eres una mal viviente ingrata – Naraku pateo el cuerpo del impostor lanzándolo unos 10 metros - ¿Cómo conseguiste engañar a mis hombres?-

- Yo no engañe a nadie, ellos solo siguieron tus instrucciones si mas no recuerdo – había escuchado fragmentos de su conversación antes de salir a ver a Inuyasha, claro que antes ella pensaba totalmente diferente a como pensaba ahora – es su equivocación el haber traído a un pobre diablo – sabia que si ella expresaba el mas mínimo interés por la vida de Miroku lo torturaría hasta que deseara esta muerto, no significaba nada para ella pero Inuyasha no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Perra – sentía toda su sangre hervir, en ninguno de estos años esa maldita se había acostado con nadie mas que el, y el no compartía, puede ser que no la quisiera, pero era territorial en lo que concernía a su propiedad, le perdonaba todo, menos esto, así que telequeneticamente la acerco hacia su mano estrangulándola mientras la levantaba 30 centímetros por encima del piso, le rompería el cuelo a la maldita y vería como su vida se extinguía en ese mismo momento

- Suel..suelltaa…laaa- Miroku no podía ni ver ni escuchar bien, solo podía distinguir figuras borrosas a pesar de eso no podía dejar que el amor de Inuyasha muriera mientras le solo se quedaba observando, utilizaría hasta lo ultimo de su aliento para hacer tiempo hasta que Inuyasha llegara

-Así que si conocías a este maldito – Naraku se dirigió hacia el sin cambiar su postura con Kikyo, como si no pesara mas que una pluma, cuando llego a su altura levanto su rostro por el cabello – por su olor me doy cuenta que este no es tu amante, sin embargo te conoce lo suficiente como para interesarse en tu bienestar

-_Imbecil, ¿por que tenias que hablar? _– cualquier palabra solo empeoraría las cosas en este punto, de todas maneras el agarre de Naraku era inmisericordioso así que solo pudo ver como Naraku tomaba su mano y la perforaba sin compasión con un destello de luz negra provocando un grito desgarrador

- Un regalito de parte de tu amiga – Naraku sonrió mientras aventaba su maloliente cuerpo antes de que lo ensuciara de alguna forma con su sangre, al parecer el príncipe avanzaba muy bien con sus nuevas clases de esgrima – dime no te gustaría saber la historia completa de tu "amiguita" – en ese momento Kikyo pareció revivir de su aletargo y peleo con la mano que la sujetaba tratando de patalear con todas sus fuerzas- es una embustera muy buena he de reconocerla, ¿te dijo que era una hechicera con mas de 80 años?, no tal vez no, ¿Qué tal esto? Te dijo que era una amante formidable, mmm sus mamadas son lo mejor para quitarte el trabajo exhaustivo del día, tal vez no hable mucho pero esa boquita es mágica, no es así queridita – Naraku apretó su agarre al punto dejarla inconciente al momento que la beso, Miroku no pudiendo soportarlo solo volteo sus ojos al ver que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia, en ese preciso momento escucharon un rugido animal proveniente del exterior

- Si aprecias tu vida la soltaras en este mismo instante – rugió Inuyasha con una voz irreconocible, a pesar de encontrarse al otro lado de la habitación su silueta se veía inmensa

- Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que la zorrita conseguiría un guerrero de calidad esta vez, cada vez te superas mas queridita – Naraku arrojo el cuerpo de Kikyo contra la pared haciendo que esta se rompiera un brazo por el impacto, afortunadamente el cuerpo de Miroku yacía justamente debajo de su caída por lo que impidió que se rompiera algo mas en su cuerpo.

- TE MATARE INFELIZ – su voz sonaba como si miles de voces rugieran al mismo tiempo y se fusionaran, Inuyasha colisiono con Naraku al mismo tiempo tomándose ambos de las manos y proyectando su fuerza espiritual, era tiempo de utilizar todas y cada una de las habilidades que había prometido sellar, cuando Inuyasha comenzó a concentrarse pudo escuchar perfectamente el pensamiento de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-­_ Maldita sea, me rompí un brazo, pero no hay tiempo, Inuyasha no podrá enfrentar por mucho tiempo a Naraku, tengo que apresurarme para poder largarnos de aquí. _– Kikyo se levantaba lo mas rápido que podía para ponerse en posición y realizar el hechizo de curación, no tenia practica con el ya que nunca lo utilizaba pero confiaba que el nivel de poder que tenia para sacarla del apuro

_- Inuyasha, por fin llegaste, adiós amigo mió….- _Miroku no podía mas, el amortiguar la caída de Kikyo había minado la poca resistencia que tenia

_- maldita sea, no te mueras todavía, aguanta, por favor aguanta _– Kikyo se coloco sobre Miroku y extendió su mano sana hacia él al momento que comenzaba a resplandecer con un destello azul - "benévola Gea, imploro tu bendito nombre para que me concedas un poco de tu poder y me permitas levantarme de las cenizas ¡¡¡CURACION!!" – la sangre que manchaba las ropas de Miroku poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo e introduciendo en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que las heridas se iban cerrando sin dejar marca, se podía ver dolor reflejado en el dolor de Kikyo al tiempo que brotaban pequeñas perlitas de sudor de su frente.

_- Vaya vaya, la pequeña zorra no solo encontró un guerrero formidable para mi diversión, si no que encontró a un guerrero pactante, mmm me pregunto con que espíritu habrá pactado, ¿acaso tendrá la resistencia que dicen poseer? si es así lo controlare al igual que a Onigumo, desgraciadamente ella no correrá con tanta suerte_

- El que no correrá con tanta suerte serás tu infeliz, yo no soy un hibrido cualquiera estupido – Inuyasha desgarro ambos brazos de Naraku, pero no broto una sola gota de sangre y esto solo provoco el estallido de risa de este

- Vaya, eres bastante fuerte y estupido, cualidades perfectas para mi propósito – Naraku regenero sus brazos a penas con su pensamiento

- Yo no sirvo a nadie infeliz

- ¿A no? – _por que será que todos estos entupidos contestan lo mismo, en fin, me pregunto como reaccionara cuando le diga que solo fue un pequeño juguete de Kikyo para poder destruirme, exactamente como fue Onigumo antes de que lo transformara en un demonio – _Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kikyo con cara de incredulidad

- ¿S_erá verdad lo que piensa este infeliz?, no, no puedo creer en este momento en eso, al parecer es un pactante, si me distraigo podría ser mi ultima pelea – _Inuyasha se desplazaba a toda velocidad, Naraku le respondía fielmente todos sus golpes, a ojos humanos era una pelea difícil de seguir

- ¿Así que tu eres el amante de Kikyo?, dime, te dijo a caso que ella es mi concubina – _al parecer esta criatura puede leer mis pensamientos, tengo que desbalancearlo un poco y unas cuantas verdades no caerían mal en este momento_

- _Por favor Inuyasha, no lo escuches, si lo haces morirás _­– Miroku estaba reestablecido por completo, sin embargo el proceso fue tan agotador para ambos que este no recupero la conciencia de inmediato al igual que sus fuerzas ya que la perdida de sangre fue importante, por otra parte dejo a Kikyo totalmente desprotegida

-Creo que me conoces mejor que eso para creer que yo voy a caer en sus mentiras – Inuyasha tomo su espada haciendo un corte vertical y desgarrando el traje de Naraku, este se alejo con una media vuelta hacia atrás, tomando impulso en la pared mas cercana se lanzo contra Inuyasha y le arrojo veneno de sus manos, Inuyasha retrocedió de la nube de veneno cubriéndose la nariz y cayendo sobre sus rodillas ya que su olfato estaba 10 veces mas intensificado. Su descuido hizo que su visión comenzara a nublarse por un momento, solo le tomarían unos cuantos segundos el recuperarse

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- _tengo que detener esta pelea, el no podrá en este momento y si se le ocurre llamar a cualquier otro espíritu….­­_- ante los ojos de Kikyo pasaban las escenas de la pelea como borrones de colores, pudo revivir la pelea de Onigumo y Naraku hace mas de 30 años, desgraciadamente utilizo los mismos trucos baratos, no sirvió la confianza que había depositado en el y finalmente Naraku gano, ella se transformo literalmente en su esclava los 10 años consecutivos, y Onigumo termino siendo su perro fiel y sin memoria, si se hacia de Inuyasha seria invencible.

- Querida, pero si esto esta comenzando, - Naraku se reía pacíficamente a pesar de sentir su desventaja, en este momento tenia que aclarar su mente completamente ya que si quisiera intentar algo Inuyasha lo podría prevenir, sin pensar mucho se lanzo hasta hacia Inuyasha con sus garras en lo alto, las cuales perforaron su pecho y desgarraron su mano, Inuyasha tosía sangre por la boca, Naraku tenia claramente ventaja en este encuentro, - Onigumo ven a mi presencia – Onigumo se materializo de la nada en frente de Naraku –

- Me llamaste señor – onigumo se arrodillo frente a Naraku temiendo sus próximas palabras

- Onigumo, te presento al nuevo amante de tu queridísima Kikyo, como te lo había dicho en un principio tu amada solo te engaño para poder deshacerse de mi, ¿Qué te parece? – Naraku sonreía, le encantaba desatar la furia de Onigumo

-Desde hace mucho tiempo yo ya no tengo sentimientos mi señor, sin embargo no puedo permitir que se burlen de mi nombre, me dejaría encargarme de este individuo

-Juega cuanto quieras con el, pero no lo mates, me gustaría que se convirtiera y así tendrías mas tiempo para divertirte con el - en el momento en que le dio luz verde, Onigumo comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha despiadadamente, desgarraba su piel sin piedad atacándolo consecutivamente con magia negra, cada vez que Inuyasha trataba de contraatacar Naraku lo contenía con un hechizo haciendo que este recibiera todos y cada uno de los golpes, Kikyo solo podía contemplar esta escena con desesperación. Y al ver su expresión Naraku se hacer a ella - pequeña, no me darías un beso para la buena suerte -

- _Inuyasha lo siento – _Kikyo beso a Naraku de manera fría y vulgar, Inuyasha quedo en estado de shock al verlos, en el momento en que se separaron pudo ver como la mirada de Kikyo cambiaba de expresión a una expresión extraña y una sonrisa calculadora – nunca me decepcionas, siempre tan talentoso – su mano recorría el pecho de Naraku bajando hasta que pudo tomar su pene en la mano – y tu tampoco ¿verdad? – lo masajeo de arriba hacia abajo un poco mientras que Naraku solo le seguía la corriente recordando la mayor cantidad de obscenidades a las que sometió a Kikyo, provocando que el color abandonara el rostro de Inuyasha

- Kikyo, ¿Por qué? – Naraku simplemente no podía mentir con tanta nitidez, el ver a Kikyo proyectada en sus pensamiento le hacia que el estomago se le revolviera –

- Te lo dije Inuyasha, eres un hombre de lo mas incrédulo si crees que me quedare contigo teniendo a un rey a mi lado, eres solo simple y llana diversión para mi señor – Kikyo le dirigía su cara mas sonriente – eres patético al igual que tu amiguito – en ese momento Kikyo patea el cuerpo de Miroku en su dirección – nunca podrás siquiera igualar el placer que me da Naraku, no importando cuanto lo intentes – el ataque de Onigumo se detuvo y tomando a Inuyasha por el cabello lo obligo a ver la escena completa – _Inuyasha, llévatelo-_ Kikyo le dirigió una sonrisa a Naraku – podrías convertirlo de una vez querido, ¿por favor?

- Me encanta tu forma de pensar pequeña – repentinamente la tomo por el cabello con fuerza – pero ni siquiera con tus atenciones te libraras de mi furia esta vez

- No intento librarme de tu furia, solo, solo que me dejes verlo por última vez, como ultimo deseo, por favor - Simplemente no se podía rehusar a las miraditas de esta mujer

- Eres una mujer caprichosa, ya te estoy comenzando a extrañar – con esto Naraku comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha poco a poco – Onigumo, vete, después arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo –

- Pero maestro – Onigumo se rehusaba a soltar a Inuyasha

- Que te largues, no escuchaste – Kikyo tenia que actuar con prisa y con inteligencia, solo podía esperar que su plan funcionara –_vete Inuyasha, por favor vete _

- Como guste – Onigumo se desvaneció de la misma manera que había llegado dejándolos solos

- Ahora pequeña, dime ¿en que quieres que lo convierta?, en un soldado, tal vez en otro demonio, o por que no, seria un excelente compañero de juegos para mi hijo – Kikyo tembló con el pensamiento de Inuyasha cerca del sádico del príncipe, este hacia que Naraku pareciera una pequeña colegiada a su lado, Naraku pudo sentir el temblor en su cuerpo ante la ultima mención lo cual lo decidió todo – por eso me gustas, por comunicativa – pero antes que hiciera nada, Kikyo lo volvió a besar, esta vez con todo el sentimiento que podía mientras que iba recitando en su mente el hechizo que prometió no hacer nunca en su vida, Inuyasha tembló en su mente cuando lo reconoció y Naraku no pudo hacer nada ya que era demasiado tarde

- _Guardián del inframundo de 3 cabezas, Cerberos te pido tu ayuda para sellar su poder a cambio de mi vida, toma lo que tengo para ofrecer y has realidad mi deseo –_ Naraku se trataba de separar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero con sus labios sellados no podía recitar ningún contra hechizo, era esa una de las razones para las que tenia a Onigumo a sus servicios ya que Kikyo en este arte lo superaba a pesar de toda su experiencia, un destello de luz comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Kikyo y un símbolo comenzaba a formarse en el pecho de Naraku, el tiempo empezó a correr despacio ante los ojos de Inuyasha y antes de que fueran tele transportados pudo ver como se formaba una palabra en los labios de Kikyo, para cuando pudo darse cuenta este ya se encontraba en alguna costa irreconocible con Miroku a su lado….

Habían pasado más de dos años después de la batalla, una luna enorme y rojiza brillaba en el horizonte, el la cubierta del barco estaba desolada debido a la hora, solo un hombre se encontraba admirando el paisaje

- Todavía aquí Inuyasha – Miroku se acercaba cautelosamente a el, hoy era el aniversaria de la muerte de Kikyo, esta era la razón por la que no dijo nada de su humor durante todo el día.- Tienes que olvidarla y lo sabes, casi deseo que me vuelvas a hablar de tu fantasía de antes.

- Sabes mejor que yo que esos eran solo sueños – _a pesar de no decirlo el también lo deseaba pero Aome no se volvió a presentar a ellos desde ese día – _su cabello parecía bailar con el aire, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, a pesar de todo no podía odiar a Kikyo ya que había dado su vida para salvarlos, pero tampoco la podía amar ni mucho menos perdonar ya que a lo largo de estos dos años pudo verificar cada uno de los pensamientos de Naraku, quien iba a pensar que se estaba metiendo con la concubina del rey, mas aun quien hubiera podido prever que sellando sus poderes su hijo tomaría el mando y que este seria aun mas cruel que su padre, el mundo era un completo caos entre guerras y hambrunas, los pocos que todavía tenían fuerzas para levantarse en armas eran traicionados por sus propios compañeros por un simple plato de comida a cambio, no sabia si alegrarse o no de las nuevas noticias en donde confirman que Naraku recuperara sus poderes dentro de poco, lo que si sabia es que cobraría su venganza, ya no tanto por el si no que es lo menos que le debía a Kikyo por su sacrificio.

- Tu participación en esta guerra es crucial Inuyasha, no podemos dejarnos llevar por venganza en este momento – no tenia que ser un adivino para saber que estaba pensando Inuyasha en este momento

- ¿Que eres brujo? O tal vez mi niñera, acaso tu no quieres venganza también por lo que te hizo – Inuyasha señalo con la mirada su mano, el maldito de Naraku le había impuesta una poderosa maldición que ni siquiera la anciana Kaede podía contrarrestar, antes de unirse a la resistencia habían viajado por todo el mundo en busca de una cura, Inuyasha podía ver la desesperación en su mirada cuando confirmaron que este agujero lo absorbería tarde o temprano y que esto lo separaba aun mas de su querida Sango.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, estoy de tu parte, pero mas que nuestros intereses tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para derrocar a esos mal nacidos, después podremos seguir con nuestra venganza – agradecía la preocupación de su amigo pero en este momento no podía dejar a todas las personas que dependían de su ayuda a un lado, tal vez el dolor que estaba pasando es solo parte de su penitencia

- Deja de castigarte por tu pasado, tu no sabias lo que hacías – le molestaba que Miroku pensara de esa forma, el había sido la única persona buena y decente que se había topado en su vida y no iba a dejar que nadie dijera lo contrario.

- Nuevamente metiéndote en la mente ajena Inuyasha, te he dicho que me molesta – Miroku se puso a su altura colocando su mano a la altura de su hombro

- Lo siento, somos patéticos ¿verdad? – la autocompasión que sentían mutuamente y que los ha acompañado durante estos dos años era mas fuerte que su cariño, posiblemente si los separan no podrían funcionar correctamente

- SIP – Miroku dejo escapar un suspiro – pero vamos, se hace tarde y hay que dejar todas estas provisiones y materiales en el tortuga lo mas rápido posible

- Y de paso veras a Sango ¿no? – había visto la mirada de ambos la ultima vez, tal vez su amor era imposible, pero que le cortaran el brazo (de nuevo, aunque ya lo haya recuperado desde hace tiempo gracias a sus habilidades) antes de dejar que su tonto amigo la separa de nuevo

- Tonto, deja de pensar en estupideces – _mi amor es imposible…. Nunca mas estaré con ella, es demasiado riesgoso que permanezcamos juntos- _Miroku se retiraba a su habitación, Inuyasha había tocado un punto sensible y por esta noche estaba demasiado agotado después de la lucha que mantuvieron con la flota real para adquirir todo el cargamento de provisiones. – hasta mañana, procura descansar……..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Hola**

**Ok ok, tratare de darles el tan esperado encuentro en este capitulo, solo que no creo que sea lo que ustedes creyeron (o tal vez si) esta vez y como en todo si se quieren que sufran muajajajaja ( risa histérica y maléfica) en fin espero sus comentarios, un saludo desde México.**

**Este capitulo te lo dedico en especial a ti Ninachan18 ya tus comentarios me ayudan a alentarme y apresurarme**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_- Lo siento, somos patéticos ¿verdad? – la autocompasión que sentían mutuamente y que los ha acompañado durante estos dos años era mas fuerte que su cariño, posiblemente si los separan no podrían funcionar correctamente _

_- SIP – Miroku dejo escapar un suspiro – pero vamos, se hace tarde y hay que dejar todas estas provisiones y materiales en el tortuga lo más rápido posible _

_- Y de paso veras a Sango ¿no? – había visto la mirada de ambos la ultima vez, tal vez su amor era imposible, pero que le cortaran el brazo (de nuevo, aunque ya lo haya recuperado desde hace tiempo gracias a sus habilidades) antes de dejar que su tonto amigo la separa de su lado de nuevo_

_- Tonto, deja de pensar en estupideces – mi amor es imposible…. Nunca mas estaré con ella, es demasiado riesgoso que permanezcamos juntos- Miroku se retiraba a su habitación, Inuyasha había tocado un punto sensible y por esta noche estaba demasiado agotado después de la lucha que mantuvieron con la flota real para adquirir todo el cargamento de provisiones. – hasta mañana, procura descansar…….._

**Continuamos….**

Esteeee ejemm…hola – _grandioso Aome, eso es lo único que se te ocurre, ¿bueno que mas querías ante estas circunstancias?, digo míralas, que les puedes decir si están ahí sentadas, a menos que esperes despertar, ... a si casi siempre cuando trato de ver mis manos despierto – _Aome llevo sus manos a sus ojos inspeccionándolas pero nada ocurrió, solo pudo ver su sortija de compromiso en ellas – _Hoyo….. me pregunto por que no sucede nada, maldita sea por que siento ese vértigo en el estomago_

Gran hechicera, gracias por contestar a nuestras plegarias – Kaede no se había preparado para esto, después de tantos años de esfuerzos en vano por fin contestaban a sus plegarias…..

Eh, ¿hechicera?, creo que se equivoca señora – _¿bueno que mas da? Total de un momento a otro despertare ya veras, pero ¿y si no despierto?, vamos deja de ser fatalista, lo mejor será disfrutar del sueño, hace mucho que no vuelas en uno, me pregunto tendré esa capacidad – _Aome trato de saltar lo mas alto que pudo sin hacer caso a las miradas incrédulas de Sango y Kaede. – _demonios, creo que me quedare con las ganas de volar, mmmm me dijeron hechicera, ¿será verdad?, podré aparecer comida, mmm haber ­_­– entonces extendió sus manos tratando de concentrarse lo mas posible, estas brillaron intensamente y Kaede trato de cubrirse pensando que la iba a atacar por su osadía de acercarse o no tener un sacrificio preparado pero así como vino el destello se fue dejando solo una estela de humo – _jejeje, bueno por lo menos brillaron un poquito, me pregunto que mas podré hacer, o por dios, solo espero no tener que súper entrenar para poder aparecer unas flores _

Pss pss Kaede, segura que esta es la hechicera que buscamos – Sango hablaba entre susurros con Kaede en lo que Aome sostenía todavía su dialogo interno – digo he sacrificado mucho tiempo para invocar a la hechicera capaz de derrotar a Naraku y a toda la familia real, pero a pesar del poder que siento esta chica se ve lo mas corriente

Cállate, niña tonta, no vez el símbolo que tiene en el cuello, he escuchado historias acerca de la perla, pero nunca la había visto con mis propios ojos, ninguna de nosotras seria capaz de cargar nunca semejante símbolo de poder – Kaede temblaba de pensar en lo que podría pasar si desataban la furia de esta chica

¿De verdad? – Sango todavía no podía creer que la chica que hace un momento tratara de saltar como tonta y sacara humo de las manos fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias, -_ me pregunto si..- _disculpe su grandeza – Sango se atrevió a levantar su cara ya que solo la había podido apreciar de reojo – la hemos traído aquí – pero en ese momento Aome se estaba retirando en la dirección contraria todavía meditando en sus pato aventuras – este su grandeza –

_Uyyy, me pregunto si tendré que usar un súper traje, bueno todo esta bien mientras no tenga que ser nada obscenamente ridículo, digo no quiero llevar mi ropa interior por fuera, y si me toca ser la mala, o por dios, no espero que no, pero me pregunto como será el malo en esta historia, será tremendamente guapo e inteligente o increíblemente feo y fácil de derrotar, jajaja que dirá Hoyo cuando se lo cuente, bueno, oye por cierto no me quede con Hoyo esta noche _– el tono de su rostro brillo en diferentes tonalidades de rojo _– caray, me pregunto que estaré haciendo en este momento, no no no, como pude ser tan descuidada, mejor me regreso a la cueva y trato de regresar, no sea que se me aparezca aquí y entonces continuemos con lo que dejamos pendiente, aunque siendo franca bueno Hoyo no es de esos y…_- repentinamente siente que una mano se posa en su hombro obligándola a voltear fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar nuevamente algo mas que en su cabeza

- ¡¡¡¡SU GRANDEZA!!!!! – al momento de hacer contacto con su piel Sango sintió una corriente eléctrica que la hizo retirar su mano, fue cuando percibió lo que estaba haciendo llevándose las manos a la boca y ante la cara de incredulidad de Aome se volvió a arrodillar – perdóneme, lo siento no la volveré a tocar por favor perdóneme –,esperaba no haber desatado su furia si no todo este tiempo y sacrificio no habría valido de nada, si este iba a ser su fin hubiera pedido por lo menos pasar una única y maravillosa noche con su amado como ultimo deseo.

- ¿QUE?, disculpa no te estaba escuchando y no es necesario que te arrodilles, por favor – _pero que chica tan rara, me pregunto si será mi sirviente en este sueño, bueno supongo que de alguna manera tendré que buscar información acerca de mi paradero _– suspira – _lo mejor que me queda hacer es disfrutar esto, si viene aquí Hoyo pues bueno _– nuevamente se sonrojaba tapándose el rostro _– uyyy bueno digo no tiene nada de malo, después de todo nos casaremos y digo ya a mis 27 años es justo y necesario, bien me había dicho mi amiga Yuka que lo que no se usa se echa a perder y bueno yo pero que estoy pensando jajá jajá _– levántate por favor no te quiero ver en esa posición tan incomoda, por que no empezamos diciéndome tu nombre

- mi nombre es Sango su grandeza, y la anciana que esta allá es la hechicera Kaede – dijo sin atreverse a levantarse

- así que tu eres Sango, mucho gusto Sango – Aome le ayuda a levantarse, esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de corriente entre ellas, tomando su mano y saludándola – mi nombre es Aome, por favor llámame así ya que no me gusta eso de su grandeza, me hace ver vieja realmente – entonces se acerco a Kaede – mucho gusto hechicera Kaede, me haría el favor de levantarse, supongo que esa posición a su edad ya debe de ser demasiado incomoda ¿no cree? – Aome se acerco para ayudarla, pero al momento que se acerco sus rostros quedaron muy juntos dándole una vista perfecta a Kaede de su rostro, la sangre abandono su cara al reconocer el rostro de la hechicera y se cayo de espaldas señalándola

- Esto no puede ser…. Tu… tu… eres…. Kikyo – Aome volteo de un lado a otro esperando ver a la antes mencionada pero cuando se dio cuenta que era ella solo se rio tratando de aclarar las cosas

- Disculpe, me esta confundiendo, mi nombre es Aome – esta se trato de acercar pero Kaede solo se alejaba mas, Sango se quedo viendo esta escena incrédula

_- Así que esta es Kikyo, me pregunto si será la misma que conoció y salvo a mi querido Miroku, por lo que se ella era la hermana de Kaede, solo que cuando se hizo la concubina del rey los sobrevivientes de su pueblo le dieron la espalda e hicieron la vida de Kaede un infierno, fue por eso que se volvió una bruja ermitaña, para tratar de limpiar el nombre de su hermana, (al cual le hacia muchisisima, pero muchísima falta ya que enlodado seria quedarse corto) sin embargo nunca pudo liberarla del control que tenia el rey en ella, me pregunto si con el hechizo la habremos resucitado – _la mente de Sango viajaba a una velocidad rapidísima haciendo mil y un teorías del por que la Kikyo habrá contestado sus llamados

- Señora, ya le dije que mi nombre es Aome, vengo de Tokio y la verdad me gustaría saber como es que llegue aquí – _me pregunto si será correcto darle tanta información, a la mejor y el papel que vengo a interpretar aquí es el de la caracterización de Kikyo, sin embargo es extraño ya que en todos mis sueños siempre he sido yo misma, mmmm mejor será ser yo misma, si no podría complicar las cosas mas de lo debido –_ la verdad es que me gustaría que me aclarara cual es mi misión aquí para poderme ir a mi casa – _bueno espero que funcione claro esta, igual a la mejor desde el primer encuentro me matan y regreso con un brinco, solo espero no patear a Hoyo, seria muy vergonzoso pero no deja de ser probable._

- El objetivo de todo es que nos ayude su grand…-ante la mirada de Aome rectifico – perdón Aome, estamos en una situación critica y necesitamos de todos sus poderes para poder liberar y salvar al mundo

_- Clásico, por que no podía ser mas original por lo menos en mis sueños, en fin, no me queda de otra mas que poner manos a la obra._ De todas maneras no dejaría de un lado la presión que sentía en su cuello al pensar en las situaciones que tendría que pasar.

- Ok, ok, creo que ya lo tengo, solo que me apena decirte que si es que tengo un poder en mi interior no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo usarlo, ¿no tendrás tu un conjuro mágico para poder liberar los poderes mágicos escondidos? ¿o acaso un arma especial con la cual pueda adquirirlos de la manera Express?

- ¿Express? – tanto Sango como Kaede se quedaron viendo con incredulidad

- Si bueno lo que quiero decir es que si no puedo adquirirlos de una manera rápida – _por fa, por fa que se pueda_

- Lo siento, pero los poderes solo se pueden conseguir de una sola manera y es desarrollándolos – _todavía no se lo podía creer, habían sacrificado no solo ellas si no toda la gente que confiaba en su poder, muchísimas cosas valiosas que pudieron haber servido para comida, solo para conseguir lo necesario para los materiales de invocación, ¿para que? Traer una hechicera incompetente, era una tonta por haber creído que tenia el suficiente poder para hacer su sueño realidad, la podrían entrenar pero solo tenían un mes antes de que los poderes de Naraku se restauraran por completo y a partir de ahí el tiempo que se mantuviera tranquilo era ganancia, su objetivo era solo enseñarle lo suficiente para poder hacer el ritual en la fiesta que seguramente daría _– los puños de Sango comenzaban a sangrar debido a la fuerza de su agarre

_- Mierda, tendrá que ser de la manera difícil _– suspiro – _demonios y yo que quería regresar rápido, tengo hambre _– como por arte de magia su estomago reacciono al pensamiento y gruño– disculpen, podríamos discutir todo en la cena, es que me muero de hambre – su ultima comida había sido en el almuerzo y bueno no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de cenar con Hoyo (bueno esta bien se lo ceno completito a el jajaja), aunque se dio cuenta que era rarísimo tener hambre en un sueño lo dejo pasar ya que varias veces había soñado con comerse una súper pizza de queso ella sola ¿no?

- Mas tarde y en la cabaña de Kaede y después de horas de convencimiento de que ella no era Kikyo.

- Mmm así que el mundo esta en crisis y ustedes esperan que yo lo salve derrotando a este tal Naraku y su familia con mis poderes. – vaya seria una aventura de lo mas corta y simple, en fin, la disfrutaría tanto como pudiera- oye que rico esta este pescado, te felicito

- Gracias Aome – después de comer solo pescado (si tenia suerte) por mas de dos años la verdad es que ya ni sentía su sabor, afortunadamente le había llegado un reporte de que Miroku venia en camino con un cargamento de provisiones, solo esperaba que viniera completo y que le dedicara esta ocasión un saludo

- Ok, bueno y cuando vamos a empezar a entrenar – en ese momento ambas se levanta de su asiento - ¿que?, no me digan que ya, caray no sean así si acabo de llegar.

- Su grandeza tendremos que apresurarnos si queremos que aprenda lo suficiente, su enemigo es casi invencible y se hará de la mayor parte de trucos sucios para derrotarla – todos los que lo habían intentado habían perecido en el intento así que no correría mas riesgos, el objetivo primordial de Naraku era atacar esa villa en cuanto sus poderes se restablecieran, lo que no había logrado el príncipe gracias a la barrera protectora que tanto ella como varios brujos y hechiceros habían hecho, fácilmente la atravesara el maldito, ese era su prioridad por ser la reconstruida villa de su Kikyo, y ningún lugar será seguro para todos sus habitantes.

- Ok, ok, vamos pero antes – entonces se vio así misma – no tendrán por lo menos unos zapatos, no puedo ir con solo mi piyama a entrenar

- Lo siento pero no tenemos mucho, ya que la guerra se lo ha llevado todo – Kaede se sentía avergonzada por recibir a la hechicera pero ya no contaban con nada de valor para poder surtir sus necesidades

- Aome, por favor solo Aome, no soy ni su grandeza ni kiky, kio, kioyo – se rascaba la cabeza tratando de sacar respuestas de su cabezota

- Kikyo, su nombre era Kikyo, era mi difunta hermana – su voz sonaba triste, gracias a Inuyasha y a Miroku sabia que ella descansaba en paz, aunque lamentaba su perdida y mas aun por su existencia tan triste

- Lo siento, no volveré a olvidarlo – se identifico y entristeció al ver el semblante de Kaede, sospechaba que era el mismo cuando alguien mencionaba a su papa – por favor vayamos.

- No es mucho, pero por que no te pruebas esto – Sango le entrego un bulto de ropa algo desgastada

- Pero creí – la miraba con cara de incredulidad

- Es mía, creo que soy mas alta que tu pero te funcionara aquí – se llevo las manos hacia atrás y sonrió tratando de darle la mayor confianza posible

- Gracias – las ropas que llevaba Sango eran parecidas a las que llevaban las gitanas en las películas, - _seré afortunada si me quedan la mitad de bien que a ti _– mientras se las iba midiendo se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber comido tanto ya que se notaba todo lo que tenia de mas, vio con tristeza que tendría que tener un cuerpo atlético como el de ella para lucir esas prendas, pero agradecía que la falda fuera lo suficientemente holgada para ocultar los kilos de mas.

- Ya en la mitad del bosque vio como Kaede abrió una brecha en una roca, la cueva era una total oscuridad, le tomo tiempo a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la penumbra, sin embargo no confió en sus pies lo suficiente así que se fue guiando por el oido de sus voces sin despegarse de la pared al llegar al final del túnel sintió un vértigo horrible ya que aunque no podía ver nada, la corriente de aire y el sonido de agua a lo lejos le indicaban que ante ella estaba un gran espacio vació.

- ILUMINATI – toda la cueva se ilumino gracias al hechizo de Kaede, la cueva al parecer tenia vegetación y hasta una pequeña cascada a lo lejos, _- solo espero que funcione y que no detecte su poder en este lugar – _el entrenamiento iba a poner al descubierto todo su poder y no se arriesgaría a que la detectaran por los alrededores, había preparado este lugar a la perfección en su juventud para sus entrenamientos, y había servido muy bien para el entrenamiento de su pupila, desgraciadamente eso también las dejaba sin noticias del exterior

- Esto es hermoso – Aome todavía se maravillaba del paisaje ante sus ojos

- Ja, espera a que esa anciana comience y se te quitaran las ganas de adular el lugar, mira por allá – Sango le señalo con la mirada lo que se veían cuerdas, lianas, troncos atados unos a otros al igual que una compleja estructura que la verdad no se quiso ni imaginar para que era.

- Dejen de distraerse, hay mucho por hacer, vamos allí – Kaede señalaba un claro en donde no había absolutamente nada, Sango se puso blanca cuando siguió su mirada y observo el lugar

- Por favor, no me diga que vamos a comenzar desde el principio – todavía no se recuperaba de la ultima vez que lo habían intentado

- Los principios son básicos muchachita, y si no quieren acabar con su fuerza vital lo mejor son los fundamentos – ya comenzaba a encaminarse al lugar

- ¿Fuerza vital? – un extraño sentimiento de dejavu invadió Aome, sin embargo no podía recordar en donde había escuchado eso antes

- No me digas que tampoco lo sabes – Sango volteo los ojos hacia arriba en signo de desesperación por su respuesta –

- La fuerza vital es la energía que se encuentra en todas las formas vivientes, en el aire, en las plantas, en una palabra en todo lo que nos rodea, el trabajo de un hechicero es materializarla mediante los hechizos que uno recite – fue Kaede la que contesto su pregunta, dándose cuenta que el tiempo no les alcanzaría si seguían a este paso

- Creo que no me queda claro lo de los hechizos– Aome no se concentraba del todo en sus palabras ya que seguía tratando de acordarse donde había escuchado antes esa explicación

- El hechizo en si no sirve para nada, podrías lograr la misma invocación con una serie distinta de palabras – a Sango le molestaba la teoría, su fuerte siempre había sido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez por eso era que su humor no era muy bueno que digamos en estos momentos

- Entonces cual es el objetivo del hechizo – mejor dejaba de lado los otros pensamientos ya que siendo su sueño seguramente todo tendría que provenir de algún otro recuerdo, seguramente lo abra tomado de cualquiera de sus libros o series que tanto veía así que mejor lo dejo estar para tratar de poner atención

- Visualización – por fin habían llegado al claro así que Kaede se sentó en el tronco mas alto dejando que tanto Sango como Aome se sentaran en el suelo y así continuar con su explicación

- ¿visualización? – _mmm, caray que imaginación me cargo en serio_

- La serie de palabras que pronunciamos nos recuerdan la sensación de lo que queremos invocar, si no lo sentimos y casi paladeamos lo que queremos invocar entonces la fuerza vital no se materializara.

- Mmm creo que ya voy entendiendo, lo que trata de decirme es que la fuerza vital es la materia prima, esta es como una energía invisible la cual se puede transformar y materializarse en cualquier cosa mediante los hechizos los cuales son solo palabras que le recuerdan al hechicero que quiere invocar al punto de visualizarlo ¿estoy en lo correcto? – al parecer iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía, sin embargo no se quedaría sin intentarlo, así que de pronto pensó en un riquísimo helado de vainilla, pudo por un momento paladearlo y sentir su olor y sabor en su boca mientras cerraba los ojos, repentinamente sintió frías sus manos y al abrir los ojos vio como estaban cubiertas de helado _demonios, debí de haber pensado en el cono también - _entonces cayo en cuenta que tanto Sango como Kaede se le habían quedado mirándola incrédulas

- No, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado…- a Sango le habían tomado cerca de cinco años lograr materializar algo, y había quedado agotada por semanas, mientras que esta chica con solo intentarlo capto la idea al hilo y materializo esa sustancia blanca que ¿se la estaba llevando a la boca? Dios era asqueroso

- Vaya, creo que no me salió del todo bien, gustan – extendiéndoles el helado en sus manos y viendo como sus caras se ponían verdes – ok, ok, tal vez es un poquito antihigiénico pero esta muy sabroso, de veras

- Lo siento Aome pero muchas gracias, vaya vaya al parecer has comprendido bien la teoría, - repentinamente su rostro se torno serio – como veras lo poderoso de un hechicero lo hace la familiaridad y materialización de lo que desea, mientras mas familiar le sea, mas rápidamente podrá invocarlo.

- Vaya, entonces todo es cuestión de practica, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema, pero eso querrá decir entonces que no podre invocar espíritus ni demonios ¿verdad? – y ella que pensaba invocar personajes como en final fantasy, tal ves podría visualizarlos, pero suponía que tendría que conocerlos mejor que en un monitor para invocarlos ¿no?

- Niña, tu has invocado demonios – temblaba ante este pensamiento, solo las personas que hubieran sentido y familiarizado con ellos podría hacerlo, se pregunto si habría sido lo correcto traerla, ya que si ella resultaba un demonio que las estaba engañando no podrían pedir la ayuda de nadie

- No, para nada, es solo que hubiera sido de gran ayuda ¿no creen? – cuando volteo a ver a Sango esta tenia la cara blanca del susto – oye solo era una idea, no quiere decir que pueda

- Tienes que sacar de tu cabeza ese pensamiento, la invocación de demonios es muy peligrosa, y el solo intentarlo contaminaría tu corazón hasta el punto de ser uno de ellos

- Ok, ok, ya entendí, no se enfade, nada de demonios, en fin, cual es el paso numero dos – ya se estaba empezando a entusiasmar

- Lo siguiente es la concentración, la velocidad con la que uno hace las invocaciones es lo siguiente que puede definir la pelea entre dos hechiceros – ella había aprendido de la manera difícil esa lección a lo largo de su vida

- Pero eso también se gana con la practica no – Aome ya comenzaba a aparecer cosas insignificantes como una flor, después un chaleco, un oso de peluche, etc., mientras hablaba –

- Detén eso niña tonta – Kaede salto de su lugar para poder tomar sus manos y detenerla

- ¿Que?¿esto? -Aome apareció su bolsa de maquillaje para demostrar su punto -

- Aome, si uno desgasta la fuerza de vida de su alrededor podría afectar el medio ambiente, por otra parte al agotar sus fuentes comenzaría a utilizar su propia fuerza vital, lo cual haría su vida peligrosamente corta – había visto a personas envejecer 10 años en minutos debido a la fuerza e intensidad de sus hechizos, ella misma vivía las consecuencias de sus hechizos mas fuertes, muchos hechiceros oscuros utilizaban la fuerza de sus victimas para sus invocaciones

- Bueno, pero entonces ¿Cómo llegare a ser una buena hechicera? ¿Cómo derrotare a mi enemigo si no tengo que usar la magia? – por que siempre tenia que haber un pero

- Para eso esta la concentración, además no es bueno la utilización de solo la magia para ganar las batallas, como te dije puede afectar el ambiente que te rodea – Kaede regreso a su lugar

- Es ahí donde entro yo – Sango se levanto repentinamente con una expresión feroz en su rostro

- Tranquila, ya entraremos en ese territorio, de momento tenemos que practicar – Kaede formo una bola de energía en sus manos mediante la meditación – visualiza la fuerza que te rodea y concéntrala en un solo punto, materialízala y siéntela – Aome sintió nuevamente ese dejavu - ¿puedes sentir la fuerza recorrer todo tu cuerpo? ¿Puedes sentir tu cuerpo funcionar? Quien domina esta técnica puede dominar su cuerpo, controlarse a un nivel poderorosisimo, he conocido a personas que nunca envejecen, que curan sus heridas con solo el pensamiento, incluso las enfermedades no te tocaran

- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Aome transportándola años en el tiempo

Flash back

_- ¿Sientes recorrer el poder en ti? Desde la punta de tu cabello hasta las puntas de tus pies, bien, concéntrate, presiónalo, visualízalo en tu interior, anda, tu puedes conseguirlo_

_- Un hombre supervisaba a una pequeña niña de nueve años_

_- Vamos, todavía puedo ver tu aura, tienes que bloquearla, concéntrate y focalízala en tu interior_

_- No puedo, papa, lo siento no puedo, es muy difícil me duele la cabeza – una Aome con la cara mas redondeada lloraba ante su desesperación y frustración_

_- Tienes que intentarlo, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que no lo consigas_

_- Pero papa_

_- Nada de peros – entonces salió de la habitación dejándola encerrada_

_Fin del flash back_

-No quiero, no quiero esto – los recuerdos que había bloqueado en su mente repentinamente surgían de la nada – no quiero esto, - su cara repentinamente estaba blanca y se quedo por un momento en estado de shock – quiero despertar, no quiero estar aquí – Aome parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que había llegado, se desplazo tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada cuando se levanto de su asiento y se fue, cuando alcanzo la entrada esta desapareció del lugar donde estaba – déjame salir de aquí, no te permito detenerme aquí, quiero irme – golpeo incansablemente donde debería de estar la salida de la cueva – Kaede, déjame salir de aquí – no quiero, no quiero estar aqui, ella se deslizo de la pared y sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas – estúpido sueño, no me hagas esto

_Flash back_

_- Papa no tengo tanto poder como tu –Aome tenia sus manitas sobre sus ojos tratando de lograr por lo menos una mirada de su padre_

_- Tú tienes mas poder del que te imaginas – su expresión era severa, pero su mirada no se poso en ella ni una sola vez_

_- Por favor papa detengamos esto – su voz sonaba suplicante_

_- ¡¡No!!, tu vas a lograrlo así sea lo ultimo que me cueste – el tono empleado no permitía replicas_

_- No puedo – estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando su padre la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo_

_- Inténtalo – su agarre era mas fuerte de lo que se requería, se veía enojo en su rostro_

_Fin del flash back_

- Por favor, no me hagan esto – ella se encogió en su lugar, de entre los arbustos salió una cara apesadumbrada caminando lentamente hacia ella

- Siento tener que causarte tanto pesar, pero eres nuestra única esperanza – Kaede se dirigía a ella, no sabia que es lo causaba su pena, pero se visualizo en su rostro un momento antes de salir corriendo

- Quiero regresar a casa, que tan difícil es eso de comprender – Aome trataba de controlar las lagrimas que no la dejaban hablar correctamente, hubiera continuado el juego si esto no le trajera recuerdos dolorosos – solo que yo quisiera ir a casa

- Perdona si te sacamos de tu ambiente – Sango salió de entre la maleza – pero tienes que comprender que no teníamos opción

- No se por que tengo que hacerle caso a un estúpido sueño, no vale la pena, lo mejor seria quedarme aquí hasta despertar – Aome se acurruco llevando sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro

- No me digas que tu crees que estas en un sueño – Kaede no pensó que pasaría esto, no podía ella ser tan ciega para no sentir lo real de su mundo -

- No te escuchare mas – se llevo las manos a los oídos para no escuchar sus palabras

- Tú no podrás regresar a casa hasta que nuestro deseo se cumpla – Sango se quiso acercar a ella pero un campo de energía se lo impidió

- Aome, el hechizo que llevamos acabo lleva un pacto y una promesa, nosotros contrajimos una deuda de vida a cambio de tu servicio y tu decidiste aparecer, este no es un simple sueño, ¿acaso no sientes el aire acariciar tu cuerpo?, ¿no sientes el suelo bajo tus pies? – como era posible que no tuviera conocimiento de su mundo, serán las personas de la tierra tan ciegas

- No es verdad, en cualquier momento Hoyo me despertara y podre ir a trabajar normalmente, tu no eres real – _tal vez este es el presentimiento que sentí todo este tiempo _– en el fondo de su corazón Aome sabia que había algo de verdad en sus palabras pero se negaba a creerlo

- Aome, tu mundo existe al igual que este, solo que estamos en un universo alterno se podría decir, en tu mundo las personas no tienen la capacidad de la materialización como nosotros, es por eso que han evolucionado de manera "distinta", las personas que logran desarrollar sus capacidades mentales a pesar de las leyes naturales que en su mundo los gobiernan se hacen personas realmente poderosas en el nuestro – su explicación sonaba cada vez mas lógica en los oídos de Aome, pero seguía sin aceptarlo, el hacerlo significaba que estaría encerrada en este lugar por un buen tiempo

- Yo tengo una vida, yo no pertenezco aquí, no puedo quedarme aquí – para los oídos cautos y astutos de Kaede esas palabras sonaban poco a poco a aceptación, ella había anticipado esto, es por eso que esa clase de hechizos estaban prohibidos, pero la situación se había tornado desesperada en todos los sentidos posibles así que ella se vio acorralada y se le habían acabado las opciones

- Aome se que esto es difícil pero, pero…- Sango no conseguía acercarse ni una pulgada mas a Aome, a pesar de estar recitando un contra hechizo en su mente – te prometo que en cuanto todo se solucione volverás, no te preocupes por tu tiempo, nosotras te regresaremos al momento exacto de tu partida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido

- Déjenme sola, por favor, déjenme sola – estaba encerrada en ese mundo, ella no había pensado que de un momento a otro su situación y pensamientos iban a cambiar tan radicalmente, una cosa era el divertirse en lo que seria una nueva aventura, y otra muy distinta era ya la seriedad en lo que se había tornado el asunto ¿y si moría?¿y si la capturaban? No, no podía pensar en eso.

- Vamos Sango – Kaede comenzaba a retirarse cuando – sabes donde encontrarnos cuando te hayas decidido, ten en cuenta que por mucho poder que tengas no podrás romper las protecciones de esta montaña sin la practica ni el hechizo correcto

- Pero Kaede, no tenemos tiempo – Sango se rehusaba a irse, el tiempo era un lujo que no podían darse en este momento

- Lo solucionaremos – Kaede suspiro y por primera vez vio una expresión vieja y cansada en ella – dejémosla un momento – después de dudar un momento siguió a la anciana hacia el campamento, por lo menos entrenaría un poco y tendría tiempo de pensar en le plan para que se pudiera dedicar posteriormente al entrenamiento de Aome.

Pero ese momento se transformo en días, después de una semana de espera Sango ya comenzaba a preocuparse

- Kaede que haremos, ahora tenemos menos tiempo, no podre entrenarla lo suficiente si no… - se encontraban en el circulo de meditación, se habían dedicado todo este tiempo a esa practica, la cual era la mas agotadora para Sango, a ella le hubiera gustado romperle la cara a Naraku pero al no servir la fuerza física con él obligada aprender desde cero las artes de la hechicería.

- Ella vendrá, tu también te encontrarías en ese estado si te obligáramos a adquirir una obligación que no te corresponde – ella ya lo había visualizado fue por eso que no le extraño la reacción de la joven, tal vez si hubiera tenido mas edad hubiera sido mas fácil de convencer ¿o tal vez no?

- Pero el tiempo – ella no tenia la paciencia de su mentora, iría por ella aunque fuera a la fuerza, su conocimiento tan precario de la hechicería le daría la ventaja, después se las apañaría cuando Aome adquiriera mas conocimientos

- Haremos el hechizo temporizador – su expresión era de derrota y aceptación

- Pero que demonios estas diciendo Kaede, eso minaría nuestras fuerzas horriblemente, eso si no morimos en el intento –era un hechizo complicado, de por si su cuerpo ya resentía las consecuencias por el hechizo de invocación, pero esto era distinto, tendrían que meterse con las naturalezas del tiempo, ella misma lo había considerado y desechado ese hechizo pero así mismo desecho la idea debido a la importancia que tenia Kaede con el muro de protección en la aldea, si ella intentaba esto la barrera podría desaparecer dejando a los aldeanos totalmente desprotegidos.

- Es nuestra única solución, solo así podremos tenerla preparada a tiempo, si no, la mandaríamos ante un adversario muy pero muy poderoso, si la mata o la recluta entonces no habrá servido de nada invocarla, ¿no lo ves? – Sango mordía su labio inferior por los nervios, Kaede tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo

- La barrera se debilitara – su mirada cambio al dirigirse a ella

- Después resolveremos ese problema, lo importante es que podremos entrenar lo de un año en solo una semana, - eso no aminoro la preocupación de Sango – tranquila niña, que no te libraras de este viejo costal de huesos tal fácilmente, además todavía tengo mucho por enseñarte y en ese año recuperare mis fuerzas

- Anciana Kaede – sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al detectar la mentira en sus palabras, lo harían, solo esperaba que el costo no fuera demasiado alto

- Vamos –

- Durante la siguiente semana prepararon todo para el hechizo, afortunadamente todo salió a la perfección, pero este hechizo llevo a la inconciencia a Kaede por un par de días, fue una sorpresa para Sango cuando Aome apareció en el campamento con una morral de lo mas extraño y una mirada de derrota en su rostro, Sango solo la vio con recriminación mientras atendía a Kaede

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – le había tomado toda una semana el aceptar que estaba en otro mundo, lo poco que aprendió le ayudo a traer las cosas mas elementales y personales para sobrevivir, (afortunadamente se vio obligada a aprender cosas básicas sobre como acampar luego de que su hermanito se inscribiera con los boys scout y que tanto su madre como su abuelo la nominaran para acompañarlo), la siguiente semana trato con todas sus fuerzas de regresar por sus propios medios, pero lo único que conseguía era dolores de cabeza, así que decidió regresar, trataría de solucionar esto lo mas rápido posible, no le simpatizaban ni Kaede ni Sango, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a Kaede inconsciente y pálida.

- Eso no tiene importancia, ¿estas lista? – Sango quito el paño de la frente a Kaede y recogió la palangana de un lado, los últimos dos días había tenido fiebre, pero afortunadamente ya había cedido, la muy cabezota había utilizado mas poder del necesario para que ella no tuviera ninguna repercusión seguramente previniendo que si las dos estaban inconscientes nadie podría enseñarle a esa "chica"

- Si, pero dime que paso, ¿puedo ayudarla? – Aome comenzaba a sacar cosas de su mochila mientras se acercaba a ella

- Deja a Kaede en paz, ¿te pregunte si estabas lista? – el tono y la expresión de Sango detuvieron sus pasos, esta persona era totalmente distinta a la que había conocido hace dos semanas

- Si estoy lista – contesto con una mirada decidida en su rostro

- Entonces vámonos – Sango solo agarro un súper boomerang que estaba al lado de Kaede, se inclino para despedirse con un saludo y una sonrisa mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de su frente – no lo olvidare – susurro recordando como Kaede le hizo prometer que la entrenaría mientras ella descansaba

- Pero no podemos dejarla así – Aome corrió hacia ella tomándola de un brazo

- Te dije que nos vayamos, - se sacudió su brazo y siguió su camino - si te preocupas un poco por ella entonces me harás caso y trataras de aprender todo lo que te enseñe en el menor tiempo posible, por que te diré, yo no tengo la paciencia y amabilidad de Kaede, desde ahora si quieres salir de aquí te vas a tener que esforzar mas que nunca – le disgusto el tono que estaba empleando con ella y mas aun por que era su trasero el que estaba salvando por lo cual Aome avanzo a todo lo que le dieron sus pies para alcanzarla, pero al momento que esta volteo su rostro para enfrentarla se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban como si a penas pudiera contener las lagrimas, haciendo que se olvidara de su propósito inicial y siguiéndola sin protesta alguna.

El siguiente mes fue un infierno literal para Aome, ya que ella no podía seguir el paso de Sango, al principio pensó que seguirían con la hechicería, pero para su tortura fue el entrenamiento físico lo que hicieron, metiéndose precisamente en el campo que mas odiaba.

- No se en que idioma quieres que te lo repita – gritaba sentada en el piso y completamente sucia - es físicamente imposible que coordine mis pies y mis manos al mismo tiempo, tienes que decidirte por uno o lo otro ya que mi cerebro no tiene suficiente cabeza para controlar ambos – Aome se sujetaba un brazo tratando de contener la hemorragia, mientras retrocedía de Sango, la cual empuñaba muy en alto una espada cubierta de sangre, no le importaba que Sango después la curara, las heridas de todas manera dolían como los mil demonios.

- Tienes que lograrlo, tu tienes mucha mas fuerza que yo, no te limites solo al poder físico, tienes que ayudarte con tu mente, anda inténtalo – sabia que era cruel con esta chica pero en cierta parte se estaba vengando por lo de Kaede, además del precio que estarían pagando todas aquellas personas fuera de esa cueva.

- No, no y no, siempre con esas palabras, cuando entenderás que yo no soy como tu – odiaba esas palabras que le recordaban tanto a su padre, por que demonios todos tenían que esperar tanto de ella

- Déjate de decir sandeces, no vamos a irnos de aquí hasta que consigas asestar por lo menos un ataque – Sango se lanzo hacia Aome dando sablazos a su paso, Aome esquivaba por los pelos el filo de la navaja pero nunca se podía librar de la maldita ráfaga cortante de aire, la cual producía pequeñas y dolorosas heridas por todo su cuerpo

- Deja de presionar, digo estoy haciendo todo este estúpido esfuerzo para salvar tu trasero así que baja el maldito ritmo – Aome se lanzo hacia Sango, pero ella mediante vueltas giratorias siempre conseguía poner un buen trecho de distancia, de tal manera que su espada nunca la había tocado, le había tomado todo el mes el conseguir la suficiente velocidad para esquivar el filo de su navaja pero faltarían años para que pudiera moverse como lo hacia ella

- _Maldita niñata vanidosa ahora vera _¿A que demonios le estas apuntando? Te dije que te concentraras en tu objetivo, trata de visualizarlo y así me alcanzaras, tienes que controlar tú a tu cuerpo no lo contrario – al acercarse le dio una patada giratoria en el rostro derribándola

- Es mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Aome estaba nuevamente en el suelo escupiendo sangre, su vista ya comenzaba a nublarse pero no quería admitirlo, ya que solo hubiera servido para mas humillaciones por su parte así que se levanto dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad, desgraciadamente se tropezó con una piedra cayendo de lleno al suelo, al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que se había torcido el tobillo, así que se lo tomo entre manos con sollozos de frustración

- Eres una niña tonta, cuida de tu cuerpo, que es lo único que tienes – su mirada era recriminatoria, se acerco a ella con la expresión mas enfadada que podía mientras curaba sus heridas en un segundo – tienes que esforzarte, ni siquiera lo estas intentando, si sigues así nunca podrás salir de este mundo

- Te digo que es demasiado difícil para mi – ¿por que no comprendía?, que necesitaba para hacerla ver que estaba lidiando con la persona equivocada, ella había hecho mas ejercicio en estos dos meses que en toda su vida, maldita sea ella trabajaba en una oficina y se transportaba normalmente con un auto, el ejercicio mas grande que ella practicaba era jugar con su tapete de dance dance revolution y eso solo aguantaba una hora a lo sumo en las misiones mas fáciles

- Eres la persona mas egoísta e irritante que he conocido – Sango se retiro como si le disgustara el solo verla – me hubiera encantado que otra persona contestara mis plegarias, así no me sentiría tan tremendamente frustrada con tu estupida actitud.

- Egoísta, pero si todo esto es para salvar tu mundo –enfadada, tomo el cuchillo que estaba en su tobillo y lanzando un ataque vertical ascendente, la estela de luz produjo un corte vertical en el pecho de Sango – tu eres la que me trajo sin mi consentimiento, la que me lanzo a un mundo al que no conocía para hacer el trabajo sucio así que no me digas que soy egoísta hija de perra – no sabia de donde provenía el léxico pero que bien se sentía descargar su frustración durante todo ese tiempo

- Eres una hipócrita, lo único que te convenció de venir a entrenar es el encontrar una manera de salir de este mundo, no te importo siquiera las personas que están muriendo en este momento para que tu puedas entrenar correctamente, maldita egoísta, tu no viste a miles de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños morir de hambre o quemados por ese maldito Hakudoushi – tomando su cuchillo se lanzo hacia ella, sus movimientos se hacían rápidos y constantes, cuando sus cuchillos se cruzaban estos sacaban destellos de luz, Aome ni siquiera pensó, su cuerpo se movía sin que ella lo quisiera, era como si estuviera en piloto automático, por lo cual no percibió el pequeño detalle de que se estaba moviendo a la misma velocidad que Sango.

- No se a que demonios te refieres, pero no voy a dejar que me sigas manipulando ni un segundo mas, tu o esa señora – ya se había cansado siempre de tratar de conseguir la aprobación de sus padres, de sus jefes, de sus amigos, de todo cuanto la rodeaba, estaba mas que harta, se sentía atrapada y por una vez en su vida quería librarse de ese sentimiento

- Estúpida, infantil y egoísta, no te atrevas a meter a Kaede en esto, ella es mucho mejor persona que tu, y tiene mucho mas valor y coraje del que podrías reunir en toda tu miserable vida – Sango le dirigió una patada giratoria, pero Aome se hizo hacia atrás en el momento justo y con este mismo impulso puso sus manos en el suelo para conectarle una patada en la mandíbula que la hizo volar por los cielos, cayendo estrepitosamente para su sorpresa Sango doblo su cuerpo como contorsionista y se paro de inmediato, mientras que Aome ponía distancia entre ellas girando en el aire para al final lograr pararse en sus dos pies.

- La pelea duro horas, y ninguna se detenía para curarse las heridas, hicieron a un lado el cansancio físico al encontrar ambas una manera de sacar las presiones que habían estado cociéndose a fuego lento en cada una. Finalmente Sango conecto una patada giratoria su abdomen, sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que esta retrocediera mientras se doblaba del dolor, sin esperar su recuperación la pateo hasta que la tuvo acorralada entre un árbol y su antebrazo en el cuello, Aome a penas si podía respirar y su rostro ya estaba tornándose rojo por la falta de circulación, negándose a perder le conecto un rodillazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que un codazo en el rostro, ambas se alejaron jadeantes tratando de hacer entrar un poco de oxigeno a sus pulmones

- Nada mal para una inútil egoísta, pero te falta mucho para poder derrotarme – con esto arrojo su cuchillo el cual le dio en la mano que sujetaba el suyo, al soltarlo y se distrajo lo suficiente para que Sango se lanzara hacia ella golpeándole el estomago con su hombro, ya en el piso Sango se sentó ahorcadas sobre ella presionando los cortes que tenia en los hombros y haciendo que estos sangraran profusamente - ríndete y podremos descansar –

- Eres muy idiota si crees que me rendiré tan fácil – se doblo completamente cambiando de posición estando ella sobre Sango, presionaba su cuello para devolverle el favor de hace un momento - ríndete tu y admite que solo me has estado utilizando, que yo no soy una egoísta, y si suplicas mi ayuda tal vez te deje ir – como se acerco demasiado Sango le asesto un golpe con la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que desoriento a las dos, Aome solo pudo tirarse a un lado jadeante, tal vez fuera el cansancio físico, o simplemente que ya habían descargado la frustración que tenían, el chiste es que empezaron a reír incontrolablemente, tardaron varios minutos antes de que se controlaran lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- Disculpa por no ver todo lo que estaban sacrificando, de ahora en adelante le pondré mas entusiasmo al entrenamiento

- Yo también te debo una disculpa, no creo que seas egoístas – ambas rieron nuevamente como tontas

La recuperación de Kaede tomo tres meses mas, pero a partir de la pelea la relación entre Sango y Aome había mejorado mucho, Sango le explico la situación con calma, así como el por que de la condición de Kaede, Aome solo pudo agradecer a la señora su sacrificio y materializo varias medicinas y artículos (Sango estaba fascinada con las bolsas de dormir, el maquillaje y su mp3) que les hicieron su estancia mas llevadera.

Para su mala suerte la concentración no estaba avanzando tan bien como el entrenamiento físico (y eso ya era decir mucho y mas en la situación de Aome, en este momento ella se sentía súper orgullosa de cómo se marcaban ya los músculos de sus brazos y de su abdomen, cuando regresara Yuka se moriría de la envidia) además de traerle recuerdos dolorosos, solo hacia que le diera una horrible migraña, no entendía como le podían salir tan bien los hechizos mientras que los ejercicios de concentración la hacia lamentarse.

Agotada debido al arduo entrenamiento de ese día Aome se dirigió al lago en medio de la noche para poder descansar un poco, antes de llegar a ese mundo le molestaba quedarse en completo silencio ya que sentía que le daba tiempo para pensar y los fantasmas del pasado la fastidiaban y gritaban siempre verdades que no estaba lista para enfrentar, sin en cambio ahora esperaba estos momentos de la noche para poder poner en claro su mente, las cosas no podían ir peor ya que el tiempo se le venia horriblemente encima y comenzaba a sentir todo el peso de las responsabilidades que acepto en sus hombros. Con un pequeño conjuro hizo que el agua hirviera para poder disfrutar de un buen baño, sus músculos agradecieron el detalle y comenzó a relajarse en el agua, no quería pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás, después de todo tanto Kaede como Sango habían prometido regresarla al mismo punto en donde partió, era por eso que no comprendía por que se sentía tan mal por dejar a Hoyo, el dedo donde sostenía la sortija de compromiso se sintió mas pesada, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos pudo quitárselo (afortunadamente no era estorboso), el sentimiento de que se había apresurado con el compromiso había estado acosándola últimamente, su vista comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras todos estos pensamientos la atormentaban, por lo cual agradecía el adormecimiento, no queriendo pensar mas cerro sus ojos y coloco su mano sobre ellos para que el débil reflejo de la luna no la perturbara, el contraste entre el agua caliente y el aire frío de la noche hacia que se relajara enormemente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo sus muslos fueron separaron poco a poco, mientras que un hormigueo se extendía por todo su cuerpo acariciando cada parte de su ser y deteniéndose justo entre sus muslos, pudo sentir claramente como palpitaban sus labios mientras que este hormigueo la exploraba descaradamente, no había la remota posibilidad de que hubiera nada vivo en ese lago excepto ella debido al hechizo, pero quiso abrir los ojos para asegurarse (tanto Sango como Kaede le habían asegurado que no había nada vivo en ese lugar exceptuando ellas) desgraciadamente el cuerpo simplemente no le respondía dejándola totalmente indefensa ante estas sensaciones, la sensación comenzaba a deslizarse entre sus pliegues, cuando alcanzo su clítoris pequeños jadeos se escaparon de su boca, inútilmente trato de ahogarlos ya que la sensación se comenzó a moverse en círculos cada vez mas rápidos, lloriqueo al alcanzar la cumbre de orgasmo, de un momento a otro le pareció que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, el hormigueo no se detuvo.

De un momento a otro sintió el aire frió de la noche rozar las puntas de sus pezones, era como si el nivel del agua hubiera bajado por arte de magia, el ritmo acelerado de su respiración hacia que las puntas de su pecho salieran y entraran del agua consiguiendo estimularla enormemente, la sensación de una mano invisible consiguió sacarle mas suspiros cuando esta subió por todo su abdomen hasta su pecho, al llegar ahí jugo con sus pezones jalándolos y amasándolos rudamente, tenia que estar perdiendo la cabeza ya que claramente sintió una calidez que solo una boca podría darle, la lengua imaginaria comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor del pezón excitado con toques perezosos Aome jadeó de placer, sus pensamientos encendiéndose y ardiendo hasta las cenizas cuando la tomó completamente en su boca, esta tiraba de ellos con delicadeza alternando el juego entre uno y otro succionando a un ritmo constante, podía sentir como dientes jalaban cada uno de ellos, estirándolos, contrario a cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar el pequeño dolor que le provocaban consiguió otro rápido orgasmo, mas poderos e intenso que el anterior el calor alcanzó cada parte de ella, y el lugar entre sus muslos comenzó a latir en febril demanda. Dejando escapar un tembloroso jadeo, pudo percibir, una mano separando sus labios y remplazando el anterior hormigueo, esta no dejaba de estimularla, creyó que moriría si se corría una vez mas pero, la sensación era deliciosa, no le importo que la explorara tan descaradamente así que aunque hubiera podido no hizo un solo movimiento para cambiar de posición, su respiración aumento el ritmo al igual que la mano invisible, sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar sin su permiso, podía oler la esencia masculina que impregnaba el aire, pero no recordaba donde la había percibido antes, dio un respingan cuando encontraron su entrada pero las caricias eran tan decididas que parecía que nada las detendría, dejo escapar un grito tembloroso cuando algo se introdujo en ella, acariciaban sus paredes interiores despiadadamente y su traicionero cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las envestidas, un delicioso peso ya se sentía sobre su cuerpo, poco a poco sintió como si algo se formara ya en su interior, y cuando esta sensación tan placentera creció y estallo gimió tan fuerte que creyó estar en el paraíso, pudo escuchar claramente un rugido en su oído cuando llego al clímax, su sudor se mezclaba ya con las gotitas de agua, al llegar solo pudo pensar en un nombre – _Inuyasha – _al repitir este nombre en su mente se levanto exaltada, su respiración todavía no se normalizaba al momento de levantarse del agua para explorar los alrededores, desde que estaba ahí había caído tan totalmente agotada que había dormido sin soñar nada además de que ya habían pasado años desde su ultimo encuentro, ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿Por qué ahora?.

El movimiento de unos arbustos la saco de sus pensamientos, con mucho sigilo tomo el cuchillo que estaba a su lado y lo lanzo en dirección del movimiento.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué demonios me atacas? – Sango salio con su cuchillo en mano y un pequeño corte en la mejilla

- Lo siento, pensé que podría ser un monstruo o algo así – con una mano tomaba una toalla para cubrirse mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza tratando de disculparse

- Aome yo no caigo en esa, sabes muy bien que no hay nadie aquí excepto nosotras – Sango ya la miraba picaramente

- A si, lo había olvidado, jajaja – reía nerviosamente – bueno, bueno, es raro verte por aquí a esta hora ¿no crees?

- Al momento que hizo la mención se arrepintió ya que la sonrisa de su amiga se ensancho al contestar – bueno, si, pero unos gemidos en esta dirección me hicieron pensar que tal vez no estabas tan sola como creía, y bueno vine a checar que todo estuviera "bien"

- ¡¡Eh Este!! Si, todo esta muy bien – su cara demostró toda la gama de tonos rojizos – mu..muc..muchas gracias por tu preocupación, jeje pero por lo que vez estoy muy bien es mas el sueño me mata, nos vemos, hasta mañana – antes de que Sango pudiera decir algo mas Aome salio corriendo de ese lugar, si no se hubiera acabado de bañar hubiera hecho que la tierra se la tragara literalmente.

A la mañana siguiente y después de no pegar el ojo temiendo que cierta persona nuevamente se presentara en sus sueños. Kaede miraba extrañamente el entrenamiento de Aome desde su tronco

- Creo saber cual es la causa de que no avancemos – al principio desecho la idea pensando que era demasiado descabellada pero se hizo cada vez mas obvia con el paso del tiempo, si quería un progreso tendría que intentarlo

- ¿De verdad? – el dolor de cabeza a penas estaba surgiendo después de 4 horas, para Aome era un gran progreso a pesar de las perlitas de sudor ya que antes el solo intentarlo le provocaba una migraña insoportable

- Vuelve a intentarlo por favor – Sango había detenido su propio entrenamiento para observarlas – Aome, al parecer no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho ¿verdad? ¿Dónde aprendiste esa clase de entrenamiento?

- ¿A que te refieres?, por supuesto que te he puesto atención, mira ya puedo conseguir una estela de luz – le mostró una bola de luz del tamaño de una canica mientras que la de ella y la de Sango era del tamaño de un balón de básquet, pero al tratar de mostrársela desapareció

- Niña, que es lo que sientes cuando haces eso, descríbeme la sensación – Kaede bajo de su asiento.

- Es como una presión en mi interior, como si la tratara de empujar y hacerla mas pequeña al mismo tiempo que trato de crear la luz – la agotaba el solo pensarlo, pero un coscorronzazo de Kaede la hizo que el dolor surgiera

- Por eso te dije que no escuchas, has estado haciendo todo mal desde el principio y tratado de caminar en dos direcciones distintas al mismo tiempo. Con razón no progresábamos niña tonta, me extraña que no se te haya reventado esa cabezota dura.

- Auch, eso duele ¿sabia?, además no se a que se refiere – con un cambio en su expresión recordó como su padre le enseño esa técnica, ella la había modificado un poco en base a lo que le dijo Kaede pero era por que sintió que era prácticamente lo mismo - ¿Qué demonios esta mal con mi técnica?

- TODO – le grito en el oído haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas – has estado concentrando el poder en tu interior al mismo tiempo que lo estas tratando de proyectar en la bola de luz, desde la primera vez que te vi te lo dije bien claro, concentra el poder y expúlsalo, y tu estabas haciendo todo lo contrario

- Pero, pero – _pero si es la técnica que me enseño mi padre – _las dudas galopaban en su mente

- No es tan difícil, a mi me pasaba lo mismo hasta que Miroku me enseño a como proyectar la energía, mmmm la única forma en que me recuerda esa sensación, y te juro que si te burlas te mato – su rostro se tiño de rojo y Kaede la volteo a ver incrédula mientras que Aome la miraba atentamente – la sensación es como cuando uno esta estreñido – la ultima parte la dijo como un susurro por lo cual tuvo que repetirlo lo cual provoco un ataque de risas

- Estas, estas diciendo que tengo que pensar en eso – a penas si podía hablar por la risa, pero intento su técnica, se trago su alegría cuando vio la bola de luz en sus manos, Kaede tampoco lo podía creer

- ¿Vez? Te lo dije – con sus manos en la cintura Sango sonreía satisfecha

- Pe…per…pero esto no puede ser posible – no podía creer los años de entrenamiento ante los ojos irreflexivos de su padre sin resultado alguno, y ahora algo tan sencillo la hacia ver resultados, la sensación que experimentaba en estos momentos era totalmente diferente a la que el entrenamiento la obligaba, una repentina descarga eléctrica la hizo abandonar el intento y que se doblara de dolor, al ver esto tanto Sango como Kaede se intentaron acercar, pero una descarga de poder las mando a volar por los cielos, afortunadamente Sango amortiguo la caída de Kaede.

- ¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? – Sango se sujetaba de un árbol ya que el poder estaba mandando a volar todo lo que tenia cerca, Aome gritaba de dolor ante las miradas atónitas de ambas - ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Parece ser el sello de un hechizo de contención muy poderoso, pero no entiendo por que alguien colocaría algo así en Aome –

- Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que hacer algo – Sango trataba de vislumbrar a su amiga, pero la luz que desprendía su cuerpo la deslumbraba

- No tengo el poder suficiente, solo ella puede detenerlo pero necesito estar mas cerca para guiarla, hija ayúdame

- ¿Que es lo que quiere que haga? – Kaede se coloco a su lado

- Quiero que me lances con todas tus fuerzas en la dirección de Aome – Kaede tenia que gritar a pesar de estar a su lado debido a la intensidad del aire

-¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? ¿Esta loca o es la edad? Si la lanzara hacia allá moriría vieja

- Es la única solución, esto no parara hasta que lo hagamos, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos

- No, no espere, tiene que haber otra solución

- tres – entonces Sango todavía renuente de su plan la tomo por la cintura (le tomo unos momentos encontrarla entre tanta carne jaja) y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar del viento Kaede se pudo acercar a un metro de distancia, se agarro del suelo como pudo pero el aire la estaba arrastrando con tal fuerza que hacia surcos con sus uñas en la tierra, gracias a un contra hechizo la fuerza disminuyo aunque fuera un poco, así que grito

- Aome, necesito que me escuches – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ya que solo tendría un intento

- Kaede ayúdame por favor, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? - Aome se abrazaba así misma tratando de contener el dolor que la aquejaba

- Estas bajo un hechizo de contención, por favor escúchame atentamente – con mucho esfuerzo Aome abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente en señal de poner atención – Aome, por favor visualiza las cadenas que te están sosteniendo, no importa que clase de cadenas, solo visualízalas, quiero que ahora las rompas, si es necesario con los dientes pero rómpelas y conseguirás …..- en ese momento la fuerza del aire se llevo a Kaede la cual se estrello con un árbol y perdió la conciencia.

- KAEDEEEEE- gritaron Sango y Aome al mismo tiempo, no podían moverse hasta que Aome se liberara de ese hechizo así que hizo lo que le habían indicado, pero al tratar de visualizarla solo pudo recordar cuando su padre en la infancia las había puesto ahí, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y con una disculpa rompió las cadenas que la sujetaban, en ese mismo momento todo volvió a la normalidad, así que Aome corrió al lado de Kaede, Sango ya estaba con ella.

- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre – al parecer una rama se enterró en un costado de Kaede haciendo que perdiera a cada momento grandes cantidades.

- Que esperas cúrala – Aome estaba llena de pánico a su lado

- No puedo, para hacerla llegar a tu lado tuve que utilizar todo mi poder mágico en ese lanzamiento (o sea tiene fuerza pero no tanta para levantar todo ese pesito que se cargaba Kaede)

- No digas tonterías, tienes que hacerlo – la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo

- Ya te dije que no puedo, vas a tenerlo que intentar tu – las dos temblaron con la idea ya que la vez que ella lo había intentado casi le desprende un brazo a Sango de no ser por la ayuda oportuna de Kaede – por favor concéntrate

- Ok allá voy – pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Aome sintió el poder fluir fácilmente de su brazo a Kaede, esta comenzó a brillar, mientras que la rama se desvanecía y la herida se cerraba rápidamente, incluso unas pequeñas arruguitas se quitaron de su expresión

- Pero, pero que hiciste – Sango no podía creer tremendo despliegue de poder

- Yo, yo no lo se – Aome se miro las manos sin poder creerlo, pero su atención se desvió cuando Kaede empezó a recuperar la conciencia

- Como te sientes anciana – Sango la sostenía con cuidado de no dañarla

- Anciana la mas vieja de tu casa, y quítame tus manos de encima que no necesito tu ayuda – al quitar sus manos Kaede cayo dándose un buen golpazo en la cabeza

- Creo que ya esta mejor – Aome y Sango reían mientras que Kaede se trataba de incorporar por sus propios medios

- Déjense de reír, a entrenar – lo que Kaede no quería decir es que se sentía como si le hubieran quitado varios años de encima, con sus fuerzas renovadas pudo sentir en que momento intensifico el poder de la barrera que cubría el pueblo entero y sonrió en sus adentros, al principio continuo con el entrenamiento mas por aferrarse a la esperanza que otra cosa, sin embargo ahora que veía el potencial de esa chiquilla empezaba a creer que por fin había hecho algo bien en su vida.

En los meses restantes todo fue viento en popa, ya que después de la ruptura del sello tanto el entrenamiento físico (bueno todavía le fallaban algunos pasos de la rutina que planeaban presentar en la reunión del rey, pero Sango con su talento lograba hacerlos pasar desapercibidos) como el mental, el día que el plazo se cumplió el acceso a la caverna se abrió, una sensación de nervios mantenía a Aome en suspenso, a pesar de que ya podían salir de su encierro optaron por no salir de inmediato, solo hasta que les quedo una semana del plazo se atrevieron a reintegrarse nuevamente pero al salir de la cueva.

- Kaede, no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – Sango sostuvo sus armas en alto, en el mismo momento que salieron detectaron una gran cantidad de presencias malignas y poderosas que se dirigían en su dirección, al voltear se dio cuenta que Kaede también las había detectado ya que sostenía su arco fuertemente.

- Ya están aquí..- fue lo ultimo que pudieron decir antes de que una ola de monstruos se abalanzaran hacia Aome

Mientras Kaede hacia una barrera de protección Sango partió a varias de las criaturas con su boomerang, mientras este regresaba utilizaba su espada para partir a otra tanda, Aome rechazaba a todas las criaturas gracias a las flechas sagradas (en ese momento deseo haberse hecho tan buena como Sango, pero en un principio se paralizo cuando vio a criaturas verdaderas dirigirse en su dirección), parecía el infierno, muchos combatían entre ellos solo para llegar a Aome, su mayor temor era que Naraku hubiera descubierto su plan y los hubiera mandado para acabar con ella pero todos gritaban como posesos hechicera y sus ojos estaban enloquecidos.

- Kaede, al parecer van tras de Aome, tenemos que llegar a cruzar la barrera de protección en el pueblo, ya que si seguimos a este paso no aguantaremos mucho – los demonios eran fáciles de acabar cuando no dirigían sus ataques ofensivos hacia ellas, pero su numero era tan grande que tarde o temprano las alcanzarían y al parecer todos sus esfuerzos estaban dedicados a llevarse a Aome. – corran

Las tres corrieron incansablemente a través del bosque, eran aproximadamente 2 Km. de distancia entre el pueblo y la cueva de entrenamiento, pero habían menguado mucho sus fuerzas con el combate además de que las retrasaba mucho el esquivar a monstruos a diestra y siniestra para abrirse paso, faltaba poco para llegar cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeadas, a pesar de eso se podía ver la determinación en sus miradas, las tres estaban espalda con espalda en el centro cuando de la nada sintieron una corriente de aire poderosísima que se estaba llevando a los monstruos.

- Agarrense de lo que puedan, me encargare de ellos en un minuto – los ojos de Sango brillaban con algo mas que entusiasmo al escuchar estas palabras, Aome quiso preguntar algo, pero Sango y Kaede no le dieron oportunidad dirigiéndose a toda prisa detrás de una enorme roca - ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Miroku conocía la fuerza de su ataque, sabia que una vez absorbido algo por el agujero de su mano, no había forma de recuperarlo, así que se tenía que asegurar de dirigir su ataque lo más lejos posible de ellas – ¿se encuentran bien?

- Estamos en la roca – ya intuyan la dirección de la pregunta, un alivio se asentó por todo su cuerpo con el solo escuchar a su salvador

- ¿Cómo es que siempre se encuentran en esta clase de situaciones?, ¿Qué no te puedo dejar sola por un momento? – el tenia que gritar para hacerse escuchar entre tanto gruñido y grito, a pesar de la situación el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sonreír

- Pues entonces no te vayas marinero pervertido, tu tienes la culpa por no venir a tiempo – las lagrimas ya se comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos, tal vez para el hayan sido solo unas cuantas semanas, pero para ella fue una tortura el no verlo por mas de un año

- Eres una niña llorona – los monstruos mas cercanos a su ubicación tendrían que derrotarlos con sus propias manos, a pesar de que Inuyasha probablemente viniera en camino y que ellas pudieran hacerse cargo del asunto a el siempre le había disgustado ver a Sango combatiendo, el solo verla herida hacia que su sangre hirviera así que se dirigió a toda velocidad para atacarlos, con unos pocos movimientos destruyo a todos los que restaban, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a las chicas estas estaban todavía en bolita tratando de tranquilizarse, su mirada busco nerviosamente a "su chica", en cuanto se acerco Sango se arrojo a sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, terminando los dos en el piso

- Dios, como te extrañe, pensé que me había llegado la hora – entonces se levanta sobre sus dos brazos y lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que este se lamentara aunque la sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que no lo había lastimado lo suficiente - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tarado?, que no ves que pudimos haber muerto, aquí estoy yo extrañándote como loca todo este tiempo y tu …- pero Miroku no dejaba de reír – no te rías maldita sea

- Pero que demonios te ha picado, solo llevo un par de semanas fuera – Sango raramente se permitía estas demostraciones de cariño aunque a el no le importaba en lo absoluto que estuviera a ahorcadas sobre el, seguramente cuando se diera cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba saldría gravemente herido – este Sanguito

- Además como es posible que supieras nuestras posiciones – repentinamente ella presiono un brazo donde uno de los monstruos le había hecho un pequeño rasguño, al ver como este se quejo un poco enseguida su cara cambio a la de preocupación – ¿estas bien?, ¿te han hecho daño?, caray, ya te he dicho que no te tienes que esforzar tanto, tienes que cuidarte y… - ella nuevamente se agacha para abrazarlo

- Este… Sanguito, yo no estoy herido mas que tu… - se lamento por no haber llegado antes ya que ella presentaba pequeños cortes por todo su hermoso cuerpo – y bueno Sanguito yo creo que …. – el tomo su mejilla para alzar su rostro y verla de frente

- Mjjumm. Mjjemm – Kaede carraspeaba ya que estaban dándole mas espectáculo visual del que quería, mientras los tortolos se encontraban ella se había dedicado a curar las heridas de Aome ya que presentaba desgarres en toda su piel debido a los intentos fallidos en cogerla por parte de los monstruos, posiblemente ella hubiera acabado con ellos solita, pero por alguna extraña razón Aome se quedo petrificada cuando vio a todos juntos, incluso para Kaede con toda su experiencia en su caza, la vista fue bastante impresionante por lo cual no la culpaba, afortunadamente Miroku llego a tiempo. Estaban tan ensimismados todos en sus pensamientos que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando monstruo que a los ojos de Aome parecía un minotauro solo que con cabeza de león se arrojo sobre ella en el momento en que esta gritaba y se cubría esperando lo peor un destello de luz lo hizo desaparecer

- Miroku, siempre que estas al lado de Sango pareces novato, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes de bajar la guardia si no has asegurado el perímetro antes – de entre los arbustos una sombra que parecía la silueta de un hombre realmente grande fue saliendo poco a poco, las rodillas de Aome fallaron haciendo que esta cayera de lleno sobre la tierra al sentir la fragancia del aire, ella murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras iba reconociendo el movimiento de una sedosa cabellera blanca y esos ojos dorados que tanto la habían perseguido años atrás – teniendo a Sango en esa posición no me extrañaría que temblara y tu ni en cuenta – los aludidos se pusieron rojos ante el ultimo comentario y Sango salio de encima de Miroku como pudo

- ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!, ¿debiste de haber venido tu antes? – Aome sintió como si su cabeza repentinamente se hiciera puré ante la mención del nombre

- _esto, no puede ser, esto no esta pasando realmente, el no esta aquí, despierta, o si no corre, ¡¡IDIOTA, CORRE!!, - _a pesar de sus pensamientos ella estaba completamente en estado de shock

- Cálmate Sango, sus poderes todavía no se restauran del todo después del ultimo combate – Miroku se reincorporo para ofrecer su mano y lograr que Sango se pusiera de pie

- Cállate idiota, por que demonios tienes que justificarme, nadie te lo pidió y ….. – conforme se fue acercando su minimizado sentido del olfato pudo captar una fragancia en el aire que le hizo pararse en seco, sintió repentinamente un ataque de adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo junto con una excitación animal, sus oídos se bloquearon ante el rugir de su pactante queriendo liberarse

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede? – no solo Miroku detecto el cambio en Inuyasha, el aura de agresividad que despedía hacia temblar tanto a Kaede como a Sango haciendo que esta ultima se escondiera detrás del el

- _MIA _– su voz sonaba pastosa, irreconocible a los oídos de sus amigos, con terror pudieron observar como sus ojos cambiaban de un hermoso dorado a un rojo sangre, unas marcas púrpuras tiñeron sus mejillas, mientras su pose cambiaba dramáticamente como la de un animal listo para atacar, sus colmillos se alargaban mientras que su pelo se encrespaba como si fuera un gato

- Inuyasha, detente – Miroku no creía lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto a Inuyasha en tal estado, sus cambios se limitaban a situaciones de extremo peligro, pero no había nadie aquí, fue entonces cuando su mirada se dirigió a lo que enfocaba tan vehementemente Inuyasha y se quedo de piedra al ver a Kikyo en el suelo – _esto no es posible, ella murió, no hay la mas remota posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido después de ese hechizo – _sin embargo, estaba ahí, con una expresión fiera en su rostro –

- _Inu….-_ por mas que su mente gritaba que tenia que correr y salvar ya no su vida, si no su alma, Aome no podía moverse de su lugar, era como si estuviera destinado estar aquí, Inuyasha solo exteriorizaba lo que su propio cuerpo estaba sintiendo, eso era lo que realmente la estaba asustando, poco a poco Inuyasha se fue acercando a ella haciendo que su corazón se acelerara conforme la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, este iba tan rápido que creyó que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, cuando estuvo a solo un paso de distancia se dio cuenta que desde su posición parecía una montaña, se inclino hacia ella, y bruscamente la puso de pie, Aome agradecía el apoyo que le brindaba la roca a sus espaldas, pero se sentía acorralada con sus brazos apoyados a cada uno de sus costados, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y desiguales, mezclando la calidez de sus alientos, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa cínica antes de que descargara sobre ella un beso devastador.

Al momento en que sus labios se tocaron sintieron por igual una descarga devastadora y algo en la mente de Aome hizo click, como si solo hubiera nacido para vivir este momento, Inuyasha por su parte dejo escapar un gruñido de satisfacción animal, su lengua empujo en el interior de su boca, haciendo que sus rodillas amenazaran con ceder en cualquier momento, un sexto sentido hizo que Inuyasha tomara su cintura y la mantuviera firme entre su cuerpo y la roca, su cerebro estaba hecho papilla, se besaron como si se estuvieran robando sus almas.

_- inu…yasha – _es todo lo que consiguió al tratar de recordarse que el oxigeno era bueno para el cuerpo humano, pero los besos tan devastadores y la abrumaban a tal punto que no había nada mas que ella y el en este momento

- _Kikyo- _su cuerpo se congelo, repentinamente la boca de Aome dejo de moverse y sus manos se colocaron sobre su pecho empujándolo.

_- Soy una idiota _– el sonido fue como si le dieran una cucharada de hiel trayendo consigo a su traidora cordura, se sintió avergonzada y tremendamente sucia por su temeridad, pero Inuyasha parecía inmune a su rechazo comenzando a besarla por todo lo largo de su mandíbula, la hizo temblar cuando llego a un punto especialmente sensible detrás de su oído, el toque que hace unos momentos la había hecho vibrar hasta las profundidades de su alma ahora se le antojaba desagradable y chocante, a diferencia de los monstruos anteriores y pese a la apariencia el, Aome no sintió mas mínimo miedo. Así que con un pequeño conjuro mental invoco un fuego que los separo, Inuyasha la vio sorprendido, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban determinación, por lo cual se lanzo hacia ella, para su sorpresa ella corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies sin dirección alguna, los espectadores que habían estado conteniendo el aliento ante el espectáculo recuperaron la conciencia en no mas de un minuto yendo tras ellos a toda velocidad, Aome gritaba todo el camino lanzándole hechizos a diestra y siniestra los cuales el muy maldito esquivaba con facilidad con horror pudo percibir que la distancia se acortaba entre ellos.

- Alguien por favor ayúdeme – gritaba incontrolablemente, ella no lo quería de nuevo cerca de ella, sabia que si este la tocaba una vez mas su traicionero cuerpo cedería ante sus deseos y dudaba que su mente la pudiera librar de nuevo

- Aome ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – a pesar de conocer la relación que tenia Inuyasha con Kikyo nunca creyó que el reaccionara de esta forma al ver a Aome, por otra parte este se comportaba igual que las criaturas que hace un momento trataron de atacarlas lo cual hizo que la invadiera un mal presentimiento

- Yo no le he hecho nada a este imbecil, necesito que me ayuden ya que no se cuanto tiempo podré resistir esta situación – Aome esquivo el agarre de Inuyasha por los pelos cuando se agacho mientras este se lanzaba por ella, pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro y lo maldijo mil veces ya que el muy maldito estaba disfrutando de la cacería

- Aome creo que tengo un plan pero voy a requerir que tú recites el hechizo, ¿estas lista? – Kaede hizo que Miroku la bajara de su espalda para quitarse el collar que tenia, concentrándose en el y recitando un pequeño hechizo el collar comenzó a reaccionar y a elevarse en el aire, de un momento a otro este se separo en miles de cuencas que fueron a dar en el cuello de Inuyasha pero ante el estado en el que estaba el ni siquiera se inmuto - ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

- Anciana no me diga que eso es – Miroku no podía creer que había permitido emplear tal hechizo en su amigo, pero no pudo reaccionar debido a que su mente todavía estaba divagando en el nombre con el que se había referido Sango a Kikyo.

- ¿Pero que infiernos quiere que diga? – ella no estaba en su mejor momento para ser creativa, ya que Inuyasha estaba destruyendo árboles y rocas para disminuir la distancia entre ellos – no se me ocurre nada

- Aome, es nuestra única esperanza, tienes que pensar algo – Sango había lanzado su boomerang en dirección de Inuyasha pero Miroku detuvo su trayectoria atrayéndolo gracias al poder de su mano al mismo tiempo que la reprendía con la mirada.

- ABAJOOOOOO- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, pero al parecer funciono ya que Inuyasha yacía en el suelo tratando por todos los medios levantarse, Miroku quedo sorprendido cuando se acerco y vio que la transformación había cedido

- ¿Quién eres? – Miroku le dirigió una mirada de reprobación demostrándole abiertamente toda la hostilidad que sentía por ella, en ese momento tanto Sango como Kaede llegaron agitadas, jalando todo el aire que sus pulmones les permitían

- Ella…..ella es la hechicera que convocamos de otro mundo, su nombre es Aome – ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Sango, en especial Inuyasha que sintió como si un balde de agua fría se descargara a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Vaya, me sorprendí mucho con sus comentarios, me dio mucho gusto que les este gustando esta historia, (créanme a mi me hace mas daño la espera de un nuevo capitulo que a ustedes ya que cuando no estoy escribiendo estoy pensando en que escribir y eso que ya tengo seco mi cerebrito)

Pero esta ocasión me veo en la obligación de disculparme por el retrazo de este capitulo (ufff infinidad de situaciones para una sola semana) así que lamento haberlas hecho esperar mucho (además de que algunas partes de este capitulo tuve que reescribirlas completitas debido a que no me gustaba que nuestra protagonista fuera una clásica victima y ufff me costo bastante lidiar con las situaciones)

Desgraciadamente tengo una muy mala noticia y es que a pesar de que quería hacer el capitulo mas grande (y por ende tardarme mas tiempo) tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí por bloqueo mental (sniff sniff, me costo horrores) además de que no se me hacia justo dejarlas esperar mas tiempo (la verdad es que bueno una vez que una entrega un capitulo tan grande como el pasado pues es difícil entregar menos o bajar la calidad ¿no?) y que bueno siguiendo uno de esos sueños que uno tiene de niña (y que cuando ve en la que se mete se anda dando de topes) pos se me dio el inscribirme para hacer el examen de la UNAM y bueno cuando vi la guía de estudios casi me da un infarto, por lo que de aquí al 6 de junio voy a tener que dedicarme a fondo en el estudio (y vaya que estoy retrazada en muchos temas) y por lo cual no creo poder entregar antes la continuación (si se me da algo supongo que serán capítulos chiquitos )

Así que bueno de antemano una disculpa de una u otra ante todo agradezco el seguimiento en la tragicomedia que estoy presentando

Un saludo a todos

_En el capitulo anterior_

_- ABAJOOOOOO- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, pero al parecer funciono ya que Inuyasha yacía en el suelo tratando por todos los medios levantarse, Miroku quedo sorprendido cuando se acerco y vio que la transformación había cedido_

_- ¿Quién eres? – Miroku le dirigió una mirada de reprobación demostrándole abiertamente toda la hostilidad que sentía por ella, en ese momento tanto Sango como Kaede llegaron agitadas, jalando todo el aire que sus pulmones les permitían_

_- Ella…..ella es la hechicera que convocamos de otro mundo, su nombre es Aome – ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Sango, en especial Inuyasha que sintió como si un balde de agua fría se descargara a lo largo de todo su cuerpo._

**Continuamos…..**

**- **Vamonos, me enferma estar aquí – Aome se irguió todo lo que podía, necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de ahí

- Aome, no es por ahí – Sango trato de detenerla, entonces Aome cayo en cuenta de que no tenia la mas mínima idea de a donde se dirigía pero como pudo mas su orgullo continuo – ya llegare

- Aome, no seas absurda, espéranos un momento a que Inuyasha se recupere – ya que el aludido seguía con la cara en el suelo sin tener el valor de levantarla – además corremos el riesgo que mas criaturas aparezcan y tengo el presentimiento de que no van por nosotros.

- Si quieres tu quédate con tu "amiguito", a mi no me importa enfrentarme a unos cuantos – al principio se había paralizado cuando los vio pero sabia que solo era la impresión inicial además para como se sentía se enfrentaría a todo un ejercito con tal de no estar cerca de Inuyasha

- Espera – Aome ya se había perdido entre ese bosque tan exuberante, Kaede se compadeció de ella y se fue tratando de seguirle el paso, asegurándose de que entrara en la barrera protectora

- Déjala – por fin se escucho la voz estrangulada de Inuyasha

- ¿Pero que demonios dices?, que no vez que le puede suceder algo de nuevo, y por cierto, ¿Por qué no te levantas de una vez?, te he visto recibir heridas mas graves que eso – se había quedado no solo por estar un momento mas con Miroku, si no que le gustaría averiguar que le había sucedido hace un momento, sospechaba que ese comportamiento estaba relacionado con los ataques pasados y quería descartar cualquier posibilidad de que Naraku hubiera descubierto de algún modo su plan – por cierto ¿se conocen?

- Creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para detenernos a conversar ya que tienes razón al pensar que se acercan mas monstruos a nuestra ubicación – la mente de Miroku era un caos desde que escucho el nombre tan peculiar de aquella jovencita tal vez todo era una confusión, claro, pero al no poder apostar por eso decidió que lo mejor seria platicar con la chica antes de hacerse un juicio de por que estaba aquí, pero eso lo haría el por su cuenta ya que no confiaba en su atolondrado amigo.

- No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas hacer, pero te dejare libre de momento, ya que me preocupa que esas dos se vayan solas – amenazo Sango con su índice en la cara, pero solo fue un momento ya que se levanto rápidamente para seguirlas dejando al pobre de Miroku solo tratando de ayudar a Inuyasha a levantarse.

Aome y Kaede llegaron al pueblo sin mas contratiempos, todo camino fueron en absoluto silencio por razones diferentes, una vez que Kaede le indico en donde dormiría ella se dirigió a su habitación sin una palabra, cuando se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera correctamente cerrada se recargo contra su fría estructura y aspiro profundamente para librarse de ese agujero en el pecho que la estaba asfixiando sin resultados. Los escalofríos que en un principio trato de ocultar se desataron por todo su cuerpo, se dijo a si misma que todo estaría bien que no cambiaba en absoluto nada si Inuyasha se encontraba ahí, pero se sentía tan humillada al recordar como la había traicionado su cuerpo. Había fallado penosamente en esa prueba, lo peor de todo es que la carcomía la culpa al pensar en su prometido, el cual estaba esperándola en casa, a pesar de que ya había pasado todavía sentía la sensación del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Decidió que necesitaba llegar a la cama antes de perder por completo su dignidad y comenzar a llorar y hacer tonterías.

Su plan era lógico en su mente, pero como siempre que uno tiene un magnifico plan el cuerpo se decide ir en otra dirección así que no alcanzo a llegar a su cama cuando sus piernas fallaron, el dolor en su pecho era tan inmenso que solo alcanzo a abrazarse sus rodillas y ahogar sus lagrimas entre ellos. En ese momento se hizo una promesa solemne a ella misma "_nunca, pero nunca dejaría que Inuyasha se le volviera a acercar"_

Despertó en esa misma posición con el alma un poco mas liviana pero con una expresión horrible en su rostro, tuvo que usar todas sus dotes en el arte del maquillaje para poder simular esas ojeras, para cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola, con el desayuno servido en la mesa, así que comió y lavo sus cubiertos, la pequeña cabaña era humilde, pero contenía todo lo que se requería, se veía cómoda y hogareña a la luz del sol a pesar de su simplicidad (claro no tenia horno de microondas, ni siquiera un baño pero no sabia por que el agua sabia mucho, mucho mejor) al ver la pequeña cabaña totalmente arreglada no supo que hacer, se había acostumbrado a su acelerado ritmo de vida en donde tenia una agenda y pendientes siempre así que se sintió holgazana y sin nada que hacer, paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, al momento de ver encima de la chimenea tuvo una excelente idea, lo siguiente que supo es que ya estaba a pleno campo abierto corriendo libremente y empuñando una espada curva, empezó con unos giros simples, patadas giratorias y splits en el aire, ya estaba comenzando a sudar cuando de la nada aparecieron unos hombres en proporciones sorprendentes, dos perfectos especimenes para un baile "exótico" de despedida de soltera se aparecieron delante de ella con una pose gallarda y magnifica, usaban algo parecido a taparrabos y le sonreían sospechosamente (normalmente hombres de ese calibre nunca la veían siquiera, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento)

En otro lugar

­- _Aome ¿quién eres en realidad? Acaso viniste a torturarme una vez más, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué desapareciste durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no respondiste a mi llamado antes? – _Inuyasha se encontraba descansando en lo alto de un árbol, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar las pisadas que se acercaban.

- Ya estas preparado para decirme que fue lo que te paso ayer – Miroku era el único que se podía acercar a Inuyasha de esa manera sin que su vida corriera peligro

- No se a lo que te refieres – Inuyasha dio un salto para poderse colocar a su altura, no cualquiera podría bajar 20 metros con la elegancia de un felino

- Mira si no se lo quisiste decir a Sango o Kaede lo comprendo, pero no tienes por que ocultarme las cosas a mi, ya que a diferencia de ellas yo se de tu pasado con Aome – Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre – si se cuanto te afecta el escucharlo, sin embargo tenemos que ponernos a pensar bien la situación, se que su rostro y nombre coinciden, pero se un poco lógico por favor, es imposible que un sueño se haga realidad de la nada, además recuerda que por dejarte llevar ya te confundiste una vez – sabia que era doloroso para Inuyasha el recordar a Kikyo pero no quería verlo nuevamente entusiasmado por el fantasma de una ilusión.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente – entonces con los dientes entrecerrados dijo – muchas gracias pero me parece haber escuchado mal, ya que esa ocasión no solo yo fui el engañado, te recuerdo que como la mala influencia que eres me incitaste a que siguiera esa relación, por otra parte no encuentro otra explicación de tanta coincidencia

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, recuerda que tienes muchos enemigos Inuyasha, y que no debes de bajar la guardia

- Si, lo se, pero la existencia de "ella" siempre fue un secreto, el único que lo sabe además de mi eres tu – y por supuesto Kikyo pero eso no se lo diría

- Bueno, eso creíamos, ahora hay que asumir que posiblemente lo haya sabido alguien mas

- Entonces no crees que ella es….

- La verdad es que no se que creer, y la única manera que veo de aclarar un poco las cosas es hablar con Sango, y el que te negaras el día de ayer a ir al pueblo no nos ayudo mucho – la cara de Inuyasha se puso roja ante la mención de los sucesos pasados

- No es tan fácil – o por lo menos asumió Miroku que eso fue lo que dijo ya que Inuyasha bajo el rostro y lo dijo en apenas unos susurros.

- ¿A que demonios te refieres?, por supuesto que es facil, y habla bien por favor

- Ya te dije, no es tan fácil, yo….no – grito Inuyasha, aunque en las ultimas palabras volvió a bajar el tono.

- Tu no ¿que?

- No creo posible el que este cerca de ese lugar

- Vamos Inuyasha no seas inmaduro, tan solo necesitamos hablar con ellas para averiguar sus intenciones, no te pido que seas su amigo ni nada parecido, es mas solo hablaremos con Sango y Kaede

- No puedo

- ¿Por que no?

- Yo, yo pude sentirla – la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha preocupo de sobremanera a Miroku

- ¿A que te refieres? – su voz entonces ya no era tan casual, se podía ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro

- Cuando nos acercamos – Inuyasha paso ostentosamente saliva, parecía como si se estuviera obligando a hablar – pude sentir su presencia, era como si una ráfaga de calor se extendiera por todo mi ser y me abrazara, era la misma sensación que tuve antes de despertar en el suelo, antes de mi transformación anoche, era como si mi pactante se volviera loco…

- Anteriormente te he visto cambiar – de cualquier forma Miroku tembló ante el recuerdo – y en todas las ocasiones era por motivos distintos – era mentira, ya que en cada una de las ocasiones había un peligro extremo en los alrededores, y aunque Inuyasha cambiaba físicamente su interior siempre fue el mismo, en esta ocasión no hubo rastros de su conciencia en la criatura que estuvo ante el, esa era la razón del por que se petrifico en ese momento pero no queria admitir esto

- Nunca había sido como esta vez, era como si ella me llamara – Inuyasha se llevo las manos a su cabeza presionándola para intentar sacar respuestas mientras caminaba en círculos – la verdad es que me asusta como el infierno, y no se que sea capaz de hacer esta vez, ¿y si no vuelvo en si?, ¿y si lastimo a alguien?, ¡¡¡Demonios!!!, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca y yo ya sentía que estaba perdiendo el control

Miroku tembló cuando comprendió sus palabras, Inuyasha no se refería al encuentro con Aome, si no mas tarde al llegar a las cercanías del pueblo este se negó a entrar y un buen enfrentamiento con Sango cuando le dijeron que no se quedarían con ellas - En ese caso fue una buena idea el no acercarnos, sin embargo eso no nos ayudara mucho a conseguir respuestas, dime Inuyasha, conoces a alguien a quien le podamos preguntar el que te esta sucediendo – no le gustaba nada la situación, dentro de poco se avecinaba el ataque de Naraku, así que necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible, y eso incluía la de Inuyasha, era preciso encontrar una solución inmediatamente

- La única persona que conozco es el amigo de mi padre, la pulga Mioga –odiaba preguntarle a él, no solo no era confiable su información, si no que la ultima vez no habían quedado en muy buenos términos, además iba a ser muy difícil el encontrarla, esa maldita pulga tenia la cualidad de nunca encontrarse cuando se le necesita

- Tienes una idea de donde podemos encontrarla – a problemas apremiantes soluciones rápidas, ese era siempre su lema

- Creo que podría seguir el olor, pero me tomara algo de tiempo – y mas si esta se encontrara en un nuevo alojamiento

- Pues será mejor que te apresures si es que queremos proteger a este pueblo antes de que el maldito de Naraku se recupere

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del pueblo

- Esteee, hola…- dijo Aome una vez que dejo de babear ante los hombres que tenia enfrente, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, y ¡¡Oh por dios!! tenían solo un pequeñísimo taparrabo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, no tenían rastro alguno de pelo excepto por sus (vaya pero que hermosamente marcadas) piernas, todo su abdomen estaba cincelado (ni mandado a hacer) por 100% músculos como si los hubieran dibujado (con ese lavadero bien podría vivir sin lavadora) a pesar de no ser exageradamente voluminosos todos se marcaban, poseían una hermosa piel dorada, el que tenia los brazos cruzados tenia una beta de cabello blanco justo a la altura de su nariz, este levanto una arrogante ceja y sonrió de lado, al momento que la escucho

- Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que podría ver con mis propios ojos una linda hechicera, es un honor que te hayas presentado frente a nosotros justo en este momento – Aome se tuvo que concentrar mucho para entenderles ya que su fuerte asentó y ronroneo entre palabra y palabra le hacían una tarea muy difícil el entenderles

- Ja, estee, me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero mis amigos me esperan así que con su permiso – Aome retrocedía sin quitarles la vista de encima (ok, ok, aunque hubiera podido la verdad es que estaba disfrutando el panorama)

- Pequeña, sabes que no podemos permitir que te alejes y menos con esa débil escusa– una poderosa voz se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas lo cual hizo que se maldijera internamente debido a su estupidez (ja como si no hubiera tenido suficiente el día de ayer) y se paralizo cuando sintió que chocaba contra un torso duro, nop durisisisimo lo cual provoco una corriente eléctrica le cruzo por toda la espina dorsal cuando Sr. Durísimo le puso los brazos sobre los hombros - ¿verdad?

- Era bueno intentarlo – suspiro simulando el mayor desinterés posible aunque a decir verdad le costaba pasar saliva, estaba tan concentrada en su jueguito que no se dio cuenta que la rodeaban, se pregunto cuantos mas estarían escondidos en los alrededores, de momento el que le preocupaba muchísimo era el que justamente la tenia sujetada por los hombros ya que tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de Mr. Duro – _bueno chica, ya estamos aquí, la pregunta es que demonios vamos a hacer, no podemos esperar a que nuevamente nos salven por que eso seria como admitir que mis bonitas piruetas en el aire no sirven para nada, la pregunta es si vamos a tener la sangre fría como para encajarle le acero en la barrigota (la cual no existía por su puesto) _– en ese momento apretó el agarre de la empuñadura de su espada - _y salir de aquí, bueno claro que hubiera sido mas fácil enterrársela a un monstruo pero, que podemos hacer, dios ¿y si son amigos de Sango?- _chicos, no creo que esto le guste a Sango, se enojara mucho con ustedes si me molestan

- Difícilmente ya que no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre – dijo el chico que había permanecido callado, tenia un semblante que demostraba mas diversión que amenaza

-¿Tal vez sea otra linda hechicera?– pregunto el chico con la beta blanca en el cabello tenia una sonrisa juguetona que seguramente tenia a mas de una babeando – si es así, me gustaría reclamarla ya que esta seguro que se queda con el jefe ¿no lo crees Ginta?

- Tal vez, pero si es así yo también iría por ella Hakkaku – Ginta sonreía ante la perspectiva de pelear con su amigo, a pesar de la fuerte atracción que sentían en este momento nada se podía hacer si el jefe reclamaba a esa chica para el mismo, y el hecho de que la estuviera tomando tan posesivamente y enseñando sus colmillos a los dos seguro era señal de jugarse el cuello, y nadie quería desatar su furia.

- Ok, no son amigos de Sango, ni la conocen, entonces tal vez sean chicos del pueblo – no sabia si suspirar de alivio o no ante la afirmación de no conocer a Sango, lo único que sabía es que tenia que hacer el mayor tiempo posible, en lo que se armaba del suficiente coraje para salir del aprieto

- Es muy extraño que alguien haga tantas preguntas – Ginta ladeaba su cabeza y se dirigía a Hakkaku, por lo visto Mr. Duro no hablaba mucho pero se empezaba a sentir incomoda ya que al parecer la empuñadura de su espada (por que solamente "eso" podría estar tan duro) se le enterraba en la espalda

- Somos la manada del este pequeña, y si no te importa me gustaría irme de aquí antes de que alguien mas venga para tratar de reclamarte – Vaya al parecer Mr. Duro hablaba nuevamente, aunque no le gusto nada lo que su voz le hacia a sus rodillas, por otra parte Mr. Duro podía detectar a ciertas criaturas inferiores en los alrededores, probablemente la mayoría ya había detectado la presencia de la hechicera pero gracias a su aura no se acercaban, sin embargo la fragancia que ella despedía era tan intensa que no dudaba que algún ingenuo tratara de llegar hasta aquí, y seria peor aun si tuviera que enfrentar a otro hibrido, ya que se quería ahorrar la mayor cantidad de energía para la ceremonia, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al recordar que solo en dos días habría luna llena, seria un verdadero infierno ese tiempo, pero solo pocos tenían el privilegio de encontrar una linda hechicera y ya que en todos sus 300 años no había visto a ninguna no le creía mucho problema el esperar un poco mas

- ¿Ma..man..manada? – bueno, eran demasiado bellos para ser verdad, tal vez eran de los que se transformaban o algo así, había leído montones de novelas románticas de las cuales no se quería ni acordar (ya que todos esos escenarios eróticos no hacían mas que moverles las malditas hormonas que controlaban esa parte del cerebro que sonaba como una niña de 13 años en plena pubertad, y ciertamente no era conveniente tener pensamientos de ese tipo y menos cuando estas frente a frente con criaturas de ese calibre)

- Parece que impresionaste a la chica Koga, es una verdadera lindura cuando se sonroja de esa manera – este comentario provoco que apareciera automáticamente una venita en la cabeza de Koga, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que no llevaba ni dos minutos con la moza entre sus brazos y ya se sentía posesivo con ella, sip, serian dos días de infierno

- Por esta vez te perdonare esos estúpidos comentarios ya que da la casualidad de que mi humor esta genial por el resultado de esta caza – originalmente venían a cazar algunos humanos y ovejas para la cena, sin embargo esto sobrepasaba sus expectativas por much, ya después mandaría a otra expedición para la búsqueda del alimento y gracias a los comentarios de la hechicera podía deducir no solo la posibilidad de haber otra hechicera, si no que en las cercanías existía una comunidad de deliciosos humanos - Vámonos – con un movimiento fluido Koga coloco una de sus manos detrás de las rodillas de Aome para tomarla en brazos

- Eyyy – pero perdió la voz al momento de poder ver su cara, sus ojos azules parecían de ensueño, el cabello se movía fluidamente con el aire a pesar de tenerlo sujeto, y esos pequeños mechones sobre la cara distraían toda su atención, tenia un perfil fuerte, y una tonalidad tostada por el sol (justo lo que le hubiera recetado su doctorada amiga Yuka) tan impactante fue la primera impresión que no se había dado cuenta de que corrían a una velocidad que ni en auto había experimentado (era una aburrida seguidora de las leyes de limites de velocidad) así que cuando fue conciente de que no era normal que los árboles parecieran borrones verdes solo pudo fue aferrarse fuertemente a el, pero al darse cuenta que el muy maldito estaba sonriendo pataleo y forcejeo para que la soltara – bájame animal, eyyy no me veas a mi IDIOTA, el camino, ¡¡¡EL CAMINO!!!, árbol, ¡¡¡ARBOLLLLL!!! – pero este ni sudo cuando brinco como veinte metros por encima de su posición y siguió corriendo entre las copas de los árboles, desgraciadamente el estomago de Aome no bajo junto con su cuerpo y al momento de caer perdió toda la energía en sus extremidades, cada vez que ella intentaba forcejear o algo el muy bastardo repetía la operación. Lo único que pudo hacer para evitar el mareo es ocultar la cabeza en su pecho y tratar de imaginar que la brisa era casual y no era producida por la velocidad, el tiempo dejo de perder importancia.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha trataba de buscar un rastro en el aire que lo guiara hacia su nueva búsqueda

- ¡¡Miroku, Inuyasha vengan rápido!! – el timbre histérico en la voz de Sango puso en alerta a Miroku, el cual esperaba en la base del árbol donde Inuyasha se acababa de subir.

- ¿Qué sucede Sango? – Miroku volteo a verla, parecía que había estado corriendo todo el camino en su búsqueda (calculaba encontrarse a 20 o 30 km del pueblo)

- Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla, no esta…. ¡¡NO ESTA!! – Sango estaba histérica, gritaba a pesar de tener a Miroku enfrente, pero por su estado dudaba que fuera conciente de este hecho

- Tranquilízate – le decía Miroku sin ningún resultado

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? He buscado por todo el pueblo, al principio creí ¡ Oh dios que tonta fui!, y luego Kaede los detecto, ¡¡Dios mió!! ¿Como se me ocurrió dejarla sola?, pero es que solo me fui por unos momentos, pero ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? – las palabras salían tan rápido que no tenían sentido, Miroku tuvo que sujetarla de los brazos para tranquilizarla (y zarandearla un poco), para esos momentos Inuyasha ya había bajado de la copa del árbol con el fin de tratar de comprender un poco mejor la situación, al principio creyó que solo había escuchado la conversación por pedazos y que por eso no le seguía el hilo, sin embargo cuando bajo se dio cuenta que todo estaba tan sin sentido como desde un principio

- Cálmate Sango, no te entiendo nada, tienes que respirar – Sango trataba de tranquilizarse lo mas posible, a pesar de que su respiración se regulaba poco a poco ella seguía temblando – dime pequeña, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Falle –al ver que estaba a punto de derrumbarse Miroku la abrazo, Sango se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a el mientras explicaba la situación – falle Miroku, les falle a todos

- No es verdad pequeña, todos siempre han contado contigo, yo cuento contigo – no entendía que le sucedía, nunca había visto a Sango en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando su familia fue masacrada

- Todas nuestras esperanzas se han ido por mi culpa, soy una idiota UNA VERDADERA IDIOTA

- No me gusta escucharte decir eso de ti misma – Miroku la separo de el, pero seguía aforrándola de los brazos – ahora mismo te vas a retractar de lo que dijiste y me contaras lo que crees haber hecho – la actitud de Miroku logro que Sango se controlara lo suficiente

- Yo – su mirada cambio, y se soltó de su abrazo – gracias Miroku – entonces se separo lo suficiente para verlos a ambos – chicos, algo realmente malo ha pasado, Kaede y yo nos levantamos temprano para ponernos al día con la situación

- Pero por que tendrían que ponerse al día – preguntaba Inuyasha, por lo que sabían ellas nunca se alejaban, ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos, debido a la barrera de protección que se mantiene gracias al poder de Kaede

- Nosotros estuvimos entrenando – Sango se veía renuente a entrar en detalles ya que Miroku la reprendería fuertemente en cuanto se enterara que habían utilizado un hechizo prohibido para alterar el tiempo y el espacio

- Inuyasha no interrumpas, Sango te estas desviando del tema – aunque tenia un mal presentimiento, suponía que eso no era el motivo por el que se haya alterado tanto

- Es importante, tu conoces bien el lugar donde entrenan, por lo que se aunque estén ahí ellas pueden mantener contacto mental con los hechiceros, además, desde que llegamos les quise preguntar sobre eso, ya que hace dos o tres semanas pude detectar alteraciones en la barrera, que aunque no fueron definitivas pudieron ser muy peligrosas – decía Inuyasha con el gesto preocupado, conociendo el poder que tenia Naraku y su sequito seguramente estos las pudieron detectar también y si encontraban la mas remota debilidad era seguro que atacarían el pueblo ya que este había sido desde hace mas de un año un refugio para todas las personas que todavía tenían el valor de hacerle frente

- Bueno eso es un buen punto, yo también lo detecte - sabia que se estaban desviando, pero ahora que habían tocado el tema era su oportunidad para averiguar lo más posible, ya que si las fuerzas de Kaede menguaban tendría que ser un participe activo en la barrera (aunque probablemente esto lo dejaría fuera de combate por un tiempo)

- Yo, bueno es que…- _maldito Inuyasha, por que no lo dejo correr, tenias que abrir la bocota justo en este momento – _Sango se debatía entre decirles la verdad, sin embargo al ver que el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra se resigno a contarles una versión rápida de los hechos así que con un suspiro resignado – _si tan solo no hubieran sido tan cabezotas y se hubieran quedado anoche, entonces yo hubiera podido explicarles esto con mas tranquilidad _-– utilizamos el hechizo de invocación para traer a Aome o mas bien dicho traer a la hechicera según el libro que acababan de encontrar y las predicciones de Kaede

- ¡¡UN HECHIZO DE INVOCACION!! ¡¡¿¿ESTAS LOCA??!!, ERES AUN MUY JOVEN E INEXPERTA PARA HACER ESO, PUDISTE HABER MUERTO, PUDIERON HABER INVOCADO DEMONIOS QUE NISIQUIERA TE PUEDES IMAGINAR, ERES UNA TONTA, AHORA QUE PUEDA HABLAR CON KAEDE ME VA A ESCUCHAR ELLA TAMBIEN – el rostro de Miroku se tiño de morado, gritaba sin ton ni son mientras que Sango solo cerraba los ojos y recibía los regaños, bueno por lo menos no se lo tomo tan mal, solo esperaba que se lo tomara igual de bien en lo siguiente -

- Miroku cálmate, por lo visto todavía no termina de hablar – a pesar de que el también estaba muy molesto por esa tontería, quería saber mas del asunto – _así que Aome es la hechicera del libro de la muerte, me pregunto si ella es conciente de que viene de otra dimensión, pero si es así entonces ¿Cómo es posible que la haya visto en sueños?, ¿será la misma?, ¿me conocerá o solo yo la pude ver? ­_– las preguntas torturaban a Inuyasha, era su necesidad de respuestas lo que lo mantenía ecuánime (aunque le faltaba muy poco para gritarle a Sango de la misma manera que Miroku lo hacia ya que ella era una amiga muy preciada para el)

- Si, tranquilo – Miroku cerro sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blanco, pero es que no podía evitar ponerse en ese estado cada vez que Sango corría riesgos innecesarios con tal de proteger a lo que ella denominaba su nueva "familia" – mas vale que continúes mientras puedo contenerme – le decía a Sango, aunque claramente se vio que cerro la boca a fuerzas para tratar de detener sus gritos

- Yo, bueno, al principio no fue tan bien el entrenamiento con Aome y después de varios problemillas nos dimos cuenta de que no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para entrenar – en este punto los ojos ya no solo de Miroku, si no también de Inuyasha se comenzaban a salir de sus orbitas anticipando sus palabras – así que bueno decidimos usar un hechizo temporizador – esta vez los dos gritaron una seria de palabrotas dignas de dos marineros criados en los barrios mas bajos, se puso roja ante la mención de algunas cuantas, pero después de 5 minutos de protestas decidió que ya era mas que suficiente – ALTOOOO, NECESITO QUE ESCUCHEN YA LO MAS IMPORTANTE, YA QUE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO AQUÍ MIENTRAS QUE MI AMIGA ESTA QUIEN SABE DONDE EN COMPAÑÍA DE NO SOLO DOS PACTANTES, SI NO DE UN HIBRIDO – como por arte de magia los dos se callaron con los rostros claramente crispados por la furia

**- QUE** – Inuyasha estaba tomando respiraciones para controlarse mientras hablaba – **ES** – respiración - **LO QUE **– respiración - **ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR**

- Aome ha sido secuestrada, mientras Kaede y yo salíamos, al principio no nos preocupamos ya que vimos la cabaña en perfecto orden, sin embargo el tiempo corría y nadie en el pueblo la conocía así que comencé a preocuparme, Kaede fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que la espada de mi padre no estaba en su lugar, con ayuda de uno de los chicos pudimos seguirle el rastro gracias a su aroma, pero cuando llegamos al lugar detectaron la esencia de tres machos, al parecer dos pactantes y un hibrido, a partir de ahí el rastro se pierde – la mirada de Inuyasha se torno roja, y sus marcas púrpuras ya aparecían en su rostro

- Me estas diciendo que has perdido a mi compañera – la sangre se le congelo al escuchar la amenaza en la voz de Inuyasha, sabia de esas transformaciones por Miroku, aunque nunca había presenciado ninguna antes de anoche, la verdad sea dicha, si no lo conociera de años ella pensaría que estaba ante el mismísimo emisario de su muerte

- Inuyasha, cálmate – Miroku hablaba con cautela y en apariencia controlado, a pesar que esta transformación era en apariencia igual que las anteriores y que podía sentir la esencia de Inuyasha, cuando estaba en ese estado no podía bajar la guardia, así que puso a Sango a sus espaldas – tendremos que dejar la búsqueda de Mioga para después, por lo pronto quisiera que Sango nos mostrara el camino que tomaron esos sujetos

- Tu puedes regresar con…._ella _– Sango tembló a espaldas de Miroku – yo por mi parte le seguiré la pista a esos infelices, ya que si le tocan un solo pelo me encargare de que deseen la muerte – las garras de Inuyasha destellaron al incrementar su tamaño momentos antes de que se desvaneciera

- Vaya, esto si va a ser un problema – decía Miroku mirando al cielo mientras que las piernas de Sango fallaban para dejarla caer en el piso

Mientras tanto en una cueva al este de ahí……

Aome no se dio cuenta de en que punto pararon hasta que Koga acerco su rostro a su oído y susurro

- Llegamos pequeña – Aome tenia agarrotados los músculos debido a su agarre (seguro le dejaría moretones pero se lo merecía el muy maldito), por su parte Koga se sentía perfectamente bien con ella en brazos, pero le apetecía ver su rostro ya que sus amigos lo estuvieron calando con comentarios realmente molestos acerca de su belleza, y si iban a vivir una eternidad juntos tenia que verla por lo menos – se que estas despierta así que por que no echas un vistazo a tu nuevo hogar – su respiración irregular al igual que su reacción le indicaban que estaba un poco asustada, entendía muy bien esta reacción en sus contrincantes y demás integrantes de la manada debido a su posición de alfa, pero no quería que ella le temiera

- No quiero – sabia que era infantil pero no quería enfrentarse a ese hombre otra vez, y ahora que lo pensaba ella debió de haber abierto los ojos para poder saber el camino de regreso, ahora seria una pesadez averiguarlo, bueno como no confiaba en su buen sentido de la dirección se imagino que tendría que ser creativa al tratar de invocar un radar o algo así como un GPS como el que utilizaban en dragón ball para buscar las esferas, solo que se preguntaba si tendría la suerte de poderlo hacer lo suficientemente especifico para que le indicara por lo menos la ubicación de la caballa de Kaede.

- Vamos pequeña, no seas caprichosa – le sorprendía la paciencia con la que estaba llevando el asunto, por lo general el daba las ordenes y estas se cumplían

- ¿Que parte no entendiste?, dije que no – apretó mas su rostro pero cuando este acerco su nariz a su cuello y sintió su aliento rozar su oído ella de inmediato se soltó, no le gustaban nada la sensación que eso producía, desgraciadamente lo agarro con la guardia baja de tal manera que no la pudo sostener cuando esta cayo de bruces al suelo rocoso, le dolió bastante la caída así que se dedico a sobarse el trasero mientras este reía a carcajadas – no te rías imbecil, ahora voy a estar adolorida por tu culpa.

- Que mas quisiera pequeña, pero no lo puedo evitar con tu linda expresión – le estiro su mano para tratar de ayudarla pero esta solo la tomo de la mano para poner un pie en su estomago para conseguir aventarlo de cabeza, desgraciadamente antes de caer de cabeza este estiro su mano y se impulso hacia atrás para poder caer con sus dos pies – así que a mi linda prometida le gustan los juegos rudos – su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro pensando en las posibilidades

- Ayyy, cállate presumido – se levanto con la mayor dignidad posible – eres un idiota, y será mejor que me vayas indicando la salida antes de que me moleste en serio – Aome le disparo una mirada llena de reproche sin embargo al toparse con su mirada su estomago dio un vuelco, si se enfrascaba en una lucha de miradas perdería patéticamente por lo cual opto por la salida segura y desvió la mirada, entonces cayo en cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía el fondo de una cueva bastante amplia, todas las paredes eran de una roca simple incluso el piso y la única fuente de luz (y calor) era una fogata en la esquina derecha, al fondo se alcanzaba a ver una pila de al parecer diversas pieles se pregunto por que el idiota (antes conocido como Mr. duro) no había dicho una palabra, al comprobar de reojo a su anfitrión se dio cuenta de que este la había estado observando durante todo su escrutinio lo que la hizo sonrojarse, decidió que ya que este no daba señales de vida y por lo visto no la tomaba en serio seria mejor salir por sus propios pies antes de que Sango comenzara a preguntarse donde demonios se había metido y preocuparla innecesariamente

- O no pequeña, ¿a donde crees que vas? esto a penas comienza – entonces alcanzándola trato de tomarla por la cintura, pero esta dio un giro antes de que la agarrara, le lanzo una mirada llena de incredulidad, intento tomarle su mano derecha, entonces lanzándole una mirada de reproche la retiro y alejo su agarre con un golpe de su mano derecha lo cual lo irrito de sobremanera – lo que sea que este jugando termínalo

- Ja, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando? – Aome decidió que ya era el momento de retirarse, no supo cuanto tiempo paso entrenando y aun más le aterraba pensar cuanto se había alejado de la aldea, no necesitaba ser adivino para hacerse a la idea de que probablemente caminaría mucho pero por sobre todo le preocupaba la idea de acampar en un lugar desconocido - tengo que regresar a casa ya sea que cuente con tu ayuda o no

- Creo que todavía estas confundida pequeña, desde ahora "ESTE ES TU HOGAR" – Koga suponía que el golpe que se había dado no había llegado hasta su cabeza, pero ahora tendría que replantearse nuevamente esa posibilidad

- Mira, no estoy de humor como para jugar aquí, tengo que regresar rápido antes de que se preocupen y me armen toda una escena – conocía el carácter de Kaede a la perfección y seguro que Sango le hacia segunda en la letanía y todo por unos perfectos idiotas, pero reconoció que ella tuvo la culpa al contemplarlos como tonta en lugar de hacer algo inteligente como correr, pero bueno, decidió dejar de lamentarse y mejor ponerse en marcha

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, tu me perteneces y no vas a poner fuera de esta cueva ni un solo pie antes de luna llena – fácilmente Koga se posiciono frente a ella cerrándole el paso

- Pero ¿de cual fumaste? – Aome lo vio con incredulidad ya que a sus ojos el pareció materializarse frente a ella mas que haberse movido – si no la controlas no la consumas idiota, y mas vale que salgas de mi camino o si no…-esperaba que esa frase y la mirada amenazante que le dirigía (mas bien, parecía amenazar a su nariz ya que temía volver a desconcentrarse si quedaba atrapada en su intensa mirada) lo hiciera retroceder, aunque conociendo su suerte….

- No se a que te refieres con eso, pero supongo que no es un halago, de cualquier forma no saldrás de aquí hasta que te lo ordene – el se cruzo de brazos con una expresión escalofriante, afortunadamente Aome solo pudo notar el crispar de su mandíbula ya que seguía concentrada en su nariz

- _Mierda, ahora tendría que poner en marcha el plan B ya que la intimidación no parecía funcionar - _Ja, mírame entonces – al caminar a su lado este le cerro el paso con su brazo, le dirigió una mirada exasperada y luego se agacho para pasar por debajo, Koga estaba atónito ante su desafió, pero eso no impidió que la tomara al vilo y la dejara caer en su hombro con mas fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones debido al golpe, cuando se dio cuenta que el retrocedió con ella en brazos (y recupero el aliento) se puso a patalear como niña chiquita (el muy maldito ni se inmuto) al llegar justo al lado de las pieles este la tomo debajo de los brazos, agarrándola por encima de su cintura con los brazos totalmente estirados, al ver su mirada llena de ira y sus mejillas encendidas no pudo evitar sonreír, la cargaba como si no pesara mas que un niño pequeño y la acerco a su rostro dejándola aturdida por un momento cuando sus alientos se cruzaran. Al mirar a Aome no pudo evitar que se escapara una sonrisa picara, esta al darse cuenta transformo su mirada de aturdimiento a una completamente decidida, sorprendentemente ella retrocedió su cabeza y le asesto un cabezazo tan fuerte que la dejo viendo estrellitas se tomo su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de conseguir que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor, se pregunto como era posible que Jackie Chan lo hiciera parecer tan fácil, la sarta de palabrotas que surgieron de la boca de Koga la hizo voltear a verlo, el sangraba por la nariz y tenia los ojos cerrados con pequeñas gotas de agua (llorón) bajo sus parpados sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de recuperar el control logrando sarandear un poco el cuerpo de Aome, opto por apretar su agarre para que esta no cayera, al tener los ojos cerrados no pudo notar que ella ya tomaba impulso para realizar la bien conocida (y famosa) patada en los testículos (la cual hubiera sido 100 veces mas efectiva si hubiera traído sus botas de excursionismo), al parecer esto funciono a la perfección ya que la dejo caer entre las pieles mientras este se dejaba caer de rodillas soltando una nueva dosis de palabrotas aun mas subidas de tono, todavía un poco mareada esta se puso de pie y corrió a la salida a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Alcanzo su destino en pocos minutos pero se quedo de una pieza al ver que estaban en la cima de una montaña muy, pero muy alta, y que a lo lejos en la base se alcanzaba a divisar una comunidad que llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Koga (o sea todos con taparrabos, solo que las mujeres traían además un top de piel, todos eran excepcionalmente guapos, lo único que los diferencia entre unos y otros era el tipo de cabello y color, pero en esencia todos parecían salidos de una revista de modelaje, se empezaba a preguntar como demonios iba a salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, gruño ante el pensamiento de rodear toda la maldita montaña para pasar desapercibida pero todo dejo de perder importancia al momento que unos brazos de acero la agarraron de la cintura y un gruñido de alguien presumiblemente muy peligroso se dejo escuchar

- Ahora tendrás que acariciar y besar todo lo que has golpeado hasta que decida perdonarte – uyyyy, la amenaza le hizo las rodillas de gelatina, si no hubiera sido por su agarre no se hubiera tenido que preocupar por el descenso ya que hubiera rodado todo el camino hacia abajo, Koga tomo su rostro y lo giro con fuerza descargando un beso rudo, destinado a castigarla por su antigua falta, pudo percibir el gusto de la sangre producida por su golpe en ese beso, el la introdujo nuevamente a la cueva, al momento en que iba a protestar el aprovecho para empujar su lengua entre sus labios, ella intento sacarla con la propia mientras seguía pataleando sin ningún resultado, su pelea continuo hasta que se situaron nuevamente en el fondo de la cueva, entonces la soltó, le dirigió una mirada llena de ira, deseo y promesas que no deseaba ni imaginarse – eres la personita mas irritable que me he topado en toda mi existencia, y tendrás que pagar de una u otra manera la ofensa

- Pues tu no eres don perfecto – aunque se acercaba mucho pensó para si poniendo las manos en jarras – además todo te lo buscaste tu solito, te dije que si no me dejabas ir me ibas a hacer enojar bastante, además deja de fruncirme el ceño de una vez por todas que no me asustas pedazo de neandertal

- ¡¡Pero que demonios!! Nunca me había topado con una niña tan insolente – no sabia si enojarse o ponerla en sus rodilla para darle unas merecidas nalgadas, aunque dudaba que se detuviera ahí si es que tocaba su lindo trasero

- Pues esta niña insolente te va a patear tu lindo trasero – ¡¡_Dios mió!!, por favor dime que no le dije que tenia un lindo trasero por fissss _– se moría de la vergüenza el solo pensarlo pero un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas de Koga le confirmo que su bocota era mas rápida que su mente

- Bueno, decir esa clase de cosas no va a hacer que te perdone – aunque se hincho cual pavo real con la idea, estaba pagado de si mismo cuando de repente le surgió una divertida idea – así que si tu "puedes pegarme" inténtalo, pero yo por mi parte te castigare por tus actos – Aome tenia un mal presentimiento de todo y mientras estaba ideando en su mente un plan para salir de ahí, Koga se lanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia ella, y con el pulso cual cirujano le hizo un corte vertical en su falda, el corte comenzaba aproximadamente unos 5 cm. debajo de la cintura.

Pero quien te crees que eres pervertido – se puso en guardia cuando el ya se dirigía hacia ella nuevamente, era malditamente rápido por lo cual se le hizo fácil el siguiente corte, dejando a sus piernas totalmente a la vista al momento que se movía (debido a el vuelo de la falda si se mantenía quietecita esta la cubría lo suficiente cosa que el muy maldito iba a evitar por todos los medios) –_ suficiente Aome bueno, al carajo, ahora vera de lo que soy capaz – _ella se dirigió a el con una patada giratoria, que dio al aire, al momento que pudo poner su pie en el suelo utilizo el otro para una patada en el abdomen que asesto perfectamente pero sin el efecto que ella quisiera ya que para él parecía una simple caricia, en el siguiente movimiento utilizo la parte trasera de su rodilla para atrapar su cuello y jalarlo al suelo, una vez ahí esta se dio cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación ya que le dio una perfecta vista al muy pervertido de su ropa interior, se quito rápidamente y le dio una patada en el costado mientras que este seguía riendo se dio cuenta que sus golpes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dañarlo (nuevamente añoro sus botas con unos perfectos casquillos en la punta)por su parte Koga aprovechaba cualquier momento para desgarrar su ropa o peor a un (o mejor dependiendo del punto de vista) manosear cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar, esto la tenia realmente frustrada pero como seguía sin tener el suficiente estomago para utilizar una espada solo se puso en guardia ante sus movimientos

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Creí que me ibas a dar mi merecido – nunca se había topado con una chica que le inflamara todos los sentidos, su olor lo estimulaba hasta el punto de la locura, si hubiera sido un hibrido cualquiera entonces hubiera perdido el control desde el momento en que la vio y hubiera perdido toda posibilidad de hacerla su compañera de por vida, gracias a su edad y conocimiento esto no sucedió, pero dicho conocimiento también lo había privado de muchas cosas, razón por la cual era el único macho alfa que no se había apareado con su compañera, pero dudaba que tuviera los mismos problemas con esta.

- Pero que persona mas petulante si no fuera tan civilizada para desgarrarte las tripas no estaría en este aprieto, pero eso no evita que patee tu egocéntrico trasero – ante esto ultimo se le ilumino el rostro al cruzar una idea por su mente, de pronto en sus dos manos aparecieron dos tubos metálicos exactamente iguales a los que utilizaba la protagonista de residen evil en su película – _bueno si ella le pudo dar su merecido a ese mendigo génesis (seguía sin superar la perdida del control de su PS1 debido que este terminaba por los aires a causa de las malditas apariciones inesperadas de este personaje, mas aun todavía podía escuchar la risa de su hermano cuando esta gritaba) yo podre emplear estas (no estaba muy bien entrenada, pero gracias al entrenamiento con la espada y las muchas repeticiones de la película se creía preparada para el asunto, además por lo que le dijeron esas preciosuras podían romper cualquier hueso si las sabias empuñar bien) así que muy bien cuerpo, si me ayudas esta vez, prometo materializarte un rico pie de limón frio con su frappuchino y mucha crema batida – _al parecer funciono el soborno por que su cuerpo reacciono por arte de magia, se acerco a Koga con movimientos giratorios empuñando sus armas, estas golpeaban en puntos críticos y evitaban que este se acercara a ella, de pronto Koga salto encima de ella para llegar a su espalda pero ella sin dejar de ver al frente le asesto una patada hacia atrás en el estomago mandándolo a volar unos 3 metros

- Vaya, vaya, la pequeña saca sus uñas, pero a ver que puedes hacer con esto – el no pensaba llevar la pelea tan en serio, de hecho no era muy dado a golpear y someter a su pareja, pero ahora que lo pensaba era realmente genial, el la quería salvaje, tierna, romántica, es mas se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería es a ella, y la conseguiría, estaba gastando mas energía de la que quería emplear pero una vez que la sometiera el la castigaría de una manera lenta, muy muy lenta. Con esta idea en mente el giro hasta transformarse en un pequeño torbellino, Aome solo lo pudo ver con la boca abierta (debido a que hasta un tonto se podía dar cuenta que no se le podía acercar al maldito doble del demonio de tasmania) mientras se dirigía a ella

- Eres un tramposo, no se vale eso – se podía escuchar una risa proveniente del corazón del torbellino, ella no sabia que hacer, lo único que pudo pensar es lanzar uno de sus instrumentos al suelo y rogar a dios que funcionara, alguien al parecer estaba cuidándola por que el tubo consiguió enredarse entre sus piernas, haciéndolo caer de bruces, cuando Aome se dio cuenta de que no se movía tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no burlarse de el o de mínimo darle otra patada (la verdad le quería caer con el codo tipo lucha libre) así que antes de que la tentara lo suficiente la idea ella corrió hacia la salida de la madriguera

_- Este es el momento – _se dijo así misma, al salir se paro en el umbral de la cueva considerando el plan para de lucha y calculando las probabilidades de victoria (todas estaban en contra así que dejo los números a un lado), eran alrededor de 50, y que dios la librara ya que si apenas pudo con uno y eso con la suerte de su lado, no sabia como iba a poder librarse de tantos mas, en eso estaba cuando el chillido de un pequeño niño la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear vio como esos bárbaros estaban a punto de partir en pedacitos a un pequeño niño que no podría tener mas de 4 o 5 años pelirrojo, o por lo menos eso quería creer ya que al parecer lo estaban sosteniendo por lo que desde ahí parecía una cola muy peludita, así que mando al demonio sus temores y empuño bien sus armas para arrojarse por el acantilado (ya después ella pensaría en el aterrizaje) en eso estaba cuando sintió que unas manos la abrazaban por detrás (no les parece cansado que pase una y otra vez), una sujetaba su cintura y la otra sujetaba un maldito seno (ok, ok, ya estaba cambiando la situación pero por que demonios no podía cambiar en su favor) – pero que dem… - su furia e indignación llego a un punto de no conocerse así misma, allá abajo estaban a punto de masacrar a ese niño en lo que a este pervertido se le ocurrían sandeces, con esto en mente le soltó un codazo en el estomago para luego alejarlo con una patada giratoria, pero este se agacho y la tomo por la pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero el chillido de la pequeña criatura le hizo tratar de apresurarse a levantarse, para su desgracia Koga se había recuperado mas rápido que ella, con un ágil movimiento se puso sobre de ella sujetándole las muñecas, ella se retorcía en su agarre y al ver que tenia la intención de utilizar sus efectivas y dolorosas técnicas pasadas (o sea cabezazo a la Jackie Chan) sujeto rápidamente sus manos por encima de su cabeza juntándolas lo suficiente para poder tomarlas con una de las suyas, mientras que la mano libre la utilizo para inmovilizar su rostro, la beso lenta y tranquilamente, pero la muy sádica le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar

- Pero Demonios te ocurre mujer, ¿Qué te gusta la sangre?– no podía definir si estaba enojado, muy enojado o endiabladamente colérico por la renuencia de su mujer, en un principio pensaba que serian muy placenteros los dos días siguientes, acostumbrándola a su toque mientras que con la luna llena se acoplarían, era mucho pedir ¿no verdad?, ahora podía ver que seria un maldito infierno y veía la posibilidad de pedir unas correas ya que no estaba adverso a sujetarla de la cama y no dejarla salir de ahí (aunque esto parecería mas una tortura para el que para ella ya que no sabia si podría resistir viéndola en una clara invitación postrada en la cama)

- Suéltame en este mismo momento maldito idiota, que no vez que llegare tarde – _mientras oyera chillar al pequeño había una esperanza, si tan solo pudiera quitarse a este asno de encima_ – colérica subió su pierna y se impulso a un lado para quedar ella encima

- Bueno siempre me ha gustado llevar la posición dominante, pero creo que esta no me desagrada del todo – le dijo, Aome se puso completamente roja al percibir que se había sentado justo a la altura de su ingle, agradeció a todos los cielos la ropa que los separaba ya que una lenta sonrisa se deslizo por la cara de Mr. Duro al demostrarle cuanto le había alegrado a su "amigo" la nueva posición. Al tratar de salir de encima de este tipo se dio cuenta de que el seguía sujetando sus muñecas, opto por darle una patada en el estomago, pero el se giro llevándosela consigo – pequeña por que te resistes, podríamos estar gozando de lo lindo si tan solo no te pusieran tan arisca

- Mira, para que te enteres no eres el centro del universo, y me voy a enojar muchísimo si no consigo salvar a ese pequeño a causa de ti – con eso un destello de sus ojos hizo que girara en su entorno una estela de fuego, obligando a Koga a soltarla, en ese momento se lanzo de cabeza hacia la montaña (una mala idea ya que la improvisación nunca había sido su fuerte)dejando a Koga en estado de shock del susto, en el momento en que parecía se iba a estrellar contra el piso, apareció uno de esos colchones de aire que amortiguan las caídas de los dobles en las películas, desapareciendo en el instante en que ella se estabilizo, se puso en marcha corriendo como desesperada hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el pequeño

Por su parte Koga no pudo contener una sarta de blasfemias post-susto, el había advertido claramente que se tenia que matar al alimento de camino a la manada para evitar esta clase de problemas, le iba a arrancar la garganta al idiota que no siguió el procedimiento, pero primero lo primero, tenia que detener a su sanguinaria compañera antes de que conociera la verdadera fuerza de la manada, tenia que admitir que ella era fuerte, pero su grupo era mucho mas organizado y numeroso, y ante todo, la mayoría desconocía que si osaban ponerle un dedo encima se comería su corazón para el almuerzo (literalmente)

- Escúchame estúpida criatura,- se detuvo un momento para tratar de conseguir meter aire en los pulmones y hacer que la amenaza sonara lo suficientemente convincente - quiero que quites tus sucias manos de ese niño ahora mismo ¿entendiste? – trato de no ver los alrededores por que entonces conseguiría que se le revolvieran las tripas ya que ese lugar parecía una carnicería malograda con instrumentos de corte, sangre en todas sus presentaciones (tanto coagulada como liquida esparcida en todas las superficies visibles), y pedazos de carne por doquier, sus palabras consiguieron distraer a todos los presentes y los gritos del pequeño cesaron, no sabia si sentirse contenta o no cuando todos se volvieron a verla de una manera extraña, pudo ver como el momento en que todos los músculos de los presentes se tensaban – _OK, ya estamos aquí, y ahora…calla estoy pensando…ja bonito plan de contingencia, ¿Dónde esta Mr. Yo todolopuedo? ¡¡ehh!!!... ya te dije que voy sobre la marcha, y esos no me están ayudando quedándoseme viendo de esa manera, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que se enfocaran en otra cosa….¡¡ESO ES!! – _y de pronto invoco una esfera de poder en su mano (su primera opción fue el aparecer una granada, pero desgraciadamente no puede invocar nada que no conozca) y la lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo agachándose y cubriéndose las orejas, los presentes se desconcertaron con sus acciones petrificados en sus lugares, de un momento a otro todo se convirtió en un pandemonium a la hora de que la esfera de poder exploto a lo lejos, todos corrían en dirección al estallido, apareció una segunda luz en sus manos, pero esta era de luz, por lo que al desplegar su poder cubrió los ojos y dejo a todos los presentes desorientados, de esa manera pudo lanzarse al lado del que todavía tenia al niño sujeto, se agacho y barrio sus pies, antes de que cayera, esta sujeto al niño el cual se encontraba desorientado por las dos bombas anteriores, lo envolvió en sus brazos y se dirigió al bosque enfrente de ella, pero un sujeto alcanzo a desgarrar su espalda cuando esta se volteo, Aome grito del dolor, pero no soltó al niño, se limito a seguir corriendo, mientras se iba alejando pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador a sus espaldas que le puso los pelos de punta, deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder correr mas rápido ya que ningún vehiculo que pudiera convocar serviría ante la espesura de este bosque – _si tan solo pudiera llegar a un rió, podría aparecer una lancha o una canoa para huir…si claro y ¿a donde nos llevaría?, ciertamente no con Sango…..ayyyy cállate, siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista, lo mas importante ahora es alejarnos, después nos ocuparemos de dirigirnos hacia la dirección correcta….por dios, todavía piensas que va a funcionar lo del radar, pero si ni siquiera hubieras podido utilizar una normal ya nunca supiste diferenciar el norte del sur, además supongo que no puedes aparecer nada que no sea real así que mejor piensa otra cosa….mira, hago todo lo que puedo, así que si no aportas nada mejor cállate. – _estaba tan concentrada discutiendo consigo misma (a poco nunca les sucede) que no se dio cuenta que iba directo a un desfiladero hasta que fue muy tarde, ella ya estaba comenzando a caer cuando una mano la alcanzo a agarrar, desgraciadamente al hacerlo se estiraron las heridas de su espalda, por lo que el dolor la hizo gritar, estuvo a punto de soltar al niño cuando se dio cuenta de quien era su salvador, cuando este la puso en suelo firme tuvo que morderse la lengua para no agradecer su ayuda, le molestaba tener que recordar a su estúpido cuerpo que no estaba frente a un súper sexy pieza del genero masculino, si no que era un maldito monstruo de un estúpido mundo alternativo del cual tenia que salir lo mas rápido posible, pero al parecer esto se complicaba cada vez mas ya que su mente se comenzaba a nublar debido a la perdida de sangre, lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de esta situación era el aparecer un rifle ante sus manos, en un principio Koga lo vio con incredulidad pero Aome disparo a un lado de el para demostrarle el poder del arma que había aparecido esta vez – quiero que avances lento, y escúchame si das un paso en falso no dudare ni por un minuto volarte la cabeza y dudo que tengas la suerte de las cucarachas y puedas sobrevivir sin ella así que avanza –

- Sabes que no llegaras muy lejos ¿verdad?, por cierto un simple gracias hubiera bastado – le dijo pagado de si mismo, su pose a pesar de estar alerta reflejaba cierta confianza

- No te tengo porque que agradecer nada asno, si estoy en esta situación es por tu culpa – Aome se estaba replanteando si el saltar por el acantilado seria la salida mas apta de esta situación.

- Además no me gustaría que mis hombres te vieran en este preciso momento – entonces señalo con la mirada su aspecto, Aome se puso roja al verse así misma con la ropa hecha jirones cubriéndole lo mínimo de su cuerpo – por otra parte me preocupa la herida que llevas ahí, si regresamos entonces podría atenderte con gusto

- Métete en tus propios asuntos, lo que a mi me pasa es solo problema mió, así que hazme el favor de irte – su mano ya comenzaba a temblarle debido al esfuerzo, un movimiento entre su otro brazo la hizo volver la mirada ante la criaturita que tenia en el, el niño la veía con ojos grandes y cubiertos de lagrimas esperanzadoramente, eso le inyecto fuerza (ahora podría atisbar un poco de comprensión a las mamas que siempre sacaban fuerza de su flaqueza para salvar a sus hijos) le sonrió para infundarle valor y volteo a ver a Koga, el cual la contemplaba con cara de preocupación – creo haberte demostrado que no hay manera en la que me puedas obligar a volver sin una lucha, y te recomiendo no obligarme a hacerte daño

- No te preocupes criaturita sádica, entiendo tu punto y me sorprende darme cuenta que no era una exageración cuando afirmaban en las leyendas la magnitud del poder que tienes, me alegra mucho ahora que puedo garantizar cachorros fuertes y poderosos a nuestra manada

- Pues no garantices nada, idiota, ahora avanza – pero Koga no se movió ni un solo centímetro

- Vaya, todo este escándalo por un pequeño bocado – era cierto que la había subestimado, y por eso es que llego tan lejos, (el pensar que el haberse tomado el tiempo para matar al idiota que la hirió lo pudo haber retrazado lo suficiente como para poder no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla le hacia sentir el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca) pero no cometería ese error nuevamente, y por el olor que desprendía sabia que de un momento a otro ella se derrumbaría debido a la herida en su espalda, esperaba que el veneno que tienen sus garras (característico de su manada) no se hubiera esparcido con rapidez debido a la carrera, tenia que mantenerla tranquila y hablando lo suficiente como para que se sumiera en la inconciencia ya que el alterarla solo haría que muriera mucho mas rápido

- ¿Que demonios dices? Sucia criatura sin sentimientos – no sabia por que se tomaba la molestia siquiera para dirigirle la palabra, pero al momento de tratar de moverse percibió con horror que no sentía sus piernas, era una suerte que todavía se mantuviera en pie, pero por dios, se arrastraría de ser necesario, solo tenia que asustar al asno frente a ella

- Pero si solo es un pequeño bocadillo – el niño tembló en sus brazos al escuchar este comentario, lo que hizo que le disparara una mirada acida _"si las miradas fueran puñales"_- además, por tu culpa ahora la manada tendrá que ir a cazar algo mas, y bueno la verdad es que aunque tu pueblo no esta muy lejos ya esta anocheciendo como para que permita que un nuevo equipo de caza se haga de provisiones – el solo se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento de cuantos problemas podría conllevar el hacer un ataque nocturno y mas con tantos monstruos a los alrededores, por otra parte quería tener a toda la manada junta ya que debido a la presencia de Aome no solo pactantes se podrían acercar si no que había olido a un hibrido por los alrededores que le estaba preocupando un poco

- Maldito caníbal, ¿Quién demonios te ha metido la idea de que los humanos son comida? Vayan a matar monstruos o vacas, lo que sea, pero si le tocan un solo pelo a un humano entonces se va a acabar miss simpatía, ¿oíste? – ella temblaba de coraje no podía creer tal inhumanidad

- ¿Pero que demonios dices? – Su semblante le indicaba que faltaba poco para que el cuerpo de Aome se desplomara – pero si todo es parte de la cadena alimenticia, nosotros siempre comemos humanos – no se podía dar el lujo de sonreír ante estos momentos y darle a conocer su plan así que se limito a seguir hablando

- ¿pero que no tienes corazón? – no podía salir de su asombro

- Claro que lo tengo, pero te lo entregue a ti hace un momento – dijo lo más natural y cariñoso del mundo

- Como es posible que me hables así, después de las cosas que dijiste hace un momento, por si no lo sabes yo también soy una humana – le contesto

- Nop, discúlpame pero tu no eres un humano así que te prohíbo que te infravalores, no quiero volver a escuchar esas palabras sobre ti, según la cadena alimenticia, las hechiceras están el la punta, seguidas por los híbridos (origen de una hechicera y un pactante, los cuales pueden poseer cada uno dotes especiales según el origen de la bestia pactante y el poder de la hechicera), a continuación están los pactantes (estos pueden surgir de dos formas, la primera es el humano que hace un pacto con un animal o criatura para fusionarse en uno solo, haciendo que sus capacidades tanto físicas como animales se multiplique, desgraciadamente muchas veces esta clase de criaturas son inestables y pierde el control ya que no están acostumbrados al poder, por otra parte hay los pactantes puros, que son los que se hacen del nacimiento de dos pactantes normales, estos son los mas estables, ya que desde la infancia aprenden a controlar sus poderes y capacidades), en la siguiente escala siguen los monstruos o criaturas,(estas son bestias que no tienen mucha capacidad mental hasta que se unen con un humano, pero es tanta su aversión por ellos que pocos son los que llevan a cabo la unión) y por ultimo están los humanos, así que como vez tu estas muy por encima de esas pobres criaturas destinadas a ser el alimento de los mas poderosos – no le gustaba que su pequeña compañera se menospreciara y se pusiera al nivel de esas idiotas criaturas.

- Pues escúchame bien, no me importan tus explicaciones, ni cuanto tiempo te tome encontrar una maldita vaca para que se la traguen, aquí nadie comerá humanos, y mucho menos a esta linda criaturita – ella estaba muy pero muy tentada a volarle la cabeza, lo único que la detenía era que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla caer

- Mmm, creo que lo podré plantear ante el consejo, pero lógicamente nada es gratis, tendrás que compensarme el favor de alguna manera – el ya sonreía para sus adentros

- Tendrás suficiente compensación si te dejo vivir IDIOTA – al demonio las fuerzas, gotas de sudor surgieron en su frente cuando se concentro lo sufriente como para poder jalar del gatillo, la fuerza del impacto la impulso hacia atrás soltó un gemido de dolor al caer sobre su espalda, Koga se materializo prácticamente a su lado cargándola al vuelo y con toda precaución suficiente para no tocar sus heridas, la tendría que llevar de inmediato con la curandera ya que estas estaban ahora cubiertas de polvo y no quería enfrentar una posible infección. – MALDITO, CANALLA, SUELTAME, SUELTAME TE DIGO …. HAY COMO TE ODIOOOO

- No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso – su mirada cambio a un fiero depredador en un instante, sus palabras le calaron como la sal en una herida abierta, ella podía insultarlo en privado siempre y cuando estuvieran en plan de juego pero tenia que dejar en claro que no toleraría que le dijera que lo odiaba, desgraciadamente no tenia tiempo de detenerse así que esperaba que sus palabras fueran suficientemente convincentes de momento – si tu prometes no repetir esas palabras nunca mas entonces haré lo que me pides, pero si alguna vez me las demuestras si quiera con la mirada entonces caerá el pueblo que adoras uno a uno, y tu estarás presente en cada ejecución – esta declaración provoco que Aome temblara de pies a cabeza, nunca imagino una mirada tan fría, tan calculadora tan cerca de su rostro y poder sobrevivir para contarlo – entonces ¿TENEMOS UN TRATO? – ella solo asintió antes de perder el conocimiento.

_Vaya, que calidez, es tan suave – Aome no abrió sus ojos, pero sentía una superficie sumamente suave y peludita de bajo de ella – me pregunto si esto es un sueño, ¿Qué me encontrare al momento de abrir los ojos?, tal vez me encuentre a Hoyo a mi lado y podré contemplar su lindo rostro mientras duerme, si es así lo mejor seria el levantarme y sorprenderlo con un rico desayuno antes de irnos a trabajar – no había movido ningún músculo, sin embargo poco a poco empezó a sentir todo su cuerpo, el cual protestaba cansado de estar en una sola posición, por otra parte sentía como si le pesara una tonelada el anillo que tenia en su dedo anular – pero….. si no es así, que tal si sigo en esa horrible pesadilla…. No quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha, pero no quiero abandonar a Sango y a Kaede a su suerte, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- de pronto Aome escucho una voz a sus espaldas_

_Como es posible que alguien como tú haya conquistado su corazón de tal manera – la voz destilaba desprecio, resonaba por todos los alrededores de su conciencia_

_No se a que te refieres – sabia que se encontraba todavía en un sueño, sin embargo no encontraba ni manera ni fuerzas para salir de ahí_

_Yo soy mucho mejor que tu en cualquier clase de sentido, y sin embargo el te prefirió sobre mi, es inconcebible – la voz alzaba su tono, como si se estuviera acercando_

_No se a quien te refieras – tal vez era un poco loco contestarle a una voz que parecía no querer escucharte, pero le molestaba escucharla_

_Eres mas tonta de lo que creí si es que no te has dado cuenta, la verdad es que no te lo mereces – de pronto Aome sintió _

_Pues no es que sea tonta…..simplemente tu no te explicas correctamente – pero todo se volvía nuevamente oscuridad, su cuerpo nuevamente flotaba, fue cuando poco a poco su cuerpo tomo forma, podía percibir como poco a poco todo a su alrededor se estaba iluminando, ella estaba vestida con un minúsculo y ajustado vestido (si ha eso se le podía llamar vestido ya que era como retazos de tela que se unían entre si por pequeños y vulnerables broches que suponía no aguantarían mucho, el vestido dejaba entrever un gran escote tanto por la parte trasera como por la delantera, además que se abría en dos partes justo 15 centímetros debajo del ombligo) recordó entonces haberlo visto en algún momento en un aparador, se le había hecho un sueño imposible el llegar tan solo a probárselo (ya que todavía tenia todos los kilitos de mas) pero al vérselo puesto en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se sentía de lo mas femenina. _

_Todavía estaba en su nube cuando de pronto sintió unas manos abrazándola por la espalda, no quería voltear, no quería ver a Inuyasha en este momento, así que cerro sus ojos pero cuando una mano subió por todo su torso (rozando sus pechos ligeramente) y tomo su rostro, el deseo de verlo se intensifico, quería moverse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, al sentir su calido aliento en su rostro no pudo mas así que entreabrió sus ojos y lo que vio la horrorizo_

_- No….esto es todo lo que pudo decir ya que Koga tomo sus labios en un beso que la hizo vibrar en lo mas profundo de su ser, era un beso con el cual le quería demostrar quien era el que dominaba,, la beso una, dos, mas veces, comenzó entonces a acariciar con su lengua su labio superior, y al ver que ella no le daba acceso a su boca_ _apretó su abrazo para así acercar su cintura a su creciente erección frotándola de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que su otra mano apretaba su seno, al momento de quejarse este introdujo su lengua en ella, Aome empujaba al intruso con la suya, (una mala idea, o buena, dependiendo del punto de vista) provocando que este soltara un gemido de placer, sus caricias estaban haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Aome ya que sus pezones se transformaban en picos duros que empujaban dentro de sus palmas, a Aome le comenzó a dar vueltas la cabeza cuando este comenzó a presionar el pezón que tenia a la mano entre su pulgar e índice jaloneándolo levemente y provocando espasmos de dolor, por dios para estos momentos Koga ya había perdido la cabeza, y sentía que ya no se podía detener._

_Koga no dejo de besarla ni un momento ya que no la quería pensando hasta que no terminara, se coloco encima de ella para dejarle saber que no iba a permitir alejarse. Y una vez bien sujeta el tuvo sus dos manos perfectamente libres, sus pezones sobresalían pero no como el quería, pensaba que estaba haciendo mal algo mal, el pedazo de tela que en un principio creyó hermoso ahora se le hacia un verdadero estorbo, afortunadamente solo tenia que hacerlo a un lado para dejarlos caer libres y pesados sobre sus manos, el no era gentil y tenia mucha experiencia en el campo, en un momento estaba enloqueciéndola con sus besos y en el siguiente ya se dirigía a sus pezón derecho lo tomo con sus labios, lo jalo con sus dientes hasta estirarlo al máximo, mientras que acariciaba fuertemente el otro, Aome se sentía como la protagonista de una película porno pero su mente estaba en guerra con su cuerpo en este momento, no sabia por que demonios le respondía, ella les ordenaba claramente a sus manos quitar y abofetear al muy canalla, pero en_ _vez de eso las muy traicioneras se enterraban entre su cabello, ella quería provocarle dolor así que sujeto fuertemente su cabeza y enterrarle sus uñas, pero solo consiguió que este sorbiera sus pezones como tratando de conseguir sacar algo de ellos con un sonoro gemido que hizo que vibrara literalmente._

_Este lamio todo el contorno de su pezón y paso su lengua entre los dos valles para tomar el siguiente, mientras que atendía con sus manos el abandonado, las traicioneras piernas de Aome se enrollaron en sus caderas mientras que este se movía de arriba hacia abajo en una creciente promesa de lo que vendría después, Aome ya movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recuperar el suficiente control como para detenerlo, pero las posibles neuronas sobrevivientes se fueron de vacaciones cuando este deslizo una mano entre sus piernas encontrando hábilmente su clítoris, se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba completamente mojada e hinchada, tomando un poco de su humedad comenzó a frotar su clítoris con su dedo pulgar, mientras que su dedo medio se introducía lentamente en ella, lo introdujo hasta el segundo nudillo, tocando la débil tela de su virginidad, lo deslizaba de dentro hacia fuera al mismo ritmo de su pulgar, en poco tiempo era solo una masa gelatinosa que vibraba en sincronía con sus movimientos, temblaba y gimoteaba su primer y real orgasmo pero este no se detenía, continuaba torturándola lentamente, consiguiendo uno tras otro, demonios ella era una maldita virgen que no tendría que haber sentido eso mas que con su esposo, su esposo….Hoyo…. fue entonces cuando escucho como los engranes de su mente rechinaban un poco_

_-De…detente por favor – consiguió decir entre temblor y temblor empujándole los hombros_

_-O no pequeña, esto es solo el principio de tu castigo por dejarme tirado en nuestro primer encuentro en lugar de recibirme como cualquier hembra que esta a punto de convertirse en la alfa de una manada – vaya la idea ya le estaba encantando, su sabor, su olor, todo de ella lo hacia vibrar, en muchos años el por fin había podido salir de su creciente indiferencia gracias a esta criatura, al parecer las leyendas eran ciertas, _

_- Pooor por favorrrr – grito ante el nuevo orgasmo,,, por dios, ella ya se sentía agotada y moriría si tenia otro mas_

_- No quiero – maldito fuera por contestarle de la misma manera que hace un momento ella lo había hecho _

- Que te de…- grito, mientras se levantaba súbitamente, se encontraba aferrando la manta que la cubría con todas sus fuerzas, su respiración todavía no se regularizaba del todo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, temió que no hubiera sido un sueño, que realmente hubiera ocurrido cerrando los ojos movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, ante el absurdo pensamiento, conforme mas lo pensaba, mas salía de su ensoñación, entonces poco a poco todo parecía mas real, la cama de pieles bajo sus pies, la sabana que todavía aferraba, con un quejido se llevo su mano a la herida de su espalda, le ardía como si le hubieran puesto un metal al rojo vivo, entonces fue cuando sintio un calor abrazador en su lado derecho, un mal presentimiento le recorrio desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, abrio lentamente los ojos y volteo, de haber sabido lo que iba a ver se los hubiera sacado antes, pero ya era tarde, la mirada de Koga la habia atrapado, se encontraba frente a ella sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en un agarre que se podia ver doloroso, como si se estuviera sujetando el mismo, pero lo peor de todo era su mirada, una mirada caliente, amenazante y llena de promesas, como si el supiera exactamente lo que habie estado soñando….

_- pero no puede ser, no pudo saberlo, no puede saberlo…..¿o si?, no seas absurda, como va a saber lo que pasa en un estupido sueño…..pero y si hable, o peor aun gemí – _su rostro ya mostraba diversos tonalidades de rojos ante este pensamiento, quería que se la tragara la tierra hasta el fondo - _­no, me niego a creer que haya hecho algo, el siempre tiene esa posición, o tal vez tenga diarrea el pobre…o tal vez……_

- Tuviste sueños placenteros – solo un tonto podía llamar sonrisa a lo que su gesto se convirtió

_- Me lleva el demonio, lo sabe, ¡¡¡LO SABE!!! _- ya estaba comenzando a retorcer las sabanas entre sus manos, cuando el dolor de la espalda hizo que se inclinara de dolor, fue cuando Koga abandono su postura y estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Vaya, si que me tarde en publicar este capitulo y la verdad pido disculpas, sin embargo gracias al apoyo de sus comentarios (sobre todo a ti nina-chan) pues aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, vaya y mi hermano me preguntaba que por que tenian que ser tantas paginas, bueno el asunto es que me siento comprometida después de la espera a entregar cada vez algo mejor, y que creen, ya tengo el gran final y uffff esta fatidico jajajaja tal y como me lo imaginaba, ahora el problema va a ser plasmarlo tal y como lo imagine, bueno solo espero poder hacer una o dos entregas mas de esta novela para poder finalizar el proyecto, de ante mano les agradezco el seguimiento a esta y futuras entregas jajajaja y vaya que ya tengo la mejoracion de un proyectillo por ahí pendiente pero bueno igual que esta a pesar de que ya tengo la base de todo pues va a ser una pesadez adaptarla de tal manera que a la mitad no estén pidiendo a gritos una galletita de animalitos pa cortarse las venas (ok de ante mano me libero de toda culpa y van a leer esto bajo su propia responsabilidad) aunque no tan melosa como muchas en las que te da diabetes con solo leerlas jajajajaja

Ok bueno ya basta de tanta chachara (lo admito soy una de las que se saltan tanto bla bla bla para pasar a lo interesante)

Gracias por sus comentarios y les mando un gran saludo desde México

En el capitulo anterior

_- Tuviste sueños placenteros – solo un tonto podía llamar sonrisa a lo que su gesto se convirtió_

_- Me lleva el demonio, lo sabe, ¡¡¡LO SABE!!! - ya estaba comenzando a retorcer las sabanas entre sus manos, cuando el dolor de la espalda hizo que se inclinara de dolor, fue cuando Koga abandono su postura y estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo._

**Continuamos …..**

Te encuentras bien pequeña – Koga ya la tenia sujeta y revisaba las heridas, no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido a la conversación que había tenido con la anciana de la manada.

_Flash back_

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no hay esperanza? – a Koga le temblaba el cuerpo de rabia mientras sujetaba a Aome entre sus brazos, vociferaba como un animal acorralado a punto de atacar

- No seas impertinente, no me importa que seas el líder de la manada, no te permito que me hables de esa forma – la anciana lobezna era conocida por su carácter y sabiduría, no solo en esta manada era respetada, si no todo el clan de los lobos se disputaban su compañía y sabiduría, solo por eso la toleraba tanto

- Me importa un bledo tu postura – OK no tan tolerante – vas a salvar a Aome, ¡¡TE LO ORDENO!!

- A mi no me ordenas nada – la anciana le hablaba mentalmente a Koga, ningún humano hubiera podido seguir su conversación (ya que el único que estaba gritando era Koga), ya que ella no se tomo la molestia de tomar su forma humana, se limitaba a seguir siendo la lobezna y mandarle sus respuestas mentalmente - el veneno con el que han sido dotados todos los de tu manada es un símbolo de orgullo, su poder es tan grande que hasta los mismos demonios le temen a sus garras, es por eso que es imposible que una muchachita por mas fuerte que sea, sobreviva mas de 24 horas a su efecto

- Pero tu eres la persona mas sabia de todo el clan de los lobos, tienes que conocer alguna cura – la desesperación era clara en la voz de Koga – tienes que poder hacer algo – Koga podía oler como se extendía poco a poco el veneno por el cuerpo de Aome, quemando y cerrando cada vaso sanguíneo, pero se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muriendo.

- Lo siento – es todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda – es imposible – la anciana ya caminaba para introducirse nuevamente en su madriguera

- Pero es que ella no es cualquier persona, es una hechicera, ¿Qué no lo sientes? – la anciana se congelo en su lugar, había sentido su poder en cuanto se acercaron, sin embargo ese poder no significara que solo tuviera el cuerpo de una humana y por tanto sus debilidades, aunque bueno, nunca se podía conocer lo suficiente de las hechiceras y su poder así que lentamente dio vuelta a su rostro, los ojos de Koga brillaban con esperanza

- Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tal vez tenga una oportunidad, no esta en nuestras manos salvarla, si no en su voluntad, lo único que puedes hacer es proporcionarle el apoyo necesaria para querer sobrevivir, ella decidirá si te escucha o no – con esto se giro para irse, mientras que Koga se quedaba de pie, completamente estático por la frustración, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder golpear algo para poder sacar un poco del coraje que sentía en estos momentos, lo único que pudo hacer bajar la mirada y contemplar el rostro de Aome, se veía tan linda e indefensa, se dio cuenta que seguía aferrando a esa pequeña criatura para tratar de protegerla, aun en la inconciencia.

- Bien pequeña, si voluntad es lo que necesitas, entonces voluntad te daré – con paso decidido se volvió a su propia madriguera, todos los miembros de la manada le abrían el paso, a los alrededores todavía se podía percibir la destrucción que había provocado su pequeña compañera junto con los restos irreconocibles del maldito que la lastimo

_Fin del flash back_

- Duele – Aome trataba de tocarse el hombro, pero la sola cercanía de su propia mano se sentía terriblemente caliente, Koga se ubico a sus espaldas examinando la herida a ojo clínico, extrañamente encontraba refrescantes sus manos, Aome ya se comenzaba a relajar cuando Koga se inclino y comenzó a lamer las heridas lo cual hizo que ella diera un respingon de sorpresa – Oye, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – pero era igual que hablarle a una pared, el no se detuvo y ella no se sentía en posición de hacer nada a parte de quejarse, su lengua se sentía de lo mas extraña, era una mezcla entre pegajosa y fría, no quería admitirlo pero sentía como si le aplicaran algún sedante, al terminar de limpiar todos los surcos de la herida (cuatro en total) Koga procedió a masticar unas hierbas, coloco la pasta que formo en cada surco colocando retazos de tela en la herida – _GRACIAS – alcanzo a pronunciar en un susurro_

- Ya no te duele – se coloco enfrente de ella, sus ojos parecían brillar con una extraña luz, sus rasgos se definían y marcaban gracias a las llamas que brillaban en el fondo de la cueva, su mirada brillaba llena de preocupación y ansiedad al dirigirse a ella

- No, ya no – ella era el peñón de Gibraltar, ni por un momento demostraría debilidad ante el enemigo ya que se negaba terminantemente a mostrarse débil frente a este asno, ah pero cometió el error de estirarse, provocando un pequeño jalón, que hizo que frunciera su seño delatando así su mentira _–mierda-_

- No me mientas – le dijo, tomándola por los hombros suave pero firmemente, se podía ver el enojo plasmado en su rostro, pero al ver el desconcierto y vulnerabilidad en la mirada de Aome la soltó, cambiando automáticamente su semblante al de un hombre arrepentido – perdóname por haber dejado que esto sucediera – el la acerco a su abrazo, teniendo mucha precaución de colocar sus manos a la altura de su cintura para no provocarle dolor

- No, no te preocupes – se sentía incomoda en esta situación, su cerebro estaba encendido con la palabra "peligro" a todo lo que daba, tal vez era por el sueño que se negaba a admitir haber tenido, o simplemente es que nunca fue buena tratando de consolar a los demás por lo cual se sentía incomoda, su espina estaba rígida por lo cual Koga trato de relajarla a su toque con pequeñas caricias en su espalda, pero cuando Aome sintió sus manos

– _Vaya pero que raro, juraría que siento sus manos perfectamente, pero nah…. No creo que el asno fuera suicida ¿o si? –_ al parecer su cerebro estaba mas lento de lo común, así que todavía le tomo varios minutos mas el asumir que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esas pieles – ¡¡Pero que demonios esta sucediendo!! Aléjate de mi pervertido – le dijo colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y alejándolo

- ¿Qué? – Koga se alejo, pero no comprendió el sentido de sus palabras

- ¿Como es posible?, TUUUUU, - le lanzo una mirada acusadora mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo - y yo de confiadota tratando de reconfortarte, ¡¡Dios mió!! al parecer todos los hombres por aquí son de lo peor – desde que llego a ese lugar parecía que todo hombre (mas bien bestia) se querría tirar encima de ella, debería de sentirse alagada pero se dio cuenta que después del 3ro que hacia lo mismo se sentía mas con el humor para romperle las caras a unos cuantos, levanto la piel para cubrir su muy desnudo pecho, el movimiento provoco que su herida le ardiera pero primero muerta que mostrarse mas indefensa, trataría por lo menos de rescatar un poco de orgullo (bueno claro solo hasta que encontrara a Sango, entonces mandaría al diablo al orgullo ya que se permitiría quejarse y ahogarse en lamentos y lloriqueos hasta que consiguiera su buena parte de caricias y consentimientos) - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? – bueno por lo menos su cerebro empezaba a funcionar, ya era indispensable calcular el nivel de regaños que le darían en cuanto saliera de aquí

- No más de un día pequeña – un brillo especial hizo que sus ojos destellaran de manera extraña, el cuerpo de Aome tembló pero decidió hacer como que no lo había visto.

- ¡¡TANTO TIEMPO!! Oh dios, Sango me va a matar – su principal preocupación debería de ser Naraku ya que todavía no habían perfeccionado la presentación y tenían un montón de detalles que coordinar con su gente, pero lo que mas le apremiaba en este momento era el asegurarle a Sango que no la había abandonado ya que no se perdonaría el hacerle pensar la había traicionado después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas durante el año de entrenamiento, este pensamiento le inyecto voluntad para tratar de moverse de la cama pero Koga detuvo sus esfuerzos con solo posar sus manos en sus hombros ejerciendo una pequeña presión para mantenerla en su lugar – ¡¡Oye tu!! No te dije que mantuvieras tus garras alejadas – le dijo tratando de mover sus manos de sus hombros _ - pero que demonios me pasa, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi fuerza? Y por de me siento malditamente cansada _

- No me gusta tu tono jovencita, de momento lo dejare pasar debido a tus heridas, pero que no se te olvide que aquí el que manda soy yo y una vez que te recuperes te enseñare como castigo a las niñas malas – Aome tenia una clara perspectiva de lo que le pasaría después de la pelea que tuvieron en lo que le parecía a ella solo unos momentos, el muy maldito tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerla pasar un mal rato cuando ella estaba al 100%, así que no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría mientras estuviese en estas condiciones (el decir que estaba a un 10% era mucho ya que no se sentía con fuerzas ni para levantarse, lo que le hizo pensar si el muy maldito la había drogado o algo) por lo pronto se estremeció al ver su mirada llena de deseo barrer toda la longitud de su cuerpo, se sonrojo y aferro la cobija aun mas fuerte cuando percibió que este la miraba como si solo necesitara un pequeño aliciente para arrojarse sobre ella – ahora lo único que tienes que saber pequeña es que no puedo permitir que abandones este lugar por ningún motivo –

- ¡¡ ¿QUE?!! ¿Pero por que? ¿Pero quien te crees que eres? – dijo levantando las manos con intención de golpearlo (al diablo las fuerzas y el sentido común), para detenerla Koga se vio en la necesidad de sujetarla por las muñecas, al hacer eso la piel que la cubría su torso cayo hasta su cintura mostrando sus pechos, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, -_ cobija de mierda, cobija de mierda, cobija de mierda _– se repetía una y otra vez mientras se quedo petrificada hasta que una corriente de viento helado la hizo reaccionar no sin antes mostrar un leve sonrojo en su rostro -Me podrías soltar las manos para que me pueda cubrir – decía Aome tratando de que pareciera como si hablara del clima

- ¿Por qué te quieres cubrir?, yo estoy disfrutando mucho de la vista – a pesar de que no había dado ninguna muestra de echar ningún vistazo (se veían a leguas sus intenciones de hacerla molestar) una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al mismo tiempo que resurgía en su interior ganas de meterle la cobija por la bocota mientras lo golpeaba sanguinariamente (ella siempre era de las pacifistas, no sabia de donde salía tanta agresividad) mientras se suavizaba su agarre, lo suficiente como para que ella se pudiera soltar y cubrirse nuevamente

- Pues yo no, – le decía con la mirada encendida y el tono mas duro que pudo emplear – y mas si esta tu carota robándome el oxigeno así que hazme el favor alejarte y de regresarme mis ropas para que ya me pueda ir

- Lamento que el sentimiento no sea mutuo, pero me veo en la necesidad de insistir en que permanezcas de esa forma en mi cama ya que dudo que sin ropas tengas el valor de volver a escapar así que de momento te quedaras tal y como ahora, y por favor – le decía al notar que su mirada buscaba ansiosamente por todos los rincones de la cueva – no me tientes ya que nada me gustaría mas que quemar lo que queda de esas horribles prendas –

- Pero como te atreves – Aome estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero él fue mas rápido al tomar su brazo y acercarla para robarle un beso, Aome no pudo forcejear como hubiera querido debido a las heridas, así hacia todo lo posible para liberar sus pies y darle una buena patada en los testículos, pero el muy maldito la tenia sujetada con la manta así que solo pudo poner una mano en su pecho para alejarlo (le molesto mucho el no haberle metido un buen pellizco en los pezones, pero seguramente a como estaba de fuerzas seguro el muy asno lo sentiría como caricia) , la saco de quicio el verlo sonreír al separarse

- Me gustaría ver que me siguas retando – Aome se disponía a enseñarle cuanto podía debatir hasta hacerle sangrar las orejas pero Koga añadió – cuando te tenga debajo de mi sin esa maldita manta – con ese comentario se le quitaron las ganas a pesar de eso sus ojos destellaban con furia, Koga todavía se reía al momento de levantarse para dirigirse a un cazo que hervía a fuego lento, el guiso se veía espeso y el olor que desprendía era simplemente delicioso. Se le hacia agua la boca de solo imaginar su sabor, su mente estaba divagando en este punto cuando este le acerco un cuenco lleno de ese brebaje – espero que tengas hambre, he estado preparando esto y creo que te gustara - A pesar de que se esforzó, Aome simplemente no se lo podía imaginar cocinando

No me comería ninguna maldita cosa que me acercaras ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, además seguramente esta drogado o algo – a pesar de que el guiso realmente olía bien, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, desgraciadamente en ese momento su estomago decidió revelarse y gruñir – _traidor - _pensó al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, tomo el platón que le ofrecía casi arrebatándoselo del coraje – gracias – aunque por su tono mas bien parecía que le decía una grosería

- Espero que te guste la carne, es solo un pequeño bocado pero te servirá –, el primer bocado le supo a gloria, siguió bebiendo hasta que una alarma dentro de su cabeza hizo que se detuviera escupiendo el guiso - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estaba demasiado caliente?

- ¿Dónde esta el pequeño niño? – Su cerebro se puso en alerta, las últimas palabras le recordaron su última conversación

- ¿Cuál niño? – Cuando Koga vio que Aome se ponía blanca y luego roja por la furia, supuso que nunca podría descifrar que pasaba por su cabecita así pasaran toda la eternidad juntos así que decidió empujar un poco mas su suerte (por lo menos esto siempre funcionaba con su hermana) para poder conseguir un poco de información - Vaya, por lo visto a ti si que te gusta pelear gatita, no puedo esperar a ver como te retuerces de placer y ruegas por mi semilla mientras te monto como el pequeño potro salvaje que eres.

- No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo ¿Dónde esta el niño? – le decía mientras le arrojaba el cuenco, Koga lo esquivo por los pelos (OK no era tan buena idea provocarla) haciéndose añicos en la pared de enfrente (todavía no se lo podía creer, pero como todo en ella nada era predecible) Aome ya empezaba a pasar del sonrojado al rojo intenso y parecía que dentro de poco sacaría espuma por la boca, al momento que comenzó a ver todo rojo debido a la furia mientras hacia cálculos en su mente (los cuales raramente escuchaba, por lo general es la etapa en la que se hace de coraje o el enojo llega a un punto cumbre para que ella realice todo el descuartizamiento de manera improvisada y espontánea), el poco sentido común le indicaba que en un combate físico perdería lastimosamente así que se concentro para formar una estela de luz en las palmas de sus manos, vio que el se estaba alejando con una mirada de alerta, sonrió ante la posibilidad de hacer barbacoa de lobo o mejor aun dejarlo termino crují pollo, todo hubiera salido bien si la maldita bola no hubiera desaparecido dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Otro factor con el que no contó es que el dolor de su espalda se hizo insoportable de un momento a otro, pudo sentir algo viscoso y caliente brotar por su espalda, (presumiblemente sangre), al parecer las heridas que comenzaban a curarse se abrieron botando la pasta que Koga había aplicado a ellas, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que su vista se nublara por completo fue a Koga dirigiéndose a ella mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal esta vez?

_Vaya, nuevamente aquí, esta vez si la hiciste buena….bueno pues que querías que hiciera, no me iba a comer a ese pobre niño ¿verdad?...bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de explicarse, posiblemente te estas volviendo igual de salvaje que ellos....¿a que demonios te refieres, la culpa la tiene el?.....a si, ¿Quién es la que se entusiasmo y quiso hacer lobo frito?....ok, ok, ya estoy entendiendo pero me niego a asumir toda la culpa….oye, por lo que vi. el solo trata de ayudar….ayudar mis calzones, si no fuera por él yo no estaría en esta situación…. A no chiquita, estamos en esta situación por tus descuidos, Mr. Duro no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea tratar de seducirnos y bueno a parte de lo obvio (traducción: es lo que ha estado tratando de hacer todo mundo desde que llegamos aquí) no me puedes engañar a mi diciéndome que no te encanta… solo estoy "en parte" de acuerdo contigo, aunque eso es lo que me parece mas extraño, últimamente me he sentido como la ultima coca del desierto, y fuera de sentirme alagada eso ha sido una pesadez, digo lo ultimo que quiero es ser la protagonista de una película porno…hay por dios, ¿a quien quieres engañar? Pero si eres una ninfomanía en potencia, que el pobre de Hoyo no lo haya aprovechado y haya sido directo eso no quiere decir que no te lo hayas tratado de comer vivo….oye yo no me lo quería comer, bueno tal vez un poquito pero me hubiera hecho la difícil por lo menos al principio….si si como no..... bueno de todas maneras primero lo primero, en cuanto recuperemos el conocimiento tenemos que averiguar el paradero del pequeño, si es que nos lo estábamos almorzando entonces le pateamos su lindo trasero, si no pues creo que le deberíamos una buena disculpa….¡¡¡QUE!!! UNA DISCULPA, YOOO.. sip tu, por otra parte también seria bueno ver el por que parece que sudamos feromonas por que si es así entonces tendremos que bañarnos unas tres veces al día o revolcarnos en fango si es necesario, así tal vez nos deje en paz y podamos regresar al lado de Hoyo con un poquito de dignidad ¿no crees?(digo esta bien que seamos un poquitin hipócritas pero yo realmente quiero lucir mi vestido de blanco sin sentir remordimientos)…. Bueno me suena a un plan….claro daaaa no se que harías sin mi…..- _era una pesadez el tener este tipo de conversaciones con una misma, pero de vez en cuando funcionaban, por lo pronto el dolor se había hecho menos intenso y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, bastante liviano en realidad y sobre todo frió, así que poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño orificio lleno de agua, al aclararse mas su mente se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cueva, solo que en el extremo donde antes estaba la fogata, había al parecer una improvisada bañera, parecía como si hubieran retirado la piedra a golpes (lo cual le decía en que estado de conciencia debía de haber estado ya que no escucho nada, aunque esto no era raro ya que su madre siempre le decía que si no fuera por los ronquidos ella hubiera jurado que estaba muerta) para que ella se pudiera dar un baño, su trasero estaba bien asentado, habían hecho el orificio a la medida, de tal forma que sus brazos y cabeza estaban cómodamente acoplados en la piedra mientras que el demás cuerpo estaba suspendido en el agua, (suponía que sin este liquido fácilmente se hubiera cansado de esta posición ya que el agua mitigaba los efectos de la gravedad), el agua estaba a temperatura ambiente por lo cual ella se sentía bastante a gusto, todo hubiera estado perfecto si no estuviera parcialmente desnuda ya que solo había unos pequeños trapos cubriendo lo esencial, esto seria un pequeño consuelo si las prendas no estuvieran bajo el agua

- ¿Pero que demonios? – a pesar del acuerdo que había hecho consigo misma hace un momento la furia pudo mas, ya que se dio cuenta que no tenia fuerzas ni para levantar el maldito dedo, - _vaya, seguramente ese pequeño bocado de comida hizo esto, si ya lo decía yo, es mas probable que el infierno se congele a que ese asno me ayude - _estaba completamente inmóvil y a la merced del bastardo ese – _hablar mis polainas, maldito pervertido, hijo de "·%"·$%·% voy a hacerlo pedacitos en cuanto lo vea (claro y recupere mis fuerzas) ni su madre podrá reconocerlo cuando termine con el_

Me alegra que estés con nosotros nuevamente – una voz masculina interrumpió sus amenazas de muerte, pudo reconocer la voz del "hijo de… ·$%·"$&%&/%$&$&" perfectamente (no mas Mr. Duro, de ahora en adelante no se iba a referir a el de otra manera) pero le fastidio un montón el ver desaparecida parte de su furia al divisar la expresión cansada de Koga, los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos le indicaban que no había dormido en días aunque por un momento cuando sus ojos la enfocaron creyó ver fugazmente un pequeño brillo, como si estuviera feliz – antes de que te alteres de nuevo te diré que tu amiguito esta seguro, cuando te recuperes un poco mas lo veras, mientras tanto tienes que comer algo

_Yo_……. – pero no reconoció su propia voz ya que sonaba bastante pastosa y sin fuerzas – _no creas que te voy a dar las gracias_

Ya lo hiciste pequeña, así que no te preocupes – Koga se agacho a su altura con un plato de lo que parecían verduras, carne y pan –esta vez me asegure de que fuera comida de humanos, hice que la manada asaltara un pueblo – debido a la mirada de preocupación de Aome se apresuro a aclarar – no hay por que alterarse ya que te aseguro que no hubo ningún herido

No tenias que robar comida por mi – o por lo menos eso quiso decir ya sonó mas a "_Mfofteniastedrobarzomidafobmi_" debido a que su voz iba perdiendo fuerza conforme pronunciaba las palabras – _YO SI LO MATO, ¡¡demonios!! ni si quiera puedo decir nada sin sonar como la chupitos en medio de una buena borrachera – _Aome tuvo que hacer muchas dolorosas respiraciones y calmarse lo suficiente antes de poder decir decentemente entendible –disculpa…. Podría….. recuperar…… algo……. de mi ropa – por mucho que le chocara su cortesía de momento conseguiría mas que decirle abiertamente lo que pensaba de él, era malísima tratando de manipular y usar su cerebro mas que sus puños pero no por nada termino su carrera además de que se quería asegurar de aclararle este punto

En cuanto te recuperes un poco mas, tuviste unas temperaturas muy fuertes estos días y de momento esta es la única manera que encontré para bajarlas, conforme veamos progreso entonces tal vez te dejare cubrirte, ahora come por favor –

_Espera, ¿dijo días?, ¿temperaturas?, y a que se debe tanta amabilidad, hay demonios, por que todo tiene que ser tan malditamente confuso, se supone que esto seria fácil, como el los juegos de videos, todo el que no pareciera humano simplemente te lo cargas, es mas ni preguntas solo ZAZ espadazo, el cae y tu obtienes un montón de experiencia y puntos. Que es mucho pedir _­_ahora no solo se sentía en deuda si no que se sentía mal ¡IMAGINENSE! Ella se sentía mal por quererle romper todos su hermoso cuerpo, espera dijo HERMOSO, ¡¡¡demonios hasta con eso!!!_– la cabeza de Aome era mas que confusión mientras demostraba su clara incomodad ante el recibir la comida en bocados pequeños directamente de las manitas de Koga, por mucho que le fastidiara le producía una reacción de lo mas extraña en su estomago (en este punto ya se había olvidado de las mariposas desde hace mucho, lo que tenia ahora eran pájaros revoloteando en su interior), agradecía profundamente el que no la estuviera viendo con morbo

No tenias por que hacer todo esto – al parecer la comida le regresaba un poco de fuerzas y muy renuentemente tuvo que admitir – _finalmente yo solita me metí en tantos problemas, es mas ya ni recuerdo el por que estaba en ese maldito bosque_ – ahhh pero ahora lo recordaba muy bien, solo fue un segundo pero su cara reflejo el dolor y malestar que le provocaba el recordar el encuentro con su mas aterrador sueño, - _y ya que estamos con eso, por que Inuyasha estaba aquí, eso ¿que es lo que me indica?, ¿en donde demonios estoy? Ya que no hay ninguna maldita posibilidad de que el maldito se contactara conmigo desde esta dimensión ¿o si? Pero bueno finalmente ¿eso seria algo bueno o malo? De una cosa estoy segura ahora si le puedo romper toda la cara y decirle que me deje de una vez por todas sola ¿o no? ¿eso es lo que realmente quiero?_– hubiera seguido por ahí si no fuera por la voz preocupada de Koga.

Te encuentras bien – parecía ansioso, como esa clase de personas que quieren ayudar en algo pero simplemente no saben como ni con que

No, no es nada – ufff hasta ella podía detectar su mentira, pero suficientes problemas tenia de momento como para preocuparse por mas, así que al ver su cara y evaluar su propio estado mejor decidió darle la vuelta al asunto y cambiar el tema - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le sorprendió que las palabras salieran de su boca pero en cierta forma se alegraba ya que después de pensarlo mejor su madre no le enseño a ser desconsiderada, y mas con alguien que ya se había tomado todas esas molestias (claro que había que considerar que él la había metido en todo esto desde el principio), así que bueno lo mejor era no llamarlo "hijo de …..loba" ¿no creen? y aun mas se negaba a seguir diciéndole "Mr. Duro" (aunque solo fuera en su mente)

Koga, solo dime Koga pequeña – le sonrió, era un tipo realmente guapo a pesar de las ojeras que ya parecían tatuadas en su rostro – y ¿cual es el tuyo?

Me llamo Aome…. oye ¿no crees que tú también deberías de comer algo? –el cansancio parecía estar plasmado en sus facciones por que lo sintió un poco de remordimientos al pensar que tal vez fuera por su causa – esto esta realmente rico – _digo finalmente a nadie se le cae la cara por un poquito de amabilidad ¿no?....uyyy si como no, no hace un segundo le querías patear todo su "HERMOSO CUERPO"…..cállate antes de que me arrepienta……claro, como si pudieras hacer algo de todas maneras – _le dolían esos golpes bajos de su subconsciente por lo que decidió dejar ir de vacaciones a su cerebro aunque sea por un ratito

Si, tal vez – entonces se inclino para tomar de sus labios un pedazo de carne que hace un momento había puesto ahí, cuando se separo ella todavía no se lo creía y el se veía lo suficiente pagado de si mismo como para querer borrarle la expresión de una patada – tenias razón, aunque te equivocaste en algo, esto no solo estuvo rico, si no delicioso – le decía mientras lo saboreaba y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, con lo cual hizo que solo se sonrojara, Aome no era tonta, ya que esta situación se hacia minuto a minuto mas peligrosa, desgraciadamente su cerebro parecía haberla escuchado pudiéndolo visualizar con un letrero colgado de "fuera de servicio", por lo que no se le ocurría nada mas que seguir abriendo la boca para que este la siguiera alimentando

Una vez satisfecha el hizo algo de lo mas inesperado, se sumergió en la tina, el agua lo cubrió hasta la cintura ante la mirada incrédula de Aome, entonces inclinándose gracias a sus manos ubicadas en los costados de la tina y la miro en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, al principio sintió que iba a regresar la comida ya que las mariposas (o pájaros) ocupaban todo el espacio en su estomago, y cuando trato de hablar se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba repentinamente seca así que trato de pasar algo de saliva por su garganta, fue el momento en que Koga levanto su mano para seguir el movimiento de su garganta con la punta de sus dedos (agradecía a todos los santos por ese top ya sea mojado o no ) así que cuando se detuvieron en el top volvió a subirla lentamente hasta colocarla en su mejilla acariciándola, parecía medir cada una de sus reacciones en sus ojos, la inocencia en ellos encendían todos sus sentidos, pero era la duda lo que lo detenía por lo que procedió a acariciar todo el contorno de su rostro hasta darle la confianza suficiente, enterándose del momento exacto en que desapareció este sentimiento entonces procedió a acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos (lo cual mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Aome) antes de proceder a besarla, al principio eran pequeños y lentos besos, hasta que su lengua se deslizo por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella definitivamente no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles por lo que ante su negativa y rechazo (además de venganza) Koga mordió su labio y lo estiro a manera de castigo, su cuerpo gimió en contestación por esta acción, y fue entonces cuando este introdujo su lengua, causando un torbellino de sensaciones en ella, él definitivamente representaba con letras mayúsculas la frase **"Y Líbranos De Todo Mal"** que las niñas buenas (lo que antes solía ser) y monjas recitaban antes de dormir, debería de estar prohibido besar de esa manera (o por lo menos condicionarlo bajo receta medica con muchos baños de agua fría antes y después de tomarlo cada ocho horas), el no la besaba, mas bien parecía como si la quisiera marcar (lo cual estaba muyy pero muyyyy cerca de eso), el sabor de él era realmente embriagador (se dio cuenta en el momento en que pareció inclinarse todo el mundo y girar a su alrededor) Aome sentía como si se quemara y consumiera poco a poco. Su lengua lamía, mordía y torturaba por ahí donde pasara (ya que el muy maldito no conforme con sus labios mordisqueaba todo su mentón y cuello esto la hacia completamente infeliz y frustrada a causa de su debilidad e inmovilidad), ella no hubiera podido detenerlo ni aunque hubiera tenido las fuerzas, era como si simplemente fuera otra persona cuando estaba con el, como si fuera una Aome diferente ya que este sentimiento no era ni mas grande ni mas pequeño que el que sentía por Hoyo o por Inuyasha, era simplemente diferente, ni siquiera se sentía mal, y eso la confundía de sobremanera, no quería comparar pero el solo hecho de que su conciencia (por que todavía tenia) le quisiera dificultar las cosas le hizo reflexionar acerca de las personalidades de sus seguidores, Inuyasha (o por lo menos el que conocía) siempre se mostró posesivo y dominante, el era la clase de personas que tomaba lo que quería sin preguntar y al diablo con las consecuencias, Hoyo era solo ternura y precaución, no es que no le gustara cada uno por su parte, era solo que eran completamente distintos mientras que Koga era pasión pura y liquida, que no dominaba, ni conquistaba, pero tampoco era indeciso, Koga se entregaba libre y seguro, eso la estaba matando. Se quedaron horas en esa misma posición, Koga no movió ni un solo músculo para tocarla (solo que ella no se dio cuenta cuando el dejo surcos en la piedra de los costados al contenerse a si mismo) sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando al separarse de ella percibió que sus labios se encontraban inflamados por sus besos, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la pasión (y no era broma, tardo varios minutos en poder enfocar normalmente).

Los días pasaron como agua, y la conciencia de Aome la aguijoneaba sin piedad en cada uno de ellos, necesitaba contactarse con Sango pero en cada intento de suplica Koga se cerraba a tres posiciones:

1.- Se aferraba a que el tenia la razón (ohhh y la fastidiaba tremendamente que se pusiera en su plan de macho yotodolopuedo o el clásico yotodolose)

2.- Se retiraba del lugar hasta que se le pasara el berrinche

3.- La besaba para callarla (y esta era por lo general la que mas utilizaba el muy neandertal)

Tardo 7 días antes de que ella pudiera salir de esa precaria tina, y mientras no lo fastidiara Koga solo se ausentaba para traer la comida o cambiar el agua (aunque tardaba horas en estas simples tareas), todos y cada uno ellos fue exactamente como el primero, al despertar la besaba de buenos días, la alimentaba hasta que quedara satisfecha, revisaba sus heridas y el progreso de sanación (Aome se veía imposibilitada de utilizar sus habilidades especiales bajo amenaza de tortura, ya que después una larga y acalorada platica, Koga le explico que todo su poder mágico y fuerza vital estaban concentrado en mantenerla con vida y tratar de reparar lo que el veneno había causado, así que eso la dejaba débil como estaba (uyyy su conciencia fue especialmente cruel con ella cuando proceso estas palabras) por lo que cuando hizo esa pequeña y malograda demostración de poder pues mucho del avance conseguido se fue a la coladera haciendo que su recuperación fuera todavía mas lenta y como no quería quedar nuevamente fuera de combate se limito a asentir como niña buena, además de estar el factor de que no quería ver nuevamente enojado a Koga por esta situación), si lo hacia enojar o protestaba entonces volvía a besarla hasta que se callara, le daba su comida y entonces la volvía a besar hasta que dormía, (por cierto ya les mencione que si se sentía contento por algo en particular también la besaba) entonces el proceso se repetía una y otra vez, era como estar drogada (ya si ella se reconocía), no sabia si sentirse frustrada o no, al octavo día ya con las fuerzas suficientes como para mantenerse en pie pudo salir y muy renuentemente este le dio unas prendas para vestirse (aunque mas parecía una toga transparente).

Desgraciadamente tenia que regresar por alrededor de cinco horas todos los días a la tina ya Koga le había comentado que el agua estaba preparada con hiervas especiales para ayudar en su recuperación, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que extrañaba su compañía cada que salía de la cueva, pero lo achacaba al hecho de que no había hablado con nadie mas que él, ya que cuando no la estaba besando resultaba ser un gran conversador (aunque algunas de sus bromas y actitudes eran un tanto machistas y egocéntricas), descubrió a una persona realmente inteligente, tierno pero ante todo posesivo.

Koga – le dijo sentada sobre la cama de pieles mientras que el se dedicaba a cambiar el agua de la tina, le sorprendía que a pesar de que comía como dos adultos normales este bajara de peso y se viera cansado todo el tiempo

Si Aome – le contesto con un suspiro

¿Cuándo podré ver a shippo? – Koga le comentaba cosas acerca del chico, al parecer se estaba juntando con los niños de la manada y las lobeznas lo cuidaban como un integrante más debido a sus órdenes

Ya hemos platicado de esto antes, no se si estés preparada para recibir visitas todavía – esto era en parte verdad, al parecer la mas mínima alteración provocaba que su cuerpo se debilitara aunque mayormente era por que se sentía bastante territorial con ella, y a pesar de tratar de controlarse no podía evitar estar renuente a dejar que un pactante estuviera con ella por muy pequeño que este fuera (bueno tenia que admitir que debido al estado en que se encontraba la atracción era mucho menos fuerte en lo que correspondía a la parte animal, sin embargo esto solo consiguió que la parte emocional se hiciera mas fuerte)

Por favor, solo serán unos momentos – le suplicaba

No – a pesar del cansancio su voz sonaba terminante

Por favor – decidió hacer uso de sus mas entrenadas y descubiertas técnicas de ojos de perrito a medio morir – por fa, por fis, anda, prometo dejar de insistir en salir de aquí si me dejas verlo – esa era otra de las cosas por las que mas discutían, a pesar de asegurarle que con los hechizos de recuperación de Sango sanaría mas rápido este se negaba terminantemente, las discusiones solo paraban cuando ella se ponía pálida por el cansancio o la besaba, pero aun así el era puntual (aunque lógicamente en cuanto se recuperara saldría pitando a verla, solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudarla)

Sabes muy bien que odio que traten de manipularme, no me gusta que uses esos ojitos conmigo – _MENTIROSO- _le contestaba en un suspiro

¿Entonces esta funcionando? – a pesar de su rostro ella ya olía una victoria fácil

Si - le dijo con un suspiro, le tranquilizaba los nervios el saber que aunque sea por un tiempo dejaría de discutir sobre el asunto de salir de la madriguera, se tragaría su coraje si con eso podía asegurar la promesa de no mas peleas por un tiempo, salio de la cueva y al cabo de unas cuantas horas regreso con el pequeño, este no vas verla se lanzo en sus brazos

Gracias, gracias, gracias por salvarme – le decía mientras se acurrucaba en su abrazo y restregaba su cara en sus pechos, lo cual le hizo rechinar los dientes a Koga

No hay de que shippo, pero dime ¿te sientes bien? ¿No sufriste ningún daño? ¿Te están tratando bien? – Al momento de salir las palabras de su boca se arrepintió, ya que sus preguntas asumían que Koga no había cumplido con su palabra – lo siento Koga, yo no quise decir eso es solo que…

Todos me tratan muy bien gracias a ti y al jefe de la manada – afortunadamente Shippo el saco del apuro y en agradecimiento ella lo acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo, y la abrazo aun más fuerte en este punto los puños de Koga ya se empezaban a poner blancos

Suficiente – Koga levanto al pequeño de la cola desprendiéndolo fácilmente del abrazo de Aome.

Oye, no seas burro, devuélvemelo antes de que te de tu merecido – le decía una muy enfadada Aome

Pues entonces deja de coquetear con el, no tienes suficiente con tener casi a medio clan a tus pies sin siquiera verlos, si no que ahora besas a esta bestia – le contestaba mientras balanceaba por la cola a Shippo, el cual a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía soltarse.

La única bestia que veo aquí eres tú, ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías juntas? ¿Qué no vez que es solo un niño? – le contestaba tratando de alcanzar a Shippo, desgraciadamente el se movía mucho mas rápido

Esta cosa no es un niño, es un pactante, y para que lo sepas tiene muchos mas años que tu, así que no dejes que su apariencia te engañe – al ver que ella ya comenzaba a debilitarse se acerco para empujarla a la cama – solo te lo devolveré si prometes no volver a besarlo, o quieres que te recuerde a quien le perteneces

Eres un burro, yo no te pertenesc…..-y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que este arrojara de una manera bruta a Shippo hasta el otro lado de la cueva mientras que tomaba su rostro en lo que parecía una prensa y la besaba de manera que le recordó mucho al bruto de Inuyasha _– ¡¡dios mió!!, hablo de el como si lo conociera, es una maldita pesadez acostumbrarse a que él existe en este mundo. – _Al separarse Aome tenia los labios completamente hinchados y la respiración agitada, pero a pesar de eso le lanzo la mas venenosa de sus miradas – burro no tenias que hacer eso

Sigue hablando de esa manera y sacare al pequeño mocoso para continuar – parecía que se lo decía para retarla, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por que el se veía mas que ansioso por cumplir sus amenazas

Bueno, entonces dime que puedo hacer oh señor todolopuedo – protestaba mientras cruzaba los brazos

Solo mantén a "ese" a más de un metro y deja de utilizar ese tono y mirada conmigo – le decía con una sonrisa el muy sinvergüenza, ja como si le fuera a hacer caso

Ok, yo lo mantendré lejos si me traes algo para comer, mira que me muero de hambre – le sonreía iba improvisando como siempre, desgraciadamente este era el mejor plan que tenia para alejarlo

Y crees que con esa débil excusa te dejare sola – le fastidiaba mucho que usara esa excusa ya que no sabia si lo estaba haciendo para alejarlo o por que realmente tenia hambre y bueno el odiaba no darle algo que ella quería por mas minúsculo que fuera su capricho

Por favor – le decía, con la cara mas sufrida que podía, dio gracias a dios que su estomago decidiera hacerle segunda en ese preciso momento, al principio su cara se torno roja así que bajo la mirada, pero la subió nuevamente cuando escucho un suspiro resignado

Si esa bestia intenta acercarse nuevamente a ti, LO SABRE, así que espérame un momento no tardare, de acuerdo – Koga se iba dirigiendo a la salida mientras decía su ultima advertencia

Ja como si fuera verdad, seguro tardara horas en regresar _– _pensaba Aome mientras que como era lógico en el mismo instante que el salio de la cueva Shippo se arrojo a los brazos de su salvadora, la cual ya los tenia completamente abiertos para recibirlo.

Pequeñín, creo que tendremos problemas cuando regrese – Aome acariciaba la cabecita de Shippo, el pelo de este era tan fino y suave al tacto que era como un pequeño osito de peluche.

No se por que se porta así ese lobo, si ni siquiera te ha marcado como su compañera – le decía el pequeñín restregándose su carita en sus pechos, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo a meditar – aunque tal vez esta esperando el próximo ciclo lunar aunque quien sabe, después de todo es una vieja leyenda

A que te refieres pequeño – la verdad se arrepintió en cuanto salieron las palabras de su boca, pero era verdad que la había dejado con la duda la última amenaza de Koga

A tu olor – le contestaba sentándose en su regazo y viéndola de frente – es claro que todo su aroma esta a tu alrededor pillina – la cara le dirigió Shippo hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro, era como si este pequeñín supiera exactamente lo que Koga le había estado haciendo todo este tiempo – sin embargo por tu olor me doy cuenta que no se han apareado, ya que si no sus esencias estarían completamente mezcladas y mmas – Aome tapo la boca del pequeño mas por instinto que por verdadera reacción, estaba mas que abochornada por los comentarios del pequeño

Eso es algo que no debería de decir alguien tan pequeñín como tu, no deberías de saber esta clase de cosas a tu edad – el pequeño Shippo no aparentaba mas de 4 años, sin embargo su forma de hablar a pesar de picara e infantil demostraba a alguien de mucha mas madurez – además me refería a lo segundo

No soy tan pequeño, tengo 53 años – le decía el pequeño señalándose así mismo orgullosisimo

¡¡¡QUE!!! – Aome dio un brinco que hizo que el pequeño cayera al suelo, al momento en que se iba a alejar de el se dio cuenta que su reacción hizo que decayeran sus fuerzas por lo que cayo de bruces al suelo así que a gatas trato de alejarse del pequeño pervertido sin embargo no pudo alejarse mucho.

Te encuentras bien – los ojitos de Shippo ya se empezaban a humedecer cuando cayó al suelo, pero cuando vio a Aome decidió dejar al lado su teatro para asegurarse del bienestar de la chica

Yo, - Aome cerro sus ojos al sobarse su trasero, se sentía terriblemente cansada – _tal vez Koga tenia razón, no debí de verlo tan pronto pero es que no pude evitarlo, posiblemente ahora seguiría preocupada por el pequeño si no fuera por esto, pero es que todo es tan raro – _estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Shippo se posiciono debajo de ella y transformándose en una gran burbuja rosada la ayudo a subir nuevamente a la cama.

Disculpa, me había advertido ese viejo lobo que no debía de hacerte pasar por ninguna emoción fuerte, sin embargo no creí que te afectara tanto el saber mi edad, disculpa – el pequeño ya comenzaba a llorar a su lado, a pesar de saber que no era tan niño como creía Aome no pudo evitar tratar de consolarlo

Ya, no es para tanto, la culpa es mía ya que todavía no me acostumbro del todo a este mundo, posiblemente el tiempo no es lo mismo para ti que lo es para mi, inclusive aquí puede que los años sean mas cortos o tal vez lo midan en tu especie en algo así como años perro solo que a la inversa, bueno eso creo. – Aome se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, quería aparentar estar lo mas tranquila posible aunque la verdad es que quisiera maldecir por pura frustración, era una pesadez eso de estar cansada después de tanto tiempo, ya no aguantaba el estar débil todo el santo día.

A que te refieres con el paso del tiempo – sus palabras lograron distraer la atención del pequeño que ahora la veía con curiosidad

Bueno – entonces Aome ya comenzó a acariciar su cabecita de nuevo, le dio mucha gracia el darse cuenta que el pequeño ronroneo que salía del pequeño, le recordara a buyo su vieja mascota – la verdad es que a partir de que vine a este mundo me di cuenta de todas las diferencias que hay, incluso todavía no me acostumbro a eso de los poderes, - a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de cómo Koga le explico lo de las razas o cuando peleo al lado de Sango con todas esas criaturas, tal como el las historietas – y que decir con todas las cosas que todavía no se de estos lugares, lo cual me ha dejado algo inquieta, como por ejemplo lo que hace un momento me dijiste de la leyenda, el por que todo mundo me sigue como si fuera yo una preciada adquisición, lo de las razas, el como un pequeño niño como tu puede tener tantos años mas que yo o simplemente es a consecuencia de cómo se toma la edad aquí y bueno simplemente (y lo que mas le desconcertaba) el por que Naraku no ha atacado todavía, - Aome estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no percibió cuando ante la mención de ese nombre el pequeño Shippo tembló en sus brazos – digo por lo que escuche el ya debería de estar atacando a diestra y siniestra ahora que recupero sus poderes (según la cuenta de Sango desde hace una semana que el ya debería de haber tenido todo su poder restablecido) – y la verdad es que no he tenido el valor de preguntárselo a Koga ya que el esta cada vez mas renuente a decirme que pasa en el exterior o simplemente es evasivo contestando de la misma maldita manera.

Bueno si quieres yo te puedo contestar esas dudas – le dijo el pequeñín levantando su rostro y viéndola fijamente – solo dime que es lo que quieres saber primero, digo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que has hecho por mi

Vaya, esto si que es inesperado, sabia que iba a sentirme aliviada de verte para poder comprobar que estuvieras bien, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan satisfactorio el encontrarte - le decía con una sonrisa radiante

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Maldita sea, ya pasaron dos días y no tenemos ni noticias ni rastro de ella, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Sango recordaba muy bien de lo que eran capaces esos sádicos hombre lobo, no por algo tenían muchísima precaución cuando su antiguo pueblo les daba caza, solo esperaba que no estuviera con el clan del este, ya que seria un verdadero pandemonium el tratar de salvarla.

Vaya una maldición, nunca creí escuchar de tu boca una de esas – le decía Miroku aparentemente tranquilo, aunque por dentro a el lo carcomía también el pensamiento, era fundamental encontrarla antes que Inuyasha si no este atacaría sin importarle su propio bienestar y bueno los hombres lobo no eran cosa de juego – tienes que tranquilizarte, en ese estado no vamos a encontrarla

Hay cállate, todo es culpa tuya y de Inuyasha – en ese momento Miroku estaba listo a protestar cuando Sango continuo - y no trates de negarlo, si tan solo se hubieran quedado en las cercanías nada de esto estuviera pasando, además por lo de la grosería no me vengas con eso ya que todavía me sangran los oídos después de toda la letanía de palabrotas que me soltaron ahí atrás – claro después de que ella se negara terminantemente a quedarse dentro del área de protección para ir en búsqueda de Aome, desgraciadamente Kaede no las pudo acompañar ya que era fundamental su estancia para que la barrera siguiera en pie

Todavía sigo molesto contigo por tu tozudez – aunque muy pero muy en el fondo su yo de 18 años estaba mas que saltando de gusto por este gesto, estaba en esto cuanto sintió como si algo lo estuviera picando, al momento de soltar el manotazo para matar al zancudo pudo escuchar claramente una maldición

Pero que maneras son estas de recibir a uno jovencito, y yo que venia a saludar – contestaba una vieja y magullada pulga mientras caía en la mano de Miroku

Pero que coincidencia, justo la persona que buscábamos – ante estas palabras la pulga se dispuso a saltar hacia otra dirección

Creo que escuche que mi abuelita me hablaba, me dio mucho gusto el saludarlos chicos, ahí me saludan a Inuyasha – pero antes de que pudiera saltar Sango le cerro el paso con un frasco de vidrio el cual tapo en cuanto la aseguro en su interior

Y no trate de escapar diciendo que no puede respirar, Kaede puso un hechizo especial para hacer este frasco indestructible y perfectamente acondicionado para usted – le decía mientras se colocaba el frasco a la altura de los ojos y sonreía abiertamente

Y yo que tanto aprecio te tenia, nunca creí que fueras una persona tan sanguinaria Sango – le decía el viejo mientras golpeaba el cristal con todas las fuerzas de sus manitas (no se dejen engañar por la estatura, por experiencia han visto que tiene la fuerza para someter a un buey es por eso que tuvieron tantas precauciones esta vez)

Tenemos un par de preguntas que hacerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde – lo fundamental era encontrar una manera de sacar a Inuyasha del estado en que se encontraba ya que desde hace un rato le venían siguiendo el paso debido a la destrucción y muerte que dejaba atrás y temían que esto se fuera a poner cada vez peor

Yo no se nada jovencito – Mioga cruzo sus tres pares de bracitos dándole la espalda

Mire usted va a cantar como canario si no quiere que me ponga creativa – la cara de Sango parecía medir el doble, su expresión indicaba claramente que dentro de poco le saldría lumbre por la boca de tal manera que hasta el pobre Miroku retrocedió

Mejor habla – le susurraba Miroku a la pulga – mire que a mi todavía me duelen las cicatrices de la ultima vez que se puso creativa – este ultimo comentario hizo que la pulga sudara por montones

Después de tres horas

Las respuestas de la pulga los habían dejado más preocupados que tranquilos, según sus respuestas era fundamental llegar a Aome antes que Inuyasha si no querían ver correr sangre (y mucha de esta provendría de Inuyasha, ya que según el tiempo que convivió Sango con ella, estaba segura que Inuyasha no solo recibiría porrazos por parte de los lobos)

Pero ante todo tienen que averiguar con que clan esta la hechicera amigos, bueno eso es todo lo que se, les deseo buena suerte amigos – la pulga ya comenzaba a golpear el frasco para que lo dejaran libre

"TIENEN", tenemos mas bien, que usted viene con nosotros ya que es el único que sabe que hacer en caso de emergencia – le decía Miroku mientras se guardaba el frasco entre sus ropas

Y si esta con el clan del este ¿Qué haremos? Miroku – Sango parecía cada vez mas al punto del colapso nervioso sin embargo Miroku esperaba no tener tan mala suerte, ni siquiera el propio Naraku se atrevía a atacar al clan del este debido al poderoso y potente veneno en sus garras, la verdad es que quería descartar esa posibilidad

No te preocupes, veras que la suerte nos sonríe y la encontraremos pronto, además Aome es una persona fuerte y lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer enojar a uno de ellos, por otra parte esta el hecho de que ella es la hechicera de la leyenda y seguro que con tu entrenamiento y el de Kaede podría enfrentar cualquier cosa……

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

IDIOTA, ese era el mejor calificativo para Aome, lo supo en el momento en que escucho

¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?

Mientras sostenía a Shippo muy cariñosamente.

- estee… puedo explicarlo – le decía mientras dejaba a Shippo lentamente en el suelo, la cara de Koga había pasado los habituales colores de la furia hasta quedar con el púrpura, podría jurar que de un momento a otro le estallaría - no es su culpa, es que bueno tenia duda acerca de su pelaje y entonces yo….- pero parecía que sus palabras solo empeoraban cada vez mas la situación – Shippo, mejor corre, corre lo mas rápido y lejos que puedas mientras lo entretengo ya que ahora si te mata – _maldita sea, se me fue el tiempo rapidísimo, demonios, tanta información y tan poco tiempo para procesarla_

Solo te pedí una cosa – se acercaba lentamente Koga señalándola a ella y a Shippo mientras dejaba lentamente la comida a un lado – y era mantener a esa "cosa" lejos, ahora tendré que matarla por haberme desafiado tocando a mi compañera

Ayyy vamos, tampoco es para tanto, digo se que tiene mas años que yo, pero vamos checalo, parece un niñito de tres años, y bueno tengo que admitir que me encanta – uyyy tal vez no debió de decir – OK no de esa forma pervertido, solo como un conejito o algo similar – _Shippo que demonios esperas para correr - _ pero el pequeño estaba petrificado e indeciso detrás de Aome.

No volverás a ver a esa criatura despreciable en mucho tiempo ¿me entiendes?, no quiero protestas, ni lloriqueos, simplemente no vas a volver a verla – Koga ya estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de Aome, la furia contenida hacia que se moviera muy lentamente, mientras mas se acercaba mas perceptible eran los temblores que agitaban su cuerpo (eso ni indicaba nada bueno) - ¡¡DEMONIOS!! TODO SU MALDITO OLOR ESTA SOBRE TI – Aome dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando lo oyó gritar, Shippo ya se preparaba para interponerse entre los dos, cuando Aome interpreto sus intenciones lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una patada para alejarlo, para su mala suerte (dentro de sus cálculos no contemplo la poca energía que tenia) este cayo justo al lado de Koga, el cual solo pudo sonreír mientras la seguía observando (solo un tonto podría llamar a eso sonrisa), y sin dirigirle ni siquiera una miradita al pequeño lo pateo tan fuerte que lo mando directito a la salida – POR QUE NO PUEDES SEGUIR UNA SIMPLE INDICACION, TE HE DADO TODO, "¡¡TODO!!", DEBERIAS DE ESTAR AGRADECIDA DESPUES DEL PRIVILEGIO DE SER ELEGIDA COMO LA COMPAÑERA DEL JEFE DEL CLAN MAS PODEROSO DE LOS LOBOS, PERO SOLO UNA CRITURA TAN CONDENADAMENTE CABEZOTA PODRIA HACER ESTA CLASE DE COSAS PARA LLEVAR AL LIMITE MI PACIENCIA, PUES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN, TE HE CONSENTIDO DEMASIADO, POR LO CUAL DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACATARAS MIS ORDENES TE GUSTE O NO – le grito una vez que estuvo frente a frente

OYE, A MI NO ME GRITES "SEÑOR YOTODOLOPUEDO" EN PRIMERA YO NO TE PEDI SER "NADA", ¿ME ENTIENDES?, Y SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR QUE NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA, ADEMAS, SI TANTO QUIERES PUES VE Y ELIGE DENTRO DE TU MANADA, A OTRA QUE TE BESE TU EGOCENTRICO CULO, POR QUE ESTA CHICA TE LO PATEARA EN CUANTO RECUPERE SUS FUERZAS – Koga paso del rojo furia al blanco peligro, no comprendía de donde sacaba Aome fuerzas ya que para estos momentos debería de estar fuera de combate, pero supuso que como en todo pudo mas la furia y tozudez que el sentido común

TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME - no comprendía si los dioses le mandaron a esta sanguinaria criatura para bendecirlo o castigarlo, aun mas, el todavía no podía definir si esto lo hacia completamente feliz o desdichado ya que tenia que admitir que si no había escogido una pareja todos esos años era por la simple razón de que odiaba que las hembras en su manada lo complacieran en todo, era como si no tuvieran opinión propia, o que ni siquiera lo escucharan, era igual que hablarle a la pared, el habría dado cualquier cosa por una pequeña discusión, pero…….. "esto" era ir al limite, de cualquier forma de lo único que estaba seguro es de que no cambiaria su elección, y que la enseñaría por todos los medios a respetarlo, es mas empezaría desde este mismo instante, con eso en mente le dio un pequeño empujón ya que era todo lo que necesitaba para que Aome cayera en la cama (aunque extrañaba un poco el combate tampoco estaba muy a disgusto que digamos con su muy vulnerable compañera) – ME QUERRAS, RESPETARAS, VENERARAS – le decía mientras el muy sádico se arrojaba sobre ella, quería borrar todo rastro del aroma del otro pactante por cualquier medio

PUES VAS A VER CUANTO TE RESPETA MI PUÑO, REVERENDO IDIOTA – a pesar de sus pocas fuerzas ella pataleo todo lo que pudo, no dejaría que ese imbecil hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con ella solo por que no tenia fuerzas – Y MAS CUANDO LO PONGA EN TU ……… AYYYY- Koga enterró sus manos en su cabello y comenzó a tirar de el hasta que ella echo todo su cuello hacia atrás, Aome le arrojo una mirada cargada de desprecio cuando lo miro a los ojos – ERES EL MAS GRANDE IDIOTA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI V….- Koga callo sus protestas arrojándose a sus labios, Aome no podía moverse teniendo al muy maldito encima y tomándole tan fuerte el cabello – _demonios Aome, piensa, ¡¡PIENSA!!...pero que quieres que hagamos, desde hace unos momentos agotamos toda nuestra energía, esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras puesto a cargar y jugar con Shippo, lo retaste deliberadamente…..oye no fue tan deliberado, estaba contenta por su información y olvide a Koga…..si y mira en la que nos metiste y mmmm oye eso no estuvo tan mal – _Aome no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que Koga bajo una de sus manos para recorrer todo su cuerpo, su toque lejos de ser suave dejaría marcas por días, se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta que ella quien sabe desde cuando había comenzado corresponderle el beso y ¡¡oh por dios!!, esos no podían se sus gemidos - _¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! QUE NO VEZ LAS PALABRAS ¡¡¡PELIGRO!!!, EN TODO SU CUERPO, DEJA DE BESARLO….ayyy cállate mojigata, que no vez que nos las estamos pasando genial…..¡¡¡GENIAL!!!, LLAMAS A ESTO GENIAL, EL MUY BESTIA ESTA HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERE CON NOSOTRAS….ay por favor no me digas que no te gusta y ufff que movimiento tan magnifico…..MAGNIFICO MIS CALZONES Y……PERO QUE ES ESA PROTUBERANCIA QUE SIENTO …..ayyy por dios tienes 25 años, ¿quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas y palitos?......HAZ ALGOOOO…..claro, desde hace rato que lo hago, ¡¡dios, pero que lindo y firme trasero!!......DEJA DE ACARICIAR SU MALDITO TRASERO Y AYUDAME A PENSAR EN ALGO…….pero si se lo estoy peñiscando bastante fuerte en honor a ti además de que la estoy pasando requetebién…..PUES YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN ANIMAL CON COMPLEJO DE DIOS HAGA LO QUE QUIERA CONMIGO ¡¡¡¡YA SE!!!! Y HAZME EL FAVOR DE QUITARLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA…… ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!!.- _Aome rogaba por que su plan funcionara, lo había visto en muchas películas, y bueno debido a que su cerebro no estaba cooperando en nada esta era su última esperanza antes de que esto pasara a mayores

¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!! – le grito Koga cuando percibió que ella se quedo quieta como una muerta debajo de el

Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? Finalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que has lo que te venga en gana con mi cuerpo, pero ten en cuenta que no estaré pensando en ti, que estaré muy pero muy lejos pensando en alguien que realmente me quiere – le contestaba con una serenidad y rencor que no sabia de donde había sacado

ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA, DIME QUIEN ES ESE IMBECIL PARA QUE LO MATE – Koga la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con tal fuerza que Aome creyó que se le iba a desprender la cabeza del cuerpo – IRE POR EL Y TE TRAERE SU CABEZA DE RECUERDO – cuando vio la expresión de Koga dejo de creer que fuera un buen plan, pero era muy tarde para echarse para atrás (mas bien era muy orgullosa y cabezota para pedir una disculpa)

JA JA JA JA ¿Y TU CREES QUE PODRAS IR?, NO ERES MAS QUE UN TONTO HIBRIDO QUE NO SABE NADA, NO PODRIAS IR DONDE EL ESTA AUNQUE QUISIERAS – ok, ella tampoco sabia como regresar a su dimensión, pero eso no tendría por que saberlo ¿o si? - NI SIQUIERA TIENES LAS FUERZAS SUFICIENTES PARA SEGUIR SOSTENIENDO UN SIMPLE HECHIZO TEMPORIZADOR ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? – sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero no podía flaquear y lo único que tenia era lo que Shippo le había explicado pero lo creía suficiente

_Flash back_

En verdad no te has dado cuenta – le decía Shippo con sorpresa

Cuenta de que pequeño – le decía desconcertada

Bueno, tal vez es por que tus poderes se han visto reducidos por tu herida, para ser sinceros es un milagro que estés viva, sin embargo, bueno…. Yo esperaba más de ti, después de todo eres la hechicera – el pequeño ahora parecía hablar mas consigo mismo que con Aome

Shippo, por mas que quiero la verdad no te puedo seguir, no entiendo una palabra de lo que me estas diciendo –

Vaya, si que estas débil, vaya, mejor te lo explico, lo que pasa es que Naraku no ha atacado por que simplemente todavía no se han restablecido sus poderes

Pequeño, eso tiene que ser una broma – aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Sango se haya equivocado en sus cálculos, pero durante el año que convivió con ella no le pareció de esa clase de personas – según los cálculos de mi amiga tendría que haberse restaurado justo una semana después de que nos encontramos y bueno la verdad no llevo una cuenta exacta pero seguro que llevo mas que eso en esta cueva

Bueno eso es verdad en parte, tal vez tengas la sensación de que así sea, pero no han pasado mas de dos días allá afuera

¿A que te refieres con "allá afuera"?

Pues a eso, en cuanto entre a la cueva me di cuenta que esta bajo un hechizo temporizador, claro que no es muy fuerte, pero es todo un triunfo que alguien que no sea un hechicero realice esta clase de magia, tanto los híbridos como los pactantes tenemos poderes mágicos, pero estos solo sirven para invocar magias sencillas como los elementos o magias de curación, de hecho si sigue así ese lobo morirá dentro de poco.

Entonces es por eso que Koga esta en ese estado……pero ….¿por que?_- ¿Por qué haría algo tan arriesgado?- _ se preguntaba Aome

Tal vez quiera darte un poco mas de tiempo para que te recuperes, se siente realmente responsable por lo que paso allá atrás

Bueno si, es su culpa por tratar de comerte, sin embargo bueno yo también tengo parte de culpa por ser tan bruta y descuidada

No me gusta escucharte expresar así de ti misma – le decía Shippo bastante molesto – toda la culpa es de ese tonto lobo por no cuidar a su compañera como es correcto, pero no te preocupes "ese" no sobrevivirá dos días mas – le decía un poco mas despreocupado – después de eso nosot…..

Oye espera, ¿Cómo que no sobrevivirá mas de dos días?, no deberías de hablar de el de esa manera, después de todo se esta encargando de nuestro bienestar y si es necesario lo convenceré hoy mismo de dejar ese tonto hechizo – posiblemente sea una tontería ya que necesitaba el tiempo que le estaba regalando para su recuperación, pero no valía la pena morir por eso, ya vería después otros medios para recuperarse mas rápidamente

Eso podría servir, sin embargo no es el único factor, Koga es el jefe de la manada simplemente por que es el mas fuerte, y no de cualquier manada, si no de la mas poderosa y temida de todo el clan de los lobos, es por eso que ni Naraku ni su sequito viene por estos lugares, sin embargo Koga se ha mostrado bastante débil estos días, las lobas con las que he estado han hablado de que se esta preparando un motín no solo para disputarse el liderazgo, si no para reclamarte……- ahora Shippo estaba completamente serio, el había estado haciendo cálculos para poder planear la huida junto con su salvadora – es por eso que he planeado que nos escapemos justo en el momento en que Koga caiga y se empiecen a pelear entre ellos por el puesto de …….

A ver para tu carro jovencito – le dijo abruptamente Aome – nosotros no vamos a permitir que lleguen las cosas hasta ese punto, no vamos a dejar que maten a Koga por mucho que me choque el pensamiento, ¡¡ESTA CLARO!!- ya después se daría patadas mentales por preocuparse, ya que una cosa es que no le agradara mucho que digamos como compañero, pero otra muy distinta es que se aproveche de su sufrimiento _– después de todo, el me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, tal vez sea por su estupida obsesión, sin embargo no por eso lo voy a abandonar – _pensaba – por otra parte me gustaría que me aclararas jovencito esa enfermiza obsesión que parece que todos tienen por mi

¿De verdad no lo sabes?, pero ¿donde has estado?, no solo todos los pactantes e híbridos lo sabemos, si no que lo sentimos, acaso no te contaron de tu destino – le decía el chiquitín desconcertado, tal vez no era muy sonada entre los humanos, pero todos los pactantes puros e híbridos mas poderosos les pasaban estos relatos de generación en generación, a el por su parte se lo había contado su abuelo desde hace mucho tiempo, por tanto era lógico que algún humano o dos lo hubieran oído

Tal vez es por que no soy exactamente lo que se dice una pueblerina regular, pero eso es otra historia, por lo pronto me gustaría saber la causa para ponerle una solución lo más pronto posible

Bueno eso de momento esta arreglado ya que tus poderes son tan bajos que a penas si eres perceptible, es mas, incluso a mi se me hizo difícil encontrar tu ubicación si no hubiera sido por tu fragancia, pero esa también esta realmente alterada debido a tu contacto con ese lobo, por lo que serias muy difícil de localizar

Pequeño, nuevamente te estas desviando, necesito que me contestes – aunque esto ultimo le helo por un momento la sangre, ya que esto dificultaría grandemente cualquier posible rescate por parte de su amiga Sango y Kaede, de momento su única esperanza seria salir por sus propios pies, y a como estaba eso no era muy probable de alcanzar en poco tiempo – por que me siguen

Bueno, es una leyenda muy antigua, se dice que quien posea a una hechicera como compañera conocerá una fuerza mas allá de toda la imaginación que lograra que este y todos los mundos existentes caigan rendidos a sus pies, que podrá controlar magias antiguas y el conocimiento máximo le será otorgado, es por eso que solo una persona podrá reclamarla y el ritual de apareamiento se tendrá que realizar dentro de una noche de luna nueva – la voz de Shippo resonaba con un timbre especial, casi mágico hasta que un grito histérico lo interrumpió

¡¡PERO ESO ES UNA REVERENDA TONTERIA!!, POR ESA CLASE DE RELATOS ES QUE ME TIENEN CLASIFICADA COMO LA ULTIMA COCA DEL DESIERTO, ¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TIENE LA GENTE EN LA CABEZA!! ¡¡¿¿PAJAROS??!! – Gritaba a todo pulmón – PUES QUE SE VAYAN AL INFIERNO TODOS, NO VOY A SER PARTICIPE DE NINGUNA CLASE DE RELATO TIPO DISNEY Y MUCHO MENOS LA ESTRELLA PORNO EN SU PELICULA, ESTO SE ACABO……- termino su frase pagada de si misma

No es tan fácil, debido a tu poder eres fácilmente detectable, no es una opción que digamos debido a…….

ME IMPORTA MUY POCO, SI ES NECESARIO MANTENDRE MIS PODERES BAJOS IGUAL QUE AHORA

Eso no importa, tarde o temprano los recuperaras, y eso esta mas allá de cualquier afrodisíaco que haya sentido

¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿TU TAMBIEN? – le decía mientras lo obligaba a bajar de su regazo y a mantener distancia, sin embargo el pequeño no solo no le hizo caso, si no que permanecía negando con su cabecita

No, para mi es distinto por que todavía no estoy completamente desarrollado, los pactantes puros conservamos este estado y apariencia hasta que alcanzamos el punto máximo de maduración, ( tanto físico como mental ) - al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Aome el contesto aunque ella no la haya exteriorizado – es por protección, somos mas ágiles y esta apariencia por lo general ayuda – _aunque a veces era solo un fastidio – _pensó - el sentimiento que tu poder provoca en mi es el amor que se da entre madre he hijo, pero para un pactante o hibrido es completamente distinto, tu despiertas un fuerte deseo sexual en ellos así como el instinto de posesión. Tú sola presencia causaría un conflicto garrafal en cualquier lugar y será así hasta el día en que tu compañero te reclame

ESAS SON SANDECES – aunque en su mente comenzaba a tener todo mas sentido, aun mas, se sintió descorazonada cuando pensó en Inuyasha – _entonces fue por eso que actuó así – _dijo al recordar el beso – _soy una tonta por creer otra cosa, pero entonces Koga es igual que el, no sienten absolutamente nada por mi - _su amor propio se vio pisoteado cuando acepto que todo era mas por una reacción química parecida a los perfumes baratos con feromonas – _Bueno pues, entonces que me parta un rayo antes de permitir que otro sonso se me acerque con esa maldita palabra (o sea compañera) en la boca, me atare en los labios cinta de aislar si es necesario_

Fin del flash back

ERES…..ERES……¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!! – le decía mientras se levantaba de la cama hecha una furia – TU NO SABES UNA MALDITA COSA

SE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SABER QUE ERES UNA REVERENDA FARSA QUE SE DEJA LLEVAR POR LAS MALDITAS FEROMONAS, NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES Y YA ME CREES TUYA – poco a poco se le iban agotando las fuerzas, pero se daría un balazo antes de demostrar su debilidad

VETE A LA MIERDA, ME IMPORTA MUY POCO SI LO QUIERES O NO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ME PERTENECES Y EN EL PROXIMO CICLO LUNAR NO HABRA NADA QUE ME IMPIDA HACERTE MI COMPAÑERA ¿LO ENTIENDES? – y antes de que pudiera decir algo Koga salio a toda velocidad del lugar antes de hacer una tontería (como reclamarla en ese mismo momento)

¡¡OYE TU!! TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO – le gritaba, pero era demasiado tarde, Koga ya había cruzado el umbral justo en el instante en que ella cayo en la cama sin fuerzas – vaya, eso no nos ha salido nada bien – se decía mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos – _bueno, pero como se supone que debía de actuar después de enterarme de la verdadera razón de por que esta interesado por mi……tal vez tengas, pero dime, ¿Qué harás en el momento en que muera y alguien mas venga a reclamarte?.......hay por favor deja de regañarme, el no morirá, ya que yo….. ¿Tu que?, si ni siquiera puedes pararte, el ya no esta, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde en regresar gracias a esta barrera…..mmmm bueno tal vez lo podamos pensar después de dormir un rato, la verdad es que me siento muyyy cansada……Aome, no podemos dejar esto para después, tienes que pensar y……- _pero ya era muy tarde, ella cayo en un profundo sueño

Desgraciadamente ella no lo volvió a ver en un buen tiempo, al parecer se las arreglaba para evitarla campalmente ya que todas las comidas estaban a su lado cuando ella despertaba. Los días se le hacían horriblemente largos al esperarlo, pero aguanto campalmente ya que la conciencia no dejaba de aguijonearla durante las largas horas espera, pero él….. Nunca apareció, y ella se sentía cada vez mas mortificada por el asunto.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Shippo – Aome se encontraba sentada contemplando el crepitar de las llamas, afortunadamente su recuperación se aceleraba considerablemente, ya tenia las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la cueva por sus propios pies, desgraciadamente no tantas como para tener el valor suficiente para salir de ese lugar – _claro, pero si no viene ese lobo estupido en dos días, me largo de este lugar con o sin fuerzas – _pensaba – _de todas maneras, no conozco la variación entre el tiempo allá fuera y aquí adentro, según mis cálculos solo han pasado tres días en el exterior mientras que llevo dos meses aquí, dios, si pienso en eso entonces ya no tengo la edad que creo que tengo y mas aumentando el año de entrenamiento, y bueno, la verdad es que – _suspira - _como desearía regresar, hasta extraño las burlas de Yuka por la mañana, mi delicioso café, y oh por dios, lo que daría por un helado_ – mirándose así misma Aome no se reconocería debido a los cambios sufridos gracias a la dieta baja en carbohidratos y grasas que llevaba además del ejercicio que hizo durante todo ese año, eso le daba grandes expectativas para futuras visitas a la playa – _siiii le pediré a Hoyo que vayamos a Cancún de luna de miel, uyyyy que extranjeras ni que nada, al contrario el tendrá que cuidarme jajajajaja – _reía tranquilamente

Hace mucho que no te escuchaba reír – dijo una voz bien conocida

Bueno – no dejo que la sorpresa se notara en su voz- eso no es tan difícil si hubieras estado aquí desde un principio – le decía Aome con indiferencia y sin atreverse a voltear

Entonces me extrañaste – la voz sonaba cansada y gutural, pero fue el quejido lo que la hizo voltear para verlo de frente

Oh, por dios, pero quien te ha hecho esto – Koga presentaba pequeños y numerosos cortes por todo su cuerpo, se veía mas delgado y pálido, parecía una de esas personas que veía en la tele recibiendo tratamientos de quimioterapia.

No es nada, solo unos pequeños conflictos – le decía mientras cojeaba en su dirección

No me digas que te atacaron los chicos de tu manada, ¡¡oh, dios mió!!, por que los hombres tienen que ser tan cabezotas, por que luchar por cosas tan sin sentido como esta, por que no simplemente descubren la maldita burocracia y votan todos – Aome se acerco hasta ponerse a su altura, el orgullo de Koga no quería su ayuda, pero todo lo demás quería tenerla cerca, así que cuando esta lo abrazo para servirle de apoyo este no protesto demasiado – Ven vamos a la tina para que te cures –

No, solo necesito un poco de descanso – le decía mientras se dirigía a la cama

Pero si estas todo cubierto de sangre, es mejor que te bañes antes de acostarte – Aome lo quería mover hacia otra dirección pero a pesar de su apariencia esto era como tratar de mover una pared

Vamos, por única vez hazme caso – le decía un agotado Koga, Aome se veía renuente, pero al final acepto, una vez colocado en la cama fue corriendo al rincón para desgarrar un trapo viejo, colocándose al lado de Koga y con una palangana fue limpiando sus heridas poco a poco

Eres un cabezota, no te hubieran hecho esto si hubieras desecho el maldito hechizo temporizador, pero como siempre puede mas el orgullo que el sentido común – le decía con gesto enfadado

Me alegra que te preocuparas por mi – Koga levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla

¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- replico pero sin alejarse de su toque, el gesto que hizo provoco la risa de Koga la cual fue detenida rápidamente por el dolor que provoco crispando su semblante a causa de las heridas – y no te rías de mi tonto.

Y se supone que yo soy el cabezota – nuevamente se rió a pesar del dolor

Deja de reírte ¡idiota!, que no vez que empeoras las cosas – Aome trataba de tranquilizarlo pero el simplemente no podía dejar de reír -Ahssss eres imposible, entonces has lo que quieras tonto – Aome se disponía a irse en otra dirección pero la mano de Koga en su muñeca se lo impidió

No te enojes, hoy no, por favor – su gesto era tan desvalido y cansado que la hizo cambiar su semblante al instante

No estoy enojada, solo voy a cambiar el agua – entonces este lentamente la soltó, ella cambio rápidamente el agua y al acercarse también traía un cuenco lleno de comida – quiero que quites el hechizo – le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar nuevamente sus heridas

Pero, acaso no era muy importante el tiempo para ti – Koga tenia los ojos cerrados, la pelea había sido fácil, pero no pudo esquivar todos los golpes, a pesar de no ser profundos la verdad es que le estaba dando un mal rato el veneno en su cuerpo, afortunadamente solo tomarían un par de horas para ser el lobo de siempre

Ese es mi problema, ya veré como lo soluciono después, ahora la prioridad es tu recuperación – una vez limpio Aome lo ayudo a sentarse para darle de comer, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo ese tiempo, ya después lo golpearía

Vaya, es bueno saber que te preocupas – Aome estaba a punto de lanzarle la comida en la cara – ya, ya no te enojes es la verdad, ya que pocos en mi manada se preocupan por mi, si no hubiera sido por Ginta y Hakkaku otra historia hubiera sido

No fueron esos dos que conocí allá atrás – Aome no se acordaba bien de sus rostros pero otro cuento eran los maravillosos cuerpos que se cargaban

Los mismos – Koga tuvo que zarandear con un muy mal gesto a Aome por quedarse pensando mas tiempo del debido, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos – aunque ahora creo que voy a tener que romperles la cara a ambos

Hay que exagerado eres – Aome se puso roja por su comentario, le molestaba que sus emociones y pensamientos se exteriorizaran tan fácilmente – bueno entonces ¿Qué dices?

Aunque no quiera el hechizo a dejado de funcionar desde hacer rato, me extraña que a pesar de que te estas recuperando no lo hayas podido averiguar por ti misma

Bueno, no soy muy buena con eso de andar percibiendo las cosas señor perfecto, además de que no quería arriesgarme nuevamente, no haré nada fuera de lo normal hasta no restablecerme por completo – le decía – ahora come antes de que me hagas enfadar

Siendo tu eso no es tan difícil – le decía con una sonrisa burlona

¿Que dijiste? – el gesto de Aome era realmente amedrentador

Nada, nada, ahora pásame ese plato ya que me muero de hambre – sea dicha la verdad el estaba mas que contento – _vaya, esta chica es de lo que no hay, y yo evitándola para no pelear nuevamente, ¡¡que estupido de mi parte!!, esto es de lo mas divertido – _pensaba al mismo tiempo que se atragantaba con toda la reserva de comida de Aome, después se encargaría personalmente de reponerla – _pero me pregunto si será prudente el decirle que el pequeño huyo durante la pelea, no, mejor espero a que se recupere para no perder todo lo que había conseguido en todo este tiempo – _este fue su ultimo pensamiento conciente antes de que cayera totalmente dormido….

En otro lugar un pequeño corría a toda la velocidad que sus patitas le permitían

_Es una promesa…volveré por ti_

Flash back

Entonces aprovecharemos en cuanto ellos empiecen a pelear por el liderazgo - Aome escuchaba atentamente al pequeño Shippo - he estado estudiando algunas rutas de escape, si no puedes correr entonces me transformare y te llevare lejos de aquí

Pequeño, eres una dulzura – Aome acariciaba su cabecita – pero no creo que podamos escapar los dos juntos

Yo no te dejare – Shippo se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas a su vestido

Tendrás que hacerlo pequeño, en estas condiciones no voy a hacer nada mas que entorpecer las cosas, ni siquiera se si pueda caminar mas de 10 metros sin caer de bruces

Entonces esperaremos lo suficiente para que estés bien – dijo el pequeño suspirando

Creo que no pequeño – le decía con una expresión seria – por lo que me contaste me veo obligada a convencer a Koga de quitar este hechizo y eso me deja con muy poco tiempo para recuperarme antes de que Naraku recupere su poder

No tienes de que preocuparte, odio admitirlo pero mientras estemos dentro de los territorios de la manada estaremos a salvo de su poder – le decía Shippo – aprovecharemos esto hasta que te recuperes

No pequeño, yo tengo que estar totalmente restablecida para cuando esto suceda – Aome no quitaba esa extraña mirada en su rostro

Pero….¿por que? – seguía insistiendo el pequeño, no entendía las acciones de esta chica

Es una historia muy larga de contar, y no se cuanto tiempo mas tardara Koga en llegar – Aome cargo al pequeño de tal forma que logro verlo frente a frente – tienes que poner mucha atención a esto Shippo, si lo que me contaste es verdad necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

Lo que quieras – le contestaba con la misma seriedad

Antes de cualquier cosa tienes que prometerme que me harás caso en lo que sea

Si, confía en mi – la voz de Shippo rebosaba de confianza

Shippo, cuando sea el momento adecuado tienes que escapar y encontrar a mi amiga Sango, perdona que no te de datos de su ubicación – ella lucia frustrada y arrepentida por no poder dar mas datos útiles - pero tal vez te pueda servir como referencia el que esta en un pueblo que no puede ser atacado por Naraku debido a su barrera de poder, mi amiga me comentaba que era una aldea en donde se refugiaban todos los de la resistencia

Garabelum – susurraba el pequeño, el cual no podía creer que esta hechicera tuviera conexiones con ese pueblo – ¡_dios mió!, pero como es posible que ella este con "esas personas", es verdad que todo el que este suficientemente loco para levantarse contra Naraku esta ahí, pero por lo general todos los que tienen un poco de cordura lo esquivan, ni siquiera el comercio llega a ese lugar debido a las amenazas de Naraku –_

Vaya, entonces lo concedes – Aome suspiro – bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco

Pero no puedo abandonarte aquí – le contesto después de que pudo comprender sus palabras

Tienes que hacerlo, solo ella podrá ayudarme a curar, es la única esperanza que tengo para llevar a cabo mi misión

¿Misión?

Si, perdona que no te explique los detalles, pero por favor, tienes que hacer esto, ten – Aome le extendió la sortija que Hoyo le dio – con esto ella te escuchara y te seguirá, ahora por favor pequeño tienes que prometerlo

Yo – _esto es muy peligroso, pero….ella dio su vida para salvarme, es lo menos que yo puedo hacer por ella – _no te preocupes – su mirada era decidida – mi vida de todas maneras ya te pertenece, por lo que pondré todo lo que tengo en esta misión, pero te prometo que regresare por ti….

Eres un amor, te confió mi futuro y el de la aldea pequeño – le dijo abrazándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo respirar aunque en el fondo rezaba por su bienestar ya que odiaba admitir que lo que le estaba pidiendo le podría costar la vida

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI? – rugía una voz lo suficientemente poderosa como para ponerle a cualquiera la carne de gallina

Fin del flash back

Creo – decía el pequeño sin aliento – que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos – desde hace rato había dejado de percibir el rastro de sus perseguidores, sin embargo se quería asegurar – ufff si no fuera por que el jefe necesito la ayuda de esos dos, no se lo que hubiera pasado – para su fortuna en el momento en que Ginta y Hakkaku lo iban a atrapar el jefe los convoco con un aullido – sin embargo me falta un gran trecho como para llegar a Garabelum – el pequeño apretó en su manita el anillo que le había confiado Aome cuando repentinamente se escucharon unos sonidos entre los arbustos - ¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ, LE ADVIERTO QUE SOY UN PACTANTE DE LO MAS PODEROSO? – decía el pequeño temblando, su sexto sentido le decía que corriera, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían

_TU TIENES ALGO QUE ME PERTENECE, Y AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR DONDE ESTA ANTES DE QUE TE DESPELLEJE VIVO – _una voz que congelaría fácilmente las llamas del infierno se dejo escuchar por todos los alrededores, todo el bosque parecía haberse callado al mismo tiempo que se dejo escuchar, Shippo no pudo evitar contener el aliento al momento que vio unos ojos intensamente rojos brillar en la oscuridad, poco a poco una sombra enorme se fue definiendo en las cercanías mientras escuchaba como todas las pequeñas criaturas salían corriendo en dirección contraria (cosa que el deseaba con toda el alma) hasta que una figura colosal se poso delante de el salir de las sombras una – _TE ESCUCHO DESPRECIABLE BESTIA – _la lengua de Shippo estaba pegada, si decidía evolucionar probablemente seria solo otro pactante mediocre (pero vivo), pero tal vez no tendría otros 50 años mas para madurar lo suficiente para ser respetable, una vez hecho no podía retractarse, esos pensamientos se escurrieron como agua en el momento en que la "bestia" lo levanto de su cola y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos - _SI NO TE SIRVE ESA DESPRECIABLE LENGUA CON GUSTO PUEDO ARRANCARTE EL PESO MUERTO _– al ver que no reaccionaba lo sacudió brevemente, con lo cual el anillo de Aome se desprendió de su manita, Shippo reacciono al momento en que cayo, retorciéndose para poder soltarse pero sin ningún éxito, la bestia estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en su victima como para no poner atención en el anillo, este le abrió la boca para cumplir sus amenazas, pero en ese momento el pequeño lo mordió desprendiéndole el pedazo de carne – _MALDITO ANIMAL, ME LAS PAGARAS _le decía mientras lo arrojaba duramente al suelo, se hizo gran daño al caer, pero para el fue un alivio recuperar su tesoro – _TE VOY A SACAR LA UBICACIÓN DE MI AOME ANTES DE MATARTE INFELIZ – _rugía Inuyasha como perro herido mientras salía en pos del pequeño

INUYASHA, DETENTE POR FAVOR, NO LO VAYAS A MATAR – gritaba a lo lejos Sango – MIROKU, TIENES QUE ALCANZARLO ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA ESTUPIDEZ – por lo visto la pulga Mioga había acertado cuando les dijo que ese pequeño tenia un ligero pero inconfundible olor de su amiga, solo esperaba que Miroku alcanzara a Inuyasha antes de que este matara a esa bestia.

Creo que no tengo otra opción – les decía mientras desataba el rosario en su mano

No pensaras hacerlo, es tu amigo – Sango colocaba su mano en la de el para detenerlo

No lo voy a absorber, solo espero detenerlo – o por lo menos eso es lo que quería en teoría

Estas seguro – le decía mientras le daba un pequeño apretón

Confía en mi – es todo lo que Sango necesito para soltarla

Mientras tanto

OYEEEEE TENGO LA MALDITA COSTUMBRE DE COMER TODOS LOS DIAS, PERO A ESTE PASO TE ACABARAS TODO EN UNA SENTADA – Aome trataba de arrebatarle el molde de comida a Koga

No seas egoísta, que no ves que estoy enfermo – le decía mientras trataba de recuperarlo (mas bien Aome tenia uno de sus pies en su cara agarrándolo como apoyo para recuperar su comida mientras que el forcejeaba en la dirección contraria)

Pues si no te parece ve y enférmate en otro lado lobo tragón

¿A quien le estas diciendo tragón? – a pesar de su estado Koga logro arrebatarle el plato y vaciarlo de un trago

NOOOOOO TE COMISTE EL ULTIMO PLATO, AHORA MORIREMOS DE INANICIÓN – gritaba Aome en su mejor pose dramática

¡Calmate!, no me tomara mucho salir y reponer todo

Ahhs cállate, si ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie tonto – en eso le conecta un golpe en el estomago que solo le consiguió romper su propia muñeca – AYYYY IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE

AOME, CALMATE, SI NO, NO TE PODRE AYUDAR – Koga la perseguía por toda la cueva ya que Aome no dejaba de correr en círculos

No me toques, todo esto es tu culpa – bueno la verdad es que fue de ella, no contaba con que tuviera el maldito estomago tan duro, sin embargo no cedería en este punto, estaba tan distraída echándole la culpa que Koga aprovecho para utilizar su velocidad y alcanzarla, con lo que no contó es que el veneno hizo que cayera justo encima de Aome – AYYY ANIMAL, QUE NO VES QUE NO PUEDO METER LAS MANOS, AHORA TENGO UN GRAN GOL….- una explosión los mando a volar a ambos hasta el fondo de la cueva, afortunadamente Koga rodó de tal forma que Aome cayera sobre el

QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA ESTUPIDO LOBO ANTES DE QUE TE LAS ARRANQUE

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11 EL RESCATE

Vaya, en cuanto empecé no me pude detener, ahí les mando este capitulo rápido y cortito a petición de los comentarios que me han hecho (si lo se esta cortisisimo pero tenia que compensarlas aunque fuera un poco por la tardanza del pasado) Me alegra que les este gustando esta historia (bueno después de leer tanta novela romántica como no me voy a aventar a escribir algo)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios (tratare de contestar todos lo mas rápido posible) y sugerencias

Les mando un saludo desde México

_En el capitulo anterior_

_No me toques, todo esto es tu culpa – bueno la verdad es que fue de ella, no contaba con que tuviera el maldito estomago tan duro, sin embargo no cedería en este punto, estaba tan distraída echándole la culpa que Koga aprovecho para utilizar su velocidad y alcanzarla, con lo que no contó es que el veneno hizo que cayera justo encima de Aome – AYYY ANIMAL, QUE NO VES QUE NO PUEDO METER LAS MANOS, AHORA TENGO UN GRAN GOL….- una explosión los mando a volar a ambos hasta el fondo de la cueva, afortunadamente Koga rodó de tal forma que Aome cayera sobre el_

_QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA ESTUPIDO LOBO ANTES DE QUE TE LAS ARRANQUE_

_**Continuamos…..**_

No puede ser…- dijo Aome en apenas un susurro, pero Koga lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, Aome se quedo sin aliento cuando vio aquella criatura, Koga por su parte cargo una maldición entre dientes, no podía creer lo fatídicas de las circunstancias.

¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!! – _pero ¿como es posible que esta maldita criatura haya llegado en este preciso momento? – _Koga no podía culpar a su manada de que haya llegado hasta este punto ya que seguramente todo se encontraría en caos debido a la batalla anterior, muchos resultaron gravemente heridos por su mano y las de sus aliados, probablemente la mayoría sufría de la misma perdida de sensibilidad que el, y las lobeznas estarían encargadas de los heridos y de la protección de los pequeños, aunado a esto esta por ante todo la orden que dio de que nadie se acercara a los alrededores por lo menos en un buen rato si no quería ser desollado por su mano – _pero esto no puede ser una maldita coincidencia, como es que llego esa estupida criatura aquí, no pudo ser el aroma de Aome ya que aunque ahora esta mas concentrado por el distanciamiento que tuvimos en días pasados no es tan potente como para desencadenar la reacción en un hibrido, posiblemente este sea el mismo que sentí rodeando los terrenos en días pasados ¡¡BUENO, AL DEMONIO, NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVE A MI COMPAÑERA!! _– EL QUE VA A SALIR EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO DE AQUÍ VAS A SER TU MALDITO HIBRIDO – los ojos de Koga empezaban a brillar intensamente mientras se levantaba y ponía detrás de él a Aome, todo su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar olas de poder, Inuyasha gruño de enojo al momento que toco a Aome para colocar detrás. Todo su pelaje pareció crisparse en el momento que percibió una mirada de preocupación de Aome para esa bestia.

TE DIJE QUE TE IBA A MATAR IMBECIL, AHORA PROBARAS MI FURIA POR HABERLA TOCADO – antes de arrojarse contra él, tiro una bola de pelo como si fuera basura a un lado de la cueva, Aome observo con desconcierto como la bola de pelo se desenroscaba para mostrar a un tembloroso Shippo.

¿Shippo? – a pesar de la distancia Shippo pudo oírla, no importándole la pelea que surgía entre los dos, Shippo cruzo las distancias para arrojarse a su regazo, Aome solo pudo gemir de dolor cuando lo recibió equivocadamente con la mano lastima (a la muy tonta con todo lo que sucedió se le había olvidado), este sonido hizo que ambas criaturas voltearan con miradas coléricas

SACATE A ESA MALDITA CRIATURA DE ENCIMA – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Aome se quedo sin palabras, temblando por la reacción de ambos, los cuales no dejaban sus posiciones defensivas, pero a pesar de que estaba viendo la imagen mas terrorífica de su vida aferro al pequeño con mas fuerza, ambos juraron venganza en sus mentes por el desafió

TE VOY A SACAR ESAS MALDITAS ESENCIAS MAL OLIENTES NADA MAS TE TENGA EN MIS MANOS – la mirada de Inuyasha prometía que no seria muy agradable para ella lo que se traía entre manos

SABIA QUE NO PODIA CONFIAR EN ESA ESTUPIDA CRIATURA, DEBI DE HABERLA DESTRUIDO EN CUANTO LA TUVE EN FRENTE PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, DIFICILMENTE COMETO EL MISMO ERROR DOS VECES Y EN CUANTO TERMINE AQUÍ VOY TE VOY A HACER RECORDAR COMO RESPETARME - la debilidad que le había mostrado hace un momento parecía nunca haber tenido lugar, la criatura que estaba delante de ella era el autentico jefe de la manada y nunca lo podría ver igual a partir de ahora (ella siempre lo vio como un hombre de lo mas juguetón y fastidioso, un perfecto candidato a novio si no estuviera comprometida, pero esta criatura distaba mucho de eso), no le aterrorizo la postura que desprendía poder desde lo lejos, tampoco esos ojos rojizos y brillantes, podía dejar pasar esos colmillos puntiagudos que surgían de su boca, lo que realmente la aterrorizo fue la expresión burlona que le dirigía a "esa criatura" igual de terrorífica, sedienta de sangre

¡¡Dios santo!! – se escucho en la entrada de la cueva, Aome no sabia si suspirar de alivio o temblar de terror cuando vio la cara de su amiga asomarse por la cueva – Aome, ¿te encuentras bien? – Sango venia agitada y presentaba varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, una descarga de poder la hizo volver a cubrirse tras la pared exterior de la cueva - ¿AOME?

¿SANGO? – no podía encontrar su voz, y cuando lo hizo hasta a ella le sonó de lo mas extraña, agacho su mirada y carraspeo para tratar nuevamente - ¿SANGO?

AOME – se escucho un suspiro de alivio – GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN, AY AMIGA, DISCULPAME, PERDONA QUE TE HAYA METIDO EN TANTOS PROBLEMAS, NUNCA PENSE QUE TODO SE FUERA A COMPLICAR Y…… - Sango tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar entre tanto ruido pero el grito de Aome resonó mas que el de ella distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Aome se hiciera escuchar

SANGO, CALLATE UN SEGUNDO Y ESCUCHAME, TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, ALEJATE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS, Y VE POR LOS CHICOS, NO PODRAS TU SOLA CON ESTO - le gritaba, no sabia cuanto tiempo podría Koga detener a esa criatura, pero ella ya comenzaba a ver estragos en la velocidad de Koga debido a sus heridas, si esto continuaba así a ella no le importaría volverse a abrir las heridas con tal de ayudarle a Koga

¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?, MIROKU ESTA ALLA ABAJO CONTENIENDO A ESAS MALDITAS LOBAS DE EL DEMONIO, E INUYASHA ESTA JUSTO DELANTE DE TI – es cierto que a ella también le impresionaban los cambios que podría sufrir Inuyasha al cambiar de fase, pero ahora que lo recordaba Aome nunca lo había visto en este estado (ok solo se han visto una sola vez, y desgraciadamente Aome lo vio solo a la mitad de la fase que a comparación de ahora aquella vez se podían distinguir sus rasgos)

ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE – le grito a su amiga - _¿o si?, no, no puede ser, esta es la maldita bestia que me violo en mi sueño….te violo, ay si tu no me digas, le puedes mentir a todos menos a mi…..cállate por un segundo e intenta ser racional para variar…..yo soy racional, la que siempre tiene el complejo de victima parece ser otra y eso me enferma….yo no tengo el complejo de victima, y ultimadamente eso no es algo que tengamos que discutir en este preciso momento…..vaya por un momento te doy la razón, ¿Qué propones?......YOOOOOO, si se supone que vengo a consultarte…..jajajajaja no me digas, bueno ok, primero tenemos que enfrentar el hecho que "eso" es Inuyasha…..pero ¿como? – _a la criatura que tenia enfrente la cubría una fina capa de pelo blanco, y media por lo menos unos tres metros, parecía un gran hombre de las nieves, solo que con mucho menos pelo en el cuerpo y una gran cabellera, a penas si lo cubría un taparrabo, sus garras por lo menos median unos 15 centímetros cada una y tenían rastros de sangre (no quería imaginarse de donde provenía, pero le consolaba que no había alcanzado "de momento" a Koga)- _¿Cómo es posible que "eso" sea inuyasha?....vaya hablando de relaciones fatales, me gustaba mas la criatura pasada pero que se le va a hacer…..deja de decir tonterías…..por favor, yo por lo menos si estoy ideando un plan en vez de auto compadecerme, ¿no me digas que no has visto el collar que trae puesto?....¿EL COLLAR?….si el collar, y por lo que recuerdo si podemos utilizarlo nos podría dar el tiempo suficiente para escapar….pero si lo utilizamos entonces Koga lo podría matar…..vaya, esa es una complicación…..demonios, a este paso los dos van a terminar matándose….bueno podemos esperar, de todas maneras serian dos problemas menos de que preocuparnos…..¿pero como puedes decir eso?......oye es una posibilidad, de todas maneras nuestro objetivo principal se lograría ¿no?... pues no – _mientras que Aome seguía peleándose consigo misma la lucha entre Koga e Inuyasha no tenia fin.

Gruñidos de advertencia hacían que los presentes (o sea Shippo, Aome y Sango) temblaran, la cueva hacia que estos se multiplicaran, provocando que sus cuerpos resonaran a la misma magnitud, sintiendo que se les calaban en los huesos, por momentos parecían dos estatuas que se evaluaban mutuamente en busca de puntos débiles con esa mirada cargada de desprecio, con un gruñido salvaje estañando en sus gargantas se arrojaron uno contra otro a una velocidad difícil de seguir a los ojos no entrenados. Se podía percibir la rabia de la matanza, Koga voló hacia el hombro de Inuyasha pero este lo esquivo en el ultimo momento, Koga cayo a un metro de sus espaldas, su pose era de un animal en guardia a punto de atacar, se podía comparar con la pelea entre un lobo y un gran oso, la mueca burlona de Inuyasha saco de sus casillas a Koga el cual se volvió a lanzar contra el.

TENDRE EL PLACER DE DESGARRAR ESE DEPRECIABLE CUERPO TUYO, AOME NO TENDRA EL OLOR DE NADIE SOBRE ELLA MAS QUE EL MIO – Aome puso los ojos el blanco ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser todos los machos en este lugar unos reverendos asnos? Y ¿Cuál era su maldita obsesión con eso de los olores?

Recuerda que eres su compañera – le explico Shippo, el cual parecía haber entendido su exasperación. El temblaba ya que seguramente el estar en el regazo de Aome tendría sus consecuencias

YO NO SOY NINGUNA COMPAÑERA DE MIERDA DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS – dijo entre dientes

CUIDA TU BOCA, SI NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER CON ELLA, CON GUSTO LE DARE ALGO CON QUE MANTENERLA OCUPADA UNA VEZ QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ – dijo Inuyasha con una voz de ultratumba

NUNCA LA APARTARAS DE MI LADO Y PARA TU INFORMACION EL UNICO QUE MORIRA AQUÍ ERES TU MALDITO HIBRIDO HIJO DE PERRA – A pesar de la diferencia en dimensiones, Koga no era una presa fácil de derrotar, no por algo era el jefe de la manada, desgraciadamente no podía utilizar invocaciones por miedo a que estas llegaran a alcanzar a Aome. Así que embistió a Inuyasha por la espalda consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

AHORA SE DE DONDE HA SACADO ESE VOCABULARIO TAN SOEZ, SIN EMBARGO EN UNOS CUANTOS MOMENTOS SERAS SOLO UN MAL RECUERDO QUE ESTARE ANSIOSO POR BORRAR – dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con el en el suelo

Oh dios – refunfuño Aome cuando ambas bestias estuvieron de pronto a sus pies, con los dientes descubiertos y los puños volando, a pesar de la velocidad de Koga, los pocos golpes que Inuyasha pudo descargar en el eran ásperos y demoledores, Aome no quiso seguir viendo cuando observo que en lugar de puños ahora utilizaban sus garras para desgarrarse mutuamente, ella nunca había visto nada parecido, pero si le recordaba mucho esos documentales de discovery channel que solía utilizar para conciliar el sueño, Inuyasha repentinamente se lanza contra Koga alzando su brazo derecho con el fin de descargar sus garras en el pecho de este, pero Koga alcanzo a rechazarlo en su mayoría solo atinando a desgarrar la parte superior de su hombro, se podía ver parte del hueso entre su carne floreada pero este ni se inmuto, al parecer los efectos de sus heridas estaban haciendo estragos en su velocidad, Aome casi se desmaya al ver la magnitud de la herida de Koga. Por su parte Inuyasha no se dio cuenta que Koga había hecho su trabajo, ya que este desgarro parte de su abdomen al momento de esquivarlo. Koga estaba sonriendo saboreando una victoria fácil ya que solo tendría que esquivarlo unos cuantos minutos antes de que este cayera, tal vez no había dañado lo suficiente como para matarlo pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate hasta darle el golpe final.

YA ES SUFICIENTE – grito Aome desde el fondo de la cueva – NO PIENSO SER NINGUNA COMPAÑERA DE MIERDA PARA AMBOS, EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE VAN A DETENER ESTA ESTUPIDEZ SI NO QUIEREN QUE ME PONGA SERIA – _no esperare mas, no voy a dejar que este par de idiotas se maten entre si, al diablo la recuperación, al fin y al cabo aquí esta Sango – _el aura de Aome ya estaba brillando

NOOOO, AOME, DETENTE, RECUERDA TUS HERIDAS – le gritaba Shippo el cual cayo al momento que esta se puso de pie, así que solo pudo jalonear su pierna desde abajo

NI SE TE OCURRA HACER NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ, NO VOY A SER TAN TIERNO SI VUELVES A CAER EN LA INCONSIENCIA POR TUS HERIDAS – Koga estaba realmente preocupado, ella estaba haciendo una invocación y no sabia como esto influiría en su apenas recobrada salud, desgraciadamente esto lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha se arrojara a el y perforara su cuerpo a la altura de hombro derecho, Aome tuvo que recobrar el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la pared que tenia al lado al ver como el brazo de Inuyasha sobresalía de la espalda de Koga.

NO TE VOY ADEJAR MORIR TAN FACILMENTE, ESQUIVE TU CORAZON PARA PODER JUGAR UN POCO MAS CONTIGO – le decía Inuyasha sonriendo

NO MO..RI..RE.. SO…LO….- Koga tomo con sus dos manos la que le estaba perforando el brazo, columpio sus piernas hasta poderlas recargarlas en el torso de Inuyasha y así poder sacarse la mano de su cuerpo, el impulso lo mando justo a un metro de donde se encontraba Aome – Aome, en cuanto caiga inconciente por el veneno quiero que corras y que vayas con los demás miembros de la manada, Ginta y Hakkaku te protegerán en lo que yo me regenero y ….. – decía con una voz apenas audible

AYYY, CALLATE – decía hirviendo de rabia, estas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido – NADIE MORIRA EL DIA DE HOY, INUYASHA, TE LO ADVIERTO, DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, - _tendré que hacerlo si no estos malditos testarudos se mataran sin lugar a duda, solo espero tener el suficiente tiempo antes de que los demás miembros de la manada lleguen – _a pesar de sus pensamientos la expresión de Aome era decidida

A MUJER, COMO VOY A DISFRUTAR DOMANDO ESE CARÁCTER SUYO, MMMM TAL VEZ TE PUEDA RECORDAR LO QUE SUCEDIÓ LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME RETASTE – en este estado Inuyasha no podía poner en duda todo lo vivido a lo largo de los últimos años con esa mujer, no le importaba si era esta u otro mundo, la mujer que tenia enfrente le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y se lo demostraría de una u otra manera, con esto en mente Inuyasha se fue acercando poco a poco como acechando a su victima

ERES UN ASNO, TU NO ME TOCARAS NI HOY NI NUNCA IDIOTA – le fastidio muchísimo la sonrisa retadora que "eso" le dirigía – NO DIGAS DESPUES QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI INUYASHA ¡¡¡ABAJO!!! – en el mismo instante en que Inuyasha cayo, la transformación se desvaneció ante sus ojos, era como si se hiciera polvo todo ese resto de cuerpo dejando paso solo a la segunda transformación (o sea esos ojos rojos con marcas púrpuras en las mejillas) – _bueno, por lo menos ya esta en un tamaño razonable y con menos pelo ¿no crees?....no puedes decir algo mas inteligente……sorry se me acabo la imaginación en el momento en que vi como este gallo se desplumaba, ojala existiera una técnica tan efectiva allá en la ciudad, imagínate, ya no tendríamos que pasar por la tortuosa depilación con cera y…. CALLATE – _

MALDITA MUJER, DEJA QUE ME LEVANTE Y TE PALMEARE ESE HERMOSO TRASERO TUYO – decía amenazante Inuyasha a penas pudiendo levantar la cabeza

PERO SI TU NO ENTIENDES ¿VERDAD? ¡¡¡ABAJO!!!, ¡¡¡ABAJO!!!, ¡¡¡ABAJO!!! – la transformación no cedió, pero el cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba tan enterrado en la roca que hasta a la misma Aome le dolía solo con verlo – Koga, sostén esto – Aome tomo un el trapo mas cercano y lo apretó contra el hueco que tenia en el pecho, nunca creyó que tendría la sangre (ni el estomago) para atender esta clase de heridas sin embargo corrió para alcanzar otro trozo de tela para hacer un vendaje previo solo hasta que consiguiera que Sango entrara – ¡¡_Sango!! – _Sango, por favor, ven y ayúdame, ya puedes pasar – Sango se apresuro a su lado, pero el gruñido de Koga evito que se acercara a mas de 2 metros – KOGA, CALLATE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTA CLASE DE ESTUPIDECES, Y NO ME GRUÑAS ASI JOVENCITO SI NO ME VERE OBLIGADA A HACERTE LO MISMO QUE A INUYASHA, NECESITAS ATENCION Y…

PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES AOME, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO MAS AGUANTARA MIROKU, VEN VAMOS POR INUYASHA Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ – Sango trataba de acercarse, pero el gruñido de Koga se incremento, es mas el muy idiota a pesar de estar chorreando sangre se levanto a pesar de los esfuerzos de Aome por mantenerlo abajo

NO PERMITIRE QUE NI TU NI NADIE SE LLEVE A MI COMPAÑERA, LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ HECHICERA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME CENE TU CORAZON – Koga se posiciono delante de Aome con la intención de atacar a la hechicera, tal vez no estaba en su mejor forma, pero una simple humana no le causaría ningún problema

CALMATE LOBO, SOLO QUIERO A MI AMIGA DE VUELTA, NO QUEREMOS HACER MAS ESTRAGOS EN ESTE LUGAR – Sango retrocedió, un solo rasguño de sus garras bastaba para matarlos en unas cuantas horas, y corría el riesgo de dañar a su amiga si arrojaba un hechizo así que solo le quedaba el tratar de dialogar con esta bestia con tono tranquilizador

CALLENSE LOS DOS, YO NO SOY MONEDITA DE CAMBIO NI NADA PARECIDO – Aome se trato de incorporar pero la mano de Koga la hizo quedarse en el suelo – SUELTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE LIBERE A INUYASHA PARA QUE TE DEJE INCONCIENTE Y ME DEJES ATENDERTE – le decía tratando de liberarse de su mano

INUYASHA ESTA LIBRE DULZURA – Inuyasha poco a poco se levantaba del suelo – Y CREE QUE FUE SUFICIENTE DE TUS JUEGUITOS ESTUPIDOS, ESTA VEZ REBASASTE MI PACIENCIA Y TE DEMOSTRARE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS POR QUE ES MUYYYY MALO HACER ENOJAR A LOS HIBRIDOS – su voz era dulce al contrario de su mirada el estaba a punto de arremeter

¡¡ABAJO!! – e Inuyasha volvió a dar al suelo - _Dios estos no entienden, voy a tener que intentar algo mas, me preocupa lo que le pase a Miroku, y si los compañeros de Koga son igual que estos dos entonces vamos a tener muchos problemas …. Muy bien, solo queda una solución…..- _entonces Aome empezó a susurrar tan bajo que nadie podía percibir mas que un murmullo – **"dulce canto de sirena, susurro que viaja en el tiempo, dame fuerzas y ayúdame en lo que te encomiendo, ayúdame Morfeo a llevarlo a tu reino, HECHIZO DEL SUEÑO"** – Koga cayo al suelo, no sabría lo que le golpeo, pero Aome estaba completamente segura de que no quisiera estar a su lado cuando esto suceda

Eres maravillosa Aome, como se te ocurrió – Sango recorrió el espacio que las separaba, en menos de un segundo se encontraba al lado de su amiga y la abrazaba con fuerza hasta que un aullido de dolor la separo – pero ¿Qué le paso a tu muñeca? – y con un haz de luz la dejo como nueva

No es nada, anda vamos, necesito que ayudes a Koga mientras podamos, no se cuanto podrá durar el hechizo – Aome jalaba a su amiga hasta colocarla al lado de Koga

Lo siento, pero no pienso ayudar a esa criatura – la mirada de Sango le decía que no aceptaría ninguna replica a su decisión

Por favor, no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para otro hechizo – su vista ya comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, pero no se permitiría caer hasta no asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien

Aome, ¿Qué te sucede? – Sango se preocupo mucho cuando empezó a perder el color del rostro

No es nada, por favor apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Aome le suplicaba con la mirada

No creo que esto sea una buena idea, si Miroku se entera se me va a armar y… - pero esta finalmente cedió ante la suplica de Aome, con un destello de luz cerro el agujero en el pecho de Koga y con otro mas el desgarrón en el hombro, gracias al hechizo y a la perdida de sangre tendría un poco de tiempo para escapar

Gracias – si no fuera por que Sango la cacho al vuelo Aome definitivamente hubiera caído al suelo

Aome, ¿que te sucede?, Aome contéstame – le decía pero por mas que lucho las fuerzas de Aome se desvanecieron..

_Mmmm, que brisa tan fresca, a pesar de todo me siento tan calientita …..demasiado calientita ¿no crees?......no me vengas a estropear el descanso, por favor déjame en paz cinco minutos mas…..yo que tu me levantaría, no recuerdas la ultima vez que nos quedamos en este estado, yo disfrute muchísimo, pero quiero ahorrarme una hora de lloriqueos y patadas mentales…..- _por que me molestas_……- _dijo Aome en un pequeño susurro

¿Estas despierta pequeña?, duerme, pronto llegaremos – una voz sonaba del exterior, las alarmas de su cabeza resonaban pero no sabia por que

_¿Llegar?_ – su voz estaba todavía soñolienta, pero su conciencia trataba de abrirse paso

A nuestro hogar pequeña, ahora duerme – una mano le empezó a acariciar la cabeza logrando un efecto somnífero

Hogar, _hogar, _¿eres tu Hoyo? – entonces sintió como se detenía la brisa junto con la clásica perdida de energía que viene cuando alguien cae de grandes alturas, esa sensación fue la que la termino de despertar

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE? – todas las aves de los alrededores emprendieron vuelo para alejarse

Pero ¿como?, ¿que demonios estoy haciendo aquí? – Aome se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el centro de un bosque - ¿y que es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí Inuyasha? – entonces su trato de buscar las el ultimo dato coherente en su mente pero parecía como si una neblina cerrara sus pensamientos

MUJER, NO JUEGUES CON MI PACIENCIA, DIME QUIEN ES ESE MALNACIDO – Inuyasha la estaba zarandeando de los hombros, sus rostros estaban muy cerca,

QUITATE, IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE ME HACES DAÑO – el fastidio se reflejaba en su voz mientras que trataba de mantener distancia con sus puños, pero era como pegarle a una maldita pared

MIA, ERES SOLAMENTE MIA, Y TE ENSEÑARE AHORA MISMO LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA – Inuyasha la beso con rabia, pero Aome no cedería tan fácilmente, ella tomo su cabellera y la jalo tan fuerte que hasta se quedo con unos cuantos mechones, Inuyasha la castigo mordiéndole un labio hasta sangrarlo, cuando ella quiso gritar el muy maldito aprovecho para introducir su lengua, el sabor metálico de la sangre predominaba sobre cualquier otro, Aome odio profundamente lo que ese beso le estaba haciendo a su muy escaso sentido del equilibrio, ella no quería sentir eso, tenia que alejarse lo mas rápido posible de esa situación, hubiera utilizado la clásica y asombrosamente efectiva patada en los testículos si el muy estupido no la tuviera tan apretada a su cuerpo

Mmmmm – fue todo lo que salio de sus labios en lugar de una maldición, Aome dio un leve respingan cuando Inuyasha le tomo fuertemente las nalgas obligándola a envolver sus piernas en su cintura. – _oh dios, no, no y no, tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que esto se salga de control……dulzura, esto ya se salio de control y mmm dios creo que estamos a solo unos cuantos empujes mas de venirnos - _ Inuyasha restregaba toda la longitud de su pene entre las piernas de Aome, Aome agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía por la ropa que había entre los dos, pero desgraciadamente eso no significaba que era inmune a los estragos que Inuyasha provocaba en su cuerpo con esa fricción – _¿que demonios cree este idiota que son mis nalgas?, acaso algo parecido al play doh …..ay no lo se pero se siente tan rico, mmmm si mas fuerte….. que mas fuerte ni que nada, ahora mismo voy a acabar con esto…….ufff no se tu pero yo si voy a acabar…..­- _ Aome solo pudo gemir ante el inminente clímax marca Inuyasha que la proyecto a ver literalmente estrellitas, podria ronronear y restregarse como gatito si no fuera por su orgullo y por que el muy idiota no se detuvo, le regalo dos orgasmos mas que fueron como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el cerebro, la debilitaron tanto que a penas si alcanzo a maldecirlo cuando vio una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- _si, definitivamente le rompería la cara para quitarle esa estupida sonrisa, si, si, si solo pudiera tener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente - _ este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida nuevamente.


	12. Chapter 12 ENCUENTROS CON EL PASADO

Vaya, lamento la tardanza pero desgraciadamente mi tiempo en la compu se vio reducido, además de que al leer algunos capítulos pasados me doy cuenta de que les hacían falta algunos detallitos, en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo después de esta larga espera.

Por otra parte les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, por lo general trato de contestar todos (o casi todos, ya que se me dificulta cuando no tienen una dirección o alguna referencia para agradecérselos personalmente) así que muchísimas gracias caraome por tus comentarios, y ninachan, ahhh extraño esos locos comentarios que siempre me supieron sacar una sonrisa, finalmente esta historia es para todas ustedes

Un saludo desde México

Gabita

_En el capitulo anterior _

_Dos orgasmos mas que fueron como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el cerebro, la debilitaron tanto que a penas si alcanzo a maldecirlo cuando vio una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- si, definitivamente le rompería la cara para quitarle esa estupida sonrisa, si, si, si solo pudiera tener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente - este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida nuevamente._

Continuamos…

Un leve toque en el hombro hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones

Princesa, levántate, nos aguarda el trabajo – una voz de lo mas cariñosa trataba de hacerse un espacio entre las sombras del sueño, al mismo tiempo las sensaciones regresaban y con ellas podía sentir cada vez mas la insistente mano que movía ligeramente su hombro

Solo un momento mas por favor – la voz que escucho a lo lejos era patosa, no pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía

Sabes que si dependiera de mi, te dejaría dormir lo que gustaras, pero se que te disgustara si faltamos los dos – aunque el tono que empleaba dejaba ver que era todo lo contrario

OK, 5 minutos mas y me levanto – la voz sonaba ahora mas clara, sin embargo seguía sin reconocerla

Eso me dijiste hace media hora, anda levántate bella durmiente – y con estas ultimas palabras sintió como le quitaban de su cuerpo la caliente mantita dejando que se colara el frió por todo su cuerpo

Solo cinco bueno 3 minutitos mas – se negaba a pararse todavía, así que coloco la almohada sobre su cabeza, todo hubiera ido de maravilla si no fuera por que sintió unos labios besando toda la parte posterior de sus piernas, mandándole unos deliciosos escalofríos que repercutían sobre todo en su vientre bajo, una sonrisa se extendió en todo su rostro y supo que la batalla estaba terminantemente perdida, sin embargo disfrutaría un poco antes de abrir los ojos

¿Sabes que? – la otra voz ahora se escuchaba ronca y totalmente distinta, junto con esta escucho como si se desprendieran de alguna prenda y esta fuera a caer al lado de la cama – lo he estado pensando mejor, finalmente quien necesita el dinero, me alimentare de ti todos los días ya que no soy muy adverso al canibalismo – su sonrisa se hizo más ancha aun al escuchar lo último, ella tampoco era adversa a esta idea – y creo que todavía tengo por ahí una botellita de hershey

Mmm, pero si apenas ayer terminamos con el chantilly, como es posible que todavía tengas hambre – la carcajada que escucho en respuesta la hizo enrojecer ya que ella se la acabo en gran parte

Ok ya me convenciste, me voy a levantar – pero la presión sobre sus piernas le impidió moverse mas, y cuando le pasaron la lengua a todo lo largo de su trasero hasta llegar a su columna sus protestas y movimientos cesaron – nos podrían despedir ¿sabes? – sus objeciones eran ridículas, lo sabía, pero tenía que tener algo en su artillería que la sacara del atolladero, desgraciadamente las carcajadas ahogadas fue su contestación – ok tal vez a ti no, pero te remorderá la conciencia en el momento en que me veas a mí de patitas en la calle y ay – una mordida en su trasero la hizo darse vuelta para ver la cara divertida de su prometido, antes de que le contagiara su buen humor se dedico a fulminarlo con su mirada – oye, eso dolió, y si no quieres que te regrese la mordida entonces déjame levantarme para bañarme – le fastidio mucho verlo a él totalmente trajeado, afeitado y perfumado, como siempre era ella la que tenía que salir corriendo y terminar maquillándose durante todo el trayecto al trabajo

Pero…..no te gustaría más quedarte aquí – su mirada estaba cargada de deseo, y esa maldita colonia no le ayudaba mucho a carburar correctamente, al parecer si no pensaba algo rápido las malditas hormonas ganarían esta batalla – mmmm pero que cosa tan linda es esta – en lo que Aome buscaba desesperadamente una salida rápida, no se dio cuenta que al darse vuelta le dio acceso a toda su parte delantera y el muy pillo aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su ombligo y sujetar la argolla que desde hace un mes le habían puesto, se mojo instantáneamente y pequeños calambres en su vientre ya comenzaban a formarse, todo la tentaba a aceptar la invitación de seguir y mandar al diablo a su conciencia, no ayudo nadita que Hoyo poco a poco fuera deslizándose hacia abajo a lugares muchos más sensibles

Hoyo, por favor, ya tengo suficiente con todas tus fans en el departamento de ventas, si ven que no llegamos nuevamente ahora me echare encima al departamento de administración también – aunque ella sospechaba que de una o de otra manera ya las tenía sobre su cabeza, una no puede salir con el hijo predilecto del jefe (que casualmente era el más guapo de todo el complejo además de estar sazonadito con todo ese dinero) e irse de rositas y sin ningún rasguño (cada vez se le hacía mas y mas razonable la propuesta de Yuka acerca de tomar clases de autodefensa personal o por lo menos de maratón, y no es que fuera cobarde, era solo una mera precaución, ya que uno nunca sabe cuando se enfrentara a una jauría de hienas o algo peor como todo el departamento de ventas)

Tu nada mas señala y estará afuera en menos de cinco minutos – el ya estaba acercándose al punto en donde sabría que no habría retorno y que ella misma se lanzaría a arrancarle la camisa, ¡¡demonios!! Como le chocaba tener que recordarse a ella mismo que la responsabilidad era algo importante, aunque a su lado continuamente olvidaba hasta para que servía

Tentador, pero dime ¿Qué hará tu papa cuando se dé cuenta que varios departamentos quedaron extintos de chicas? – _El respirar es importante, el respirar es necesario _– se repetía continuamente

Pues ya sabes que tu le caes muy bien, y me choca mucho recordarte que con tu sonrisa fácilmente lo convencerías que la reestructura en el sistema operativo es buena, lo único malo es que tendría que mandar a matar a algunos imbéciles que te vean de manera inapropiada, aunque he sabido que trabajan magníficamente las gentes invidentes – a pesar del tono juguetón que empleaba, Aome sabía que Hoyo hablaba en serio, temblaba de solo pensar en lo que él se atrevería hacer si ella se lo pedía.

No seas ridículo, mejor será que…..- pero su cerebro se quedo en blanco en el momento en que el encontró su clítoris y empezó a juguetearlo, ¡¡dios mío!! Debería de estar prohibido que sepan hacer "eso", estaba segura de que si patentaba su técnica y publicara un libro, no necesitaría la fortuna de su padre ya que muchisisimas esposas y novias estarían gustosas de regalárselos a sus queridísimos compañeros, seria un maldito best seller, lo único malo sería ahora tener que lidiar con las miles de fans, se reía solo de pensarlo. Y hablando de técnicas tendrá que hacer una nota mental para conseguir lo más pronto posible un maldito frigo bar para la recamara, de preferencia lleno de hershey, chantilly y queso…….

Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente relajado y no supo de donde provenía la sensación de paz pero trataría de aferrarse a ella lo más posible, extrañada Aome abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una habitación de lo más sencilla, llena de libros de navegación y mapas regados por doquier, a lo lejos podía alcanzar a escuchar el romper de las olas, pero solo hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia la única ventana pudo constatar que se encontraba en lo que parecía un camarote.

Una vez despierta sus demás sentidos reaccionaron de inmediato, ya que repentinamente pudo percibir miles de voces a lo lejos, era como si se quitara algodones de los oídos, la extrañeza del lugar la hizo tratar de reflexionar en el ultimo recuerdo coherente.

_A ver Aome, ¿Qué fue lo último que hicimos? - _ se pregunto en voz alta – _ la última vez…..yo y Hoyo –_ se detuvo ahí, estaba demasiado apenada para recordarlo, pero…..sería posible que la ironía llenara su vida, ¿Cuál era la realidad y cuál era la fantasía?, y de ¿de donde demonios era eso de ahora soñar con Hoyo?, nunca lo había hecho pero es que este sueño (o realidad porque la verdad es que ella ya no estaba segura de nada) era tan palpable que…..¡Oh Fuck! sip ella estaba empapada y no precisamente de sudor, y extrañamente su cuerpo también se sentía raro, posiblemente ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza, o simplemente es que ella ya estaba aceptando su propia locura (aunque más bien es resignación, bien ha dicho el hombre que a todo se puede acostumbrar menos al no comer y dormir), de una u otra forma tendría que entonces tratar de llevar lo más fiel y coherentemente las dos vidas que estaba experimentando, la verdad es que no quisiera que en el siguiente viaje estuviera en una habitación toda acolchonada, solo esperaba encontrarse con un poco mas de ropa la próxima vez porque si no realmente empezara a pensar que es un pervertida sexual en potencia, se rio de este ultimo pensamiento, desgraciadamente no podía descartar esa posibilidad, por lo pronto tendría que recordar lo ultimo vivido en este mundo y así no sentirse tan tonta la próxima vez que tuviera que platicar con alguien, ya sea Yuka o Sango, a ver, a ver, lo último fue…._ estaba en la cueva con Koga y después…….Inuyasha – _con esta última palabra sus recuerdos se proyectaron en forma de miles de imágenes que aparecían en su mente en una rápida sucesión, por su puesto las ultimas menos claras que las primeras, pero estas provocaron sin duda que se le enrojecieran hasta las orejas – vaya, bueno pues eso no…… no creo que haya pasado en realidad, ¿o si? Después de de todo no sería la primera vez que yo soñara con algo como "eso" y bueno…..- Aome estaba concentrada en sus propias conclusiones cuando una voz la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

¡Vaya! Estas despierta, comenzaba a creer que no estuvieran haciendo efecto las hiervas - Inuyasha entraba con una bolsa de papel del cual provenía un delicioso aroma, Aome enrojeció al momento que su estomago traidor sonó y esto solo provoco que se ensanchara mas la sonrisa de Inuyasha – me alegra que tengas apetito, no sabía que te gustaba así que traje un poco de todo….- mientras Inuyasha parecía balbucear algo que ella no lograba comprender, Aome simplemente no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer que el sentimiento de querer aporrearlo hasta ver sangre se hubiera esfumado como por arte de magia, o tal vez simplemente era porque Inuyasha distaba mucho de comportarse como el asno que vio en la cueva. Aunque no confiaba mucho en sus propios sentimientos no podía negar que el ver a Inuyasha en esa faceta y con esa expresión simplemente la desarmaba.

Inuyasha se veía increíblemente glorioso, sus ojos brillaban como oro liquido cada que la contemplaba, su cuerpo era marcado y fuerte, pero no excesivamente musculoso y su playera definitivamente favorecía a estos ya que su forma le permitía contemplar su dorado pecho salpicado por una fina capa de vello blanco.

Su sedoso cabello seria la envidia de cualquier modelo de la televisión (incluso ella sentía una punzada de envidia al solo contemplar su movimiento y fluidez)

_¿Esto es real? O me despertare en cualquier momento_ – se pregunto así misma pellizcándose discretamente pero aparte de conseguir lo que más tarde sería un horrible moretón nada había cambiado – _bueno, ok era ridículo pensar que despertaría con eso, lo admito, sin embargo esto es tan extraño, al parecer es más fácil asimilar lo de la realidad alternativa junto con Sango o incluso con el mismo Koga, pero aquí con Inuyasha todo esto parece ser tan……irreal_

Aome, ¿te encuentras bien? – Aome tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le habían formulado una pregunta, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varias veces para salir de la ensoñación y obligarse a despegar los ojos de su magnífico cuerpo. No supo si arrepentirse o no de esto ya que algo en su interior se derritió al notar la mirada llena de preocupación que le dirigía

¿Perdón? – ella lo vio con su cara de confusión y en menos de dos segundos Inuyasha ya había borrado la distancia que los separaba y dejando la bolsa de víveres en la mesa, este se arrodillo junto a ella y le toco la frente

Me preocupe mucho cuando note los rastros de veneno en tu sangre, yo no hubiera hecho……yo lo siento, no debí de haberte presionado – Inuyasha parecía completamente arrepentido y dolido – el veneno se hacía cada vez menos notorio, pero al no despertar comencé a preguntarme si yo había sido la causa de tu estado – el dolor de su rostro era casi palpable por lo que Aome tuvo que cerrar los ojos para suprimir esas estúpidas ganas de abrazarlo para consolarlo - ¿Por qué no te recuestas un poco más en lo que te preparo algo?

Pero ya no estoy cansada – Aome remilgo, esto hizo que Inuyasha sonriera lo que la dejo fuera de combate por un momento, por su parte Inuyasha solo sintió una especie de de javu

Pequeña, tienes que descansar un poco más – y antes de que protestara Inuyasha coloco un dedo en sus labios, este toque provoco una corriente eléctrica que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, por su parte Aome pudo recordar claramente cuando en su juventud Inuyasha la consolaba. Este recuerdo hizo que su errático corazón tratara de salirse de su pecho. Una sutil sonrisa la hizo sospechar que él lo escuchaba, pero descarto de inmediato esta idea ya que era demasiado vergonzoso y no quería sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Este….- sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando una corriente de aire la hizo bajar la vista, su sonrojo aumento muchísimo pero por razones distintas a las anteriores ya que como era costumbre traía lo que era una maldita camisola toda transparente de la cual no recordaba nada acerca de habérsela puesto en algún momento – podrías alejar tus garras de mi – Inuyasha la miro desconcertado por su tono y repentino cambio de humor, afortunadamente le hizo caso.

¿Qué es lo que te perturba? – Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada especulativa mientras se sentaba a su lado

¿Qué es lo que me perturba?, ¿Qué es lo que me perturba, dices?, vaya y yo que me sentí por un momento cautivada, -Aome mantenía su rostro oculto por el flequillo pero el tono de su voz fue aumentando conforme hablaba- en fin, CREO QUE TENGO QUE RECORDARME MÁS A MENUDO QUE ESTOY ATORADA EN UN MALDITO MUNDO EN DONDE LOS HOMBRES TIENEN UN EQUIVALENTE DE NEURONAS IGUAL A UNO, - en ese momento subió su rostro y fue claro para Inuyasha que nunca en su vida entendería la mentalidad femenina ya que parecía a punto de llorar de enojo

¿Pero qué maldita mosca te pico? Hace solo un momento eras toda dulzura y ahora parece como si fueras una maldita banshii - ¡¡ZAZ!! Un gran puño fue a estrellarse contra su rostro rompiéndole la nariz, en lo que Inuyasha se alejaba tratando de contener la hemorragia con sus manos, Aome felicitaba mentalmente a Sango por ser una excelente maestra

VETE AL DIABLO Y REGRESAME MI MALDITA ROPA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA LO DEMÁS ¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! – Aome sostuvo la manta que la cubría como si fuera una toga, y se aferraba a ella para mantener la calma y no tentarse a agarrar algo y romperle la cabezota

ASI QUE ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, PUES ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYAS TENIDO MUCHA ESTIMA – una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro pero esta no alcanzo sus ojos por lo cual le daba un aspecto malicioso y aterrador

¿A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON ESO? – en el momento en que Aome trato de poner un pie en el suelo se dio cuenta de que todavía no recuperaba toda su fuerza, Inuyasha al momento de ver que sus piernas temblaban en un precario equilibrio trato de acercarse, pero la fulminante mirada que ella le dirigió, lo hizo mantenerse en su lugar – DAME MIS MALDITAS ROPAS (y no es que le gustaran mucho, pero eran mejor que ese maldito camisón transparente)

PUES VA A SER MUY DIFICIL RECUPERARLAS DEL INCINERADOR Y MEJOR SIENTATE ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPAS ALGO- Inuyasha se dirigió a uno de sus cajones, Aome estúpidamente pensó que era para darle algo más decente, pero solo saco un pañuelo para tratar de controlar la hemorragia de la nariz

¿POR QUE DEMONIOS HARIAS ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO COMO ESO? – le fastidiaba que sus piernas no la ayudaran, pero su orgullo nunca la dejaría volver a la cama sin una buena pelea de por medio así que se limito a sostenerse de la mesa

NO ES NECESARIO QUE TRAIGAS ESAS COSAS AQUÍ, YA QUE ESTOY BIEN FAMILIARIZADO CON TU CUERPO, ADEMAS APESTABAN A ESE ESTUPIDO LOBO – Inuyasha tomo una botella de la repisa y le dio un enorme trago antes de dirigirle nuevamente la mirada

¿A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON "YA ESTOY BIEN FAMILIARIZADO CON TU CUERPO"? ASNO – Aome no podía evitar ponerse roja tanto por lo a vergonzante de su pregunta como por la rabia que la embargaba – Y POR FAVOR NO ME SALGAS CON ESO DE LOS ESTUPIDOS AROMAS OTRA VEZ, SI NO ES QUE QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD

¿Qué?, ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE HE ESTADO LIDIANDO CON LA PARTE MAS TIERNA DE TI – el bufo teatralmente para darle más efecto a su desplante lo cual provoco que algo ardiera en el interior de Aome – POR FAVOR, NO ME TRATES DE INTIMIDAR CON ESA CLASE DE AMENAZAS, TE CONOZCO MEJOR QUE NADIE, O ME VAS A DECIR QUE TODAS ESAS EXPERIENCIAS QUE HEMOS COMPARTIDO FUERON SOLO PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION – Inuyasha rió entre dientes, al parecer ya había contenido la hemorragia, tomo su puente entre el índice y el pulgar y con un chasquido se la coloco en su lugar, nadie que deseara seguir vivo para ver un nuevo día se atrevería a hacerle esto a él, y ella pagaría de una u otra manera su osadía – tal vez ese estúpido lobo crea en esa carita inocente, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos de lo que eres capaz – Aome estaba tan enojada que tenia trabada la quijada (ok tenía que admitir que cada que cerraba sus ojos, parecía tener veinte mil orgasmos, pero otra cosa es que el muy idiota se lo restregara en la cara, y finalmente ¿Quién era el para recriminarle algo?) sus uñas estaban a punto de atravesar su puño - ¿NO ERAS TU LA QUE AFERRABA HACE SOLO UNAS HORAS MI CABEZA PARA QUE LAMIERA PROFUNDAMENTE ENTRE TUS MUSLOS? – su cara se transformaba poco a poco conforme hablaba y se acercaba a ella, tal vez no era buena idea el haberla desprendido de todas sus prendas y vestirla el mismo, aun menos el haber tomado todo ese barril de deliciosa cerveza con el fin de evitar que la tomara mientras estuviera inconsciente, pero era muy tarde para eso, se había contenido con lamer cada parte de su ser con el pretexto de quitar la maldita esencia del lobo, y a pesar de que ella no lo dijera, los gemidos que emitió mientras lo hacía le decían que no le fueron tan indiferentes sus caricias, ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!, ella le pertenecía, ella siempre le perteneció, y siempre le pertenecerá (lo quisiera o no) desde que era una pequeña niña lo supo, cuando fue una pequeña mujer lo confirmo, y ahora mismo establecería su dominio en su compañera y le dejaría en claro quién era su dueño de una vez por todas – dime ¿QUIERES QUE TE TOME NUEVAMENTE COMO UN ANIMAL DESDE ATRÁS HASTA QUE LOS DOS ESTEMOS SACIADOS? – poco a poco las marcas en sus mejillas aparecieron y sus garras fueron creciendo, no podía evitar la transformación ya que su pactante la deseaba tanto como el – ¿O TAL VEZ QUIERAS QUE DESLICE NUEVAMENTE MI LENGUA POR TODO TU SER Y VER COMO TE CONTORCIONAS ANTE MI TOQUE?……¿O TAL VEZ?

O TAL VEZ….. SEA EL MALDITO MOMENTO EN QUE CIERRES TU ESTUPIDA BOCA MALDITO IDIOTA, EN MOMENTOS COMO ESTE CREEME QUE DESEARIA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, COMO DESEARIA QUE TU Y TU EGOCENTRICO TRASERO NUNCA SE HUBIERAN CRUZADO EN MI VIDA, POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE ERAS EL ANGEL PROTECTOR QUE YO ANHELE DE PEQUEÑA, PERO NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO ASNO IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS ESTUPIDOS HOMBRES EN ESTE LUGAR QUE SOLO ME VEN COMO UN BUEN POLVO, PUES ¿SABES QUE? VETE AL INFIERTO, YA QUE EN CUANTO CUMPLA MI MISION YO ME REGRESARE A MI MUNDO Y ESCUCHAME BIEN, NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A METER EN MI CAMINO, YA QUE SI LO VUELVES A HACER YO MISMA TE MANDARE DE REGRESO EN PEDACITOS– de la nada Aome comenzó a emanar una enorme ola de poder, la cual nulificaba los efectos de la gravedad sobre ella de tal manera que se elevo en el aire como si estuviera rodeada de agua al mismo tiempo que una estela de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y el fuego que giraba en espiral a su alrededor, termino formando cinco brillantes espadas a su alrededor, – CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS – la voz ya no le pertenecía y con un leve levantar de su mano una de las espadas se incrusto exactamente donde hace solo dos segundos estaba la cabeza de Inuyasha, las demás no se hicieron esperar siguiendo su trayectoria y clavándose donde se suponía estaban sus puntos clave, si no hubiera estado transformado seguramente no hubiera podido esquivar ninguna, pero para ser francos esto a penas si lo ayudaba, ya que conseguía esquivarlas por los pelos y hasta que consiguió salir del camarote, al momento de cerrar las puertas a sus espaldas la ultima espada a travesó la puerta quedando unos 30 centímetros al descubierto.

MALDITAS MUJERES Y SUS ESTUPIDOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR – grito con todas sus fuerzas ante la mirada desconcertada de toda su tripulación – ¿Y USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS MIRAN?, VUELVAN A SU TRABAJO ANTES DE QUE LOS ECHE POR LA BORDA

ES UN ESTUPIDO – eso fue lo que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo completamente débil, pero para su sorpresa no cayo en la inconsciencia (aunque hubiera sido preferible y mas con el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba ya que ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía) – _como es posible que me haya enamorado de algo así……no oye esperate, el termino enamorado implica muchísimas cosas y yo ni siquiera lo conozco, como podría estar enamorada de ESO….tal vez es el destino, no lo sentiste, no sentiste como si tu corazón se fuera a salir de tu pecho por el solo hecho de estar a su lado…..esto tiene que ser una broma, y una muy mala, simplemente esto no es lógico, yo solo lo conozco de algunos sueños, como es posible que me importe, no lo acepto…..pues mas vale que lo hagas, por que quieras o no estamos atascadísimas aquí hasta que nos deshagamos de Naraku…. ¡¡ESO ES!!, tal vez no lo haya dicho muy en serio cuando se lo dije a Inuyasha, pero esa es la clave de todo, si cumplo con mi misión entonces podre regresar, me casare con Hoyo y podre vivir mi vida de manera cuerda y normal……¿crees que esa será la solución?......tiene que serlo, yo, yo no creo poder convivir con eso sin querer matarlo, además no es natural sentir cosas tan fuertes por alguien a quien realmente no conoces……pero entonces que tal si esto es mas fuerte que nosotras, que tal si el fuera como un compañero de alma, tal vez por eso estamos aquí y no por Naraku…..bueno eso si es ridículo, y si fuera así pues lo siento mucho, Inuyasha no está en mis planes y no pienso cambiarlos solo por esta ilusión, yo di mi palabra de casarme con Hoyo y así será….no creo que él lo permita...... me importa un bledo que lo permita o no, estoy cansada de esta incertidumbre, de no saber si volverá o no, estoy cansada de soñar, de confundir la realidad, esta incertidumbre tiene que acabar de una vez por todas…..pero que filosófica saliste, si finalmente todo esto es un sueño entonces ¿de qué te apuras? Una o dos aventurillas por aquí no le harían daño a nadie, porque no lo tomas como una exótica despedida de soltera, después de todo a Hoyo no le importaría mucho digo "lo que no fue en su año, no le hace daño", ¿no crees?...... deja de decir tonterías, yo no me voy a relacionar con esa cosa……. Vaya pues que tonta……¿TONTA? ¿TONTA DICES?, ESA COSA NOS DESTROZO LA VIDA, ¿NO TE ACUERDAS LA VEZ QUE LO VIMOS CON ESA MUJER?, ¿NO RECUERDAS COMO SENTIAMOS QUE EL ALMA NOS ABANDONABA Y EL SOLO RESPIRAR HACIA QUE NOS ARDIERAN LOS PULMONES?, ¿Qué NO TIENES NINGUN SISTEMA DE PRESERVACION O QUE?.......c_on esto en mente Aome reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para poder conseguir moverse (mas bien dicho arrastrarse) hacia la cama – _bueno, tal vez no tenga mucha inteligencia (nunca debió de haber aceptado ese trato con Sango, si tan solo hubiera sabido que el idiota de Inuyasha estaría aquí, la verdad las hubiera mandado por un tubo…….bueno, ok, tal vez no, pero por lo menos hubiera habido exigencias de por medio, de menos hubiera exigido una maldita orden de restricción mágica o algo por el estilo) pero le sobraba orgullo y tozudez, primero me muerdo un ojo antes de permitir que esa bestia me ayude – _pero lo que para Aome fueron minutos, en realidad eran horas ya que no se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que le estaba tomando el solo querer llegar a la cama, por lo cual Inuyasha la encontró en el preciso momento en que por fin había estado a una mano de la cama y comenzaba a alzar los brazos para subir nuevamente a esta

PERO SI SERAS TONTA Y ORGULLOSA – el no le permitió ni protestar, en dos segundos estaba a su lado cargándola y subiéndola a la cama, el traía en el brazo lo que parecía un vestido del mismo tipo de los que usaba Sango – SI ME NECESITABAS SOLO TENIAS HABLARME, NO VEZ QUE HAY MUCHISIMOS VIDRIOS EN EL SUELO, ¿QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI TE HUBIERAS CORTADO?, NO, NO ME LO DIGAS, CREO QUE YA ME HAGO UN PANORAMA BASTANTE CLARO

_Nadie pidió tu ayuda – _lo que ella quiso que fuera como un grito, a penas si salió como un ligero susurro cosa que le molesto profundamente – _serias tan amable de dejarme sola – _le dijo tratando de desprenderse de sus manos, pero apenas si tenía fuerzas para levantarlos, al notar este esfuerzo Inuyasha la deposito en la cama, se sentó a su lado para no separase más de un palmo de distancia

Que mas quisiera, pero el solo pensar la de cosas que podrías intentar me estaba volviendo loco a mi y a mi tripulación- le decía con una descarada sonrisa que le hizo perder el aliento por un segundo, cuando se percato que lo miraba con la boca abierta ella solo desvió la mirada avergonzada – oye – Inuyasha le tomo la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- lamento haber dicho esas estupideces, prometo no volver a hacerlo si tu prometes no lanzarme mas cuchillos ok – le dijo extendiendo su mano y regalándole otra sonrisa.

Ok – _pero que maldita mosca le pico, que la de los exagerados cambios de humor no era yo – _pensaba, mientras rechazaba su mano, se dedico a contemplarla hasta que este la bajo, sin embargo una cosa eran sus hechos y otra muy distinta lo que sentía -_estúpido corazón –_le decía ya que este latía cada vez mas rápido- _habíamos acordado odiarlo por toda la eternidad por lo que nos hizo y tú te pones frenético con tan solo una sonrisita……si, si, si, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra es realizarlo mientras él te deja caer su aliento junto con todos sus demás encantos al mismo tiempo, y no trates de negarlo, digo después de todo lo amamos profundamente a lo largo de casi 20 años, eso no se olvida al cabo de solo cuatro, además no te has portado tu como una monja que digamos con Hoyo, me pregunto ¿Qué dirá al momento en que se entere que estamos comprometidas? _– todo esto lo pensaba en solo una fracción de segundos mientras que Inuyasha le sonreía tiernamente – _el no se va a enterar de nada porque no es de su incumbencia……ejele, te da miedo decirle……a mi no me da miedo decirle, además deja ya de pensar en tonterías, después de todo el solo esta sonriendo, yo puedo con eso, pero agradecería mucho si dejaras de agitarte de esa manera estúpida, si no voy a sacar ese estúpido corazón yo misma – _se regañaba internamente, afortunadamente su estomago le recordó que aun no lo había alimentado y esto le ayudo a distraerse

Perdona, al parecer no te alimento lo suficiente, dime que es lo que te gustaría, tengo pollo y carne asada, unas cuantas manzanas, pan, vino, pasteles dulces, dime ¿Qué se te antoja?- él se acercaba poco a poco como un pequeño diablillo ofreciéndole el fruto prohibido, ella decidió no verlo mas a los ojos si no probablemente hiciera algo estúpido como lanzársele a los brazos o algo parecido, así que decidió echar mano de la única arma que siempre le había servido, "la furia"

No hacía falta tanta comida, no soy tan glotona ¿sabes?, por otra parte si tengo que aguantarte - _aunque sea hasta que Sango venga por mi_ – pensó esperanzada ya que su amiga seguramente no la abandonaría a manos de este desvergonzado - pues por lo menos podríamos establecer reglas

¿Reglas? –repitió el confundido, la verdad es que a pesar de su edad, el nunca había tenido una compañera, pero nunca había escuchado que entre compañeros se dieran "reglas", desgraciadamente (y como siempre en los hombres) él había malinterpretado sus palabras, lo cual le trajo una nueva sonrisa, - _si esas reglas implicaban cosas como 8 orgasmos al día o el lamer cada parte de su cuerpo cada 5 minutos pues……_- mientras él estaba cavilando esto a una velocidad impresionante Aome seguía hablando (como quien dice cada loco con su tema)

SI, REGLAS, algo así como espacios vitales, me gustaría que no me robaras el poco oxigeno que entra a esta pocilga, además, ¿me harías el favor de salirte un momento para que yo me pueda vestir a gusto? – le decía con todo el desprecio que podía en la voz

Mmm – Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle que a Él no le importaba ayudarla a vestirse, ya que por lo visto no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse ella sola, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y se limito a verla con gesto especulativo alzando una ceja – creo que de momento no me has disculpado – una idea cruzo por su mente lo cual trajo otra de sus sonrisas patentadas – pero lo harás – Y no era una pregunta – mientras tanto te dejare todo a la mano – Inuyasha se levanto ante la mirada desconcertada de Aome (la verdad es que ella misma no creyó que fuera tan fácil de convencer, esto extrañamente la hizo sentirse un poco triste) y coloco una pequeña silla al lado de la cama, donde coloco un poco de todo lo que trajo de comer, junto con sus nuevas ropas – te dejare descansar por esta vez, pero no creas que siempre cederé con tanta facilidad ni que le temo a tus espadas, quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante no te permitiré alejarte de mi, así que olvida eso de regresar, suficiente he tenido todos estos años esperando encontrarte como para que ahora me salgas con eso, por otra parte ni creas que te permitiré llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan que tenia Sango y la anciana Kaede – Aome estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo con una sarta de palabrotas – y por favor no me des pretextos para quedarme a tu lado y encadenarte a esa cama, ya que yo suelo dormir muy poco y tiendo a buscar "distracciones" del tipo placentero -esta amenaza silencio las protestas de Aome, necesito de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse así hasta que Inuyasha salió muy lentamente, como esperando que ella se auto traicionara

_Ja, puedes esperar sentado IDIOTA – _pensó – _bueno, y que hacemos primero – _ella miro anhelante la ropa, pero su estomago le aviso cuáles eran sus prioridades – _ok, ok ya entendí._

Ya fuera del camarote (y fuera de peligro también) Inuyasha se dio el lujo de sacar parte de la frustración que lo embargaba

_MALDITAS MUJERES, ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS LAS ENTIENDE?, si no fueran por sus estúpidas heridas…..- _A Inuyasha lo agobiaron los recuerdos, el no hubiera sido tan paciente con ella si no hubiera detectado el olor de el veneno en su sangre, por un momento quiso regresar y hacer trizas al estúpido lobo que le hizo esto, pero al ser ella su prioridad se dedico a buscar remedios para este veneno, parecía un hombre poseído a la hora de conseguir el antídoto (para su fortuna y gracias a todo el conocimiento que le había dejado su madre no fue difícil encontrar un remedio para esta clase de veneno, sin embargo este no era infalible, y menos si había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que llegara a su corazón y esta idea fue lo que lo dejo sin sueño a lo largo de los dos horribles días de inconsciencia y constantes fiebres) – pero ahora creo que me gustaba mas inconsciente – y es que a lo largo de estos días lo había enloquecido con su maldito olor, el cual lo llevaba cada vez más a la locura, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero él podía detectar todo el deseo que ella se negaba a admitir con tan solo percibir su fragancia y….. y la verdad es que él no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría, agradecía que no hubiera ningún hibrido ni pactante a kilómetros a la redonda, ya que así era más fácil el contener a su propio pactante (la verdad tampoco le tenía nada de confianza a los humanos comunes y corrientes, pero los toleraba un poco más, y mientras ellos no se acercaran a Aome, no correría sangre) – bueno, por lo pronto será mejor que haga los hechizos de protección y alejamiento a todo alrededor del barco, así me mantendré ocupado por lo menos las próximas 12 horas– _además, en cuanto Aome se recupere zarparemos lo más lejos posible, ya que no permitiré que Aome esté cerca de ese idiota de Naraku, sip definitivamente no dejare que lleven a cabo su estúpido plan_ …..-Inuyasha se dirigió al camarote de Miroku para sacar todos los materiales necesarios para los hechizos mientras recordaba con furia la estúpida idea de esas hechiceras….

Hace dos semanas (la noche de la captura de Aome por el clan de los lobos)

¿QUE?¿QUE? – Miroku se paraba de su asiento haciendo gala de todo el vocabulario adquirido en años a bordo del barco junto con su tripulación – ESO ES ESTUPIDO E INNECESARIO, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PIENSEN QUE TIENEN LA REMOTA OPORTUNIDAD DE LOGRARLO, ¿Qué TIENEN EN ESA CABEZA? A CASO NO LES HE ENSEÑADO NADA, ACASO NO TIENEN IDEA DEL ALCANCE DE SU PODER – Miroku alzo su mano maldita, como recordatorio del último enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Naraku, Inuyasha solo pudo asentir, a pesar de todavía seguir confundido por el encuentro entre él y Aome, asimilaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su plan iba derechito al fracaso y que ellas morirían inútilmente, comprendió al momento la furia tan palpable de Miroku, lo que no comprendió era la furia que a él lo embargaba con tan solo pensar en Aome cerca de Naraku.

NO SEAS IDIOTA, ¿CREES QUE NO LO HEMOS PENSADO? ¿CREES QUE NO NOS DA MIEDO EL HECHO DE QUE NO FUNCIONE?, CREEME, HE PENSADO MAS DE UNA VEZ EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE QUE ESTO FALLE, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, USTEDES DOS SON LAS PERSONAS MAS PODEROSAS QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA Y Naraku LOS DERROTO SIN EL MAS MINIMO ESFUERZO, ES POR ESO QUE CREO QUE NO HAY PODER EN ESTE MUNDO QUE PUEDA DETENERLO Y ES POR ESO QUE EMPECE A SEGUIR LAS LEYENDAS – Sango no iba a permitir que echaran por la borda el año de entrenamiento y preparación para llevar a cabo su misión, mucho menos menospreciaría el esfuerzo de la anciana Kaede al llevar a cabo su hechizo. El posiblemente no haya percibido el poder que poseía Aome, pero ella sí, y estaba segura en el éxito del plan

PERO SI TU NUNCA CREISTE EN LAS LEYENDAS, TE REIAS DE ELLAS Y LAS IGNORABAS, INCLUSO ME TILDASTE A MI DE CREDULO CUANDO TE LAS MENCIONABA – el decir que Miroku estaba enojado era quedarse corto, Él al igual que Inuyasha desprendía una ola de poder y peligrosidad hacia su alrededor a tal punto que las pequeñas hojitas que caían cerca de ellos se encendían automáticamente al contacto con su aura. Desgraciadamente sabia que esto no intimidaría a la pequeña bruja que tenía enfrente, pero esto cambiaria de un momento a otro costara lo que le costara

ESO ERA ANTES – alego Sango –

¡¡ALELUYA!! HAS VISTO LA LUZ, POR DIOS,¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?¿ANTES DE QUE?, SOLO TIENE UN MES QUE NO TE VEO Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ERES TODA UNA SACERDOTISA DE LEYENDA – Miroku caminaba de un lugar a otro solo para mantenerse ocupado, la verdad es que tenía ganas de ahorcarla

POR FAVOR NO SEAS IRONICO, - decía Sango ahora si ya enojada, estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a burlar de ella – ESTO YA TENIA TIEMPO DE HABER COMENZADO –upppsss no debió de haber dicho eso, lo supo en el momento en que él se detuvo y la volteo a ver con una mirada llena de locura y algo más que ella no supo describir

¿Cuánto TIEMPO? – el rostro de Miroku estaba completamente rojo, parecía que le iba a dar un aneurisma en cualquier momento, entonces, ¿Por qué le daba muchísimo más miedo Inuyasha que estaba totalmente calmadito?

BUENO, RECUERDAS LOS PEQUEÑOS INCIDENTES QUE HEMOS TENIDO ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES – Sango bajo la cabeza al momento de hablar, busco en la mirada de Kaede un poco de ayuda pero se sorprendió mucho que ella estuviera en la misma posición que ella, le hubiera dado risa si no fuera por la presencia de Miroku

AJA- Miroku dudaba que pudiera darle otro aliciente mejor para que continuara, ya que si intentaba hablar más, entonces nuevamente seria con un torrente de palabras que nunca había utilizado frente a su ya no tan adorada Sango. Todavía le daba rabia acordarse de la vez que a penas la salvo por los pelos de que las matara una dragón de dos cabezas, el cual si no lo hubiera absorbido con su poder, seguramente ahora no estuvieran manteniendo esta "platica", al recuperarse ellas solo le habían dicho que se lo habían topado "casualmente", sin embargo a lo largo de los meses miles de monstruos que nunca había visto en su vida habían estado agobiando la aldea y muchas veces estuvieron demasiado cerca de aniquilarla

BUENOOOO PUES TAL VEZ NO NOS LOS TOPABAMOS TAN CASUALMUENTE COMO QUISIERAMOS – Sango no le pudo sostener la mirada – PARA SER HONESTOS NO MENTIMOS REALMENTE, SOLO PUES "OMITIMOS" CIERTOS DETALLES

¿QUE TANTOS? – El definitivamente la azotaría si sus siguientes palabras eran…..

Puessss este – la voz de Sango iba disminuyendo su tono conforme hablaba, hasta hacer un murmullo – pues lo que vieron fueron los pequeños "errorcitos" que tuvimos al invocar a la hechicera

¿QUEEEEEE? PERO QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA, ¿Qué HUBIERA PASADO SI INVOCAN ALGO CON LO QUE NI NOSOTROS PUDIERAMOS LIDIAR? ¿POR UN MOMENTO PENSASTE QUE HAY COSAS PEORES QUE Naraku ALLA AFUERA? – sip esas era exactamente lo que no quería escuchar, durante el tiempo en que el fue cazador a ordenes de la bruja Urasue, el se topo con cosas que todavía lo hacían despertarse bañado en sudor por las noches

NNO TIEEENES POR QUE REGAÑARME, ¿FUNCIONO NO?, O ACASO ESTAS TAN OXIDADO ¿NO DETECTASTE EL PODER QUE Aome TIENE? – sabia que él se preocupaba por su propia seguridad, pero si no lo incluyo en sus planes fue por su culpa, ya que a partir de su enfrentamiento con Naraku el se comportaba cada vez más distante

Si, si lo había detectado, pero desgraciadamente no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizarlo debido a que estaba ocupado tratando de detener a su demente amigo - ESO ES LO MENOS IMPORTANTE, EN REALIDAD NO SABES LO QUE INVOCASTE, NO SABES LOS PLANES QUE TIENE Y MUCHO MENOS CUALES SON SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES

LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU NO LA CONOCES REALMENTE, POR ESO DICES ESO, ADEMAS, ELLA YA ACCEDIO A AYUDARNOS ES MAS HASTA PARTICIPO Y PULIO EL PLAN – los ojos de Kaede le indicaban que al parecer había hablado un poquitito de mas

¿Y CUAL ES ESE? – pregunto siniestramente

Bueno, pues los detalles todavía son confidenciales – más que nada era ese presentimiento de que si hablaba su principal problema no sería Naraku si no ese bellaco que tenía en frente - pero te puedo decir que nos vamos a infiltrar en la fiesta de bienvenida de Naraku, y que ahí daremos un golpe interno

¿ESTAN LOCAS? ¿PERO QUE NO TIENEN INSTINTO DE SOBREVIVENCIA? Y USTED – dijo dirigiéndose a Kaede - ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA ACCEDIDO A ESTO? ¿QUE NO APRENDIO NADA DE LO SUCEDIDO A KIKYO? ¿NO LE HE CONTADO YA PARTE DE LO QUE ELLA TUVO QUE SUFRIR A MANOS DE ESE MOUNSTRO?

NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASI JOVENCITO – si, por el resto de su vida cargaría con el remordimiento de haber juzgado tan mal a su hermana, la cual había dado todo para protegerlo a pesar de todo lo mal que la juzgaban y siguen juzgando.

PUES ENTONCES EXPLIQUEME ¿Cómo SE DEJO CONVENCER POR ESTA ESTUPIDA IDEA? – Miroku estaba furico, èl e Inuyasha no le habían contado todas las cosas que averiguaron del destino de Kikyo, por compasión a su salud mental, pero en este momento le daban ganas de gritárselos para ver si les entraba un poco de sentido común en esas cabezotas

POR QUE YA NO TENEMOS ESPERANZA DE TODAS MANERAS, Y TU BIEN SABES QUE EN CUANTO ESA MALDITA BESTIA RECUPERE SU PODER NO HABRA PODER HUMANO NI HIBRIDO QUE LO DETENGA Y LOS DIAS ESTARAN CONTADOS PARA TODA LA RESISTENCIA – a Kaede le resbalaban lagrimas de coraje y tristeza, estas detuvieron el tono de Miroku pero no así su coraje

¿Creen que no lo sabemos? ¿Cuál crees que es la razón por la que Inuyasha y yo hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo? - Miroku dejo de pasearse de un lado a otro para plantarse frente a las dos – pues escuchen bien, les prohíbo terminantemente llevar a cabo ese plan, no las quiero ver ni a un kilometro de distancia de esa "cosa" y les advierto que si veo que la razón no entra en sus cabezas, créanme que hay cosas peores que Naraku – al ver sus ojos encolerizados realmente lo creyeron

_Y SI ESO NO FUE SUFICIENTE, CREANME QUE LES PROMETO UN CASTIGO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN _– después de estar completamente quieto y en silencio, la voz de Inuyasha sonaba tétrica y esta les calo por los huesos provocándoles un horrible escalofrió

Fin del flash back

Sip, aun ahora sentía una tremenda rabia hacia la estupidez de esas mujeres que tanto habían llegado a significar a lo largo de los años, el por lo general evitaba relacionarse con los humanos ya que ellos tenían un periodo de vida relativamente más corto que él, y bueno, no era agradable ver como estas perecían a lo largo de los años y menos aun cuando hacían cosas estúpidas que la acortaran sus ya de por si cortas existencias

Tontas – no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio a uno de sus tripulantes viéndolo de manera extraña

¿Disculpe capitán? – le decía atónito el marinero ya que su capitán por lo general nunca estaba tan pensativo, a lo largo de todo el periodo de tiempo que habían compartido este siempre se veía entusiasta y mandón, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y enseñar a todos, eso si nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo si quería vivir lo suficiente como para ver un nuevo día.

Metete en tus propios asuntos – con esto Inuyasha se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su camarote, pero al recordar lo que le esperaba decidió dirigirse a descansar al camarote de Miroku, y no es que fuera un cobarde, solo quería que descansaran sus orejas un poco mas antes de un nuevo enfrentamiento

A lo largo de los días todo se volvió relativamente "normal" (claro si uno puede ignorar las explosiones, los gritos y rugidos provenientes del camarote del capitán, toda la tripulación decidió no tentar a la suerte y pedir unas pequeñas vacaciones a las cuales no dudo Inuyasha en otorgárselas, y más aun cuando el mismo quiso matarlos el día que percibió que todo mundo estaba entre aterrado y divertido cuando un día salió con un ojo morado)

Ese imbécil ¿pero cómo se atreve el muy idiota? – Aome estaba que echaba chispas, últimamente admitía tener un humor de los mil demonios, - _pero simplemente uno no se podía quedar tranquilo cuando tiene a un imbécil detrás susurrándote idioteces……si claroooo, otro poco y tu te le arrojas…..hay cállate, simplemente no me ayudas en nada y mucho menos con los malditos sueños…….sip, es irónico pero este Hoyo es de lo que ya no hay ¿no crees?......te dije que te callaras, simplemente Hoyo no es así…….ja, eso dijiste de Inuyasha y bueno chiquita yo lo veo muy, pero muy real jajajajaja… - _mientras discutía consigo misma los recuerdos la agobiaban solo para torturarla un poquito mas

Flash back

Aome se levanto agitada sujetando la sabana fuertemente contra su pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra se secaba la frente y restregaba sus ojos con el fin de tranquilizarse lo suficiente

Maldita sea, otra vez no – esta vez Hoyo no había sido nada suave en su cortejo, era la persona mas pasional que ella se pudo imaginar, pero a lo largo de los días, siempre que iba a penetrarla un potente rugido la sacaba de su fantasía abruptamente dejándola caliente y frustrada – si sigo a este paso me voy a volver loca

Aome tardo todo un día en recuperarse del "pequeño" enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, al parecer sus fuerzas iban en aumento y día a día su recuperación era más rápida, podía utilizar la magia ya con más regularidad sin sufrir nada más que una jaqueca después de sus entrenamientos, esto por supuesto le ayudaba muchísimo ya que podía mantener a Inuyasha lejos

Esta muy, pero muy equivocado si cree que me quedare en este lugar - a pesar de sus intentos de escapatoria fallidos(todos frustrados a manos de Inuyasha), su determinación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y la furia era su principal alimento – todo sería más fácil si pudiera invocar algo que me ayudara, pero esta estúpida magia defectuosa no me ayuda para nada – aunque ella realmente ya conocía la respuesta de sus intentos fallidos, y es que después de tanto tiempo alejada de su mundo, las cosas más comunes ya no eran lo suficientemente familiares para ella, ni siquiera podía convocar un helado lo suficientemente decente (francamente no quería recordar que había pasado con su último intento sabor mayonesa) – mejor me levanto de una vez antes de que ese imbécil entre por sorpresa otra vez – y es que hace unos días Aome despertó echa una furia ya que al momento que al abrir los ojos descubrió a Inuyasha viendo embobado como dormía, se sintió realmente orgullosa de sus reflejos cuando le soltó un derechazo en el ojo que lo hizo maldecir endemoniadamente.

Con este "feliz" recuerdo se levanto y se dirigió a la mesita que contenía un pequeño molde con agua para lavarse lo suficiente (que aquí nadie conocía las regaderas, era una maldita pena que no pudiera convocar una, por lo menos no había tenido problemas con el suministro de agua tibia en una tina, pero después era una pesadez limpiar toda el agua salpicada) se mojo la cara con sus manos, pero al levantar la vista simplemente no pudo apartarla de su reflejo.

_  
¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Aome?, deberíamos de salir corriendo de este lugar o por lo menos estar buscando la manera de regresar a nuestro mundo….lo sé, pero y si no lo vuelvo a ver…..ese es el problema ¿no?, pensé que ya habías dejado de ser idiota, acaso no olvidas lo que nos hizo, el dolor que nos provoco al yacer con otra mujer…- _no, ella no lo había olvidado, el hecho de que su muñeca nunca fue la misma después de ese horrible día era uno de los indicadores más permanentes que tenia, los días más fríos y lluviosos eran los peores ya que le dolía como el demonio – _lo sé, y sin embargo, ¿Por qué me siento tan triste de dejarlo?.... por favor Aome tienes que superarlo, no te dejes engañar por la imagen de este momento, en casa hay alguien que en verdad nos quiere y que nos está esperando….sí, es verdad…- _Aome contemplo el anillo que tenía en su mano, la perla había desaparecido misteriosamente al igual que sus aretes, pero su anillo no lo apartaba de su vista (afortunadamente fue lo primero que Shippo le entrego la última vez que lo vio)– _no puedo fallarle – _en el espejo poco a poco iba mostrándole imágenes de los últimos años al lado de Hoyo, su sonrisa, su paciencia, pero estas poco a poco iban haciéndose borrosas hasta solo dejar el espejo en tinieblas, ella poco a poco se enderezaba conforme pudo distinguir y casi sentir sus pensamientos, por lo general los recuerdos de sus sueños se desvanecían al poco de haberlos tenido, por eso se tardo en reconocer lo que estaba viendo, al reconocerlo su respiración se fue agito abruptamente….

_Aome corría con todas sus fuerzas en la oscuridad, pero unos pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron voltear a pesar del nudo en el estomago, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a aquella bestia acortando la distancia rápidamente, ya que se impulsaba en cuatro patas, dándole una apariencia felina, esta la veía como al mejor de los bocados sin poder decidir por dónde empezar, Aome siguió corriendo por su alma, pero este la alcanzo con un gran salto, protegiendo su caída con sus propios brazos, el se frotaba contra ella, provocando olas de calor en todo su cuerpo y enloqueciéndola, lo siguiente que pudo distinguir eran sus cuerpos enredados, copulando como dos animales para los cuales no existía el tiempo ni otra cosa que fueran ellos, la respiración de Aome fue cada vez más dificultosa cuando se topo frente a frente con su reflejo, la Aome del espejo tenia los parpados pesados por la pasión, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella penetrándola profundamente. Una de sus manos estaba amasando un seno mientras que la otra estaba firmemente anclada entre sus muslos estimulando su clítoris al ritmo de sus embestidas, el no se detuvo ni un solo segundo mientras besaba su cuello y hombros, no podía creer que era la misma persona que Inuyasha embestía una y otra vez_

_Quiero que veas esta imagen – le decía con una voz profunda y ronca - y que la recuerdes cada vez que te veas en un espejo, que tengas en cuenta que siempre SIEMPRE me pertenecerás……_

_Ella podía claramente sentir un orgasmo formándose en el centro de su matriz, las contracciones poco a poco se expandía por todo su ser haciendo que sus pezones sobresalieran entre los delgados tejidos de su camisa, ella estaba a punto de llegar…._

Teniendo sueños placenteros princesa– una voz profunda borro la imagen que tenía ante sí, no se dio cuenta que sujetaba fuertemente la mesa hasta que al dar vuelta para enfrentarse a Inuyasha la tiro – no te preocupes pequeña, yo pienso en lo mismo todo el tiempo – la sonrisa de Inuyasha le hizo saber que sabía exactamente lo que acababa de ver, ¡¡Por dios!!, no podría ser mas su vergüenza si ella fuera cachada por su madre masturbándose.

No sé a qué demonios te refieres, y lárgate antes de que te saque a patadas de mi cuarto – negar, negar y negar, eso era infalible, Aome estaba sonrojada, no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos sin volver a remembrar las imágenes pasadas

Pequeña, pero si esta es mi habitación – Inuyasha se acercaba poco a poco a ella, el nunca hubiera querido espiar sus pensamientos de esta manera, (ok tal vez sí, pero prefería en otras circunstancias) sin embargo estos eran tan intensos que los proyecto hacia el inconscientemente, la bestia en su interior le exigía que la tomara exactamente igual que como lo había hecho aquella vez, y el hombre distaba de contradecirlo

Ok, tenía que admitir que el tenia un punto, pero su orgullo no dejaría que el maldito se saliera con la suya - Muy bien, pues quédate con ella, ¡¡idiota!!, al fin que ya quería salir de este basurero – haciendo acopio de todo su enojo Aome se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al pasar al lado de Inuyasha este la sujeto fuertemente del brazo – si no me sueltas lo pierdes, te lo advierto Inuyasha – un cuchillo se materializo en su otra mano – te doy tres para que me sueltes antes de que – pero antes completar siquiera la oración Inuyasha rápidamente sujeto para impulsarlos a la pared más cercana acorralando a Aome en ella, lo hizo tan violentamente que el golpe la dejo viendo estrellitas, lo próximo que supo es que lo tenía encima reclamando sus labios en un beso feroz, el cual, trataba de combatir con todas sus fuerzas, pero su lengua exploraba toda su totalidad de su boca, la muy ingenua no se estaba dando cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba disfrutando esto enormemente su pequeño y simbólico forcejeo hasta que sintió como "crecía" a la altura de su estomago, Aome tuvo el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza por esto, pero al tener sujetadas sus dos manos contra la pared no le quedo de otra más que contorsionarse para tratar de empujarlo, una muy mala decisión ya que "eso" se parecía cada vez más a un maldito bate de beisbol.

Su orgullo le exigía pelear con él a pesar de que su maldito cuerpo traidor estuviera cediendo, con lo último de sus reservas trato de patearlo, pero esto solo sirvió para que Inuyasha se colara entre sus piernas, esta posición la dejaba realmente en desventaja y en lo que se estaba dando patadas mentales por aquel mal movimiento, sus muy malditas neuronas tomaron el control un momento para enroscar sus piernas en su cintura. A pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir, ella estaba disfrutando de esto enormemente.

_Pero ¿en qué demonios estas pensando?, no quedamos que íbamos a hacer todo para regresar al lado de Hoyo……nop, tu quedaste de hacer todo, yo solo estoy disfrutando de esto, y créeme "esto" no se compara en nada con lo que soñamos, definitivamente este hombre está equipado con todo para hacer a una mujer muyyyy pero muyyy feliz……..cállate, tengo que concentrarme para idear una manera de salir de esta…….jajaja si te lo permito –_ Inuyasha en un impulso suicida, soltó sus manos, sonrió cuando las uñas de Aome se enterraron en sus hombros al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha tomaba su trasero y lo afianzaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella no supo en qué momento los labios de Inuyasha abandonaron sus labios para recorrer con todo el contorno de su mandíbula y cuello, su barba de un día raspaba su piel mientras se deslizaba, lo cual mandaba pequeños calambres en su matriz

Pequeña, ¿sabes cuánto me enloqueces?, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu hermosa piel con ese ligero sabor a sal, pero lo que más disfruto es ese intoxicarte y adictivo olor de tu excitación cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, dime ¿te correrás para mí? Princesa - Aome no sabía si era el sueño o el golpe lo que la había dejado así de idiota, ya que sus palabras sonaban tan increíblemente sexis que sentía que se correría solo para complacerlo, no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, las campanitas de alarma solo empezaron a sonar cuando sintieron su pene completamente listo y despierto a través de la tela cada vez mas incomoda ropa, contra su vagina –

_Inuyasha, POR FAVOR – _su voz a penas era un susurro, ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de haberlo pronunciado hasta que

_¿Qué pequeña?, ¿por favor dame el mayor orgasmo de mi vida? ¿por favor cógeme tan fuerte que no sepamos en donde empieza y termina cada uno?, porque te puedo asegurar conozco perfectamente como lo quieres pequeña- Inuyasha _se rio malignamente en lo que Aome pensaba que este hombre tenía el ego mas hinchado que un artista porno - _¿porque te sigues resistiendo?, eres mía, mía desde el momento en que acudiste a mis brazos llorando, y serás mía hasta que de nuestros cuerpos no quede nada y nuestras almas estén entrelazadas por toda la eternidad ¿entendiste? y no pienso permitir que te alejes mas de mi, de ahora en adelante será solo mi voluntad lo que obedecerás – _algo debía estar realmente mal con su cabeza, ya que esta oyó una pequeña voz en su interior gritando de felicidad al momento de escuchar MIA, la cual le rogaba entregarse a él en ese mismo momento, (casualmente esa voz era la misma que sonaba igual que cuando tenía 13 años) pero algo en el fondo de su ser le advertía que si lo aceptaba no había ninguna maldita manera de dar marcha atrás

_Cállate, no pienso dejarlo manejarme como a una muñeca– _le decía a esa estúpida niña mientras soltaba sus manos para enterrarlas en el cabello de Inuyasha y cerrarlas en un puño, ella podría jurar que en cuando lo soltara se quedaría con algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello– _por mí que se quede calvo – _se regocijo interiormente antes de recuperarse lo suficiente para decir - _**Detente, Inuyasha antes de que te haga realmente daño……por favor **__– grandioso, hermoso toque con el "por favor" ¡¡ehhh!! eso sí que le dio fuerza a tu argumento - _ se regañaba así misma, al mismo tiempo que ella seguía aferrándose a él y besando cualquier parte del que tuviera a su alcance

_Pequeña no hay ninguna maldita cosa en este mundo que me haga soltarte, ni ahora ni nunca – _tanto su bestia como él estaban rugiendo de satisfacción, por primera vez en toda su existencia sus dos personalidades estaban en sincronía y las dos no aceptarían nada menos que su entrega total. El dolor que le provocaban sus uñas enterradas en su cuero solo lo estimulo mas, Aome realmente se sorprendió de su fuerza cuando la sostuvo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a explorar cada una de sus curvas

Aome se fue directito al cielo, por un momento quiso enterrar toda esa rabia que sentía contra él y regresar a su pasado cuando ella había confiado en el sin cuestionarle. Cuando él había sido su mundo entero…..- _Pero…. Y si vuelve a fallar……¡¡al demonio!!! Digo si ya nos recuperamos una vez, pues que mas da otra……y Hoyo…..lo que no fue en su año pues…ok ok tal vez eso no aplica aquí pero ojos que no ven…pero si desde que llegamos aquí no hemos hecho más que tonterías…….por dios, nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente para siempre estar a la altura y contentillo de todo mundo, dime  
¿Por qué demonios no podemos dejarnos llevar aunque sea una sola vez para hacer lo que realmente se nos peque la regalada gana?.....pero heriremos a las personas que más nos han apoyada…..y un demonio, todas esas personas a la larga siempre han conseguido sacar algo de nosotros, pues yo no pienso seguir tolerando eso, por primera vez en mi vida voy a hacer lo que quiero, y lo que quiero en este momento es hacer el amor con Inuyasha y continuar haciéndolo hasta que no pueda caminar _- con esto sus pensamientos se rindieron completamente a Inuyasha – _pero eso no significa que se lo tengo que poner fácil ¿o sí? – _y sin más ella dejo que sus uñas se enterrasen en su espalda y dejaran surcos por donde pasaran, el rugido que Inuyasha emitió le puso de punta los pelos a toda la tripulación la cual no dudo ni un segundo en abandonar el barco

En respuesta Inuyasha mordió su labio y lo estiro dolorosamente, mandándole una mirada retadora y excesivamente caliente, ella alzo una ceja ante el reto, así que bajo sus uñas por toda su espalda, podía sentir los hilillos de sangre abrirse a su paso hasta llegar a sus nalgas y ahí enterrarlas, Inuyasha siseo de placer ante sus acciones

Gatita, si juegas con fuego te quemas – Aome arqueo una ceja con una expresión de desafío, el pactante de Inuyasha exploto colérico, demandando sumisión, siendo más bestia que hombre Inuyasha la volteo violentamente contra la pared, sin permitir que sus pies tocaran el suelo, Inuyasha la mantuvo a vilo sosteniendo su peso entre la pared y su cuerpo, con un gruñido desgarro todo rastro de ropa entre sus cuerpos, para comenzar a mordisquear desde la punta de su oreja hasta el contorno de sus hombros, dejando marcas por todo su alrededor. Aome no sabía de donde estaba ganando el coraje para retar a esa bestia que tenia detrás, ella no estaba ganando esta juego si no que estaba perdiendo miserablemente y ni siquiera con estilo. La posición en la que se encontraba dejaba su cuerpo a su total disposición, sin nada a que aferrarse ella mantenía sus puños cerrados a la altura de su cabeza, los cerraba tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos

Inuyasha no sabía porque, pero sentía una horrible necesidad de escuchar de su boca las palabras que le harían entregarle su alma, así que mientras la mantenía inmovilizada entre la pared y su cuerpo este se acerco a su oído y le susurro – dilo pequeña

Pero ella apenas si podía mantener todos sus sentidos y mente en respirar, en vez de concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía su mano amasando su seno, grito cuando la experta mano de Inuyasha se deslizo por todo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta ubicarse entre sus muslos, acaricio sus risos hasta que se abrió paso entre ellos para llegar a su clítoris, sonrió complacido cuando persibio que ella estaba totalmente empapada lo cual hizo que la sensibilidad que sentía se multiplicara exponencialmente, con una lentitud enloquecedora que haría sentir orgullosa a una babosa separo sus muy complacientes y dóciles muslos para introducir dos de sus dedos en su interior, Aome grito y se contorciono ya que eso la llevo a otro enloquecedor y rápido orgasmo, Inuyasha saco sus dedos rápidamente para subirlos a la altura de su mejilla y deslizar su humedad por esta –

Que obediente mi niñita, dime ¿te mojaste así por mi toque? – Inuyasha introdujo sus dedos dentro de su boca para probar su anhelado sabor, si oeste era otro de esos malditos sueños entonces se encargaría de no despertar nunca más y de mantenerla a su lado por siempre (aunque si esto no fuera un sueño de todas manera sus planes no cambiarían)

Eres un maldito bastardo arrogante – sus ojos estaban pesados y se le dificultaba pensar correctamente, por lo cual no media el efecto de sus palabras o lo que podían implicar, Inuyasha solo sonrió ante sus palabras

Eres una gatita rebelde, pero ¿sabes qué?, a mi me encanta domar gatitas rebeldes– le decía mientras su mano bajaba por su abdomen y se volvía a introducir en ella, metió su dedo hasta el primer nudillo mientras que su pulgar se ubico perfectamente en su clítoris, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba, sus gemidos eran un perfecto indicador de que se estaba acercando a su orgasmo, cuando quiso introducir su dedo más profundamente para que ella llegara, una pequeña barrera le impido seguir adelante, lo cual lo dejo petrificado en su lugar

Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿Por qué te detuviste infeliz? – Aome se retorcía en su cautiverio – _maldita sea, ya que me había decidió a portarme mal, a este infeliz se le ocurre detenerse en el momento mas importante – _Inuyasha, INUYASHA – grito tratando de que este reaccionara

Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por todo su rostro al darse cuenta que nadie más había llegado hasta donde él estaba, su corazón se hincho por todo su pecho al darse cuenta que esta pequeña se había reservado solo para el, al mismo tiempo una horda de sentimientos se extendieron por todo su ser, pero el que mas lo dominaba en este momento era el de posesividad, nunca ms dejaría que nadie la viera, la ocultaría por toda la eternidad en su habitación y si alguna vez tuviera que salir la cubriría con una cobija (previamente agujereada de los ojos) para que nadie la viera. Decidió que la premiaría por su comportamiento en un futuro, ya que ahora lo mas apremiante era reclamar su cuerpo y su voluntad

Inuyasha si no vas a reaccionar entonces déjame ir idiota hijo de…..- pero Inuyasha solo volteo su rostro y la beso tan pasionalmente que sabia que mas tarde le dolerían sus mandíbulas. Al mismo tiempo el reanudo el movimiento de sus dedos con mucho cuidado para no romper su preciada barrera, pero lo suficiente para acariciarla, Aome sintió perfectamente el momento en que esos pequeñas y adorables contracciones se empezaron a formar en el centro de su matriz para extenderse lenta y dolorosamente por todo su ser, Aome echo su cabeza hacia atrás en un grito al alcanzar el primer orgasmo, este lo sofoco Inuyasha con un caliente y pasional beso, su cuerpo se sacudió tan fuerte que ella quedo sin fuerzas al momento en que las contracciones cedieron, dejando caer todo su peso en el, todavía no se recuperaba del primero cuando la asalto otro más, lo cual redujo su actividad mental a la de una amiba, Inuyasha no se detuvo ni un segundo y continuo con su tortuoso ritmo hasta que se corrió otras dos veces más, en cada una de ella Inuyasha ahogo sus gemidos de placer con besos lentos y calientes, Aome sentía que se moriría ya que no lograba que entrara el suficiente aire en sus pulmones pero ¡¡Que diablos!! Ella tenía sus buenos 3 minutos de disfrute antes de ponerse toda morada por falta de oxigeno –

– Aome, dímelo – le exigió nuevamente Inuyasha mientras ubicaba su pene entre los pliegues de su vagina para deslizarlo lentamente, empapándose y deslizándose a un ritmo enloquecedor

No se….yo…..- _¿Qué dijo?, oh por dios qué carajo quiere que diga, ¡¡un maldito soneto ¿o qué?!! – _Pensó enojada – no sé a qué te refieres

Claro que lo sabes, admítelo y me tendrás por siempre – le decía mientras se movía a un ritmo enloquecedor, el cual no le permitía alcanzar el orgasmo, pero tampoco le dejaba pensar correctamente

En un finito y milagroso rayo de conocimiento, Aome supo lo que él deseaba, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir un dolor en el vientre debido a la necesidad de él, sabía lo que quería, pero entonces, porque le costaba tanto admitirlo – _por dios, si es un animal, como puedes desearlo….el no es solo un animal, el es….…mi Inuyasha – _con una voz cargada de deseo dijo – te deseo, maldito infeliz, se que ve voy a ir al maldito infierno por esto pero no puedo evitar desearte con todo mi maldito y condenado ser, lo cual me aterra pero no se que mas hacer– Inuyasha lentamente subió su mano de entre sus muslos para tomar su rostro y girarlo lo suficiente como para poder verla

Pequeña, no tengas miedo ya que no hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que te lastime princesa- sus rostros estaban tan juntos que su solo aliento le mandaba rayitos de placer por todo su cuerpo – nunca lo dudes, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mi propia alma –

_Pero ya lo hiciste _– se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decirlo en voz alta, algo en los ojos de Inuyasha le indicaba que lo lastimaría más profundo y permanentemente de lo que podría jamás imaginarse, sin embargo en el fondo de su alma ella sabía que no podría soportar una nueva traición por su parte – Inuyasha yo…

Sshh – él le puso un dedo en sus labios para interrumpirla, pero la muy pillina solo atino a besarlo y mordisquearlo, la mirada de Inuyasha era de infinita ternura, amor y pasión al contemplarla - No sé lo que eres para mi, ni porque siento esto, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que ser uno contigo en este momento – ya no había ninguna ropa que los separara en este momento, pero eso poco le importaba ya que más que su cuerpo él estaba desnudando su alma ante esta mujer.

Yo tampoco sé lo que eres o significas para mi Inuyasha, lo único que sé es que te deseo más de lo mentalmente recomendado, y que moriré si no te tengo dentro de mi – ya después se las arreglaría para reparar su alma cuando este se fuera una vez más, ya que algo realmente oscuro en el fondo de su alma le decía que tarde o temprano ellos se separarían, así que antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lagrimas por este pensamiento ella restregó su trasero contra su pene en una silenciosa suplica.

El corazón de Inuyasha se derritió con esa declaración, se clavaron la mirada y se quedaron completamente inmóviles en lo que Inuyasha dirigía la gruesa cabeza de su pene a la entrada de Aome. El había esperado este momento desde que la soñó por primera vez. No deseaba a ninguna otra mujer, solo a Aome. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella era embriagadoramente intensa. En otro momento, el se tomaría su tiempo. Luego pasaría hora tras hora lamiéndole cada pulgada del cuerpo (otra vez), pero en este preciso momento todo su ser solo le pedía que se uniera con ella de la única manera que podía. Rápida y furiosamente.

Inuyasha la embistió con un gemido grave y resonante. La cabeza de Aome cayó hacia atrás con un grito de dolor (que manera de quitarle todo el previo empalagosismo de las palabras dichas), cayendo en el hombro de Inuyasha.

Aome podía jurar que el muy bastardo llego hasta sus amígdalas sin ni siquiera un ¡¡agua va!! Dejándola en shock y con los ojos cruzados por un momento debido al dolor que esto le produjo

_Que maldita forma de enterarse que soy virgen – _pensó con sarcasmo, ya que hubiera jurado que la había perdido desde hace mucho en uno de sus tantos sueños con el burro que tenia atrás (literalmente),

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos por puro placer, creyendo haber llegado al paraíso dentro de su ceñido coño, nunca se sintió tan en paz consigo mismo en toda su miserable existencia, este seguramente hubiera sido el mejor momento de su vida si la muy sádica no hubiera aprovechado este momento de debilidad para conectarle un gancho en el ojo con su cabeza que lo dejo viendo estrellitas por un momento (y es que ¿quien en su sano juicio se espera eso de la mujer con la que estas teniendo el mejor sexo de tu vida te ataque?)

¡¡¡Eres un idiota!! Con la sensibilidad de un asno – le grito al mismo tiempo que lo quería destrozar – quítate de encima de mí, miserable bola de basura – y si no lo hacía definitivamente lo iba a asesinar en cuanto cerrara sus ojos nuevamente

PERO ¡¡¿Qué MALDITA MOSCA TE PICO MUJER?!! – grito Inuyasha agarrándose fuertemente el ojo lastimado - ¡¡¿Y POR QUE ME PEGASTE ASI? ME DUELE EL MALDITO OJO!!

¡¡AHORA SABES COMO ME SIENTO, ASNO!!, NO ESPERA, ESO SERIA SOLO HASTA QUE SINTIERAS UN PALO EN TU CULO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN PAIS PEQUEÑO, ENTONCES REALMENTE ESTARIAMOS A MANO IMBECIL –

¡¡AOME!! – Aome no supo cómo le hizo para pronunciar su nombre como si fuera una grosería, pero fuera de sentirse ofendida, se sintió profundamente orgullosa de su buen trabajo al pudo detectar la nota de dolor en su voz – SOLO UNA SADICA CON ALMA NEGRA ATACA A SU COMPAÑERO EN PLENO ACTO DE CONSUMACION

Unidos de la forma más intima posible y con el pene de Inuyasha hundido profundamente en su cuerpo ellos se quedaron discutiendo sus buenos minutos mientras se refutaban quien de los dos era más sádico. Para cuando los dos se quedaron sin argumentos lógicos se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y empezaron a reírse como dos estúpidos.

Eres un idiota – le dijo ya sin fuerza – sabes me lastimaste realmente –

Lo siento – pero los ojos de Inuyasha le dijeron que realmente no lo sentía, se sentía orgulloso de que ella se haya reservado solamente para el (y mataría a cualquier pedazo de mierda que osara siquiera mirarla de ahora en adelante) – siento haberte hecho daño con mi verga maldita

Una sonrisa se extendió por la boca de Aome al escuchar esto, dejo caer su cabeza hasta posarla en su hombro y asi verlo a los ojos. – siento haberte emparejado los ojos

Inuyasha se unió a su sonrisa, a Aome le pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y supo sin lugar a dudas que este hombre la tendría de por vida – oye, a todo esto creo que ya me he acoplado a ti – la sonrisa de Inuyasha se hizo mas ancha ante este comentario

Y que querría la princesa que hiciera al respecto – Inuyasha roto sus caderas provocando un gemido de placer en Aome

Inuyasha, si sigues presionando lo siguiente que sabrás es que como se siente mi puño en tu otro ojo, así que muévete de una maldita vez – Aome dirigió sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó para instarlo a que continuara – por favor

Tus deseos son ordenes mi princesa – sin perder el tiempo con más preámbulos le ofreció la fuerte e implacable cogida que ambos ansiaban. Mientras le pasaba las palmas de las manos por sus senos y le masajeaba los endurecidos pezones, Inuyasha comenzó a entrar y salir de ella en acometidas tan fuertes que se podía escuchar claramente el chocar de sus testículos contra el trasero de ella, la habitación pronto se encontró embargada de fuertes y poderosos gemidos.

Con un fuerte y territorial gruñido, Inuyasha la embistió una y otra vez, y otra mas y otra. El sonido que generaba la piel de Aome envolviéndole la suya, resonaba en todo el dormitorio. El penetrante aroma de la excitación combinada de ambos perfumo el aire a su alrededor.

Con más fuerza – dijo ella entre dientes y con las fosas nasales enardecidas, Inuyasha se lo dio sin dudarlo, no se dejaron de mirar ni un momento mientras él le ofrecía todo lo que ella exigía sin ningún reparo. La penetro con fuerza, con la crueldad propia de su especie. Hacia adentro y hacia afuera, más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo.

Inuyashaaaaa – el grito de Aome retumbo por toda la habitación, dejándole saber que había encontrado su placer. Su vagina comenzó a contraerse a su alrededor, llevándolo mas allá de los límites de su control y sobrepasando el punto del que no hay retorno. – por su parte Aome agradeció la pared que tenía enfrente y el poderoso cuerpo que tenia detrás ya que sentía como si le hubieran drenado toda su fuerza. Con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que le había entregado su cuerpo a la voluntad de él, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Inuyasha embistió hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su vagina, una vez, dos y tres veces más. Con el rugido más fuerte y feroz que alguna vez hubiera emitido, llevo la cabeza hacia atrás descubriendo sus colmillos

"_**Aome" –**_ la voz de Inuyasha era extraña, sonaba como miles de voces unidas a una sola y potente voz, esta resonó en todo su ser de la manera más extraña posible-_** "eres mía" – **_dijo el sin detenerse por un solo momento entre embate y embate -_** "y estas atada a mi por toda la eternidad"**_

En ese momento ella sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se endurecía a sus espaldas, para girarla en un movimiento fluido y sorprendente para que quedara de frente a él, sus piernas sin siquiera pensarlo, se sujetaron fuertemente a su cintura y todo eso sin romper su unión ni un solo segundo. Inuyasha dejo escapar un fuerte gruñido y supo que el estaba a punto de explotar. En el preciso momento en que lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se sacudió y dos filosos colmillos se hundieron en su hombro provocando un nuevo grito en Aome, hilillos de sangre empezaron deslizarse por su cuerpo mientras la sacudían nuevas olas de placer debido a este dolor (en algún rincón en lo profundo de su cerebro le estaba preocupando volverse masoquista).

El orgasmo más feroz que Aome hubiera experimentado en toda su corta vida (y esperaba que esto se repitiera) exploto por todo su cuerpo junto con la sensación de que algo en su interior se conectara con él y le exigiera que se aferrara con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo abrazo lo más fuertemente que pudo y mordió su hombro en respuesta. Las sensaciones se expandieron dentro de sus cuerpos como en un torbellino, era como si miles de pequeños lazos se ataran fuertemente entre los dos mientras Inuyasha descargaba poderosos chorros de semen en su interior. Ella solo pudo gemir lo más fuerte que le permitía su ya de por si ronca garganta, mientras se entregaba sin condiciones y se dejaba jalar por ellos. El placer era tan intenso que sentía como si todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar. El no dejo de follarla mientras acababa y el sonido de sus propios gruñidos le hacía frente a sus gritos.

Inuyasha le apretó las nalgas por última vez antes de soltarlas. Su cabeza reposo en su hombro mientras trataba de regular su respiración. – Mía – esas palabras provocaron un escalofrió en su interior, antes de que las energías le fallaran, Inuyasha la abrazo tan fuerte que ella creyó que le sacaría todo el oxigeno que le quedaba, Inuyasha al cargo cruzando toda la habitación con ella en brazos dejándolos caer en la cómoda cama, Inuyasha continuo diciéndole palabras lindas mientras la acariciaba para que ella se pudiera entregar a manos del sueño que la reclamaba con cada vez más fuerza. La sensación de calidez se expandía cada vez más por todo su ser mientras que ella sentía que los parpados poco a poco se le cerraban –

_Te amo Inuyasha _– salió de sus labios en un susurro antes de entregarse a los sueños, no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que invadió la cara de Inuyasha al escuchar esto

Un molesto rayo de luz la despertó, se sorprendió cuando poco a poco la realidad de lo que había pasado la golpeaba al ver a Inuyasha dormido en su regazo, su cabeza estaba reposando en sus senos, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver que el muy descarado tenia uno de sus pezones trabado en su boca, cuando se intento mover un poco para conseguir desentumir su brazo, Inuyasha comenzó a sorber el pezón, no pudo detener a tiempo el gemido que salió de sus labios y temió por un segundo haberlo despertado, (ya que en este momento todavía no podría enfrentarlo cara a cara sin aclarar sus pensamientos primero).

Nada le había costado tanto en su vida como ahora, ya que se tuvo que aguantar calladita mientras Inuyasha la sorbía como una chupetína entre sueños

_Condenado hombre, ni siquiera está despierto y ya esta intentando darme otro orgasmo – _pensó, pasaron unos veinte infernales minutos más antes de que con un suspiro él se detuviera mientras que ella se quedaba con la vista perdida en el techo. -_¡¡Dios!! Que he hecho, como es posible que me haya dejado llevar así – _se regañaba – _como voy a poder darle la cara cuando despierte y me mire como si yo fuera una pervertida, y ¡¡Sango!! ¿Qué le diré a Sango?......oh por favor ya deja de mentirte a ti misma y admite de una vez por todas, que lo único que pasa es que tienes miedo de lo que estamos sintiendo por el…..no es miedo, ¡es terror!, nunca había estado enamorada antes, e Inuyasha ya me lastimo más de lo que nadie nunca lo ha hecho, no sé si yo podre soportar que él me deje nuevamente……el no te dejara, y ese es el verdadero problema ¿no es así?……por supuesto que ese es maldito problema, ¡¡dios !! Entiendes lo que implica que no nos separemos, yo simplemente no me puedo quedar en este mundo, no puedo dejar atrás a mi familia y olvidarme de las responsabilidades que tengo…….pero ¿Cómo sobreviviremos sin él?.......no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no me puedo quedar aquí, tenemos que regresar tarde o temprano…….el no lo permitirá……lo se……_

Aome inconscientemente acariciaba su espalda, provocándole que ronroneara igual que un gatito, esta se detenía en cada uno de los rasguños que le provoco, los cuales todavía sangraban ligeramente, la hizo sonreír el recordar ese viejo cliché de aparearse como gatos, trato de recordar en qué momento se los hizo pero no pudo lograrlo, ella permanecía con las piernas envueltas en su cintura mientras que el seguía reposando en su interior. Una parte de su ser todavía esperaba despertar en su cuarto toda sudorosa, preguntándose que le diría a Yuka de toda esta fantasía, pero la parte adolorida de su cuerpo le decía que esta era la dura realidad, hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por conseguir un maldito tylenol en este momento, su mente no dejaba de replantearse lo que acababa de ocurrir, a pesar de que tenía que admitir que por primera vez en su vida estaba completa mientras acariciaba a esa maldita bestia sobre ella. Su peso la reconfortaba y estaba empezando a amar su peculiar olor (jabón, bosque, una pizca de brisa marina aderezado con un picor de hombre)

Inuyasha se veía hermoso reposando en sus senos, todo era perfecto hasta que repentinamente sintió como si le quemaran su brazo derecho, su rápido movimiento saco a Inuyasha de sus ensoñaciones y lo hizo ponerse en alerta, pero a su vez el también comenzó a sentir un extraño escozor en su mano izquierda. Ante sus ojos un extraño tatuaje comenzó a aparecer a lo largo de todo su brazo y se extendía hasta su corazón. Una vez que este se termino de dibujar el escozor se detuvo y los dos se miraron mutuamente atónitos

¿Pero qué demonios? – Inuyasha rompió el silencio, se contemplaba su mano sin poder creerlo, se acerco para tomar la de Aome y mirar el mismo diseño pero en la mano contraria - ¿tú hiciste esto?

Pfff claro, ya sabes, me encanta marcar con un tatú a todo hombre con el que me acuesto, ¿Por qué no? – le contesto con desplante, Aome realmente no podía creer que el muy idiota le haya preguntado eso – así serán como reses marcadas con el logo de mi propiedad – este comentario provoco que las marcas moradas en las mejillas de Inuyasha se hicieran visibles al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de un rojo intenso.

Entonces cada vez que vea esta marca matare al maldito bastardo y créeme bebe no seré rápido – decía Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano marcada a la altura de su cara y le mostraba como iban creciendo sus uñas. Esta imagen debió de haberla aterrado, pero extrañamente no podía sentir menos amenaza de él, de hecho la furia de Inuyasha la contagiaba, encendiendo su propio carácter

Eres un imbécil Inuyasha – al mismo tiempo que las palabras salieron de sus labios un ramalazo de dolor la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma, sujeto su vientre para tratar de contener el dolor, era como si por un momento ella hubiera sentido como habían herido sus palabras a Inuyasha y se le revirtieran, Inuyasha estaba a su lado en un santiamén, lo cual la dejo ver que el parecía estar como si nada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que el estaba muy, pero muy preocupado por ella – ¿pero qué demonios está pasando? – dijo con la voz sofocada

Creo que sabes lo mismo que yo "gatita", dime ¿te encuentras bien? – la preocupación invadió todo su ser al contemplar sus ojos, Inuyasha solo atino a abrazarla. El dolor se fue en el mismo instante en que sintió sus poderosos brazos protegiéndola

¿Qué está sucediendo? – decía ahora con la voz rota, no comprendía de donde venían esos cambios, era como si tuviera que sentir su propia angustia a la vez que la preocupación de Inuyasha como propia.

No lo sé pequeña, pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaremos pronto – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Quiero irme a mi casa – susurraba con dolor en su voz, sabia que ese comentario era ridículamente infantil, pero a decir verdad era el único lugar donde sentía que podría poner en orden sus propios pensamientos, este comentario trajo una nueva ola sentimientos por parte de Inuyasha, los cuales no se podían definir entre el dolor, preocupación y furia – Inuyasha, por favor, no lo hagas –

¿Hacer que pequeña? – a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, Aome "sentía" perfectamente a Inuyasha, lo cual le dejaba aun más confusa y angustiada

No me iré de momento, así que por favor deja de atormentarme, no puedo lidiar con mis pensamientos, mucho menos con los de los dos – le decía mientras se aferraba mas a él, con su cara resguardada en su hombro

No lo puedo evitar princesa – le contestaba con un engañoso y tranquilo tono – sabes que no quisiera herirte, pero de ninguna manera puedo permitir que te alejes de mi lado – Aome podía sentir la posesión brotar por cada uno de sus poros

Detente – le decía mientras trataba de poner algo de distancia – si no puedes controlar lo que sientes entonces por favor aléjate – a pesar del dolor Aome se alejo lo mas que pudo de él, Inuyasha por supuesto lo permitió y tomándola de la mano la acerco nuevamente

Tranquilízate, no me iré de aquí hasta que no te tranquilices – su preocupación sacaba ya lagrimas de desesperación y desconcierto en Aome -

Te dije que te alejes – le decía mientras lo empujaba con sus manos - ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – le molesto evitar inconscientemente decirle algún apelativo adecuado, para ahorrarse una nueva ola de dolor, pero no pudo detener el impulso de golpear su pecho, pensó que esto le iba a traer nuevamente más dolor, pero ahora la invadía la exasperación que comenzaba a brotar de Inuyasha debido a su comportamiento

¡¡Ya cálmate de una vez!! – Inuyasha sujeto sus manos para evitar que esta siguiera con su "jueguito" – todo tiene una explicación lógica, solo tenemos que búscala – su furia le ayudo a expresar perfectamente lo que sentía –

Pues dime que me calme en el mismísimo momento en el que estés en mi posición, ya que en lo que yo me siento como una maldita menopáusica embarazada, tu estas ahí tratando de lidiar con "mis sentimientos" todo exasperado, ja, intente ponerte en mis malditos zapatos – un dedo en su pecho remarcaba cada una de sus palabras con un golpecito

A ¿que demonios te refieres mujer?, yo "se" lo que estas sintiendo, y la verdad es que no es muy cómodo saber que quisieras que me quedara sin hombría - los ojos de Aome se abrieron de par en par con sus palabras

¡¡¿QUE?¿QUE?!!!, CARAJO, ESTO SI QUE ES INJUSTO, EN LO QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ COMO ¡¡¡TONTA!!! SINTIENDO TODO, TU SOLO "LO SABES", QUE MALDITAMENTE INCONVENIENTE ¿NO LO CREES? – Aome gritaba como loca, caminando de un lugar a otro por el camarote no importándole ni una pizca su desnudez

¡¡YO NO PEDI ESTO TAMPOCO ASI QUE CALMATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE LO UNICO QUE VAS A PROVOCAR ES QUE TE AGARRE Y TE ARROJE A LA CAMA NUEVAMENTE!! – el mirar balancearse esos hermosos pechos de un lado para otro era suficientemente malo, pero ver como sus pezones se endurecían con el aire y frio del camarote lo estaba poniendo al limite

¡¡NO SERAS CAPAZ!! – Pero la enorme erección que ya se notar le decía todo lo contrario – ¡¡PERO COMO PUEDE PENSAR EN ALGO ASI EN MEDIO DE TODO ESTO!! – Aome se paro frente a el con las manos en jarras y una mirada furiosa en sus ojos

¡¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE PIENSE EN OTRA COSA? MIENTRAS QUE TU TE CONTONEAS POR TODO EL CUARTO INCITANDOME!! – las mejillas de Aome se colorearon al sentir por primera vez la ausencia de ropa de su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera agarra una manta tirada en el piso Inuyasha tomo su muñeca impidiéndolo – NI SE TE OCURRA OCULTAR TU CUERPO DE MI

¡¡SUELTAME!! ¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES? – le decía toda indignada tratando de soltar su mano, la furia (y no solo la suya), la invadía

MI CUERPO – le decía mientras le tomaba y amasaba uno de sus senos, Aome solo pudo verlo con incredulidad antes de que una ola de placer y deseo la invadiera, sabía que esos no eran sus propios sentimientos, pero ¡¡maldito infierno!! Como carajos poderse resistir cuando tu deseo viene multiplicado por dos y sin esperanza a poder negarlo sin quedar como una total hipócrita

¡¡Eres un asno!! – ningún dolor vino debido al deseo casi tangible en su voz, logrando solo enardecer los sentidos de Inuyasha. Aome se alejo de su mano y materializo una verdadera katana en sus manos, le importo poco estar completamente desnuda, ella arremetió contra Inuyasha, pero en el momento en que el filo de la hoja lo iba a alcanzarlo esta se detuvo, era como si unas cuerdas muy finas le impidieran hacerle daño - ¡¡DEMONIOS, ESTO TAMBIEN!!

Ja, ya somos dos – Inuyasha temía que esto lo limitara en los juegos de cama (ya que no podía evitar pensar en los rasguños que todavía le escocían en la espalda) no entendió que le hizo permanecer completamente quieto frente a su espada, hace unos días el hubiera huido o por lo menos hubiera intentado esquivarlo (ya que sabía de muy buena mano lo que dolían los malditos golpes de esa mujer) pero esta vez una confianza lo embargo mientras ella se dirigía con la katana en alto hasta su cabeza

ME LLEVA EL REVERENDO CARAJO – se escucho el grito angustioso de Aome mientras arrojaba la espada y caía de rodillas.

Una semana había pasado desde que el infierno se desato, y es que entre cambios bruscos de humor, intentos suicidas y sexo, tanto Aome como Inuyasha tenían molido todo su cuerpo (pff sus marcas de guerra se componían principalmente de moretones, rasguños y mordidas jajajaja) ambos se dieron cuenta que no podían permanecer lejos el uno del otro por más de cinco horas, sin sentir dolor físico y mental (era como si una angustia se expandiera por todo su ser al punto de no poder ni respirar), al mismo tiempo que cada vez que se veían era solo para aparearse como conejos (eso sin antes dejar de amenazarse mutuamente tanto antes como después del acto). Lo habían hecho tantas veces y en tantas posiciones que fácilmente Aome podría darle clases al tipo que escribió el kamasutra.

Esto minaba todas las fuerzas de ambos, por lo cual decidieron jugársela e intentar separarse por periodos cada vez más largos (no sin antes una fuerte oposición por parte de Inuyasha al principio, pero a la larga cedió ya que la debilidad física era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de tener en estos momentos )Lo cual los dejaba bastante debilitados, después del segundo día, cada uno le sacaba jugo al máximo a sus horas de separación para tratar de manejar cada quien por su cuenta la bola de sentimientos que los invadía.

Inuyasha se encontraba recargado en el timón de lo que ahora parecía un barco fantasma (ya que ninguno de su tripulación tenia permitido regresar al barco hasta nuevo aviso, lo que claro no había ninguna maldita posibilidad mientras Aome se encontrara en el) maldiciendo su suerte debido a los hechos pasados (y es que hacía solo una hora él se encontraba cómodamente retozando entre los muslos de Aome en lo que parecía su nueva marca personal de casi cuatro horas de duro y berreante sexo, hasta que su bocota decidió comentar algo de afición a los senos grandes y pff en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el encanto se termino con un puño en su cara (¿Por qué esa mujer tenia afición en pegar con el puño? Podría aceptar una cachetada, pero a la muy sádica parecía gustarle verle los ojos morados), eso no sería tan malo si no fuera que el tan solo pensar en el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Aome lo hacía empalmarse las malditas 24 horas al día como un maldito adolecente) Inuyasha se sobaba el ojo negro con una seseante maldición, lo que realmente le molestaba era que el no se hubiera retirado de la habitación si no hubiera "sabido" lo Aome realmente se sentía, lo cual lo tenía al mismo tiempo enojado consigo mismo. El estaba tan enojado y concentrado que no percibió una sombra que lo asechaba en silencio hasta que sintió el golpazo en la nuca que casi lo tira

ERES UN MALDITO INGRATO, HIJO DEL ABERNO – la voz de su enfurecido amigo resonó por todo el barco

OYE CALMATE IDIOTA, ESO DUELE SABES – le decía mientras este se sobaba el nuevo chichón que hacia un bonito juego y contraste con los que había conseguido por parte de Aome

¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS HAYAS ABANDONADO ASI A SANGO Y A MI DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS POR TI? – Miroku presentaba desgarros en toda su ropa y se veía cansado y ojeroso, fuera de eso no tenía ninguna lesión seguramente gracias a la magia curativa de Sango

Sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su amigo le contesto - Su objetivo era ella, si me hubiera quedado ahí seguramente la lucha se hubiera extendido, además ella también estaba gravemente herida – le dijo tranquilamente

¿Esta herida?, acaso ¿no llegamos a tiempo y esos bellacos se aprovecharon de ella? – Miroku se hacía de imágenes eróticas nada sanas en mente, estas se esfumaron rápidamente gracias al coscorrón de Inuyasha –

No de esa forma imbécil, además era más probable que ella les pateara el trasero a esos cabrones si no fuera porque al parecer uno de esos malnacidos la alcanzo con sus garras – los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban intermitentemente entre dorado y rojo

Cálmate Inuyasha, no queremos más destrozos por aquí ni que aterrorices a la pobre chica, dime – ya mucho más serio y preocupado ya que sabia el alcance de los efectos del veneno - ¿Cómo esta?

ATERRADA – Inuyasha solo se boto de la risa – haría falta más que una maldita manada de lobos para aterrar a esa criatura infernal, si no la mato el veneno dudo que algo en este mundo pueda, por lo pronto se ha dedicado solo ha hacerme el ser más miserable en la tierra – ante este extraño comentario Miroku vio por primera vez a su amigo, notando el comienzo de inflamación y amoratamiento de su ojo (el otro parecía estar de un color amarillo verduzco como si se estuviera recuperando de una dosis similar), además de múltiples moretones y raspaduras por todo su cuerpo, ante el deplorable estado de su amigo solo pudo partirse de la risa. Inuyasha estaba a punto de quitarle esa sonrisa a punta de madrazos cuando

Tranquilo amigo – dijo con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, sin poder contener de todo la risa - que todavía quiero tener el rostro lo suficientemente decente como para presentarme ante la bella dama que ha hecho caer como un verdadero idiota a mi amigo – a pesar de sus palabras, Inuyasha nunca se había visto tan radiante en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando había pensado que había encontrado a la mozuela que invadía sus sueños no hace mucho tiempo, y por lo que vio dentro de la manada, la chica debería de ser toda una preciosidad para levantar todo ese alboroto a su alrededor, esto aunado a los comentarios de su querida Sango habían borrado desde hace mucho las dudas sobre sus intenciones además de despertar su curiosidad – y dime ¿Dónde está?......

Pero antes de que el pudiera siquiera dar un paso mas, un poderoso brazo lo detuvo por el hombro – NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA IMBECIL – una voz escabrosa resonó por todo el barco, poniéndole a Miroku los pelos de punta.

Continuara…….


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA

ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE ME TARDO MUCHO Y ANTE TODO UNA DISCULPA PERO BUENO, ME GUSTA QUE VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA DANDOLES UN CAPITULO CON EL SUFICIENTE CONTENIDO COMO PARA QUE NO QUIERAN LINCHARME JAJAJAJAJA

EN FIN, AL VER TANTOS COMENTARIOS ME SENTI CONTENTA Y ALAGADA (PERO CLARO SIEMPRE ESPERO MAS JAJAJAJAJA), POR LO PRONTO LO QUE SERIA EL COMIENZO DE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE ALARGO Y BUENO DE REPENTE ME ENCONTRE SIN PODER DETENERME

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA CONTINUACION Y ESPERO SEGUIR SU PREFERENCIA.

POR CIERTO LAS PRINCIPALES HISTORIAS QUE EN LO PERSONAL LES RECOMIENDO YA QUE SON GENIALES Y A MI POR LO MENOS ME HAN INSPIRADO ES

EL PODER DE AKANE (SI ALGUIEN SABE DE LA CONTINUACION POR FA AVISENME YA QUE LA AUTORA SE DESAPARECIO SIN DEJAR RASTRO ALGUNO)

ENTRE MAS CAMBIAN LAS COSAS (ESTO ES DE LO QUE YA NO HAY, ES UNA TRADUCCION DE UNA HISTORIA EN INGLES Y LA VERDAD ESTA GENIAL, YA QUE TIENE UN HUMOR TAN BLANCO Y TAN GENIAL QUE NO MAS UNO NO PUEDE DEJAR DE LEERLA, SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO (YO DE HECHO LA ESTOY VOLVIENDO A LEER))

EN FIN DEJEMOS TANTA CHACHARA PARA PASAR A LO BUENO

UN SALUDO DESDE MEXICO

GABY

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_y dime ¿Dónde está?......_

_Pero antes de que el pudiera siquiera dar un paso mas, un poderoso brazo lo detuvo por el hombro – NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA IMBECIL – una voz escabrosa resonó por todo el barco, poniéndole a Miroku los pelos de punta._

CONTINUAMOS……

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMAROTE…

¡¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!! – decía hecha una furia caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, se sentía tan cansada que quería llorar por pura frustración, para acabarla no ayudaba nadita el no poder desquitarse con él con palabras, ya que ella se sentía peor y se tenia que morder la lengua al punto de sangrársela para no disculparse, era como un maldito barro en el trasero esta situación – PERO COMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR A ESE ANIMAL QUE MIS SENOS SON PEQUEÑOS, QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA Y QUE SE CONSIGA A UNA MALDITA PUTA PECHUGONA – pero el solo pensamiento de Inuyasha con otra mujer le causaba un dolor y desolación tan insoportable que tuvo que sentarse en la cama para calmarse – OK OK, YA ENTENDI ESTUPIDO CEREBRO, NADA DE PUTAS PECHUGONAS ENCIMA DE "MI HOMBRE", pero entonces mmmmm como lo castigare al infeliz – una sonrisa se extendió en su cara cuando la idea surgió – siiii, jajajaja, una semana sin sexo sería perfecto – pero entonces su cuerpo mismo protesto por esta idea – ok entonces serán por lo menos dos días – la ansiedad que la invadió le contesto – ok ok estúpido cuerpo, será un día, y más vale que no me reniegues ya que apenas si me puedo mantener en pie por la ultima dosis – repentinamente guardo silencia, ahora que sus poderes se habían recuperado, estos eran muchísimo mas fuertes y sus sentidos mas sensibles, es por eso que pudo detectar una presencia a sus espaldas, un cuchillo comenzaba a materializarse en su mano derecha junto con su aura de poder cuando una voz la detuvo….

AOMEEEEE- se escucho por toda la habitación antes de que fuera aprisionada en un poderoso abrazo que la tumbo a la cama

¿Sango?, pero ¿como? – le decía confundida, e imposibilitada para levantarse –

¡¡DIOS!! HE ESTADO TAN PREOCUPADA, NUNCA HABIA VISTO A INUYASHA EN ESE ESTADO Y DESPUES DE VER COMO TE DESMAYASTE Y CASI TE ARREBATA DE MIS BRAZOS…. LE DOY GRACIAS A DIOS DE QUE ESTES BIEN – pero al incorporarse y ayudar a Aome a su vez, pudo ver como una larga fila de moretones cubría toda la superficie de sus brazos y piernas, presentaba toda clase de rasguños y lo que le puso la cereza a la torta fue el ver su labio inferior hinchado y roto (cortesía de mordidas Inuyasha MR) – ES UN MALDITO BRUTO, MIRA NADA MAS LO QUE TE HIZO, PERO MIROKU ME VA A OIR, LE ADVERTI QUE INUYASHA NO ERA DE CONFIAR, Y QUE TENIAMOS QUE APRESURARNOS A LOCALIZARTE, PERO ME ESCUCHO ¡¡NO!!, EL SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZON Y EL TODO LO SABE – Sango le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de aclarar - SE QUISO DETENER A DESCANSAR DESPUES DE LA PELEA YA QUE ESAS MALDITAS LOBAS SON UNAS MALDITAS PERRAS CUANDO SE TRATA DE DEFENDER A LOS CACHORROS – entonces ella se levanto y pateo una taza que estaba en el piso, esta voló por toda la habitación hasta estrellarse en la pared - JA, DESPUES DE QUE VEA COMO QUEDASTE POR SU ESTUPIDEZ LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA -

OYE NO, ESPERATE UN SEGUNDO – le decía al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la muñeca para obligarla a sentarse a su lado en la cama ya que ella parecía estar a punto de salir a cumplir todas sus amenazas, por otra parte le preocupaba muchísimo la reacción de Inuyasha ya que lo último que quería era el ver a su amiga lastimada – PRIMERO DIME ¿COMO LOGRARON SALIR DE ESE LUGAR VIVOS?, Y NO DIGO QUE NO ME ALEGRE, PERO ES QUE SON UNOS CABRONES CUANDO SE TRATA DE TOMAR PRISIONEROS, ADEMAS ¿COMO LOGRARON ESCAPAR DE KOGA ? – Sango se sorprendió ante el vocabulario de Aome pero ya suponía que Inuyasha solamente la podía guiar por el mal camino, y mas conociendo su maldito vocabulario de marinero, Aome solo atino sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la manera en la que hablaba – VAYA, JAJA – decía rascándose la cabeza – BUENO ES QUE YA SABES DE TANTO ESCUCHAR A UNO SE LE PEGAN UNA O DOS PALABRITAS

Bueno, eso es cierto – Sango recordó todas las que muchas veces les escucho, pero recordando el por que no las aplicaba ella misma le advirtió a su amiga – mejor que no te escuche Kaede emplearlas, si no te obligara a lavarte la boca con jabón – le decía mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado – y fue un verdadero infierno salir de ahí, si no fuera por que al parecer muchos de ellos estaban herido – Aome asintió, recordando que antes de su partida había habido una pelea por el mando de la manada – no la hubiéramos contado, lo único que realmente represento un problema fueron esas malditas lobas, afortunadamente parecieron entender que era mejor proteger a los suyos que enfrentarse al agujero negro de Miroku – ella sonrió al recordar el como Miroku se había enfrentado a toda esa banda de asesinas para protegerla mientras rescataba a Aome lo cual le recordó el enfado que tenia con ella asi que frunciendo el seño le dijo – por cierto, si no fuera por la ayuda de esa maldita pulga el sádico líder nos hubiera hecho pedacitos

¿KOGA? – le decía Aome con gesto de incredulidad, ya que a pesar de que lo vio pelear con Inuyasha, pudo ver que Koga si era duro, pero ¿sádico?, no, no podía ser

¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?, ja, él y sus dos amiguitos casi los desgarran si no hubiera sido que la pulga utilizo un hechizo paralizante, apenas si nos dio tiempo de alejarnos lo suficiente para que no nos siguieran, pero gracias a eso la pulga Mioga se escapo – Sango se levanto molesta – todavía no se cómo me deje convencer de curar a esa cosa – Sango volteo y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria – si le hubieran hecho algo a Miroku – en ese momento cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, trato inútilmente de reprimir un escalofrió por el pensamiento pero Aome pudo ver cuánto daño le hizo a su amiga sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias – yo no se si me lo hubiera perdonado

Lo siento – decía Aome bajando la cabeza, sabía que ella misma no se perdonaría si le hubiera hecho daño a su amiga, estas palabras hicieron que Sango levantara la mirada todavía de manera recriminatoria

Tienes muchas cosas por que disculparte – pero antes de agregar cualquier cosa mas saco de su bolso algo de ropa y se la extendió, Aome la tomo con cara de incredulidad – pero ya será en otro momento y lugar, por lo pronto tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible antes de que esos dos vengan para acá –

¿Dos? – Aome comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento

Miroku quiso ir a ver como se encontraba ese pedazo de animal, ya que se preocupo mucho cuando le dije que ese tal Koga – lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla – lo había lastimado –

¡¡DIOS SANTO!!, PERO QUE ESTAN LOCOS, RAPIDO – decía aventando la ropa y saliendo apenas con la camisa de Inuyasha que venía vistiendo desde que iniciaron su "relación" al ver que su amiga no se movia Aome la tomo de la muñeca para salir corriendo, pero Sango se planto en su lugar

¿PERO QUE MALDITA MOSCA TE PICO? DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA VAS A SALIR CON ESA ROPA Y MUCHISIMO MENOS PARA ENCONTRARTE CON EL PERVERTIDO DE MIROKU – Le decía mientras retrocedía para tomar nuevamente la ropa que le trajo y si era necesario obligársela a ponérsela

NO HAY TIEMPO, CORRE – Le decía jalándola con todas sus fuerzas

ES VERDAD SANGO – una pequeña voz se escucho en la habitación, en lo que Aome se sorprendía al escucharla, a Sango le había extrañado que no había hablado hasta ese momento, cuando volteo a verlo este solo estaba reducido a una pequeña bola de pelo temblorosa en un rincón alejado – TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

¿Shippo? – _esto no va bien, nada bien – _se decía una y otra vez Aome

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A LOS DOS?- decía Sango interrogándolos con la mirada

ELLA SE A UNIDO CON INUYASHA, Y ESTE SE ENCABRONARA MUCHO EN CUANTO DETECTE NUESTROS OLORES MESCLADOS CON LOS DE ELLA, SI NO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO NO HABRA PODER NI HUMANO NI MAGICO QUE LO DETENGA HASTA NO VER NUESTRA SANGRE – el pequeño apenas si podía caminar debido a los temblores de su cuerpo, todos sus instintos le pedían que corriera lo más lejos que podía, pero su corazoncito le gritaba que fuera a los brazos de su "mama" adoptiva, lo cual estaba minando sus fuerzas

ESO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER ¿O SI? – Sango la vio de manera incrédula su amiga, apenas solo hace unos cuantos días podía recordar el como ella quería rebanar y masacrar a Inuyasha a tal punto de no aguantar su presencia y ahora esto, fue en ese momento en que empezó a ver todas las heridas de su amiga con nuevos ojos

ESTE….- Aome le demostraba toda la gama de colores carmesí en los que podía ponerse una persona – PUES….ESO NO ES MOMENTO DE DISCUTIRLO AHORA, LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESTE MOMENTO ES DETENER AL PSICOPATA DE INUYASHA ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA ESTUPIDEZ, Y TU

¿COMO? – Sango seguía sin reaccionar como una persona normal, su cara solo demostraba incredulidad ante todo lo que representarían esos moretones (los cuales ahora que los veía bien, parecían haberse hecho por un agarre muy duro, pero la forma indicaba que solo se hubieran hecho si la tomaban por atrás……ella se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen imposible de la cabeza) su escrutinio termino cuando vio el tatuaje que era apenas visible en la mano izquierda - ¿Qué, que es eso? – decía señalando este con una mano temblorosas, Aome se puso imposiblemente roja (muchos podrían apostar que estaba a punto de salírsele humo por los oidos)

ES LA MARCA DE UN COMPAÑERO DE ALMA – dijo Shippo en un susurro sin poderlo creer todavía – SE DICE QUE LO COMPARTEN LOS COMPAÑEROS CUANDO UNEN SUS ALMAS PERO….- Shippo levanto su mirada para ver a Aome con incredulidad – ESO ES IMPOSIBLE……

¿POR QUE? – dijo Sango adelantándose a Aome

¿POR QUE?, PUES POR QUE ESO SOLAMENTE ES CAPAZ DE HACERLO LA HECHICERA ELEGIDA…..- Shippo entonces se empezó a preguntar hasta qué punto el creyó que Aome era la elegida y hasta cual él creía que solamente era alguien poderosa – EL RITUAL ES DESCONOCIDO PARA CUALQUIER CRITURA, LO UNICO QUE …….. DIOS MIO, TENEMOS QUE CORRER – Shippo tomo la mano de Sango para dirigirla hacia el balcón

ESPERA, SHIPPO TRANQUILIZATE, NO ES POR AHÍ, TENEMOS QUE IR POR MIROKU – Sango no dejo que la jalara, ella todavía no alcanzaba a comprender el peligro en el que estaban, lo único que sabía era que su amiga estaba tremendamente jodida y que tenían que salir lo antes posible antes de que Inuyasha se pusiera en su fase "mátalos a todos y que allá arriba se encarguen de lo demás"

ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA IR POR EL, Y LO SERA PARA NOSOTROS EN CUANTO Inuyasha ENTRE Y VEA QUE HEMOS ESTADO EN LA MISMA HABITACION QUE SU COMPAÑERA – Aome perdió el color cuando escucho estas palabras, conocía lo suficiente a Inuyasha como para saber que todo lo que decía Shippo era verdad, fue en ese momento en el que sentía como si una rabia muy profunda y peligrosa la invadiera

_Inuyasha – _dijo en un susurro antes de salir corriendo del camarote, por sus venas transitaba una furia colérica, pero solo rogaba a todos los dioses poder llegar antes de que esta furia llegara a la rayita del termómetro "encabronadamente enojado"

Mientras tanto en el timón…..

Inuyasha ¿Por qué demonios nunca mides tu fuerza?, que no vez que me estas literalmente desasiendo el hombro – le decía Miroku tratando de librarse de su agarre –

DA UN PASO MAS EN ESA DIRECCION Y NO SOLO TENDRAS EL ESTUPIDO HOMBRO DESECHO – la voz de Inuyasha le indicaba que no estaba jugando, solo que al parecer Miroku no entendía su proceder - ¿QUE MALDITO MOSCO TE PICO INUYASHA? – al momento que Miroku volteo la vista lo dejo petrificado, ya que no se encontraba su buen y magullado amigo a su lado, si no que estaba hablando con la modalidad "Exterminio" de Inuyasha, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir nada pudo sentir un golpe demoledor en el rostro, el cual lo mando a volar varios metros sobre la cubierta, la angustia de Miroku se hizo visible en su rostro cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez Sango no se había equivocado del todo con respecto a su loco y descerebrado amigo – _oh no, maldita sea ¡¡SANGO!!- _ con este pensamiento trato de reincorporarse pero al parecer una fuerza desconocida lo tenía sujeto al piso – PERO QUE DEM..- en ese momento escucho una voz poco familiar

Ni se te ocurra moverte – Aome llegaba corriendo, al verla Inuyasha dejo escapar un rugido de furia lo cual hizo encogerse a Miroku, mientras que Aome le dirigió una mirada colérica – PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO ¡¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!! ¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ES TU AMIGO?- por toda respuesta Inuyasha solo descargo otro poderoso rugido que hizo que el mismo barco temblara – A LA MIERDA, TU TE LO BUSCASTE ¡¡ABAJO!!- un poderoso crujido solo ahí donde cayó Inuyasha, el cual tal oveja trasquilada cambio de fase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante los ojos atónitos de Miroku

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- decía incrédulo al mismo tiempo que las invisibles ataduras lo soltaban, Aome solo se volteo y le regalo lo que para el fue la mas encantadora de las sonrisas – CREO QUE LE DEBO LAS GRACIAS A MI HERMOSA SALVADORA – Aome hizo la mueca de ofrecerle su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero cuando escucho las maldiciones y amenazas de Inuyasha a lo lejos, lo pensó mejor –

CREO QUE DEBERIA DE HABLAR CON SANGO, NO MEJOR CON SHIPPO YA QUE AL PARECER EL COMPRENDE MEJOR ESTO QUE YO, POR LO PRONTO LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE ESE – le dijo señalando con la cabeza a su "caído amigo" – ESTA DE UN HUMOR DE LOS PERROS, Y SE ME VA A ARMAR LAS DE CAIN TAN SOLO POR ESTAR HABLANDO CONTIGO EN ESTE MOMENTO – Aome podía sentir la profunda rabia e impotencia que sentía Inuyasha, sonrió ante esto, ya que cada vez se le hacía más fácil manejar los sentimientos que este le proyectaba (claro, a menos de que fueran hirientes ya que los muy malditos siempre terminaban poniéndola de rodillas del dolor) un rugido la hizo voltear – AYY CALLATE SI, SI NO QUIERES QUE PARA LA PROXIMA HAGA UN agujero bien grandote en tu barco – Aome se cruzo de los brazos y camino hasta ponerse a su lado – tú dices Inuyasha

Pero bella dama, yo no la puedo dejar a merced de este bellaco, me siento comprometido a insistir para que me acompañe – le decía, algo muy raro estaba controlando tanto su boca como sus movimientos al lado de la moza, era como si fuera impresindible estar con ella y al mismo tiempo miles de campanas de advertencia resonaban en su cabeza las cuales le señalaban a Inuyasha como enemigo – Si usted se hace a un lado entonces podre darle su merecido a esa "bestia"

OH, NO TU TAMBIEN – Aome solo miro al cielo preguntándose por que demonios le pasaba a ella – NO ME DIGAS QUE TU ERES UN PACTANTE O HIBRIDO DE MIERDA – le decía resignándose a su contestación, mientras que un gruñido resonaba en el pecho de Inuyasha - ¡¡ABAJO!! – y este se incrusto mas a la madera, Aome estaba segura que el próximo golpe lo llevaría derechito al camarote

LO SIENTO BELLA DAMA, YO SOY SOLO UN SIMPLE HUMANO, PERO SI USTED LO ORDENA ENTONCES AHORA MISMO OBLIGARE A UNA MALDITA CRIATURA PARA REALIZAR EL RITO DE UNION – definitivamente algo estaba verdaderamente mal, en el fondo de su mente sabía que no estaba más que diciendo puras sandeces, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, al parecer el olor proveniente de esta chica lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco e impulsivo – BESARE EL SUELO QUE PISAS SI ESO TE COMPLACE BELLA DAMA – _tengo que alejarme de aquí, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no me obedece ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo? – _de pronto y de la nada solo se escucho un ¡¡ZAZ!! Que lo dejo en las tinieblas

MALDITO MONJE MENTIROSO, Y YO DE TONTA QUE ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO POR TI – decía una muy enojada Sango sujetando un bumerán de proporciones aterradoras sobre la cabeza de Miroku –

¡¡¿SANGO?!!, NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS – decía una fastidiada Aome mientras que con su pie reafirmaba la cabeza de Inuyasha al piso

ESO ES LO QUE DEBERIA DE ESTAR HACIENDO, PERO ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA DEJAR A ESTE ANIMAL MORIR SOLO, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO MEJOR NO LE QUEDARIA NADA MAL UNA RECONSTRUCCION DE ROSTRO POR MUJERIEGO – entonces le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria – YA TE DECIA YO QUE TE PUSIERAS MAS ROPA ENCIMA, PERO ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA ¡¡NO!! – Sango estaba pateando sádicamente el cuerpo caído de su "novio", antes de que le cayera con el codo Shippo la detuvo

Cálmese señorita, el no tiene la culpa – le decía mientras detenía una nueva patada

¡¡QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA, MIS CALZONES, MALDITO MONJE MUJERIEGO!! – Sango trataba inútilmente separar a Shippo para poder seguir con su "pequeño" castigo

ES VERDAD SANGO, AL PARECER AQUÍ LOS HOMBRES SON CABEZOTAS Y ANIMALES QUE SOLO SE DEJAN LLEVARE POR LOS ESTUPIDOS OLORES – la mirada que Sango le dirigió le dijo que no le creía ni una sola palabra – ES EN SERIO, AUNQUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PASA CON UN HUMANO COMUN Y CORRIENTE, POR LO GENERAL ES SOLO CON LOS PACTANTES E HIBRIDOS, PERO BUENO, YA COMPROBAMOS QUE TU "NOVIO" TAMBIEN ES UN ANIMAL – Sango sonrió un poco ante este comentario

No es del todo humano, al parecer el ataque de Naraku modifico de alguna manera todo su ser, es por eso que el también puede sentirte, o por lo menos es lo que creo – le decía Shippo – así que lo mejor será llevárnoslo para que pueda pensar mejor

PERO SI ES ASI ENTONCES POR QUE Shippo ESTA COMO SI NADA – le preguntaba la todavía no tan convencida Sango, Aome solo se encogió de hombros

¿Quién sabe?, tal vez sea porque él solo sea un niño, aunque en este tonto mundo ¿Quién comprende todas esas ridículas leyes? – Inuyasha en un momento imprevisto jalo a Aome del pie, lo que hizo que ella cayera estrepitosamente, Inuyasha aprovecho esto para ponerse encima de ella y así evitar que utilizara ese maldito hechizo sobre él, esto era un plan lógico, aunque como siempre con los planes lógicos algo salió mal, y ese "algo" estaba creciendo demandantemente sobre el estomago de Aome, ella solo atino a mirarle airadamente con ganas de asestarle otro golpazo en recompensa por el doloroso golpe en la cabeza a consecuencia de la caída, pero algo burbujeante en su interior la detuvo al momento de "sentirlo" – Sango será mejor que te vayas antes de qu….- pero Inuyasha la cayo con un poderoso y demandante beso, olvidándose de los "visitantes" por un momento.


End file.
